April's dirty diary
by Caroaimezoe
Summary: La vie d'April n'est pas de tout repos. Ado,vivant avec un père hyper-sévère, quelle chance qu'elle a ses amis pour s'éclater. TCEST THEME MATURE. DESCRIPTION NGUAGE
1. Le défi

22 novembre,

Cher Journal,

Cela fait une semaine que je suis officiellement avec Casey ! 7 jours et voilà qu'il m'a demandé ce matin.

-Dis donc, bébé, c'est quand on se fait un plan à 3 avec ta copine Irma ?

Grrr. Les hommes. Tout ça parce que je lui ai confié l'autre jour, quand j'étais bourrée, qu'Irma et moi s'étions déjà amusées entre copines. Bref, avant cela il faudrait d'abord que lui et moi ayions assez d'intimité pour baiser à deux ! Mon père ne veut pas de Casey ici, il n'a pas de voiture et pas un rond pour le motel non plus, alors…pas d'options en ce moment.

De plus, je n'ai pas tant envie que Case, avec sa délicatesse légendaire, se vante d'avoir tiré un coup avec moi à Raph. Ni qu'il m'imite en train de gémir ou qu'il confie à Raph que je suis une vraie rousse…de partout. Non, mais ? Ça finira par tomber aux oreilles de Donnie !

Ok, Donatello est moins insistant dernièrement, mais tout de même, je ne veux pas le blesser. Faudrait vraiment que Donnie se trouve un substitut sur qui fantasmer. Mais, lui non plus n'a pas grandes options. La seule autre fille qu'il connait est Karai et ils n'ont pas besoin d'une guerre civile au repaire. Je sais, pour un fait certain, que Léo se masturbe sur Karai. En fait, presque. Mikey a fait remarquer aux autres que Léo était volontairement de corvée de lessive depuis bientôt deux mois. Ça sonne comme un aveu que Léo a de quoi à cacher dont les preuves irréfutables sont sur ses draps, non ? Mais bon, Mikey est un innocent. J'ai échappé une enveloppe de préservatif il y a deux jours (au cas où mon père s'absenterait) et il m'a demandé si c'était du chewing gum

Pauvre Mikey, je ne voudrais pas être celle qui lui donne un cours d'éducation sexuelle !

Bon, je me couche. Je vais me détendre et penser à la proposition de Casey…

23 novembre,

Ok, Casey est un crétin. Il m'a texté pour me demander si c'était vrai que la grosseur n'avait pas d'importance. Je n'ai pas demandé la grosseur de quoi, il s'agit de Casey ici ! Je ne comprenais pas sa question. Je veux dire pourquoi il me demandait cela. J'ai bien vu sa taille en question lorsque je lui ai fait une fellation l'autre jour dans la ruelle. Il insistait et j'ai dit que les filles qui prétendaient que cela n'avait pas d'importance étaient des menteuses qui voulaient protéger l'amour propre de leur petit copain peu équipé. Il n'a pas aimé ma réponse et il m'a appelé pour me demander quelle longueur était acceptable. J'entendais clairement Raph se bidonner en arrière et Case avait l'air vachement inquiet. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait joué à comparer son pénis à celui de Raphael. Il a confirmé qu'oui et de me tenir loin de ces brutes, car Raph pourrait faire plus de dommage avec cette arme-là qu'avec ses sais. Puis, j'ai entendu Raph traiter Casey de mauvais perdant et Case d'ajouter que ce n'était pas du jeu, que le mutagène comptait comme une drogue anabolisante du genre stéroïde et que Raph était disqualifié. Je leur ai demandé si le prochain concours était de savoir qui allait perdre sa virginité en premier. Casey et Raph en chœur se sont défiés mutuellement. J'ai raccroché en disant que pour l'immaturité, ils étaient ex-aequo

24 novembre

Léo, en colère m'a texté. Ok, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être si effrayant. Il est tellement un gentleman ! Il m'a demandé ce qui m'avait pris d'entrainer Raphael dans un concours qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner. Il m'a demandé si j'étais pleinement conscience des risques stupides que Raph prendraient pour remporter le pari. Il m'a sommé de venir demain avec Casey pour des explications et une reddition de Casey. J'ai beau eu dire que j'avais des trucs à faire demain, Léo m'a clairement dit que ce n'était pas une suggestion, mais un ordre. Quand Léo est en mode « Je suis le Leader tout-puissant » même Napoléon regarderait ses souliers. J'ai accepté. Pff! Casey va être difficile à convaincre. La promesse d'un arrêt dans la ruelle va peut-être lui suffire !

25 novembre.

Je ne dirai plus jamais que Case et Raph sont deux coqs assoiffés de se prouver. Raph, un immature à ego surdimensionné, trop compétitif ? Clairement la personne qui porterait ce jugement-là ne connait pas Léo. Léonardo nous attendait de pied ferme tout à l'heure. Il a exigé, oui EXIGÉ, que mon petit copain admette sa défaite, car il profitait du handicap de Raph, de ne pas pouvoir se montrer, afin de remporter la palme. Raph a rué dans les brancards et a dit qu'il n'avait aucun handicap, que c'était Casey qui était « atrophié du manche », je jure que ce sont les mots qu'il a employés! Casey, mis à parti, a refusé d'abandonner. Léo a tenté de calmer Raph en disant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire, qu'humain, il est certain qu'il gagnerait contre un mec ordinaire comme Case. Casey s'est mis à agiter, indigné, son bâton de hockey, protestant que Raph n'aurait pas le tour avec les femmes, comme aucun frère Hamato, d'ailleurs, même humain. Ceux-ci firent un bref instant front commun pour sauver l'honneur de leur clan. Cette bataille de mâle alpha ne semblait pas prête de se finir quand Raph se mit à beugler :

-Tu es juste jaloux, Léo qu'on perde notre pucelage avant toi.

Ai-je déjà dit que mon petit ami était un imbécile ? Le fait est que, il ajouta, trouvait la situation trop supportable :

-Ouais, Léo, jaloux de te contenter de ton poignet droit toute ta vie ?

Dans ma tête, Léo, d'un air supérieur allait les faire taire d'une réplique bien sentie du genre à en boucher un coin à tout le monde, super spirituel, comme Confucius. J'ai compris que je me gourais quand Mikey s'est envoyé une poigné de popcorn et que Donnie a refermé son portable.

-Premièrement, je suis ambidextre, a répondit clairement Léo. Et sous aucune circonstance, si j'embarque dans votre misérable petit défi, vous ne pouvez me vaincre. Vous n'êtes nullement de la compétition.

Les trois mâles se regardaient droits dans les yeux. Enfin, surtout Léo et Raph, plastron à plastron. La tension était à son comble quand une voix joyeuse retenti :

-Moi aussi, je veux participer ! Et toi Donnie ?

Cela a eu l'effet de réveiller Léo de sa transe de mâle dominateur.

-Non, non, Mikey, pas toi ! Ce n'est pas un jeu pour toi !

-Voyons Léo cela a l'air super amusant ! Si tu joues, je veux jouer aussi. Ça ne me dérange pas de ne pas gagner, l'important c'est de participer. Tu me l'as souvent dit, non ? Et toi, Donnie ? Tu veux jouer ?

Là, je te jure journal, j'ai eu la chair de poule.

-Non, Mikey. Il faut un juge pour ce genre de concours. Quelqu'un d'impartial. Cela sera moi. Je vais édicter les règles, noter l'enjeu de pari, délimiter le temps alloué, etc. proposa Donnie en souriant. Je vous propose de venir tous demain. J'aurai préparé cela.

Léo a hoché la tête. C'était la réponse du clan Hamato au défi de Casey Jones.

Mon dieu, protégez New-York!


	2. Ceux qui vont jouir te saluent

26 Novembre.

Cher Journal, nous étions assis dans le salon, attendant les règles entourant le défi que mon connard de petit copain avait lancé à son pote de beuverie, qui a son tour avait entrainé son frère mégalomane.

Donnie nous expliqua que le but était d'atteindre 100 points d'ici 30 jours. Car, nous expliqua-t-il, si personne ne réussit, la victoire ira à celui qui a amassé le plus de point. Donnie demanda à Casey si, puisqu'il avait l'avantage incontestable d'avoir une copine déjà consentante, s'il acceptait de commencer à -10 au lieu de 0. Casey, bon joueur a accepté. Soudain, Mikey a demandé pourquoi je ne participais pas aussi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre que Casey le frappait derrière la tête.

-Crétin, si elle gagne, je gagne aussi.

Je laissais Raph défendre Mikey en prétextant que seul lui avait le droit de frapper et de traiter son petit frère de crétin en pensant à quelque chose. Mikey, la personne la plus optimiste au monde ne croyait pas à ma relation. Mikey, le gamin qui essayait quotidiennement d'apprendre à parler à son chat, sans se décourager ! Ça m'a frappé. Irma m'a dit le même truc ce matin ou à peu près. Je croyais qu'elle était juste jalouse que je puisse prendre mon pied sans elle, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le cas.

Je repris pied avec la réalité quand Mikey, qui avait toujours le chic pour allumer des arguments demanda si Léo, ayant aussi une copine devait commencer à -10 ou au moins à -5, également. Magnanime, Léo allait accepter quand Raph jura que non, il ne laisserait pas Léo se servir de l'excuse qu'il avait commencé plus bas que lui pour perdre. De plus, Karai n'était pas et ne serait jamais la petite amie de Léonardo Hamato. Le combat allait reprendre quand Donnie dit :

-Très bien. Mikey, Léo et Raph commencent tous à 0. Voici comment augmenter votre score :

-Embrasser une fille vaut 5 points

-Obtenir un sexto vaut 10 points

-Obtenir une photo sexy 10 points

-Obtenir un sous-vêtement usagé ou autre gage, 10 points

-Faire à l'autre ou recevoir une masturbation 15 points

-Une fellation ou un cunnilingus 20 points

A ce moment, Mikey fit ce que tout le monde craignait. Il posa une question.

-C'est quoi un…

-Léo va te l'expliquer tout à l'heure

-Quoi ? questionna le concerné, affolé d'avoir cette discussion avec Mikey

-C'est ton rôle de grand frère d'éduquer Mikey, coupa, péremptoire, Donatello. Je continue : 25 points pour une relation complète. 50 points si en plus, elle est anale. Ces points sont augmentés de 20 si nous avons une preuve photo ou vidéo

Il eut un grand silence. Mikey ouvrit la bouche. Léo la couvrit de sa main, ne voulant sous aucun prétexte entendre la question.

. Bien sûr, je me fie sur votre honneur. Personne ne peut mentir. Pour rajouter du sel, je serai le seul qui pourra accorder les points. Les autres auront accès au pointage à tous les trois jours, sans savoir ce qu'ils ont fait pour arriver à ce score. Bien sûr, vous pouvez vous entraider ou vous nuire. De même, si je trouve une situation trop inégale, je peux donner un coup de pouce à un participant. Tout est permis, hormis le mensonge. Acceptez-vous ?

Ce fut le moment où je me mêlai à la discussion.

-A part l'honneur d'avoir remporté ce très mature concours, quel est l'enjeu ?

Donnie sourit :

-C'est un jeu où tout le monde est un peu gagnant, non ? Que dirais-tu April de choisir les punitions et les récompenses ?

Bon, c'était le moyen pour moi de redresser la situation un peu trop chaotique qui régnait dans ce que je ne savais si c'était une basse-cour ou un jardin d'enfant.

-Ok, les gars. Je déciderai à la fin selon le gagnant. Mais ça ne sera rien de sensas, inutile de vous entretuer.

Chacun hocha la tête en se regardant, acceptant les conditions du défi, même Mikey, sérieux comme un Pape, malgré qu'il ne comprît rien.

-Que le meilleur gagne. Les jeux sont commencés.

Casey avait vraiment une tête de gars trop sûr de lui, que je n'aimais pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il veuille me baiser pour remporter un stupide pari ! Je veux qu'il me désire, moi ! En tout cas, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour le moment pour augmenter son pointage. Nous sommes rentrés et il a eu que dalle!

Putain, je viens de recevoir un texto de Donnie ! Je lui ai écrit il y a 10 minutes pour lui demander son pronostic. Puis aussi pourquoi il adhérait à cette idée de débile profond ! Après tout, ses frères ne peuvent pas vraiment gagner. Déjà, ils ne peuvent que sortir la nuit et doivent se cacher des humains. Ok, Léo a une petite touche avec Karai, mais tout de même ! Et Mikey et Raph ? Et là, je te jure, journal, je vois sa réponse et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de rire, vomir ou de mouiller ma culotte. Il a écrit :

 _-April, ce genre de pari fait partie de la vie des adolescents. De plus, tu manques vraiment d'imagination. Qui dit que mes frères sont obligés de sortir du repaire pour avoir du sexe ?_

Ok, Merde. Je ne serai plus jamais capable de les regarder dans les yeux !


	3. L'anniversaire de Raph

27 novembre.

Ok, aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Raph. Bon les gars ont eu leur anniversaire de mutation il y a deux mois, mais Raph, vers l'âge de sept ans, a pété un câble et il a voulu son propre anniversaire. Chacun devait piger une date. Raph, a pigé le 27 novembre qui tombe avec Thanksgiving. Casey, tout le long de notre marche vers le repaire, a plaisanté sur le fait que pour sa fête, il aurait dû payer une pute à son pote, afin qui gagne des points. Je l'ai fait taire. Parfois Casey Jones m'énerve. Surtout depuis qu'on est ensemble. Je veux dire, il se croit tellement supérieur depuis ! C'est comme si, en avalant son sperme, je lui avais transmis un superpouvoir. Je ne sais pas si c'est la vue de sexe de Raph qui l'a traumatisé à ce point, mais depuis, il est super macho !

En tout cas, hier, en me caressant, je n'ai même pas pensé à lui. J'ai eu à la place des images érotiques de Raph qui faisait taire Léo avec son fameux boa. Donnie m'a mis la tête sens dessus dessous avec son texto. Bref, hier, je me disais qu'il plaisantait. Là, je ne suis plus certaine.

Casey avait fait faire un gâteau à Raph et le gardait jalousement dans sa boîte. Mais, j'étais trop prise avec mes fantasmes homosexuels incestueux pour y songer ou pour trouver cela suspect. L'atmosphère était conviviale et bonne enfant, jusqu'à ce que Donnie sorte des boites cadeaux.

On a tous cru que c'était des cadeaux pour Raph, mais on ne comprenait pas la raison qu'il y en ait quatre. Donnie avait déjà dévoilé son cadeau pour le fêté : une mise à nouveau sur sa moto. Mikey avait fait le repas. Léo avait offert un cadeau relativement somptueux pour leur situation démunie : un nouveau mannequin de pratique bleu pour que Raph se défoule sur lui quand Léo était occupé à méditer. Bref, on ne comprenait pas d'où venait les paquets.

Donnie expliqua que c'était un élément pour pimenter le concours. Mikey, Léo, Raph et Casey recevait un « item magique » tous différent. L'utilisation de cet item donnait 40 points.

Casey s'interposa :

-Qui me dit que tu ne truques pas ? Tu vas donner le plus facile à Mikey et tu vas me refiler un truc hardcore sadomaso qu'April sera trop bégueule pour vouloir utiliser.

Ça, c'est venu me chercher !

-Casey Jones ! Tu vas voir si…

Donnie fit un geste apaisant.

-Leur niveau de difficulté est équivalent, mais je peux te donner celui de Mikey, si tu le souhaites.

Léo s'interposa :

-Je demande à voir ce qui sera remis à Michelangelo. Son innocence doit tout de même être préservée et j'oppose mon droit de veto à tout ce qui pourrait le corrompre trop drastiquement.

-Non, Léo, ça serait tricher. Je peux seulement dire que, s'il y a vraiment un truc « Hardcore sadomaso » pour paraphraser Casey, il est dans le paquet de Raph.

Léo plongea sur le paquet de Raph.

-Je le prends.

Raph tira sur le paquet

-Non, putain, Donnie l'a choisi pour moi. Prends le quelconque truc romantique style huile à massage qu'il t'a réservé.

-Raph. Je te garantis qu'il n'y a pas d'huile à massage dans celui de Léo. Puisque c'est ton anniversaire, je te permets de regarder dans celui pour Léonardo et déterminer si tu le gardes ou tu préfères le tien. Mais ne montre à personne ce qu'il y a l'intérieur. Il n'y a que moi, April ou la personne avec qui tu l'utiliseras qui peut le voir. Les autres, vous ne pourrez ouvrir vos paquets que dans vos chambres, après la fête.

Raph se retourna et jeta un œil dans la boite.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il avait pali de plusieurs tons.

-Je garde celui-ci. Merde, Donnie, tu as vraiment des problèmes. Je ne le sais pas quel type de porno japonaise fuckée te branche, mais…

Il s'assit, ne continuant pas, comme les jambes sciées et je me demandais bien ce qu'il y avait dans son sac pour qu'il semble si perturbé.

Casey alors proposa le gâteau et j'aurai dû me douter, au son de sa voix, que ce sale petit crétin préparait un mauvais coup.

Il ouvrit la boite, fier de lui, pour nous présenter le gâteau, en forme de sexe féminin. Léo eut le réflexe mignon de voiler les yeux de Mikey de sa main, choqué.

-Tu vois Raph, c'est le seul sexe de femme que tu verras de ta vie. Donc déguste le lentement.

Il éclata de rire.

J'étais tellement en colère que je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Je regardais Léo, Raph et Donnie.

Léonardo était très pâle. Je trouvais qu'il avait l'air d'un chevalier d'un autre siècle à qui on vient de faire l'affront de peindre son cheval en rose ou un truc du genre. Il se leva, après avoir murmuré un truc du genre de « va dans ta chambre » à Mikey et je sus, à son air mortellement sérieux, que Léo allait provoquer mon petit ami en duel, pour laver l'honneur de Raphael.

Raph fit un signe à Léo de se rasseoir, du genre qu'il voulait prendre la situation en main lui-même. Mais aucun des deux n'eut le temps de quoique ce soit.

J'écrasa le gâteau dans le visage de Casey.

-Profites-en Jones, tu ne verras pas le mien d'aussi près, c'est terminé !

Sur le coup, je croyais vraiment ce que je disais. Mais, Donnie s'interposa :

-Voyons April ! Casey ne faisait que plaisanter ! Je suis certain que Raph lui pardonnera s'il s'excuse, n'est-ce pas, Raph ?

Raph eut un geste qui signifiait : « peu importe… »

Casey s'est excusé et m'a supplié de lui pardonner. Je l'ai fait, mais l'ambiance est demeurée froide jusqu'à ce que Mikey fasse remarquer que Raph n'avait pas l'air de se sentir bien.

Léo s'est approché de Raph et lui a chuchoter quelque chose. Raph a secoué la tête. Puis, il a eu l'air de se décider à parler.

-Léo, toi et le gamin, retirez-vous de ce défi. Ce n'est pas de l'âge du petit puis, ça ne te concerne pas davantage ! C'est entre moi et Case.

Léo a froncé les sourcils et je présume que les autres, comme moi, ont poussé un soupir d'exaspération. Pourquoi toutes les journées se terminaient par une dispute de Raph et Léo ? Je ne me sentais pas d'humeur. J'étais encore ulcéré du comportement de mon pseudo-copain.

Léo s'emportait que Raph prétendre qu'il n'avait pas la carrure et là, ce qui m'a surpris, c'est que Raph au lieu de renchérir, s'est rétracté.

-Regarde, Léo, je te concède la victoire. Réellement, si nous étions des humains, toutes les filles de l'école voudraient être dans tes jeans, ok ? Tu gagnerais, à 100% ! Mais ce n'est pas le genre de concours ici. Ce n'est pas votre place. Si tu te retires, Mikey le fera aussi. N'est-ce pas, Mike ?

-Non, j'ai le même âge que vous et je veux voir ce que Donnie a acheté pour moi !

-Putain, notre frère Donnie est un dangereux pervers !

Là, j'étais excitée. Excitée dans le sens de curieuse. Pour que Raph soit retourné, troublé, indigné, concède que Léo soit un parti désirable et qu'il déclare publiquement que Don est un dangereux pervers, il fallait de quoi d'immense ! Du genre, je ne sais pas, un kit d'écolière ? Des menottes. Donnie était un puceau. Son imagination ne pouvait pas aller très loin !

Ça c'était ma pensée avant.

Donatello EST un sale pervers.

Donnie se justifia en disant que Raph, ayant pris ce qui allait à Léo, n'avait pas ce qu'il lui fallait. Que c'était dommage car il avait réfléchi longtemps avant de trouver et de se faire livrer ce qui avait de mieux pour Léo.

Raph suffoquait tellement d'un mélange d'indignation et de stupeur que tout le monde le regardait comme un spectacle. Je devais savoir, j'allais poser ma question, quand son poing frappa la table.

-Quel est le putain de lien entre ces horreurs de dépravés et Léo !

Je posai la question :

-Il y en a plusieurs ? Tu n'avais pas dit Donnie que chacun en recevait un seul ?

-J'avoue April…Léo est trop avantagé par la nature, j'ai voulu rééquilibrer la balance en lui donnant trois objets. Pour avoir ses points, il doit les utiliser les trois. Mais les trois correspondent parfaitement à sa personnalité.

Léo fronça les sourcils, mais Casey et Raph protestaient en même temps. L'un sur que la personnalité de Léonardo n'avait aucune ressemblance avec les objets et Casey sur le fait qu'il voulait savoir en quoi Léo était-il avantagé au point d'avoir un niveau de difficulté élevée.

-C'est simple, j'aime Mikey à la mort, mais il avouera comme moi que Léo a la plus belle personnalité de vous trois et est celui qui a la beauté la plus classique. N'est-ce pas April ?

-De quoi la beauté la plus classique ! C'est un putain de mutant vert à trois doigts !

Là, j'en avais ras la carapace comme disent mes frères. J'ai dit à Casey de s'en aller, que je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait mais que je ne voulais pas le voir avant plusieurs jours. Il est parti et je me suis excusée à Léo. Il a haussé les épaules. Les injures adressées à lui l'affectaient peu.

Raph et Don se chamaillaient pour les objets de Léo.

-Quel est le rapport Donnie !

-Voyons réfléchi : Léonardo est une personne qui aime le contrôle. Cela explique un objet. Il aime partager aussi. Puis, pour finir, il trimballe un lourd équipement. Ce n'est pas toutes les bouches qui…

\- Taisez-vous ! Il y a ici des oreilles innocentes : je parle de Mikey et d'April (ici, j'ai roulé des yeux) Écoute, Raph, si tu as peur de les utiliser, redonne-les-moi. Mais ton paquet est pire, selon Donnie.

-Non, du tout. J'ai exagéré en fait. Celui de Raph est rigolo. Étrange, mais rigolo. Puisqu'il n'est pas le plus joyeux des lurons, je croyais que cela allait lui donner un avantage.

Léo voulu reprendre son paquet et Raph ne voulut absolument pas s'en départir. Mikey profita de la distraction de tous pour fouiller dans son paquet. Et là, je te jure, journal, j'ai éclaté du rire le plus nerveux de ma vie.

Dans les mains de Mikey, il y avait… un plug anal avec une queue de petit cochon.

Écoute, journal, je ne savais plus où regarder. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus cocasse :

Mikey qui jouait avec son « item magique » les yeux brillants d'un gamin à Noel, n'ayant pas la moindre petite parcelle de molécule d'idée de à quoi ça pouvait servir.

Raph qui tendait les bras, prêt à intervenir si Léo se sentait mal.

Léo qui…écoute journal, c'est triste, mignon et drôle à la fois, je sais que je ne devrais pas rire, mais c'est comme si Hiroshima venait de se produire dans le repaire. Je pense sincèrement que certaines connections reliant son âme à son corps ont brisés. Le pire de ses cauchemars venait de se produire. Il y a vraiment eu un moment que Raph et moi on a cru qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Raph a gueuler à Mikey de cesser d'agiter cela sous les yeux de leur frère et Mikey qui ne criait que

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je veux l'essayer ! A quoi ça sert ? Ça s'accroche où » empirant la situation au centuple. Puis Raph gueula à Léo en el secouant que c'était de sa faute, que c'est pour cela qu'ils voulaient qu'ils déclarent forfait…

Puis, Léo se réveilla, marcha et pris un couteau du tiroir pour menacer Donnie, qui leva les mains en rigolant.

Je regrettais que Casey ne soit pas là. Merde, j'aurai dû prendre des photos. Raph, Mikey et moi on a dû séparer Léonardo outragé de Donnie qui rigolait.

En fait, ce qui a fait lâcher Léo, c'est quand Mikey lui a demandé pourquoi il était fâché, que c'était mignon tout plein et pas dangereux, qu'il n'aimait pas les disputes et que Léo gâchait la fête de Raph.

J'ai proposé le punch. On a bu, je me suis saoulée et les gars m'ont proposé de rester à coucher. On m'a offert la chambre de Raph car il a un hamac et un futon.

J'ai demandé, dès la porte refermé de voir les objets.

-Non, April. Ce n'est pas pour toi. Cela risque de te perturber.

-Franchement, Raph, j'en ai vu d'autre. Si tu es si embarrassé, personne ne les verra, tu ne pourras pas les utiliser et tu n'auras pas de points. Et quelqu'un d'autre gagnera.

-Bah, tant pis si Casey gagne. Tant mieux pour vous deux.

-Non, Raph. Casey a besoin d'une leçon.

Là, je ne veux pas donner trop de détails. Mais, j'ai donné une avance de points à Raph comme cadeau de fête. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on fait des trucs. Mais bon, c'était surtout avant Casey et cela n'a jamais été loin. Raph est celui de ses frères qui a le plus les hormones dans le tapis. En plus là, j'étais en colère contre Casey et j'avoue, super allumée des commentaires que j'avais entendu. C'était purement amical. Et aussi par curiosité. Quand je l'ai sorti, ma main ne fermait pas, merde ! Aussi physiquement, c'est très différent, violacé avec une pointe en forme de cœur à l'envers. Mais, j'ai trouvé ça sexy. J'ai dû branler Raph pratiquement à deux mains. ca m'ennuyais, car j'aurai voulu me servir de ma main pour autre chose. Je voulais lui tailler une pipe, mais c'était presque impossible. J'ai léché un peu les côtés, mais on en est venu à la conclusion que cela valait seulement 15 points. J'étais curieuse du goût, mais finalement, cela goutait aussi salé que Casey. J'ai passé un commentaire sur le livre des records Guiness, car je n'avais pas le choix de parler pour déverrouiller un peu ma mâchoire, qui était ankylosé de mes efforts. Puis, il m'a dit : que Léo était plus gros. Merde, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il se sent légitimé de jeter des ordres à tout ce qui bouge. J'ai demandé pour Don et Mikey mais il m'a dit qu'il n'a jamais regardé. On a rigolé un peu sur la compétition entre lui et Léo, puis il a accepté de me montrer les objets.

-un dong à deux bouts

-un martinet (ok ça allait de soi)

Puis un truc épouvantable pour faire ouvrir les mâchoires. C'est tellement « hard » et underground que je ne sais même pas comment ça s'appelle.

-Merde, Donnie est un sale petit pervers sous ses airs innocents.

-Ouais…je me demande ce que Léo a, maintenant.

-T'inquiètes, Donnie a dit que c'était rigolo.

Il m'a souhaité bonne nuit, moi, bon anniversaire et je me suis endormie sur deux pensées contradictoires, mais une plus persistante que l'autre :

-Quel était l'objet de Casey ?

-Léo était à quel point plus gros ?

Là, je pose mon stylo, car je suis crevée.


	4. Sexo 101 par Léonardo

28 novembre,

Ok. Sérieux, je pensais avoir tout vu avec les garçons. Mais, ce matin, on vient d'atteindre un sommet. Il est 10h, et je profite de l'entrainement pour écrire avant que j'oublie.

Je me suis levée, avec une légère gueule de bois. Raph ronflait bruyamment et je me disais que j'étais vraiment plus que cocktail pour m'être endormie malgré le bruit. J'ai regardé mon cellulaire. Il était 7h45 et si je ne me dépêchais pas, j'allais être en retard pour mes cours. J'avais un texto d'Irma et trois de Casey. J'allais répondre après être passée chez-moi, rien ne pressait. Je me levais, réajustant un peu mon apparence, sortie de la chambre de Raph puis pris mon sac sur le fauteuil quand je me suis fait barrer le chemin.

Léo étirait ses bras et je me sentais comme dans le Seigneur des anneaux quand Gandalf bloque le chemin à je ne sais plus quel vilain. « You shall not pass » ou un truc du genre. Les yeux de Léo étaient sombres et je voyais bien qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Il savait ce qui s'était passé avec Raph ? Il était traumatisé de ses objets ? Il réclamait mon aide pour avoir des points ? L'Asie avait décidé de faire un embargo sur le bois de Santal ? Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passait pour que Léo, le leader cool et en contrôle semble avoir vu comment PFK faisait son poulet frit ?

-April, me dit-il sa voix d'outre-tombe, tu ne vas nulle part. Tu dois m'aider.

Ok, il a peut-être tout un argument de persuasion sous sa ceinture, mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire ! me disais-je.

-Quoi ? Léo, je dois aller à mes cours !

-Merde tes cours, il y a plus urgent !

Ok. Ça eut le mérite d'attirer mon attention. Quand le mec qui a sa photo à côté de la définition de « responsabilité » dans le dictionnaire, te demande de sécher tes cours, tu l'écoutes.

-Ok, Léo. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu veux des points ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Je gagnerais mes points honorablement. Il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais de Mikey. Il faut sauver son âme.

-Léo, excuse-moi, mais tu n'es pas Bouddhiste ?

-Les bouddhistes aussi ont une âme. Peu importe. Je ne sais ce que Donnie trafique, mais il a abusé de la naïveté de Raphael.

-Léo. Raph n'est pas le type victime naïve, selon ma définition.

-Peu importe. Mikey doit être retiré du concours. Donatello dit qu'il accepte cette reddition si Mikey demande de lui-même, en toute connaissance de cause, de se rétracter. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour le convaincre. De plus, Donnie dit que Mikey a atteint l'âge d'avoir accès à…certaines informations.

Je questionnais Léo sur pourquoi Donnie, le scientifique de la famille à l'esprit incisif, avait demandé à Léo, la personne la plus pudibonde sur Terre, de donner un « sex talk » à Mikey.

-C'est ma responsabilité d'ainé et de chef. Mais j'ai besoin d'aide.

Léo, en général, était le genre à avoir tout le clan des Foots sur le dos avant de réclamer l'assistance de personne. Que pouvais-je faire ? J'y suis allée. J'ai protesté que Raphael pourrait apporter une aide plus légitime que la mienne, mais Léo, rejeta mon objection du revers de la main.

-Il y a certains détails que Michelangelo doit apprendre d'une femme. De toute façon, Raphael doit être protégé également.

J'ai vraiment failli gifler Léo, là, pour qu'il reprenne contact avec la réalité. Comment peut-on avoir son propre anaconda domestique et être aussi naïf ? Je pense que finalement, si quelqu'un doit être protégé, c'est Léonardo lui-même. Je pense que sa pudeur doit être en voie d'extinction.

Léo prit sa respiration et frappa à la porte de Mikey.

Léonardo fut accueilli comme le Messie. Bon, Mikey idolâtre Léo, mais cette fois-ci c'était encore pire. Léo était là pour apporter à Mikey la connaissance ! Persuadé que seulement des rubis et des perles pouvait sortir de la bouche de son super-héros personnel, Mikey agrippa son ourson en peluche et attendit la sagesse qui allait découler de Léo.

Et là, j'ai eu peur. Léonardo était si nerveux qu'il semblait sur le point de vomir. Alors, j'ai commencé. Tout doux.

-Tu sais, Mikey d'où viennent les bébés ?

-Bien sûr, un mâle fait pénétrer son pénis dans la vagin d'une femelle et…

Léo, au supplice, l'a interrompu :

-Wow ! Mikey ! Tu es tellement savant, je crois que tu peux te débrouiller sans nous ! April a des cours et...

-Oui, Donnie m'as tout appris. Cela doit faire un bon deux ans.

Léo fronça les sourcils.

-Donatello ne m'a pas avisé de cette discussion. Ce genre de conversation soit être soumis à mon autorité préalablement! Peu importe, tu connais le sujet, donc, je te laisse à tes activités.

-Léo. Tu sais que j'ai découvert comment me servir du truc de cochon.

J'ai aussitôt regardé Léo, prête à lui faire le RCR .

-Ah. Raison de plus que j'ailles méditer…

-Don m'a dit tout le général, mais il m'a expliqué que tu étais le maitre du détail et de la précision et que tu me dirais tous tes trucs !

Léo ne savait où se mettre et son embarras était risible.

-Je n'ai pas de trucs. Je ne connais rien là-dedans.

-Ben Don m'a dit que toi et Karai aviez passé la première base. Il vous a vu dans la ruelle en train de…

Léo fit un geste pour faire taire Mikey en me regardant à la dérobé. Ok, j'étais allumée, je voulais savoir ! Léo, le gars qui ne supportait pas un accouplement de gazelles sur le canal découverte avait fait des choses à la pire des bad ass des kunoichi (après moi)

-Donnie dit que tu fais vivre le commerce de la boutique érotique de la 37ième et que Raphie a…

-Ok. Du calme, Mikey. J'ai une idée. Je vais avoir un entretien intéressant avec notre frère Donatello. Pendant ce temps, April va t'expliquer des détails…féminins, d'accord ?

-Je ne sais pas Léo, Donnie dit que quand tu les as touchés dans le cou, ils ont eu un orgasme instantané, Karai et…

-Je reviens !

Wow ! Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de sécher les cours. J'avais devant moi, à ma merci, Mikey, la tortue la moins susceptible de garder un secret. Et je voulais absolument savoir tous les secrets de Léonardo, le leader mystérieux.

-Ok, Mikey, crache.

-Cracher quoi, April ?

-Tu le sais, jouer les innocents, ça ne marche qu'avec Léo. Donc, quelle est l'histoire de Léo avec Karai ?

-Bah, rien. Ils se trouvent réciproquement sexy.

-Merde, Mikey, je veux savoir ! Léo est genre le seul saint auquel je croyais. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Faisons un marché, April. Tu me montres comment faire un cunningus machin et tu me fais utiliser mon objet sur moi-même, et je te crache tous les secrets sombres de mon grand frère ?

Ok, merde, ça valait la chandelle.

-Bon, Mikey écoute-moi bien…

J'étais déjà en train d'enlever ma culotte quand Léo revint !

-Mikey, J'ai changé d'idée. Je vais t'éduquer moi-même. Sinon Donnie m'a menacé d'y aller lui-même ou d'envoyer Raphael. Tant qu'à faire quelque chose, autant le faire bien, sans perversité inutile. Je t'explique le tout une fois et tu n'as le droit qu'à trois questions

-Ok, comment ont fait un cunn..

Là, journal, je m'excuse, je sais que c'est très utile et que j'aurai dû prendre des notes, mais je n'ai pas retenu toute la méthode de Léo. Je me souviens seulement qu'il a débuté en disant qu'un gentleman, stimulait le reste de sa partenaire avant de se jeter sur son clitoris. Puis, lorsqu'elle était à l'aise, il fallait écartez les lèvres, précisément avec le pouce et l'index, introduire quatre cm de langue, puis au bout de dix secondes, pas avant, utiliser ses doigts. Ensuite, on devait déterminer si la « dame » (c'est l'appellation de Léo) est clitoridienne ou vaginale. Puis Il ne faut pas se focaliser sur un seul mouvement et faire la même chose en boucle. Il faut trouver la bonne combinaison, comme un coffre-fort. Ok, figure de style de ninja, mais n'empêche, j'avais envie d'être un coffre-fort ! Il a dit que le secret était donc dans des mouvements de langue variés. Elle doit être plutôt molle pour au mieux rendre grâce à la fleur de la dame (sa phrase) La mâchoire doit aussi être lâche pour donner un maximum d'amplitude aux festivités linguales et le cou doit aussi être aussi de la partie afin d'explorer les moindres recoins de l'intimité de la belle. Un baiser, une succion, une caresse buccale, une pénétration avec le doigt ou encore une caresse légère avec les dents peuvent être appréciées, mais qu'il ne devait jamais mordre. Il devait aussi étendre les jambes de son amante pour je ne sais quel fluide ou flux. Léo a poursuivi sur le fait qu'un bon amant était polyvalent et s'adaptait au corps, besoin et désirs de sa partenaire. 

J'étais pantelante. Léo gagnait-il sa vie en faisant jouir des femmes au foyer blasées ? 

Mikey semblait peu satisfait.

-En admettant que mon partenaire est un mâle qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Cela embarrassa Léo qui m'envoya ailleurs voir si j'y étais.

Hé ! Comme si j'allais manquer le cours pour étudiants avancés en fellation de Léo.

Avec frénésie, j'ai allumé l'enregistreur de mon cellulaire.

-Maitre, partagez-nous votre savoir !

Ai-je vraiment dit cela ? A Léonardo Hamato, un mutant de 17 ans, qui, jusqu'à tout récemment je croyais être l'être le plus susceptible de mourir avec sa virginité pour lui tenir au chaud ? Oui, merde, je l'ai dit et avec conviction !

Je n'ai pas à tout récrire, car j'ai tout enregistré, mais, à la fin de l'exposé de Léonardo sur l'art de fellation, j'ai dû admettre que, pour porter à un tel point de maitrise l'art de sucer une verge, on doit avoir pratiqué plus d'une fois. Je veux dire, il faut presque être né avec, dans la bouche ! Ce qui faisait de Léonardo, un bisexuel, car sa conférence sur le cunnilingus était aussi convaincante ! Je dois avouer, cela m'excitait. Qu'un garçon aussi conventionnel que Léonardo Hamato, chassait à poil et à plume était le plus gros « turn on » de la décennie.

Il restait une questionne à Mikey et ma culotte était trempée.

-Comment prépare-t-on son partenaire à la pénétration ?

Léo soupira :

-Anale ou vaginale ? Je suppose que c'est les deux. La clé de la réussite repose dans la lubrification de…

Là, c'était trop, je devais arrêter les moteurs.

-Léo, j'ai besoin de savoir. Que fais-tu dans le concours ? Je veux dire c'est un concours de dévergondage ! Tu es clairement dans la ligue des professionnels ! Pas midget !

Léo alors, a posé sa main sur son cœur et m'a déclaré SANS RIRE qu'il gardait son innocence pour la bonne personne. Ok, cette merde peut fonctionner avec Mikey, mais pas avec moi.

Alors que je lui disais de ne pas se foutre de ma gueule, Raph est arrivé pour l'entrainement.

Il a questionné Léo sur son objet, sujet qui l'inquiète grandement comme si Léo, la personne qui a inventé la sexualité, pouvait se blesser ou être traumatisé par un quelconque objet. Si on m'avait donné une pétition pour que le point G soit nommé le point L, j'aurai été la première à signer ! Merde, je pense que Léo ne serait même pas décontenancé par un périscope anal ! Reste que « Fearless » a répondu, avec sa voix très sérieuse (oui, oui, le même mec qui a raconté il y a cinq minutes à son jeune frère que le gout du sperme peut être surprenant, mais qu'on s'y fait vite) quelque chose comme :

« Donatello doit être mieux encadré, car je m'inquiète de ses passe-temps »

Je cite toujours le mec qui a dû inspirer le kama sutra dans sa vie antérieure et dont je me questionne vraiment sur la nature de ses passe-temps ! Merde, il n'est supposé s'entrainer, méditer et boire du thé ? Suis-je dans une dimension parallèle ?

Puis, Raph a posé des questions sur ce qu'il faisait avec Mikey et Léo a répondu à Raph qui lui avait transmis le strict bagage nécessaire en matière de sexualité.

J'ai ouvert les yeux, sidérée. Léo était vraiment un phénomène ! Je veux dire, c'est n'importe quoi ! Si Mikey avait demandé le voltage nécessaire pour les pinces électriques à mamelons, Léo lui aurait donné au chiffre près ! Strict bagage nécessaire, mon cul ! Puis, j'ai vu un geste vraiment anodin, que j'avais vu plus de cent fois, mais qui m'a frappé, cher journal, je te jure, à ce moment. Je devais être trop à vif des explications imagées de Léonardo et ça m'a fait imaginer des trucs ! Raph a passé son bras autour des épaules de Léo, pour le faire faire avancer, lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Et j'ai su que j'en avais pour au moins trois semaines à me passer un doigt en pensant à cela ! Merde, dans tous les sens du terme, Casey Jones avait de la concurrence !


	5. l'interrogatoire partie 1

28 novembre-encore.

Ok, je me rétracte, ce concours est la chose la plus cool au monde ! Pourquoi je m'y opposais, donc ? Au lieu de retourner à mes cours sagement, en disant vaut mieux tard que jamais, je suis restée et j'ai écrit dans mon journal. Puis, je suis allée observer les garçons. Mes yeux fixaient surtout Léo, que, à chaque clé de tête, j'imaginai en train de passer la langue dans le cou de sa victime. Chaque mouvement des frères me semblait avoir une toute autre signification, toute sexuelle. Ce concours joue vraiment avec ma tête.

Quand l'entrainement s'est terminé et qu'ils ont passé à côté de moi pour prendre une douche, j'ai marmonné quelque chose du genre « Ah, une douche…pourquoi moi aussi ? » Léo s'est arrêté et m'a répondu qu'il s'assurera qu'il me reste de l'eau chaude _après !_

Purée ! Je veux voir. C'est à ce moment que je me suis dites que, merde, pourquoi pas texter Karai ? J'en étais à ce point ! Puis, mes yeux se sont rétrécirent et se sont posé sur, qui, dans mon innocence, je croyais être le maillon faible de la famille Hamato. Ok, Mikey EST le maillon faible, mais Léo le surveille beaucoup trop étroitement. Raph était à éliminer. J'avais un excellent lien avec la tortue rouge, mais je ne pouvais compter sur lui pour me décrire ce que Léo avait fait avec Karai ou lui-même, d'après ce que je m'imaginais. Léo, lui-même ne dirait rien. Il était trop rusé pour être manipulé et son honneur l'empêchait d'admettre autre chose que de n'avoir touché Karai autrement que pour l'attraper lors d'une chute. Il ne restait que Donatello, qui, justement, avec un faible connu pour moi.

Je m'étais promis de ne jamais encourager Donnie. Je veux dire, cela a été suffisamment difficile pour qu'il recommence à être un peu plus normal quand je suis dans le repaire, je ne voulais pas le faire rechuter ! Mais je devais savoir qui, ou, quand, comment Léo avait baisé. Je suis allée dans le labo et en regardant autour de moi, je l'ai attendu de pied ferme. Donnie a encore ma photo en fond d'écran sur son ordi. Je trouve cela triste. Oui, car il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Alors que je me demandais si Casey avait une photo de moi en fond d'écran, Don est rentré en me souriant et en me demandant, jovialement ce qui lui valait l'honneur de ma visite.

-Coupe les conneries Donnie, je veux savoir depuis quand Léo et Raph couchent ensemble !

Là, je jure, il a eu le front d'avoir une mine choquée, mais je connais bien Donnie et j'ai vu la lueur d'amusement dans ses prunelles.

-Léo et Raph ? Vraiment April ? C'est comme si Obi-Wan Kenobi et Darth Vador entretenaient une liaison secrète !

-Eh bien, je suis sûr que lorsqu'il était encore Anakin, ils en ont eu une ! Crache le morceau Donnie ! Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir ! J'ai des preuves !

-Vraiment ? Voyons cela !

Donnie, qui avait l'air franchement de se marrer, s'installa confortablement pour m'écouter. Et là, Journal, j'ai douté ! J'étais vraiment sûre de moi, mais là, j'avouais que c'était surtout des présomptions. Mais, je me suis repris ! Hé, il y avait quelque chose ! Peut-être que si j'insistais sur LeoxRaph, Donnie se laisserait aller sur LeoxKarai.

J'ai énuméré mes « preuves »

-Raph dit que Léo est plus membré que lui.

Don m'a regardé comme si j'étais stupide.

-Et alors ? Nous prenons tous nos douches ensemble !

-Oui, mais Raph n'a regardé que celui de Léo.

-Ai-je besoin de te rappeler que Raph se compare à chaque minute de son existence à Léo ?

-Ok, et Mikey a laissé échapper deux fois le nom de Raph pendant la discussion !

-D'accord, qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Bien, rien, Léo l'interrompait toujours comme s'il était nerveux !

-Il était nerveux, April. De la nature de la discussion.

-Ouais, je le trouve assez hypocrite de faire son timide quand de toute évidence, Léonardo, le parfait leader, a fait poinçonner sa carte des deux côtés.

Don a alors foncé les sourcils.

-April, je ne sais ce qui se passe avec toi pour calomnier ainsi Léonardo. S'il il y a un frère dont je suis certain de la virginité, c'est lui. Pour participer au défi, il devait l'être et Léonardo n'est ni un menteur, ni un tricheur.

J'ai rigolé, mais j'étais un peu exaspérée. Est-ce qu'il me prend pour une conne ? J'ai raconté brièvement l'étendue des connaissances transmises à Mikey. Donnie a souri.

-April. Léonardo est un perfectionniste. Il est observateur, stratégique et toujours bien préparé. Il a étudié à fond du sujet quand il a rencontré Karai et…

-Merde ! Karai, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, est une fille ! Pourquoi alors avoir étudié la fellation !

-Un bon chef a toujours un plan B.

Ok, j'allais secouer Donnie et lui offrir toutes les faveurs sexuelles au monde pour connaitre la vérité quand mon cellulaire a encore sonné.

Mon père m'a demandé de rentrer immédiatement à la maison. Purée, il sait que j'ai séché les cours ! Je suis dans la merde ! Là, je suis chez moi et j'écris en attendant qu'il revienne.

Avant de partir, je me suis dit qu'il y avait au moins une information précise dont je pouvais avoir la réponse.

-Don…Est-ce vrai que Léo est si équipé ?

-Oui.

-Combien plus gros que Raph ?

-Pourquoi, Raph est un point de référence connu de toi ?

-Peu importe. Comment ?

-Disons, Raph est ton avant-bras et Léo, ton mollet.

Là, je n'ai rien dit, j'avais trop d'images mentales dans la tête. Est-ce que cela pouvait être répertorié comme une arme de destruction massive ? Je suis sortie du labo en courant, rentrant en collision avec Léo, dont le thé bouillant se répandit sur lui. Raph est accouru pour appliquer des compresses tièdes et je ne le faisais que l'imaginer lécher son plastron. Ok, je vais rester quelques jours chez-moi ! Cela doit être la pleine lune ou un truc du genre!


	6. Premiers résultats

Mardi, 29 novembre

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de ne pas aller en cours. Je me suis disputée solide avec mon père hier et j'ai le moral trop à plat pour quoique ce soit. En fait, tout va mal. Hier, pendant que je n'étais pas là, l'école a appelé pour dire à mon père que j'étais absente. Puis, l'horreur, mon père a appelé chez Irma car j'avais dit que j'allais dormir chez elle (alors que j'ai dormi au repaire), puis Irma a dit que je devais être allée dormir chez Casey, mon petit copain ! La sale vipère ! Elle sait bien que je n'avais pas encore dit à mon père que je sortais avec Casey. Bref, mon père a téléphoné chez Casey et là l'horreur ! C'est le père de Casey qui a répondu. Il a dit à mon père que Casey était puni, que son cellulaire était confisqué car il avait trouvé de la drogue chimique dans ses affaires ainsi qu'un truc horrible. Mon père ne m'a pas dit c'est quoi, mais je suppose que c'était son item magique. J'étais vraiment stupéfié, Casey ne fait pas de drogue chimique ! Mon père m'a dit que c'était de MDNA, et là, ça m'a toute retournée. Casey a-t-il acheté de la drogue pour m'avoir plus facilement et gagner le défi ?

J'étais déjà à l'envers de la nouvelle quand mon père a voulu clouer le cercueil et m'a dit qu'il voulait que je rompre avec Casey. On s'est engueulé. Il m'a envoyé dans ma chambre. Je ne pouvais pas texter Casey car il n'avait pas son cellulaire. J'ai passé la soirée dans ma chambre. J'ai essayé de penser aux garçons dans la douche, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas, J'étais trop en colère. Après mon père, Casey, Irma, les garçons qui me prenait pour une cruche…

Donc, ce matin, j'étais trop remuée pour aller à mes cours et Irma m'a texté pour savoir si je venais à l'examen vers 9h. Là, mes cheveux se sont dresser sur ma tête. Le prof de math est giga-sévère. Il allait me faire caler c'est sûr si je ne me présentais pas. Mais, j'étais encore au lit et l'examen commençait dans un quart d'heure. Je suis mis en mode situation d'urgence et j'ai appelé Donnie. Ok, j'étais toujours un peu en colère contre Donatello, mais étant le seul qui pouvait me faire un billet médical en bonne et due forme…J'ai expliqué la situation et il a faxé un billet m'excusant jusqu'à Noel pour cause de mononucléose stipulant que je ferai mes devoirs et mes examens de la maison. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment Donnie a fait pour qu'un fax remplace un billet original, mais bon. Il a dit qu'il ferait mon examen de math à ma place. Ainsi, je peux trainer le jour où je veux. L'école n'appellera pas chez-moi. Donnie en a profité pour me demander si j'étais prête pour ce soir. On allait déclarer le score de chaque participant. J'ai expliqué à Donnie que Casey, puni, ne pourrait venir Et là, je te jure journal, mon cœur s'est ratatiné de rage quand j'ai lu la réponse de Donnie.

 _-Oui, il sera là. Il a trouvé un moyen de parler à Raph._

WTF! Casey trouve un moyen de contacter Raph, et non moi, sa supposée copine et en plus il se débrouille pour sortir, non pour une soirée au ciné, mais pour se pavaner comme un coq avec ses points. Là, je me suis arrêtée. Casey ne peut pas avoir de points. On n'a rien fait. Bref, j'ai hâte de voir cela. J'avoue que même si c'est un connard, je me suis ennuyée de Casey. J'ai 17 ans et j'ai des envies assez forte ces temps-ci. J'ai hâte de demander à Casey ce que c'était que son objet.

Toujours 29 novembre. Donatello vient de me ramener. Et je pense que si je n'avais pas besoin de quelqu'un pour faire mes examens des trois prochaines semaines, je ne lui parlerais plus! Ok, j'exagère, mais à peine.

Je suis arrivée tôt chez les garçons. Puisque je n'avais pas été à l'école et que je n'avais ni étude ni devoir, je m'ennuyais.

Les garçons dinaient assez calmement. En fait Donnie et Léo. Raph semblait nerveux et Mikey agité. Donatello m'a accueilli avec le sourire, mais il ne s'est pas levé à ma rencontre. Enfin, je me suis aperçue que, dernièrement, il s'était distancé de moi. Toujours serviable et amical, mais différemment. Ok, j'aurai dû être soulagée que Donnie soit moins extatique à mon endroit. De plus, c'était normal, j'avais choisi Casey ! Mais ça m'a fait tout drôle et en réfléchissant, je me suis aperçue que le changement datait d'avant que Case et moi soyons officiellement ensemble. Étrange, mais compréhensible. Combien de fois l'ai-je gentiment repoussé ou découragé ?

Il a dit que dans quelques minutes, il allait dire les résultats, attendant que Léo termine son riz aux légumes. J'ai plissé les yeux et j'ai demandé si Casey allait arriver et Don a dit qu'il avait appelé Raph pour dire qu'il avait un empêchement, des sélections au hockey ou de quoi du genre, mais qu'ayant 0, ainsi que tous, il ne voyait pas l'urgence de venir.

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Et moi sa copine ? Je n'étais pas une urgence peut-être ?

Léo a repoussé son assiette et guindé, il s'est levé de table. Tout le monde a suivi le Kaiser au salon et Don, qui jubilait, le fils de pute, a annoncé le palmarès.

-En première position, Raphael, 15 points.

Léo a froncé les sourcils et n'avait pas l'air content du tout, mais il s'agissait de Raph ici, le seul être de sa famille dont il acceptait comme un malencontreux fait qu'il n'ait pas plein contrôle sur lui.

Puis, je te jure, la pointe de mes seins a dû se dresser d'excitation devant le drame annoncé :

-Michelangelo, en seconde position avec 5 points.

C'était EPIQUE !

Léonardo, le mec qui avait manqué sa destinée de gigolo pour femme anorgasmique pour devenir seulement un maitre en ninjustu (non, mais! Quel talent naturel gâché) a dégainé ses katanas et en plein salon, il a gueulé :

-Qui a osé !

Ok, j'ai changé d'idée, Léo devrait être acteur. Il avait l'air plus outragé que Mel Gilbson dans BraveHeart! Le bandana bleu ajoutait à la ressemblance.

Il m'a pointé du bout de son épée en me demandant si J'étais la fautive.

J'ai secoué la tête frénétiquement en me faisant toute petite.

Merde 5 points c'était un baiser ! Léo était-il prêt à découper quelqu'un en rondelles pour un baiser ?

Raph rigolait et félicitait Mikey qui se la jouait modeste.

Donnie toussa pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

-Et à la fin nous avons à égalité Léonardo et Casey.

Léo était pâle de rage. Était-ce que quelqu'un avait embrassé son petit frère ou qu'il était dernier, aucune idée. La façon de penser de Léo m'échappe souvent.

Mikey s'est mis à harceler Léo :

-Pourquoi es-tu fâché ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je gagne ? Tu n'es pas fier de moi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour souhaiter que je gagne etc.

C'était en bas de la ceinture. Léo adorait ses frères et sa faiblesse pour Michelangelo était connue. Il allait répliquer quand Raph, goguenard a ajouté :

-Nah, Mikey, Fearless a juste peur de perdre. Il est bon dernier et ça ne changera pas.

Léo et Raph savent toujours comment s'allumer l'un et l'autre. Faut leur reconnaitre ça.

-Cela n'a rien à voir ! Je peux avoir 60 points dans une heure si j'en ai envie !

Les deux coqs de la basse-cour se défiaient des yeux encore ! Moi-même, j'ai assisté à cela tellement de fois que cela ne m'impressionne plus.

Mikey, équipe Léo, a fait une pom-pom girl de lui-même pour encourager son frère préféré. Don, pour équilibrer, a arboré la couleur rouge et a poussé le défi plus loin avec un argument de poids.

-Vas-y Léo. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses battre le record de Raphael d'ici minuit ce soir. C'est dommage, car plus vite tu arrives à 100 points, plus vite le concours est terminé et Mikey pourra retourner faire accumuler des points à son Druide, niveau 65.

Cela a fait se décider Léo, il a pris son cellulaire, pianoter sur le clavier et s'est dirigé vers la sortie.

-Raph, je sors. Jette un œil sur Michelangelo.

Raphael s'est levé :

-Non, je ne resterai pas à surveiller ton gamin quand tu vas je ne sais où !

Leo a accéléré le pas et a dit un truc du genre qu'il comptait sur lui.

Raph était ulcéré ! Il s'est mis à flanquer une raclée au mannequin de pratique. Puis, un quart d'heure plus tard il a flanché

-Merde, il est parti depuis trop longtemps, je vais le chercher.

-Du calme, Raph. Il est impossible que Léo accumule un score aussi énorme que 6o points. Les préservatifs que j'ai fabriqué à sa mesure sont encore dans mon labo. Puis, il n'a même pas de lubrifiants. Sans ton objet ou du lubrifiant, Léo ne peut pas aller bien loin.

Je me suis mise, pas trop subtilement, à m'agiter sur ma chaise. Des préservatifs sur mesure ? Purée, je devais voir ça !

-Peu importe, April, Surveille le môme, j'y vais.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, qu'on m'avait refilé -à moi- la responsabilité de Mikey.

Donnie me souriait, complice.

-April, veux-tu voir les préservatifs que j'ai fabriqué ? Je veux ton avis sur la texture.

J'étais hyper reconnaissante à Donnie d'avoir ressenti mon envie, de ne pas l'avoir jugée et en plus de l'avoir justifiée

Je l'ai suivi dans son labo.

-Voilà.

Il m'a tendu ce que je croyais être des nylons au genou.

-Pas mal, hein ? Ils sont aromatisés à la vanille. Ceux de Raph, à la fraise. Ceux de Mikey, je pensais à la barbe à papa. Je n'ai pas décidé pour moi. Chocolat ? Café serait cocasse !

J'étais seulement bouche bée. Allumée et terrifiée. Ok, je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir un mec entre mes cuisses sans avoir l'impression de baiser un nain de jardin, mais tout de même.

On a jasé tranquillement, Mikey ne nous écoutais pas vraiment. J'ai essayé de savoir qui avait offert ce baiser à Mikey, mais je me suis heurté à un mur.

Puis, Léonardo est revenu. Il jeté un regard attendri sur son benjamin qui le saluait joyeusement et a murmuré quelque chose à Donnie qui souriait et approuvait.

-Ouais, un doublé, chapeau frangin !

Donnie annonça alors que Léo était à 40 points.

J'ai ouvert les yeux. Merde, comment Léo avait-il pu aller si loin si vite ? Pour empirer les choses, j'ai reçu un texto de Raph, éperdu, qui cherchait Léo de par la ville. J'ai répondu qu'il était à la maison avec 40 points de plus.

10 minutes plus tard, un Raph de très mauvais poils, car il avait commencé à neiger, est arrivé.

Il a jeté à Léo :

-Dojo. Sans armes.

Léo s'est retourné et a jeté brièvement un ordre à Mikey

-T-POD.

Aussitôt, obéissant, Mikey a mis ses écouteurs.

Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris, puis, après que les portes du Dojo ait été verrouillés les hurlements en japonais ont commencé, mais le pur Michelangelo n'entendait rien. Je trouvais cela à la fois pathétique et touchant. Ça craint d'être surprotégé parfois, j'en connais un rayon.

Au bout de dix minutes, les hurlements ont cessé et quelques minutes plus tard, le son le plus étrange est sorti du Dojo. Ça ressemblait vaguement à Raph. Était-il blessé ? Léo ne pousserait jamais jusqu'à blesser un de ses frères !

-Merde, Donnie, c'était quoi ce bruit ?

Il n'a même pas levé la tête de mon devoir d'algèbre.

-Hum ? Je n'ai rien entendu. Sûrement l'estomac de Mikey.

Il me prend vraiment pour une putain de conne. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'indigner que Raph et Léo sont ressorti. Raphael était calme, comme s'il avait fumé un joint de la taille d'un barreau de chaise et il a déclaré qu'il allait se coucher. Le visage de Léo était encore plus neutre qu'à l'habitude. J'étais déconcertée.

Don m'a offert de me reconduire. J'ai accepté. Je l'ai harcelé de question tout le trajet sur comment Léo avait eu ses points, ce qui s'était passé dans le Dojo, comment Mikey avait eu 5 points, si Léo ordonnerait à Don de lui fabriquer une ceinture de chasteté, etc.

Donnie m'a souri et m'a dit de faire des maths dans ma tête pour déduire quelles activités pouvaient conduire à 40 points. Il m'a affirmé que ce n'était pas un choix répertorié.

J'ai allumé :

-Karai et Léo ont fait un 69 ?

-Nous sommes arrivés chez-toi, April. Tu t'es joliment occupé de mes frères. Merci de ta sollicitude à ce propos. Je croyais que quelque chose de plus…préoccupant attirerait ton attention !

-Merde, Léo et Karai ont fait un 69 ! Quelle nouvelle peut battre cela…

Et là Don m'a dit…et mon stylo déchire la feuille quand j'y repense :

-Casey est à 0, pas -10.


	7. Incompatibilité

Mercredi, 30, novembre.

J'ai pleuré toute la nuit. De plus, je ne pouvais même pas téléphoner à Case pour lui demander de se justifier. Le lendemain, après une nuit horrible, passée à me morfondre, Donnie m'a écrit :

 _-Tu sais April, j'ai repensé à cela peut-être que Case ne se rappelait plus qui devait partir à -10. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un malentendu._

Merci Donatello pour cette pieuse consolation dix heures plus tard. Je n'ai pas répondu à Don J'ai décidé de ne pas voir les garçons. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allée voir Casey, mais personne n'a répondu quand j'ai sonné. Que pouvais-je faire ? Je suis rentrée chez moi. Je n'ai pas téléphoné à Irma non plus. C'est à cause de cette sale peste que tout a commencé. Puis, j'en ai eu marre de broyer du noir à la maison. J'ai texté Raph.

-Salut R, Tu t'ennuies de Case? Tu veux boire une bière et fumer un splif avec moi sur les toits ? Je pourrais peut-être même te donner des points (émoticon sexy)

Je sais que je ne devrais pas être en colère contre Donnie, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai l'impression quand quelque part, il jubile que ma relation avec Casey fasse boulette et ça m'enrage. Bref, cela a pris environ vingt minutes pour que Raph répondre, un texto vraiment peu enthousiaste.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

Raph n'est pas un joyeux drille. Tout le monde le sait, mais le ton me semblait assez laconique pour l'activité proposé. J'étais un peu insultée : je proposais à Raph ses deux vices et je lui suggérai la possibilité d'avoir un quelconque truc sexuel ! Quel gars n'aurais pas sauté de joie ? Était-ce que la différence de points entre Leo et lui le décourageait à ce point ? Ou étais-je juste beaucoup moins divertissante que Casey, aucune idée, mais j'ai regretté presque mon invitation. De toute façon, j'étais blessée et c'était l'unique raison de mon offre. Même s'il l'ignorait, je voulais me venger de Casey. Je voulais lui faire mal comme il me faisait souffrir.

Raph est arrivé, en retard. Passer le gendarme de la fratrie des Hamato avait été ardu. Cette allusion à Léo m'a refait penser à la veille. Je voulais me changer les idées. A défaut d'être sereine, je voulais au moins satisfaire ma curiosité. Auparavant, j'ai demandé s'il avait des nouvelles de mon prétendu copain.

-Ouais, sa punition est levée vendredi.

-Il t'a parlé de moi ?

-Nope.

Raph était encore moins loquace que d'habitude. Je lui ai demandé si cela allait. Il a tiré une longue bouffée et m'a dit qu'il refuserait de répondre à toutes questions concernant Léonardo.

-Qui te dit que je veux t'en parler ?

-Donnie dit que tu es joliment obsédée par lui ces derniers-temps

-Non, pas par Léo. Seulement par votre dynamique familiale

-Ok. Et qu'est-ce que la grosseur de son membre à avoir là-dedans ?

-Raph, c'était de la pure curiosité féminine, ok ? Léo ne m'intéresse pas sur ce plan-là !

-Non, April, la phrase exacte est qu'aucun d'entre nous ne t'intéresse sur ce plan. Admets-le une fois pour toute !

-Voyons, Raph ? Pourquoi toute cette frustration d'un coup ?

-Je ne suis pas en colère. Seulement…parfois je regrette que nous t'ayons rencontré. Pas que tu n'es pas cool, il s'est empressé d'ajouter devant mon air blessé, jusque, tu vois là, il est trop tard. Tu vois c'est comme la purée d'algues. C'était notre ordinaire, mais depuis qu'on a découvert la pizza et d'autres trucs, on ne pourrait plus y revenir, tu comprends ?

Cela devait être la drogue qui rendait Raph si profond. Il était rare qu'il dise plus que deux phrases de suite. Je sentais que si je tirai juste un peu, un gros morceau du mystère allait se détacher.

-Je suis vraiment désolée…Pourtant, je crois que Donnie semble avoir accepté que…

-Tu ne comprends pas. La maladie de Donnie est contagieuse. Il a infecté les autres. En fait, il lui suffisait d'infecter Léo, le grand patriarche qui prend arbitrairement toutes les décisions pour tout le monde. Léo atteint… De toute façon, je ne veux pas en parler. Léonardo veut qu'on enterre cela et Donnie m'a averti que tu tenterais de me faire déballer nos secrets de famille.

Donc, il y avait vraiment un secret quelque part…Il a continué un peu, disant que je ne comprenais pas vraiment leur situation. Que me connaitre était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. Que désormais ses frères et lui ne pourraient plus être heureux, même si je leur apportais de la joie. J'étais toute étourdie. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait dire. Il n'a pas répondu, m'a remercié pour le joint et la bière et m'a dit qu'il devait rentrer avant que son grand frère s'inquiète. Je l'ai retenu un instant.

-Tu sais Raph, Léo ne peut contrôler votre vie sous tous ses aspects, pour toujours. Rien ne t'empêche de te barrer.

-Ah et que ferais seul ? Oui, la situation craint, mais pas au point de finir solo dans un coin d'égout ! Parce que sous aucune considération, Donnie ou Mikey vont désobéir à Léo. Et on ne laisse aucune tortue derrière, c'est la règle. On va vivre et mourir ensemble. Y a pas d'autres options. Le reste c'est du rêve. Du délire. Même Donnie n'y croit plus. Mais Léo ne peut pas briser le cœur à Mikey. Tu sais que le gamin croit encore au père Noel ? Léo nous interdit de lui briser son « innocence d'enfant ». Et tu sais pourquoi ? Léonardo crève d'envie d'avoir ses propres mômes, mais il sait qu'il n'en n'aura jamais. Alors, il défoule ses désirs frustrés de paternité sur Mikey. Mikey aura 40 ans et Léo lui achètera encore des figurines ! Il lui cachera encore ses œufs à Pâques ! Il le bordera encore le soir ! Il lui pardonnera toujours ses conneries ! Tu sais que maintenant Léo reçoit des cartes à la fête des mères ET des pères depuis la mort de Maitre Splinter ? Et aussi à la foutu fête japonaise des grands frères et…

Là, j'ai interrompu Raph dans ce qui semblait une crise absurde de jalousie. Même si j'avais aucune idée de qui il était jaloux exactement. De Léo qui aimait Mikey ou de Mikey qui aimait Léo.

-Mais pourquoi dis-tu qu'il ne pourra pas avoir d'enfants ? Karai…

D'un rire qui m'a vraiment fait frissonner, il m'a répondu :

-T'as vraiment rien compris, rouquine. Karai a beau être redoutable, Léo ne pourra jamais toucher une fille sans la casser en deux ! Il a beau étudier et peaufiner ses préliminaires, reste qu'aucune fille ne se contentera de ce genre d'artifices bien longtemps, aussi doué soit-il. On est pas compatible biologiquement aux femelles humaines, mais depuis toi et Donnie, il ne veut pas se le rentrer dans la tête. Toi-même, tu as dû t'en apercevoir ! On est des animaux, bon sang ! Qu'il le veuille ou non ! Il croit à l'amour courtois ou je ne sais quelle fadaise, mais ce ne sont que des subterfuges dont aucune femme ne se contentera. Même Donnie a compris ! Mais pas Léo cet incurable sentimental… ou peut-être que si, il le sait, mais il ne veut pas briser les illusions de son gamin chéri. Et il nous entraine tous avec lui dans ce cul-de-sac !

La colère montait. Et je n'étais pas certaine de comprendre. Est-ce que Raph voulait dire que…

-Mais si vous ne m'aviez jamais rencontré…qu'auriez-vous fait ?

Raph jeta le joint au loin :

-Tu comprendrais pas…

Puis, il a disparu, me laissant perplexe. Je crois que je vais laisser les garçons seuls pour un moment. De toute façon, j'ai mes propres trucs à régler avec Casey !


	8. Le service

Pour mon adorable et unique comparse, Lolita, une April imparfaite, à notre image :)

* * *

Vendredi, 2 décembre. Am.

Donatello m'a écrit pour me demander mon aide. C'est quelque chose qui arrive si rarement que je n'ai pas eu le choix d'accepter même si j'étais encore furax contre lui. Puis, bon je dois l'avouer, le service en question était trop génial. Je me demande encore si c'était un truc pour Donnie afin de se faire pardonner. Bref, retiens-toi bien cher Journal, voici un compte -rendu de ma conversation avec Donatello.

-Salut April, alors on se voit ce soir pour les points et tout. Casey sera là.

-Bah.

-J'espère te voir car j'ai un service à te demander. Enfin, Léo en a un. Et à part toi, personne ne peut le faire.

Alors, là, j'ai mordu comme de raison, car peu importe ce que j'ai prétendu à Raph avant-hier, je commence à être joliment occupée du leader en bleu.

-Okay Donnie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit, mais Léonardo est un auteur reconnu.

Là, je n'ai rien dit. Ma capacité à être surprise descend à un rythme fulgurant depuis que je connais les garçons.

-Bref, Léo a écrit un bouquin qui a été publié et qui connait un joli succès. Tu dois aller chercher son chèque. Tu es son agente.

-D'accord…où cela ?

-Dans une boutique érotique. Je vais te donner l'adresse. De même, tu pourras prendre un paquet à son nom. Il doit tester des nouveaux produits.

-Euh….

-April ?

Je me suis ressaisis en me giflant mentalement moi-même. Donnie était en train de me radoter quelque chose que bien que je n'eusse pas l'âge, je n'aurai aucun problème à pénétrer dans cette boutique grâce au sésame du nom de Leonardo Hamato, plus puissant que celui d'Éros lui-même. Je le fis taire.

-C'est comme ça que Léo a pu offrir un si beau cadeau d'anniversaire à Raph et c'est comme ça aussi que tu as réussi à obtenir des objets sexuels aussi déjantés ?

-Tu sais April, on ne doit pas te dévoiler tous nos mystères d'un coup. Sinon, tu n'aurais plus de raison de revenir !

Donnie était mi-figue-mi-raisin. Je ne savais pas trop se je devais le prendre au sérieux ou non. Mais je m'en fichais. Léo avait écrit un livre et cela devait être le truc le plus important depuis la Bible. Léonardo Hamato n'était pas du genre à perdre son temps pour des sornettes alors des révélations plus importantes que Fatima devait s'y trouver. En tout cas, plus sexy certainement. Je ne me suis pas douchée, rien, j'ai à peine pris le temps de me faire jouir, puis, malgré mon odeur infecte de sexe et de sueur, je me suis habillée pour aller gentiment rendre service à mon grand frère.

Toujours 2 décembre :

Je suis allée à la boutique où l'on m'a remis un chèque dans une enveloppe ainsi qu'une boite en glorifiant mon auteur. On m'a demandé quand il allait accepter de donner un séminaire pour ses disciples. Je ne savais que dire. Léonardo était-il surprenant à ce point-là ? Selon Donnie et lui-même (et même Raph qui semblait le surveiller aussi étroitement qu'un ange gardien) il était puceau. Comment, dans ces circonstances pareilles, écrire quelque chose de convaincant ? J'ai tourné autour dans la boutique pendant quelques minutes, cherchant la section librairie. Je suis enfin tombé sur le best-seller en question.

« L'union sexuelle, un moyen pour atteindre l'état de Bouddha »

J'ai douté un instant. Je ne comprenais pas comment un titre si peu sexy s'était vendu à plus de 700 000 copies. Mais merde, j'ai été curieuse et je l'ai acheté. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien investi 48$.

Et maintenant, je regrette. Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face, sans vouloir lui lancer ma culotte. Je n'ai pas tout lu. Oh non. C'est le genre de lecture qui se fait à la petite cuillère. Tu lis, tu apprends, tu assimiles. Je n'ai ensuite pas pu résister. J'ai mis l'enveloppe du chèque de Léo devant la lumière pour savoir comment l'univers le rétribuait pour sa révélation aux mortels. C'était trop peu pour son talent. Puis, j'ai ouvert la boite des objets à tester. Je n'ai jamais joui aussi vite par la suite. J'ai tout remballé. Puis, pendant un bref instant, j'ai pensé à me teindre les cheveux en noirs et à m'adonner au piercing pour ressembler à Karai. Merde, ce sont toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance !

2 décembre pm.

Donnie m'a accueilli avec un air de « je sais ce que tu as fait » mais je m'en balançais. Casey n'était pas encore arrivé mais je m'en balançais presque aussi. L'atmosphère était à couper au couteau. Aux dernières nouvelles, Léo menait avec 40 points. Quant à moi, il aurait dû être disqualifié. C'était comme si Hercule participait à un concours d'haltérophilie ou Einstein a un expo-science de lycée. Les dés étaient pipés. Tu ne peux pas avoir le plus gros armement, la sympathie de la foule et de plus la science de l'art de ton côté. Ce n'était pas du jeu. Casey arriva. Étonnamment, je fus encore moins émue que je ne l'aurai cru à son apparition. Il voulut m'embrasser, mais je l'ai évité. On avait des choses à se dire avant d'échanger de la salive, dans mon livre à moi.

Donnie nous fit nous asseoir. Je voyais bien que Léonardo était nerveux mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. C'était aussi risible qu'un aigle s'inquiétant de la grève chez les fourmis, à mon humble avis. Donnie, après avoir pris les concurrents avec lui dans son laboratoire, annonça le score. J'étais sur les dents. Je n'avais pu parler à Case. Avait-il -10 ou 0 ?

-Léonardo, 40 points, Raphael, 40 points. Michelangelo,25 points…

Évidemment, nous devons inclure ici une parenthèse : Cri de stupeur outragé, degainement de katana, menaces d'éviscération. Récrimination de Mikey qui se plaint que Léo n'est pas content pour lui. Récrimination de Raphael qui se plaint que Léo n'en n'a que pour Mikey alors que c'est lui, Raphael, qui est à égalité avec lui. La routine habituelle, quoi ! Moi, j'en avais ma claque et je ne voulais que le pointage de Casey. Il était à -10. Ce fut comme un masque d'oxygène. Pourtant…je crois qu'en quelque part cela n'eut pas autant d'effet que cela aurait dû en avoir.

On se servit des rasades de vodka, selon notre pointage. Enfin, techniquement. J'ai dû boire trois screwdriver moitié-moitié alors que je n'avais aucun point. Je n'ai pas tant remarqué les verres des autres, hormis celui de Mikey, qui devait demeurer vide, malgré ses protestations outrées.

Le reste de la soirée se passa en engueulade Raph vs Leo alors que Casey, sans pudeur, caressait mes cuisses sur le sofa. Léo tentait de se dérober aux provocations de Raphael afin de soutirer la vérité à Michelangelo sur l'identité de la personne qui l'avait débauché, sans succès. Léo n'est jamais aussi intriguant que lorsqu'il est en proie au tourment de ne pas contrôler parfaitement tout son environnement. Le voir se démener comme un diable dans l'eau bénite est impayable. Alors que je les regardais en pleine dispute, véhéments et passionnés, je remarquai que je m'essuyais la bouche pour sans doute la énième fois. Chaque geste de Léo me rappelait une phrase de son recueil et me faisait autant saliver qu'écarter les jambes, même inconsciemment. Cela en était presque rendu à un point que je souhaitais m'isoler. Ce mec ne devait pas se trouver dans la même pièce qu'une jeune fille, sous peine d'en faire une nymphomane incontrôlable. Puis, Casey me rappela brutalement à ma plate réalité :

-Tu sais, poupée qu'il va falloir pousser les choses…Raph est d'accord. Il va nous prêter sa chambre.

Cela me pris plusieurs secondes pour assimiler l'information.

-Tu plaisantes ? Raph veut à tout prix remporter ce concours !

-Nah ! Il ne veut pas que Léo gagne, point.

-Vraiment ? Et toi, que veux-tu ?

-Toi, ma poulette. Et ne pas perdre la face contre ces mutants…

Ce n'était pas exactement romantique, mais je sentis une chaleur m'envahir, surement due à des phrases du manuel du parfait amantd' Hamato Leonardo qui était en voie de faire du sexe une religion et d'enrôler des centaines de milliers de disciplines. En tout cas, si c'était son plan de match, au lieu de faire un truc aussi stérile que de diminuer le crime à New York, je voulais postuler au poste de grande prêtresse. Bref, j'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur autre chose et Casey a dû percevoir ma réceptivité car il m'a pris la main et m'a entrainé dans la chambre de Raph. J'ai un peu perdu le fil, alors que ses lèvres caressaient mon clito a travers ma culotte de coton trempée,

-Wow, Poupée, je te fais de l'effet…

Je n'étais pas pour dire que j'étais sous le charme du gourou d'une secte qui, sous couvert du bouddhisme, prêchait le libertinage, alors, j'ai juste écartée davantage les cuisses, exhibant une toison rousse dégoulinante que l'on voyait clairement sous le fin coton blanc devenu presque translucide.

Ses doigts écartèrent ma culotte et je ne faisais que penser aux enseignements de Léo. Casey ne s'y prêtait pas de la bonne façon. Sa langue n'était pas sortie d'un cm alors que Léo avait révélé à ses apôtres que quatre cm était nécessaire. Merde. Cette fixation allait m'empêcher de jouir, pour sûr. Puis, ne ressentant pas un réel plaisir, mon esprit vagabonda. Si nous étions dans la chambre de Raph, où Raph allait-il dormir ? Cette idée m'alluma plus que n'importe laquelle des caresses de mon petit ami. Pour moi, il était certain que vivant dans le même trou que le dieu suprême du sexe, j'en profiterai pour me faufiler dans son lit. J'en étais là de ces pensées quand une pluie se déversa sur moi en même temps qu'une sirène d'alarme.

Trempés, Casey et moi sommes sortis de la chambre où Donnie s'excusa pour la fausse alarme d'incendie. Ce n'était qu'un test. Casey pesta, mais je n'en n'avais rien à foutre. Raph, Léo et Mikey étaient sortis de la même chambre et c'était assez pour alimenter mes fantasmes jusqu'à l'université. Je pose mon stylo maintenant. J'ai plus important à faire de mes dix doigts pour le moment.


	9. GPS

Samedi, 3 décembre,

Je suis grippée, probablement dû à l'averse d'hier au repaire. Je crois que Donnie, ce sale petit magouilleur, a vraiment quelque chose à voir avec l'interruption impromptue de mon dépucelage. Case était vraiment en colère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait après mon départ. Je croyais qu'il aurait voulu continuer dans une ruelle, mais non, il a voulu demeurer avec Raph, son meilleur pote. Si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien Case et Raph lui-même, je dirais que c'est louche. Mais bon, Case est limite homophobe, ce qui m'énerve soit dit en passant, alors je ne crois pas qu'il soit du genre à jouer à la bête à deux dos avec son copain Raphie. D'un autre côté Raph a toujours clamé son attirance pour les nanas, un peu trop même maintenant que j'y pense. De toute façon, en admettant qu'à la base, il n'était pas bisexuel, je ne le blâme pas d'avoir changé son fusil d'épaule. La proximité quotidienne avec Léonardo convertirait Donald Trump. Merde, moi-même qu'il trouvait Donnie cinglé de fantasmer sur une personne qui n'était pas de son espèce (moi), j'ai passé les dix derniers jours à me caresser en passant aux frères Hamato, surtout à un en particulier, mais bon. Ce que personne ne sait ne peut faire du mal et je veux dire : au pire, il l'a bien cherché ! C'est quoi toutes ces allusions dernièrement dont on m'assomme ? C'est comme s'ils cherchaient tous à me provoquer : ce concours, ces commentaires, ces préservatifs qu'on agite sous mon nez, ce livre qu'on m'a fait chercher ! Est-ce que Donnie ne se livre pas à une espèce d'expérimentation malsaine sur moi ? Il veut voir ce qui me fait craquer ou bien il veut que je trouve un des leurs désirable pour ensuite tomber dans ses bras ? Léo ne peut pas être de mèche ! Pas son genre, trop posé et honnête. Mais c'est sûr, y a anguille sous roche. Peu importe, ma copine d'enfance vient passer la soirée ici. Ça va me faire du bien car, depuis que je boude Irma, je manque un peu de compagnie féminine. Je ne peux parler à personne de mes histoires avec Casey. Mon père le déteste et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler aux garçons non plus! Elle doit arriver d'ici une heure. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'elle a déménagé au Connecticut, il y a près de deux ans, très peu de temps après que je rencontre les garçons.

Dimanche, 2h am.

Merde. Aujourd'hui est le jour où j'ai décidé de foutre ma dignité à la poubelle et de me trainer à genoux devant les garçons. Je m'explique.

Emmy, ma copine, est un peu plus jeune que moi. Bah, juste d'environ huit mois, mais on dirait qu'elle vient à peine d'être touchée par la puberté. Elle est amoureuse d'un garçon à son lycée, mais elle craint les « rapprochements ». J'ai essayé de la rassurer et de lui explique que bien connaitre son corps, ses limites et ses réactions et de communiquer ses connaissances à son partenaire devait lui assurer un bon moment. Elle m'a demandé de lui expliquer et là j'ai commencé à entrer dans les détails. Je saute toute notre conversation pour aller au point clé de l'affaire :

Emmy ne sait pas où se trouve son clitoris. Elle avoue connaitre l'existence de la chose et m'a avoué honteusement l'avoir cherché deux ou trois dans le dernier mois, mais elle croit sincèrement ne pas en avoir. Peut-être une malformation de naissance m'a-t-elle dit.

Ne pas me foutre de sa gueule en beuglant de rire a été le plus grand accomplissement de ma vie. J'ai haussé calmement les épaules te j'ai dit :

-Ok, Emmy, détends-toi et je vais te le montrer. Pas besoin d'un GPS, tu vas voir…

Elle a refusé. J'ai insisté. Et la ça devenait franchement ridicule car elle se protégeait d'un oreiller. La situation m'a ennuyé et j'ai dit que c'était tant pis pour elle. Elle s'est excusé, mais elle a dit qu'elle était trop timide pour montrer son intimité comme cela. Elle m'a avoué plusieurs trucs, qu'elle avait visité des blogues sur le net, mais qu'elle ne trouvait rien qui correspondait à ses préoccupations. Elle voulait plaire à son copain, mais d'un autre côté, cela ne correspondait tellement pas à l'éducation qu'elle avait reçu. Pour elle, le sexe demeurait tabou. Sale. Je pouvais comprendre, on a reçu sensiblement la même éducation.

-J'aurai besoin des conseils d'une personne réservée comme moi qui comprends ce déchirement entre l'envie que j'ai et…

Je n'ai pas écouté le reste de ses jérémiades, je m'ennuyais depuis un moment, regrettant de l'avoir invité à dormir, mais là, je venais d'avoir une idée du tonnerre. Avec frénésie, je sorti mon T-phone.

-Salut Léo, c'est April. Écoute, j'ai une amie qui a des problèmes et je sais que les pures demoiselles en détresse, c'est ton rayon. Je te la passe.

Malgré les dénégations furibondes d'Emmy, prétendant ne pouvoir parler à un garçon de ses problèmes, je lui ai mis d'autorité le téléphone dans les mains, disant qu'il était une personne digne de confiance et le doyen du département de sexologie de l'université. Insécure, elle a pris le téléphone et est allée se refugiée dans la salle de bain.

Je les entendu chuchoter des trucs indistincts et je rigolais sous cape. Peu importe ce qui allait résulter de ce coup de fil, ça allait me faire marrer à coup sûr. J'imaginais tout aussi la mine affolée de Léo parlant de sexe au téléphone à une inconnue et Emmy confier son problème de localisation de clitoris a un étranger mâle. Mon sourire moqueur est disparu quand j'ai entendu des gémissements crescendo ponctués du plus grand cri de jouissance que j'ai entendu de ma vie.

Je suis allée frapper à la porte frénétiquement pour savoir ce qui se passait. Elle a ouvert et a raccroché sur un « Merci, Léo, c'était génial » et m'a regardé le visage transfiguré par l'orgasme.

-Merde, il t'a dit quoi ?

-Je peux te montrer si tu veux.

-?

Nous sommes quatre heures plus tard et cette nympho vient de me lâcher. Elle m'a dit un truc avant de dormir qui m'a fait réfléchir : « Ton copain Léo est-il célibataire ? » J'ai pensé à des trucs pas honnêtes, comme appeler Léo et changer ma voix pour qu'il me raconte ce qu'il a dit à Emmy pour transformer cette couventine prude en Messaline, mais il est malin et j'aurai l'air d'une conne. Donc, merde l'orgueil. Ce soir, je ne quitte pas le repaire avant de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire.


	10. Joies dominicales

Dimanche 4 décembre.

Je viens de relire mon entrée de ce matin. Purée, j'étais optimiste. J'aurai dû me douter qu'avec des foutus ninjas, ça ne se passerait pas aussi bien. Donc, voici ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui. Après avoir foutu Emmy dehors, qui voulait désespérément me piquer mon T-Phone en douce pour trouver le numéro de Léo, j'ai décidé que, merde, je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre la nuit. J'allais devenir folle avec toutes les suppositions que mon imagination créait.

Je suis donc arrivée au repaire à 13h30 et j'ai tout de suite regretté mon choix. Il n'était pas très stratégique d'interrompre les tortues en plein après-midi dominical de jeux de société. D'abord, une chose que je sais aussi sûrement que la cachette de revue pornographiques de mon irréprochable père, c'est que Léonardo est un tyran. Ça, c'est un fait avéré, et y a autant d'exemples quotidiens de cette réalité que j'aie d'orgasme en une journée. Sans compter les innombrables plaintes à ce propos que Raph raconte à Casey. Puis, bon, y a juste à voir comment il materne Mikey. Merde, il est pire que la mère dans Psycho et je ne douterai même pas que Mikey l'empaille après sa mort, trop habitué de l'avoir constamment sur le dos ! Mais, merde si je m'attendais à cela.

Bref, j'ai déboulé en pleine séance de Monopoly. Je ne pouvais pas plus mal choisir mon moment. Je m'explique. Léo est une tortue de routine. Chaque putain jour de la semaine est prévue au quart de tour et cette manie s'est renforcée après la mort de leur père. Dans une tentative désespéré de garder sa famille unie, il les étouffe de « traditions ». Louis XIV n'était pas différent, je te jure, cher journal. Il les organise à chaque minute de leur putain de vie afin d'étouffer dans l'œuf toute idée d'indépendance. Par exemple, il y a patrouille quatre soirs par semaine : le lundi, mardi, jeudi, samedi de 22h à 2h am. Le mercredi soir, c'est soirée « divertissements électroniques » Ils peuvent : écouter de la musique, jouer à des jeux vidéo, faire une partie de Just Dance ou de Rock Band en famille. Le vendredi, c'est soirée cinéma. Le dimanche soir, ils sont libres, c'est aussi la seule journée où ils ne sont supposés avoir d'entrainement de 8h à 10h30, mais Léo se venge en les gardant sous sa coupe tout l'après-midi à jouer à des jeux de société. Raph HAIT ces après-midis, mais il ne s'y dérobe pas. Surement parce qu'il ne peut fuguer le jour. Bref, Léo était en train de compter et de remettre les billets de papier à ses frères ennuyés quand j'arrivais.

Le leader leva un visage neutre vers moi et sa voix posée m'interpella :

-April ? Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Juste à son ton, on voyait qu'il ne ressentait pas de plaisir à ma visite. Surtout de l'agacement, mais je ne m'appelais pas Michelangelo pour me terrer dans un coin.

Donnie, tout sourire, mis son grain de sel :

-Oui, April que se passe-t-il pour que tu nous rendes visite si tôt ? Tu veux venir jouer avec nous ?

-Coupe les conneries, Donnie ! Tu sais pourquoi je suis là. J'en ai marre de tes petits jeux psychologiques et que vous vous foutez de ma gueule !

J'ai vu la contrariété dans les yeux de saphir de Léo, mais, en gentilhomme, il m'a poliment commandé de venir m'assoir et de fermer ma gueule si je voulais jouer avec eux. Et merde, j'ai obéi. Je ne comprends pas, je ne voulais pas du tout, mais y a comme une autorité naturelle qui se dégage de lui qui te fait presque hurler « Oui, chef » à tout ce qu'il dit. Je ne sais pas si cela a un lien avec le billot de bois qu'il trimbale entre ses cuisses, si c'est ce que lui donne de l'assurance d'avoir le droit d'houspiller tout le monde, mais peu importe. Ça fait que je me suis assise, je l'ai bouclé et j'ai pris le faux pognon qu'il m'a remis aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre.

Au bout d'un tour, je me retenais à peine de ne pas me frapper le front contre la table, tellement que je m'emmerdais. Je ne comprenais pas comment un mec aussi impatient que Raph, aussi hyperactif que Mikey et aussi occupé que Don acceptait de foutre en l'air de précieuses heures de leur existence à jouer à ce jeu débile quand ils pourraient baiser en groupe. Ils étaient terrifiés de déplaire à leur tout-puissant grand frère. Mais pourquoi? C'est pas comme s'il pouvait les affamer ou les battre? Léonardo, pour sa survie avait besoin des talents culinaires de Mikey et Raph était plus fort que lui. Par quelle influence magique il pouvait les asservir au point de demeurer assis là comme des lobotomisés? Léo passait des heures avec son pion d'étalon dans la main, à réfléchir si oui ou non il allait acheter le terrain, échafaudant des stratégies pour remporter le prix du meilleur spéculateur immobilier de ce monde imaginaire. J'ai passé un commentaire et je me suis fait rembarrée vertement que « tout était matière à la réflexion et qu'aucune décision ne pouvait être pris à la légère » Les trois autres se foutaient de ma gueule, mais en silence pour ne pas courroucer M. Parker Brother.

C'était mortel, certes la partie n'a duré qu'une heure car aucun des frères n'y mettaient de l'effort, excepté l'ainé qui naturellement a gagné. Je pensais en être quitte et je me levais quand je fus priée de ne pas bouger à moins qu'un besoin naturel m'obligeât à aller à la salle de bain ou que je voulais rentrer chez-moi. J'ai cligné des yeux et je n'ai pas cru ce que j'ai vu.

Cet assoiffé de pouvoir venait de déposer le jeu Clue devant nous. J'étais déchirée : fuir à toutes jambes et faire un X rouge sur tous les dimanches du calendrier pour ne jamais oublier de ne pas revenir ce jour-là et ne jamais savoir le secret de Léo ou demeurer dans cette ambiance de maison de retraite et savoir ? Maudite soit la curiosité.

J'ai décidé de ne pas laisser Léo s'en tirer avec les lauriers et de lui opposer au moins une résistance factice sur la planche de jeu représentant la maison de M. Body.

Cela faisait une heure et je m'amusais presque entre les mines blasées des cadets et celle déterminée du chef. Et là, le drame.

Je trouvais la lueur sexy dans ces yeux et je l'imaginais l'avoir en faisant l'amour. Bref, j'avais la tête ailleurs et là, j'ai dit, parait-il car je ne m'en suis pas aperçu :

-J'accuse M. Blue avec le pénis dans le repaire !

Sous ce lapsus, je voulais dire : M. Green, avec le tournevis dans la serre. Mais bref. Tout s'est figé et c'est là que je me suis aperçue que j'avais fait une gourde, quand ce silence fut suivi d'une grande rigolade de la part des trois faire-valoir.

Froidement, Léo a ouvert l'enveloppe du milieu.

C'était M. Green, avec le tournevis dans la serre.

-C'est ce que j'ai voulu dire…pourquoi as-tu ouvert l'enveloppe Léo ? Ma langue a fourché

-Tu as dit « J'accuse » et non je « soupçonne »

On s'est engueulé sur ce point de règlement un bon dix minutes puis Léo a rangé les jeux prétextant ne plus avoir envie de jouer.

Les larmes de rire coulaient sur les joues de Raph alors que le mauvais gagnant se retirait dans sa chambre pour bouder ou je ne sais trop.

-April, rappelle-nous de t'inviter tous les dimanches !

Et là, j'ai reçu un téléphone de mon père qui voulait que je rentre immédiatement. Merde, il pouvait pas appeler une heure plus tôt !


	11. Une apocalypse au goût de framboise

4 foutu décembre encore :

Cher Journal, tu dois te demander pourquoi je te parle de moins en moins de mon petit copain, Casey Jones. Quelqu'un qui tomberait sur ce journal et le parcourrait rapidement croirait que je suis la groupe irréductible d'un quelconque Leonardo. Et bien, j'ai désormais une bonne raison de ne plus nommer Casey, car nous avons rompu. Voici comment cela s'est passé. Mais je vais d'abord y aller en ordre chronologique. J'avais interrompu en disant que mon père m'appelait. Voilà la raison : Emmy a été pris en flagrant délit de vol dans une boutique érotique. Le fruit du larcin : un bouquin d'une sommité dans le monde de l'art de l'érotisme ainsi que quelques autres trucs... Je te laisse deviner le nom de l'auteur. Je me suis défiée moi-même de ne pas écrire son nom plus d'une fois par jour et, l'ayant déjà fait, je ne veux plus le nommer. Donc, qu'elle ait été prise en train de voler n'est pas le pire. Emmy a seize ans et donc n'avait même pas le droit d'y entrer. Elle a cité mon père comme référence, car le sien, étant pasteur, ferait sûrement une crise cardiaque s'il apprenait que sa fille chérie avait glissé un dildo de 23 cm dans son sac à main rose bonbon.

Bref, mon père m'a reproché d'avoir foutu Emmy à la porte mais que de toute façon, il ne voulait plus que je fréquente une fille aussi perverse. Après avoir roulé des yeux, il m'a envoyé dans ma chambre « faire mes devoirs au lieu de trainer il ne savait où » Il m'a annoncé aussi qu'il partait donner des conférences sur le Syndrome post-traumatique sur la côte Ouest pendant deux semaines. Il m'a dit qu'il allait appeler ma tante pour qu'elle vienne jeter un œil sur moi. Ma tante est super lunatique. Je pourrai me faire sodomiser par un Troll dans ma chambre qu'elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Donc, des câlins avec Casey pouvaient être au rendez-vous ! J'avais trop hâte de lui annoncer, mais je voulais le faire en personne ! Bref, étant donc prisonnière de ma chambre, à faire des devoirs que Donnie faisait à ma place, beaucoup mieux que moi, j'ai joué avec mon corps. J'ai donc alterné un quart d'heure à me caresser, un quart d'heure à réfléchir au moyen de faire cracher le morceau à n'importe lequel des frères Hamato et un autre à lire mon nouveau livre de chevet.

Je n'avais pas avancé d'un iota dans l'élaboration d'une quelconque stratégie, que j'ai reçu un texto de Casey, aka, mon ex-copain. Voici ce qu'il m'a écrit :

 _-Rouquine ! C'est une blague ? Je viens d'avoir Raph en ligne qui m'apprend que tu t'es disputé avec son grand frère ? Mais tu es conne ! Raph nous prêtait son pieux et là, où va-t-on pouvoir baiser si le leader suprême ne veut pas de ta tête chez-lui ! J'ai fini par m'engueuler avec mon pote à cause de toi !_

J'ai été suffoquée. Tellement soufflée que je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite. Ce connard, sans chercher à connaitre ma version de l'évènement, me blâmait de lui avoir faire perdre une occasion de baise et une dispute avec son compagnon de débauche. Premièrement, je ne m'étais pas « disputée » avec Léo au point qu'il ne veule plus me voir et je ne voyais pas le lien entre cet évènement et sa propre querelle avec Raph. Raphael était de bonne humeur quand j'avais quitté ce pm. Je n'avais rien à voir avec d'autre chose qui aurait pu se produire. Et ce n'était même pas la question. J'ai réfléchi aux derniers jours et j'ai décidé de relire mon journal du moment où moi et Casey on s'est mis ensemble. J'ai lu nos disputes toutes les fois où il m'a fait honte par son comportement de Cro-Magnon Alpha, puis son attitude assez discutable avec moi. En me relisant, j'ai compris : Casey et moi on est ensemble pour du sexe facile. Je ne peux pas uniquement le blâmer. Ma fixation pour une certaine personne ces derniers temps montre bien que je suis à un moment de ma vie où j'ai envie plus d'explorer ma sexualité que de m'engager et Casey aussi. Malgré tout, j'hésitais avant d'appuyer sur le bouton « envoi » pour signifier ma rupture. J'ai effacé le texto, puis j'en ai recommencé un autre et pour finir, j'ai envoyé ça :

- _Hé ! Tu crois t'en sortir dans le concours sans moi ?_

Je n'ai pas mis d'émoticon, rien. Mon texto portait à interprétation et c'était voulu. Je voulais voir sa réponse. Et, il m'a répondu :

 _-Casey Jones s'en sort toujours._

J'ai déduis que notre rupture était consommée. Je me suis levée en douce pour trouver ma bouteille de Sour Puss et je me suis saoulée la gueule. J'ai pleuré, sans trop savoir pourquoi, puis j'ai lu d'une traite la brique de LEO (de la merde, je peux le dire si je veux) et je me suis dit que j'avais envie de voir les garçons, même cette sale gueule de faux dévot de Léonardo. Je me suis levée et j'ai vomi. Alors, je reste ici, cher journal. J'ai texté Donatello, pour le provoquer, ou quoi, je ne sais pas, car je ne peux pas me relire, ma pile est morte et je ne trouve pas le fil de chargement. A demain pour une gueule de bois assurée


	12. Lendemain de veille amer

5 décembre.

J'ai retrouvé mon putain de fil à midi. Faut dire que c'est pas évident à trouver quand tu as eu la tête dans la cuvette toute la matinée à rendre ta vésicule biliaire. J'ai dû attendre que mon t-phone soit branché depuis au moins vingt minutes avant qu'il s'allume. Et là, j'ai consulté mes textos….ceux envoyés, car je me souvenais vaguement d'en avoir envoyé UN a Donnie, mais…et là, cher Journal, je me suis sentis vraiment, vraiment mal. Du genre à dire « Terre, engloutis-moi » sans exagérer. J'ai envoyé des texto, alors que j'étais bourrée, aux garçons et j'ai même inclus des photos et ils m'ont répondu…même Léo.

Pour le moment, je n'ose pas lire. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour cela. Je vais commencer par lire mes envois. Dès que j'aurai terminé d'hyper ventiler. Puis, si je ne suis pas jetée par la fenêtre de honte, je lirai leur réponse. Un à la fois, par niveau de gravité.

Je prends une pause. Je dois vomir.

 **Message à : Donatello :**

 _-C'est ton jour de chance, D. j'ai largué Casey et si tu veux que je fasse un test de goût pour tester quelle saveur est meilleur entre chocolat ou café pour tes préservatifs, je suis volontaire._

 **Message à : Raphael**

 _Ton pote est un connard. Tu sais qu'il m'a raconté pour toi et Léo ? Mais il ne m'a pas dit qui qui se la prenait ? Réponds-moi, je suis curieuse !_

 **Message à : Michelangelo**

 _-Tu sais, Léo m'a raconté que si tu voulais, il te donnerait un cours pratique d'éducation sexuelle. Si tu mets ta queue de petit cochon devant lui, il m'a avoué qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir de se jeter sur toi ! Tu ne dois pas en parler à Raphie par contre, car il est jaloux, je pense. Ci-Joint la photo de mon sexe, pour que tu vois où se passe le cunnilingus et pour te faire gagner des points pour rendre Léo fou._

 **Message à : Léonardo**

 _Est-ce que M. Blue voudrait me matraquer de son pénis dans le repaire ? Ce n'est ni un soupçon, ni une accusation, mais plutôt une supplication_

Ma respiration s'est coincée dans ma gorge. Je ne pouvais croire que j'avais envoyé des messages aussi obscènes et limite méchants à mes frères qui se prendraient un coup de couteau pour moi. J'avais été surtout mesquine avec Raph. Certes, sa dispute avec Casey avait fait débouler la merde qui avait amener notre rupture mais, tout de même. Que Raph ne soit pas venu me poignarder dans mon sommeil d'ivrogne tenait du miracle.

L'allusion sexy à Donnie aussi était méchante. J'ouvrai ainsi des plaies encore à vif.

Pour Mikey c'était pire. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment, dans sa naïveté, il allait prendre mon texto. Mais s'il l'avait montré à son grand frère, je n'échappais aux sais que pour tomber sous les katanas.

Puis, il y avait le texto à Léo qui avait le mérite d'être franc. J'avais aucune idée de sa réaction en admettant qu'il soit revenu de son infarctus à la lecture du texto de Mikey. Bref, j'étais dans la mélasse.

C'est là que j'ai compris que je n'étais pas une kunoichi de la trempe de Karai. J'ai pas eu le courage d'assumer. Je n'ai lu aucune de leur réponse et j'ai dit :

« T-Phone : Autodestruction »

Puis, je me suis pelotonnée en boule sous ma couette en pleurant. J'avais perdu ma meilleure amie, mon petit copain et mes frères en deux semaines. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici de la journée. Merde, je ne sais même pas si je bougerais d'ici ma vie.


	13. Le sursis

Mardi 6 décembre

Il s'est passé tellement de choses, que demeurer cohérente va être difficile.

Hier, j'ai alterné toute la journée entre me morfondre et me promettre de ne plus jamais boire. Je me liquéfiais de honte aussi et j'avais même peur à la limite. Les garçons sont cools, mais ça reste qu'ils sont de foutus ninja, se baladant avec des armes potentiellement mortelles (assurément mortelles dans le cas de Léo) et que je les ai mis en rogne. Okay, ils m'aimaient bien, mais là, après avoir été aussi garce avec eux, je ne croyais plus faire partie de la bande. J'ai accusé Raph d'avoir une relation homo avec son propre frère, de plus celui qu'il ne peut pas blairer! Merde, tu finis le pot de mayonnaise et il t'éclate la tête (oui, oui, j'ai été témoin) donc, je paranoïais que chaque respiration pouvait être la dernière. Donnie, lui, ne me tuerait pas. Il cessera tout simplement de faire mes devoirs ou ferait exprès de me faire couler à l'examen final de math et là, mon père va me tuer à sa place. Leo se balancerait de mes élucubrations, tant que cela l'atteint lui, en privée, il s'en balance. Il ne prendrait pas mon offre au sérieux (bien que ce fut le seul texto ayant un fond de vérité) Mikey ne ferait rien de par lui-même. J'imaginais sa tête à la réception de mon texto. Je n'ai pas regardé la photo que je lui ai envoyé, je ne veux pas voir de visu à quel point l'alcool m'a mené plus bas que terre, mais le connaissant, il est allé tout droit montré cela au Maitre de son âme. Léo a dû étouffer un long chapelet de juron en japonais. La photo méritait déjà mon ostracisme à vie de leur repaire, mais la supposition que Léo pouvait entretenir une relation incestueuse avec son petit frère…Il a dû aller directement aiguiser ses épées. L'avoir accusé d'un tel déshonneur ne pouvait demeurer impuni. Il est devenu fou quand je l'ai presque traité de tricheur à Clue, alors…J'ai essayé d'enlever de ma tête les images qui se formaient malgré moi d'un LeoxMikey. Okay, l'autre jour, je les ai vu sortir d'une chambre avec Raph, mais ils devaient juste aider le gamin à chercher sa peluche, car sous aucune circonstance, mon imagination était assez dérangée pour me figurer un LeoxMikey. Ça serait le Mal avec un grand M. Ouais, ils étaient frères, mais Raph et Léo le sont et je cracherais toutes mes économies pour les voir baiser tellement que cela doit être un spectacle allumant. Mais LeoxMikey me ferait vomir. Cela serait mal à tellement de niveau. Aussi contre-nature que…je sais pas, j'ai même pas d'exemple qui me venait à la tête. Je serai prête à tout voir, une séance de tortue médiévale, mais des frissons d'horreur parcourent mon corps juste à y penser. Bref! Je pleurais sur mon sort quand on frappa à ma fenêtre. Je reconnais ce bruit entre mille : c'est le manche du sai de Raph contre la vitre. Je me suis cachée sous mes couvertures le plus que j'ai pu. Merde, il venait me tuer pour sûr, il n'avait attendu que la nuit. Puis, un bruit plus léger et sec : le bo de Donnie. J'avais aucune chance : je n'avais pas mon tessen et ils étaient deux. Donnie était venu m'immobiliser pendant que Raph me poignarderait. Une sueur froide me baignait et j'étouffais des sanglots étouffés de terreur sous ma couette jaune.

-Rouquine, je sais que tu es là! Ouvre! On se les gèle!

Heu, comme si j'allais ouvrir à mes assassins.

-April? Puis-je te rappeler que nous sommes des reptiles au sang-froid et qu'il neige actuellement?

Là, je me suis dit « Merde, vas-y April, affronte ton destin. Si tu dois mourir sous les coups de tes frères à cause de ta connerie, qu'il en soit ainsi »

Là, je me suis levée comme une actrice d'une pièce de Racine en traversant la pièce gravement. J'ai ouvert la fenêtre et droite comme un i, j'ai attendu le premier coup, les yeux fermés.

-Euh? April? Pourquoi tu fermes les yeux?

J'ai entrouvert un œil :

-Vous ne venez pas me tuer?

Et là, ils ont rigolé

-April, tu n'es pas la première ado quoi écrit des conneries quand tu es saoule!

-Enfin, nous sommes ici pour la raison inverse. Quand Donnie a dit à Fearless que ton T-Phone n'envoyait plus de signal, il nous a demandé de venir vérifier si tu n'avais pas commis le seppuku.

-Euh. Non, mais euh…vous n'êtes pas fâchés?

Raphael et Donnie se regardèrent un bref instant en haussant les épaules.

-Non, nous ne le sommes pas. Je savais que c'était des conneries, car j'ai jamais raconté une chose pareille à Casey. Je me plains de Fearless à chaque occasion, plutôt.

Sa réponse portrait a interprétation, mais je me sentais trop sur le bord du précipice pour répliquer quoique ce soit. Donnie a poursuivi :

-Ton orthographe était plus approximatif. Tu ne m'appelles jamais « D », je devinais que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, et que tu avais dû noyer le chagrin de ta rupture dans l'alcool.

-Ok…et Léo?

-Ouais, à ce propos, bon timing, rouquine. Tu as interrompu le rendez-vous galant de Léo. Je l'avais même pas vu filer, je regardais le match et ce…

-Léonardo n'est pas exactement fâché, interrompit Donnie fermement, seulement inquiet pour toi. Je pense que le seul de nous qui a eu une réaction un peu négative est Michelangelo.

Là, j'ai ouvert des grands yeux :

-Pourquoi? Je lui ai envoyé une photo! Il devrait être content, non?

-Bah, qui sait ce qui se passe dans cette coquille vide qui lui sert de tête, a conclu Raph en haussant les épaules, peu importe, tu dois venir avec nous, Fearless nous attends. Il a même annulé notre patrouille pour toi. Du jamais vu!

Là, j'ai eu peur à nouveau. Certainement, c'était un traquenard. Peut-être que Léo voulait me donner un semblant de procès avant de m'exécuter lui-même? Léonardo n'annule jamais une patrouille. Je me souviens que Raph m'a déjà raconté qu'il avait tous la gastro-entérite, et que leur leader était celui dans le plus piteux état et qu'il les a obligés à patrouiller tout de même. Léonardo a vomi tout le chemin en prétendant que c'était faux et qu'il allait parfaitement bien ou la fois qu'il avait reçu un coup d'arbalète dans l'épaule à 22h30 et est demeuré à son poste jusqu'à la fin. Bref, tu vois le topo, journal? La seule personne qui y échappe parfois est Mikey. Moindrement que son nez coule, son grand frère l'enfouit sous les couvertures. Raph a chopé la varicelle et il n'a jamais été exempté. Cela fait 5 ans et il l'a ramene encore là-dessus au moins trois fois semaine. Donc, tu comprends, cher Journal que j'étais méga-effrayée.

J'ai protesté, mais Il n'y avait rien à faire. Quand Raph est en mode « service commandé pour le Fearless Leader », tu ne peux pas l'en faire démordre. Je ne le comprends pas parfois : Il se plaint de subir sa tyrannie et je crois qu'il l'écoute plus que Donnie.

Je suis arrivée et là, je te jure, j'ai trempée ma culotte, mais de peur. En fait, je ne suis pas certaine de la nature exacte du fluide, mais j'étais tétanisée.

Léonardo m'a fait une accolade.

Ça l'air bénin, mais il n'est pas une personne très physique, encore moins avec les étrangers (tout ce qui n'est pas un Hamato) d'où le fait qu'il écrive des traités sur l'orgasme me renverse. Mais là, il m'a prise dans ses bras et il m'a dit qu'il était mort d'inquiétude.

Et là, j'ai compris :

Pourquoi que Mikey se complait dans son rôle de gamin niais et que Raph crève de jalousie devant les attentions que Léo a pour lui. Il n'y a rien de plus planant que d'être le centre d'intérêt du leader ne serait-ce que deux minutes. Ses grands yeux marins brillaient comme ceux d'un manga en me regardant plein de compassion et là, j'ai craqué et pleuré. Il m'a tenu dans ses bras de nombreuses minutes en me caressant les cheveux et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi acceptée de ma vie. Puis, quand je me suis calmée, il a tout gâché.

Il m'a tendu une brochure sur les méfaits de l'alcoolisme.

Des fois, Léo est pire que mon père.

Puis, je me suis aperçue que Mikey me jetais des regards furieux. Okay, j'avais détourné vers moi un câlin de son grand frère, mais pas de quoi me fusiller des yeux. Surtout, quel était son problème? Oui, je me suis foutue de sa gueule, mais il est le pire des joueurs de tour et de plus, il avait une photo de mon sexe qui allait lui donner dix points. De quoi il se plaignait exactement? J'ai écrit bien pire à Raph et Donnie!

Léo m'a parlé longuement avec ses yeux dolents comme si j'étais en phase terminale. Je n'ai rien écouté. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'en étais rendu à ressentir un tel trouble devant lui. J'ai hoché la tête à tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Je commençais à comprendre que c'est comme cela que ça marche avec lui. Tu acceptes tout ce qui te balance et tu fermes ta gueule. Je l'écoutais vaguement me parler de Casey, puis promettre de « s'en occuper ». Là, je suis sortie de ma transe! Voulait-il dire « s'en occuper » dans le sens que j'entendais? Cela ne devait pas car il m'a avisé que Casey ne pouvait venir pour les résultats du concours, mais qu'il sera là jeudi, si Raph lui pardonnait et donc, je pouvais ne pas venir cette journée-là si je voulais l'éviter. J'ai dit que c'était cool et que je n'étais pas une gamine et que notre rupture était consensuelle. Puis, là, quand il a vu que j'avais cessé de pleurer, il m'a demandé si je voulais rejouer une partie de Clue. Cela le chicotait que je pensais qu'il n'avait pas gagné honorablement. Je ne savais comment me sortir de cette situation. Je ne veux plus jamais m'asseoir devant un jeu de table avec lui. Raph a alors tourné l'attention vers lui en remettant le concours sur le tapis. Je ne comprenais pas. D'après ce que Casey m'avait dit, Raph n'en n'avait plus rien à branler du concours. De plus, ils avaient l'air de s'être vachement disputé. Peut-être était-ce pour cela? Casey s'était vanté de nouveau de gagner ou de quoi du genre. Faudrait que j'en parle à Raph. Après tout, je voulais savoir pour quel genre de connerie j'avais perdu mon petit copain.

Je me disais que les points ne devaient pas avoir trop changés hormis le 10 point de Mikey, gracieuseté d'April O Neil pour ce sale gamin ingrat. Donnie a pris son air de chat ayant bouffé le canari dont j'ai appris à me méfier.

-Nous n'inclurons pas Casey Jones, car son pointage est inconnu (ici, j'ai serré les dents malgré moi) En tête, Léonardo, 60 points. (Raph a frappé sur un tuyau si fort que j'étais presque étonnée que l'écho du bruit n'ait pas attiré l'attention de reporters)

-Raphael, 40 points, en seconde place.

Raph n'avait pas bougé. Pas étonnant, mais je me demandais qui lui avait fourni les points qui n'était pas de moi.

-Et pour terminer, Michelangelo, 25 points.

Là, j'ai sursauté. Ma photo valait 10 points. Mikey aurait dû être à 35. Donnie, lisant dans mes pensées, a cru bon de spécifier :

-Mikey n'a pas voulu des points reliés à ta photo.

J'étais profondément humiliée. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de verbaliser quoique ce soit, en admettant que j'aurai eu envie de le faire. L'attention de tous se détourna de moi pour assister à une énième prise de bec entre les deux tortues alphas. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas les raisons de cet antagonisme, mais je trouve cela lassant. Léo aussi car il a pris ses katanas et est parti. Je voulais confronter Mikey mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Raph m'a pris par la main et a déclaré qu'il me ramenait.

J'ai cru que Raph voulait fumer avec moi. Il fait de l'insomnie sinon m'a-t-il dit. Mais j'ai bien vu qu'on ne prenait pas le même chemin que d'habitude et on ne se dirigeait pas davantage vers chez-moi. Ça m'a pris un bon bout de temps pour comprendre. Faut dire qu'à chaque question, Raph me rembarrait d'un « Ferme-la », j'allais m'énerver quand j'ai compris.

On suivait Léo en filature. Raph ne m'avait utilisé que comme prétexte pour sortir. Là, j'étais emballée. Le voyeurisme ne m'a jamais tant branché, mais voir Léo avec Karai faisait durcir mon clito.

J'arrête là ton emballement, cher Journal. On n'a jamais retrouvé la trace de ce « sale fils de pute de Léo qui annule les patrouilles pour faire le jolicoeur avec une salope du clan ennemi » pour paraphraser Raph. Il m'a laissé chez-moi. Il avait l'air sur les dents et je lui ai proposé de fumer avec moi et de me raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Casey. Il a refusé. Puis, il m'a dit de ne pas venir demain pour encore « foutre le bordel ». J'ai hoché la tête. Et là, je suis épuisée d'avoir tant écrit. J'ai oublié de dire que Donnie m'a promis un nouveau T-Phone, il est trop chou. J'aurai dû lui envoyer la photo à lui!


	14. Un sourire avec ça?

Vendredi, 9 décembre,

Cher journal,

Je n'ai pas écrit plus tôt car j'ai un emploi maintenant. Avant de partir, mon père a envoyé sans m'en parler une demande d'emploi à mon nom au Mc Donald. Pas eu le choix de me présenter à l'entrevue, mon père m'a menacé des pires sévices sinon. Puis, comme motivation extrinsèque, il m'a promis d'augmenter mon allocation de 35$ par semaine si je travaillais. Mon père me donne déjà 80$. Cela a l'air beaucoup mais je dois acheter moi-même tous mes trucs : soutif, tampons, etc. Je suis allée à l'entrevue et, pas de veine, ils m'ont pris. Le gérant m'a fait des yeux de poisson frits en lorgnant ma poitrine et je n'avais envie de que lui balancer un coup de genou en pleine gueule. J'ai eu ma première journée de boulot hier de 17h à 21h (car n'oublie pas que je suis supposé être en cours jusqu'à 16) et je peux te dire que, déjà, je hais ce boulot. Entre les marmots qui pleurent qu'ils ont déjà la figurine de leurs joyeux festins, les anxieuses qui me demandent qu'est-ce qui a le plus de calories entre le Mc poulet et le mc-poisson, et les connards qui me font des sous-entendus sexuels, je ne sais ce qui est le pire. Le seul point positif est que je travaille tous les dimanches, de 11h à 18h. Ainsi, plus de risque que je tombe sur une journée de jeu de société. Aujourd'hui, j'ai congé et je prévois faire mon magasinage de Noel. Je dois acheter de quoi aux garçons avant que je flambe tout mon pognon en cigarettes. Ouais, j'ai commencé à fumer mardi et je peux dire que je suis déjà accro. Je me sens comme les nerfs à vif ces temps-ci et je ne sais comment passer mon anxiété. Parlant des garçons, je ne les ai pas vu depuis ma dépression de lundi. J'ai même réussi à ne pas penser à Léo. Raph m'a dit de ne pas foutre le bordel et je tiens parole. De plus, je n'ai pas trop envie qu'on me parle de Casey. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi lui et Raph se sont disputé mais bon. Mon père m'a envoyé de l'argent et je vais donc me défouler en shopping. Je n'ai pas des masses mais cela devrait suffire pour des mutants vivant dans des égouts.

Donnie m'a laissé un nouveau T-phone sur mon balcon mardi soir. J'ai tout de suite regardé la mise à niveau. Il a réglé une photo et une sonnerie pour les appels entrants de chacun d'entre eux. J'ai rigolé car je trouvais chacune vraiment trop bien adaptée à leur personnalité. Mikey faisait une grimace sur la sienne et ça m'a rappelé que j'avais des éclaircissements à lui demander. Je l'ai texté :

 _-Hé Mike, quoi de neuf? Tu m'en veux encore? Ou en est le pointage?_

Cela a pris quelques minutes pour qu'il me réponde ce qui est étonnant car, étant hyper impulsif, il me répond toujours n'importe quoi. Par exemple, un jour que je lui demandais quelque chose de vachement important du genre « as-tu un cheat code » pour un quelconque jeu, il m'a répondu qu'il s'était fait son propre M. Patate et il m'a envoyé une photo d'une pomme de terre à qui il avait magouillé un genre de casque d'astronaute. Il m'avait demandé si cela ressemblait au Capitaine Ryan et j'avais prétexté que je croyais qu'une météorite se dirigeait vers la Terre pour ne pas lui répondre. Bref, Mikey répond toujours.

Et là, au bout de dix minutes, il m'a écrit :

 _-De quoi tu parles, dudette? Tu délires ou tu as encore bu? Pour le score, Raph est à 70, je pense._

Je n'ai pas embarqué dans son petit jeu à la con au point que je n'ai même pas demandé comment Raph avait déniché ces 30 nouveaux points. J'ai tourné en rond dans les boutique et je n'ai rien trouvé pour eux. Okay, pour dire vrai, j'ai vu plein de trucs qui aurait enchantés Mikey, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à lui faire plaisir. De plus, j'ai mes règles, alors ce n'est pas temps de me contrarier. Je me suis achetée une Diva Cup, une coupe menstruelle. Parait que c'est économique et bon pour l'environnement, selon Irma. Je l'ai insérée et ça été moins difficile que je ne l'aurai cru. C'est plus confortable qu'un tampon et tu n'as pas ce foutu cordon qui dépasse. Mais bon, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Ce soir, c'est soirée cinéma et je m'invite chez les Hamato qu'ils le veulent ou non. Je veux tirer ce mystère au clair.


	15. Une coupe tout, sauf divine

Samedi 10 décembre :

Je ne verrai plus les garçons. Non, je le jure. Je suis parti en courant du repaire hier, seule à 3h. du matin et je n'y retournerai jamais. J'ai passé la nuit à ne pas dormir et à me liquéfier de honte. Okay, contrairement à plus tôt cette semaine, je n'avais pas peur de leur représailles. En ce moment même, ils doivent soit se foutre ma gueule ou emballer leurs trucs pour déménager ailleurs dans un coin d'égouts où je ne pourrai jamais les retrouver. Je n'ai même pas la force d'en parler. J'arrête ici.

Okay, nous sommes cinq minutes plus tard, et pour une fois, je vais assumer. Je vais écrire ce qui s'est passé. Peut-être, une fois écrit, ça sera moins pire, non? Je vais y aller par le commencement, avant tout bordel. Je suis arrivée chez mes frères vers 19h30. Ils venaient de terminer leur repas et c'était apparemment le tour de Raphael de laver la vaisselle. Je lui ai offert d'essuyer et il a accepté en soupirant comme un condamné. Évidemment, ce foutu ninja n'est peut-être pas le plus subtil, mais il m'a vu venir avec mes grands sabots. Devinant que je voulais juste m'approcher de lui et m'attirer ses grâces pour le bassiner de questions, il m'a lancé un torchon à la figure :

-Essuies et boucle-là. J'suis pas d'humeur.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de toucher à une assiette que leur leader s'est glissé derrière-moi.

-Je m'en charge, April. Tu peux aller rejoindre Donatello au labo ou Michelangelo au salon.

J'hésitai entre ces deux options et finalement, je me suis dirigée vers le laboratoire. Donnie reste celui que je connais le mieux avec Raph. En fait, non, rectification, je crois mieux connaitre Raph car il trainait avec mon ex-petit copain.

Finalement, il s'avère que je ne les connais pas du tout.

Je digresse : donc, j'étais avec Donatello qui me parlait de sa nouvelle invention. Il ne semblait ni étonné, ni particulière enthousiasmé de ma présence. Il est vraiment passé à autre chose et étonnamment, cela m'a fait un peu quelque chose. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ne lui poser aucune question, que Mikey est venu nous chercher pour le film. J'ai bien regardé son visage : il ne semblait pas en colère, mais il y avait comme un petit quelque chose qui avait changé. Don a dit qu'on allait le suivre dans un instant et il s'est mis à écrire des notes à lui-même sur un papier et puis, il s'est adressé à moi :

-Alors, tu veux savoir?

J'ai hoché la tête, sans savoir de quoi il parlait exactement. Il y a tellement de trucs possibles par rapport à eux que je meurs d'envie de découvrir. Que ce soit d'où vient la fixation des sous-vêtements de Michelangelo à pourquoi ce petit con a refusé mes points?

-Raph mène avec 80 points.

-Quoi, 80? Comment il a fait?

-Ca ce sont les secrets du participant. En tant que juge, je ne peux les dévoiler.

-C'est de la connerie, comment tu veux que Raph puisse avoir autant de points. Il n'a pas de copine!

-Et alors? Accuse-tu mon frère Raph d'être menteur?

Là, je me la suis fermée. Non, Raphael a assez de défis personnels à relever au sujet de sa personnalité, sans ajouter la mythomanie.

Nous sommes allés dans le salon et là, il s'est passé quelque chose qui aurait dû là me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Je ne sais plus lequel en premier s'est mis à renifler, comme s'il sentait une mauvaise odeur, je crois que c'était Léo. Il s'est prudemment distancé de moi, juste de quelques cm, enfin de ne pas paraitre rude. Je n'en ai pas fait de cas car Mikey m'a demandé de choisir le film. Je me disais que peut-être, effectivement, il ne m'en voulait plus. J'ai choisi le Hobbit et on a commencé à écouter le film en mangeant du pop corn.

A la fin du film, Mikey a passé un commentaire sur l'histoire d'amour du film :

-Quelle imbécile franchement cette Tauriel! Son frère adoptif Legolas l'aime. Ils sont de la même espèce, destiné à vivre des siècles ensemble et il faut qu'elle choisisse un nain! Tant pis pour elle!

J'étais surprise. Ce n'était pas le genre à Mikey de témoigner de la hargne. Raph en a rajouté, disant qu'oui, les elfes devaient rester avec les elfes. Donnie roulait des yeux et Léo rougissait. J'ai compris l'allusion avec un peu de retard : Ils reprochaient à Donnie et à Léo leur intérêts pour les humaines. Quoique pour Don, on peut en parler au passé.

J'étais un peu pompette, malgré les regards courroucés du grand censeur, Raph et moi nous avons bu quelques bières. J'ai jeté un œil sur la caisse de douze, déjà vide, à 23h. Je n'en n'avais bu que quatre et j'étais relativement okay.

Donnie s'est levé rapidement, pour terminer son projet, Léo est allé méditer avant de se coucher et Mikey et Raph se sont défier à Mortal Kombat. Je les regardais d'un air absent, en me disant qu'avec tout ça, je n'avais pas avancé d'un iota dans ma quête de la vérité suprême et qu'aucune de mes questions n'avait eu de réponse.

Puis, Mikey a plissé ce qui lui sert de nez et a dit quelque chose du genre :

-Erk, Dudette! Je ne sais pas ce que tu sens, mais va prendre une douche!

Offusquée, J'allais lui répondre que, jugeant de sa chambre, où macéraient des restes de macaroni au fromage depuis 2012, il ne pouvait parler, mais Raph m'a coupé avec sa galanterie légendaire :

-Ouais, April tu pues je ne sais quoi, va te doucher ou rentre chez-toi. Tu empestes la charogne! Tu as même fait peur à Fearless qui est allé se réfugier dans sa chambre.

-Donnie a…

-Donnie ne compte pas, il n'a plus d'odorat à force de travailler dans les produits chimiques.

Je me levais insultée quand j'ai senti couler un truc sur ma cuisse et la réalisation m'a frappé :

Je portais une coupe menstruelle depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, sans l'avoir vidée. Sur la boite, quand je l'ai acheté en vitesse après le boulot, jeudi soir, n'ayant plus de tampon chez-moi, cela disait entre six et douze heures. Je l'avais enfilé à 22h30 jeudi. Ce truc est si invisible et confo que je l'avais oublié là! Merde! Je devais l'enlever, pas étonnant que les garçons trouvaient que je sentais mauvais.

Je suis allée à la salle de bain et là, je me suis maudite. Je n'avais pas les foutu instructions, je n'étais pas chez-moi et j'étais cocktail. Comment retirer cela. Il n'y avait pas dix milles solutions, alors, j'ai entré mes doigts. Je passe tous les détails dégueu, cher journal, pour aller à l'essentiel : vingt minutes plus tard, le seul truc que j'avais accomplis c'était de foutre du sang partout.

C'est à ce moment que Raph a frappé à la porte. J'ai figé comme un chevreuil sur l'autoroute. Purée! Que pouvais-je faire? J'en ai pour près d'une heure avant de rentrer chez-moi et je ne pouvais me balader avec une tache marronne sur l'arrière de mon pantalon gris clair. Ma petite culotte était déjà finie. De plus, rendue chez-moi, serais-plus capable? J'ai supplié Raph de me laisser quelques minutes et j'ai essayé désespérément de retirer encore ma coupe menstruelle. Foutue Irma avec ses idées de hippie à la noix! Raph s'est impatienté et s'est mis à gueuler qu'il devait pisser. Il n'y a qu'une foutue salle de bain dans tout le repaire, mais merde, c'est un mec, il peut bien sortir du repaire et pisser dans un coin sombre.

Puis là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il insistait, disant que quoique je fasse, il s'en foutait, qu'il avait juste besoin de pisser et j'ai abandonné. Plus j'essayais, plus j'avais l'impression de pousser la coupe loin, et avec l'angle que faisait mon propre bras, je ne pouvais me rendre. Je ne la touchais même plus du bout de l'ongle. Alors, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai dit :

-Va chercher Donnie.

C'est ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un docteur, non? que je me disais. Il allait mettre ses gants de caoutchouc et me retirer ça avec un quelconque speculum qu'il devait garder pour une grande occasion.

Et là, j'ai failli mourir :

-Donnie n'est pas là. Il est parti chercher un truc à la décharge. Il ne sera pas là avant deux bonnes heures. Sors, putain avant que je me pisse sur moi-même.

Là, je me suis dit que Raph et moi on était tout de mêmes intimes, non? Et puis, c'est un guerrier, ce n'est pas quelques gouttes de sang qui vont le perturber. Je vais lui expliquer mon problème et il va me sortir cela. Ses doigts sont plus longs que les miens et ses poignets tournent jusqu'à un angle de 270 degrés. Il peut bien sortir une foutue coupe de silicone de mon vagin, non?

J'ai ouvert la porte à Raph qui a aussitôt mis sa main sur son nez et sa bouche et a ouvert ses yeux comme s'il venait de surprendre ses grands-parents en train de baiser sur la table de cuisine.

J'ai expliqué ce que j'attendais de lui. Il m'a regardé comme si je lui avais proposé un ménage à trois avec ces dits grands-parents et il a secoué la tête

-Non, putain, je ne ferai pas ça.

Sa voix était juste un gazouillis. Je pouvais dire tout de suite que son envie si pressante s'était résorbée. Il voulait juste détaler. J'ai insisté. Il m'a dit d'essayer encore. Je me suis objectée que, à moins de pouvoir détacher mon bras, je ne pouvais pas. Il a aussitôt appelé Donnie. Il est tombé sur la boite vocale ou Raph a laissé un message hystérique lui disant de se magner. Je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il était supposé être un dur à cuir. Il m'a dit que cela n'avait rien à voir avec cette merde. Il m'a dit d'appeler une ambulance. Là, je me suis fâchée et je l'ai traité de mauviette. En général, cela fonctionne. Avec beaucoup de reluctance, il a pris une grande respiration et il m'a dit

-Ok, je vais le faire!

J'ai écarté alors mes cuisses et il a avancé une main tremblante. Il avait à peine enfoncé ses doigts de deux cm qu'il s'est dégagé pour vomir dans la cuvette en me suppliant de ne pas lui demander ça. J'aurai dû en profiter pour faire du chantage du genre : okay, mais tu me racontes tout, mais Raph avait vraiment l'air retourné et au bord de l'évanouissement. Je me suis rappelé qu'il avait bu huit bières et qu'il n'était pas le plus en état de m'aider. Il ne me restait que Mikey et Léo.

J'avais aucune envie de voir le noble visage du leader grimacer de dégoût, alors j'ai opté pour le gamin. Raph est allé le chercher en titubant.

Mikey est venu me rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, à la fois paniqué et amusé, mais il s'est vite bouché le nez aussi, me demandant si j'étais en train de donner naissance à un Alien. Je lui ai ordonner d'arrêter de se foutre de ma gueule et de m'aider.

Quand il a su la nature du service, il a pali de plusieurs tons et a refusé net. J'ai beau lui avoir parlé de nos liens d'amitié et de fraternité, il s'en balançait. Je lui ai reproché qu'il n'aurait pas laissé ses frères saigner à mort, cela ne l'a pas convaincu. Il m'a reproché de le traumatiser et qu'il allait devenir gay. Il m'a dit d'attendre Donatello et que d'ici là, la salle de bain serait condamnée, qu'il avait des bandes de sécurité de la police et qu'il allait en mettre devant la porte.

C'est alors qu'un ange est apparu.

Léonardo a poussé la porte de salle de bain pour connaitre les raisons des cris et des vomissements de Raphael dans l'évier de la cuisine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais là, j'étais mortifiée, sans pantalon, les jambes écartées, assise sur le béton froid. Devant Mike et Raph, c'était malaisant, mais devant Léo c'était le comble de l'humiliation. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si de rien n'était. J'avais le bras droit rougit jusqu'au coude, et puis Mikey a tout balancé.

Léo est demeuré stoïque et m'a dit de l'accompagner. Je me suis dit, ça y est, il vient de se rendre compte que je ne fais que d'apporter de la merde dans leur vie et il me raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie.

J'étais sur le cul de voir qu'il m'amenait dans sa chambre. Il a allumé quelques bougies, ainsi qu'un bâton d'encens et il a pris un truc dans son tiroir, en me signifiant de la main son tatami de méditation. Il m'a demandé de m'allonger dessus et de me détendre. Je le regardais les yeux exorbités alors qu'il huilait ses mains.

D'une toute petite voix étouffée je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait.

-Je vais te retirer cet objet. Relaxe-toi.

J'ai comme eu une drôle de sensation dans le ventre, une sorte d'appréhension, mais plutôt positive. Il m'a fait répéter des exercices de respiration, en posant ses mains sur mon ventre. Il a remonté et écarté mes cuisses, puis ma respiration a cessé quand il m'a reproché de ne pas assez renforcir mes muscles vaginaux, m'expliquant que ces muscles comme les autres devaient être travaillés et que si je l'avais fait, je n'aurai eu qu'à pousser pour déloger la coupe. De même, j'apporterai une satisfaction accrue à d'éventuels partenaires. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir un sex-talk dans cette position, alors je lui ai répliqué que, n'ayant pas dans mes projets immédiats de jouer au ping-pong avec mon vagin, j'avais d'autres préoccupations, comme écraser ma coupe dans la face d'Irma. Léo m'a reproché de blâmer ce qui ne devait pas l'être et qu'au contraire mes choix hygiéniques étaient excellents, puisque le silicone est naturel. J'étais sur le point de me disputer avec lui, serviable ou non, quand il m'a fait taire.

-Détends-toi, je vais entrer deux de mes doigts en faisant mon possible pour éviter toutes zones érogènes.

C'est là que j'ai appris que Léo n'était pas télépathe comme ses frères le pensent. Ou il a fait semblant de ne pas entendre mon esprit qui hurlait « Non, touche-les »

Donc, je retenais mon souffle, la nuque relevée pour regarder, hypnotisée, sa main calmement posée sur mon bas ventre alors que ses doigts s'approchaient de mon intimité. Il a dit un truc comme que c'était parfait, que j'étais parfaitement lubrifiée et que tout allait bien se passer car ma chair avait un pourcentage adéquat d'élasticité. Je me disais que si Léo me faisait passer tous mes examens gynécologiques, je rechignerais moins pour y aller. Je retenais mon souffle alors que délicatement, il s'approchait, essayant de me préparer à ne pas me tordre de plaisir, quand…

Donatello entra.

Il a remercié Léo de ses bons soins et m'a tiré dans le labo. Je clignais des yeux devant la lumière agressive juste au-dessus de ma tête, alors que j'étais allongée sur le lit d'infirmerie le pied dans des étriers. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils foutaient avec des étriers, mais Don a passé un commentaire sur la non-nécessité d'un lubrifiant, a pris son speculum (je savais que cet enfoiré en avait un…mais à quoi cela peut-il servir?) puis, il m'extirpé le bout de silicone et il m'a demandé si j'étais soulagée en me le tendant du bout de son instrument. Je voyais dans sa figure qu'il se marrait. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre, de brûler ce truc et je me suis barrée.

Alors, voilà cher journal, pourquoi je ne retournerais jamais chez les Tortues.


	16. Un nouveau coloc

Lundi, 12 décembre,

Cher Journal, je saute parfois des jours sans t'écrire, mais avec le boulot et le reste du temps où je suis en position fœtale dans mon lit à maudire ma connerie congénitale, il ne me reste plus des masses de temps libre pour écrire. J'ai pensé hier rédiger mon testament, mais finalement tout est cool, pour le moment. Que les gars ne fassent pas du peppéroni de moi m'épate parfois. Parce que c'est sûr qu'en garniture à pizza, je serai moins casse-couille. Sérieux, ils sont trop géniaux et je ne sais pas comment ils font pour m'endurer avec toute la merde et le drame que j'apporte. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière car Raph dort comme une bûche. Pourquoi Raphael dort chez-moi? C'est ce que tu découvriras :

Samedi, je suis demeurée un peu chez-moi à gémir sur mon sort, et à me convaincre de ne pas me masturber en repensant à ce qu'il avait failli se passer entre Léo et moi. Je ne sais pas comment ce mec s'y prend pour rendre si érotique une situation aussi ridicule, mais le fait est qu'il semble y être naturellement doué. Une honte qu'un trésor national demeure sous les égouts quand sa place serait de prêcher la bonne nouvelle à la surface, mais y a fallu que je me sorte de ma rêverie, que je me botte les fesses et je suis allée travailler. C'est-à-dire me planter devant une caisse huit heures, de midi à 20h. Mon gérant m'a reluqué de façon pas très subtile, du genre à la Raph et j'étais exaspérée. J'ai assez vu de ma vie de cochon qui me matait pour en reconnaitre un. Puis, y a un le moment où j'ai failli hurler : sous prétexte de me regarder compter la monnaie, il s'est collé à moi. Je sentais son souffle sur mon cou et sa main qui frôlait ma fesse et je voulais lui aplatir le Big Mac au visage. Mais le client était devant moi, mine de rien de l'autre côté du comptoir et j'ai presque douté de moi. C'était peut-être seulement un accident. Trois heures plus tard, après cinq « accidents identiques », j'en ai eu ma claque. Je ne voulais pas que mon père croie que j'inventais des trucs pour plaquer son super job qu'il m'avait déniché et oui, j'admettais qu'avoir un peu plus de blé pour être plus indépendante me plaisait, mais je refusais de me faire tâter par ce sale con. Je suis allée à la toilette et j'ai texté Donnie. Okay, ouais, je sais, j'avais écrit le matin même que je ne leur parlais plus jamais, mais Donnie demeure le type de confiance que je connais de plus intelligent. Alors, j'avais pas trop le choix. Dans cette foutue ville, il ne me restait que les frères Hamato d'amis. Je n'avais plus Irma ni Casey et n'allant pas encore en cours pour trois semaines, j'avais pas l'occasion de me refaire le plein de relations. Ma tante Sharon se bats l'œil de moi et elle en a plein les bras avec son fils, qui passe ses journées à jouer à des jeux de rôle et son gigolo de petit copain. Mon père est parti…alors, Donatello et ses frangins sont ma seule option. Je lui ai donc demandé s'il pouvait me fournir une mini-camera portative secrète et s'il pouvait aussi se renseigner sur les recours en cas d'harcèlement sexuel. Je m'attendais à une réponse concise. Donnie a un esprit rationnel et incisif et de plus, depuis l'automne, il est de moins en moins émotif à mon sujet. Bref, quand il m'a simplement demandé pourquoi, cela ne m'a pas étonné et j'ai trouvé cette demande d'explications légitimes. Je lui ai fait un topo rapide. Donnie ignorait même que j'avais un emploi. Alors, il m'a dit de sortir des toilettes et de venir le voir immédiatement. J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas, que j'en avais encore pour plus de trois heures à travailler encore. Il m'a répondu :

-Cela ne sera pas un problème.

Je suis sortie et j'ai appris que mon oncle m'avait téléphoné pour dire que ma tante venait d'avoir un accident et que je devais passer garder mon cousin immédiatement. J'ai su que c'était de la connerie et que c'était Donatello. Mon cousin Trevis a la maturité d'un muffin, mais il a 21 ans, alors…

Je suis donc allée voir Donnie qui m'a demandé de tout lui raconter dans le détail depuis le début et là, j'ai bien vu qu'il était vraiment furieux. Donnie est un gars très calme et cool, quand il n'a pas bu trop de café ou que Mikey ne fout pas le bordel dans son labo, mais là, je voyais qu'il se contenait à peine.

Il m'a dit les dents serrées que Léo ne voulait pas d'une intervention immédiate de leur part afin laisser une chance au molesteur de s'amender. Donnie m'a expliqué que Léonardo voulait que je signifie mon déplaisir à mon gérant auparavant, afin de lui donner l'opportunité de rectifier son comportement. J'ai roulé les yeux et j'ai accepté. Donatello m'a expliqué que le lendemain, il suivrait du repaire en simultané ma journée au travail via la camera que je portais dans une boucle d'oreille.

Je lui ai demandé où étaient ses frères. Il m'a répondu que Michelangelo se préparait pour son spectacle de Noel (chaque frère présente un numéro à Noel. C'est le moment en général où il se venge de Léo) et que les deux plus âgés étaient au Dojo.

J'ai fait un air exprimant des sous-entendus suggestifs. Donnie n'a pas bronché et pour me la faire boucler, il m'a tendu ma coupe menstruelle propre. Toute mon humiliation de la veille est revenue et je lui ai demandé d'une toute petite voix s'ils en avaient parlé ensemble. Il a secoué la tête :

-Non. Raphael ne voudra plus jamais y penser, même sous la torture. Il a éradiqué ce moment de sa mémoire. Léo est trop un gentilhomme pour le faire et il a fait promettre à Mikey de ne jamais y faire allusion.

On a jasé environ un quart d'heure et il a prétexté le boulot pour me foutre à la porte.

Donc, samedi a été relativement cool.

Dimanche, au boulot, mon quart de travail avait à peine commencé que mon gérant m'avait déjà fait deux sous-entendus. Je me suis rappelé ce que Léo attendait de moi. Alors, j'ai dit fermement que je n'aimais pas ses allusions. Il m'a répondu que ce n'était que des blagues.

Puis là, tout s'est emballé. Devant moi, de l'autre côté du comptoir il y avait la personne que je brûlais de questionner depuis des semaines : Karai.

Elle était avec une amie et juste le fait de la voir au McDo avec une amie m'a fait douter presqu'un instant que c'était elle. Après tout, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plus de trois mois. Mais elle m'a reconnu et m'a gratifié d'un très léger et raide signe de tête. Dans mon cerveau de petite conne, j'ai interprété ce minime signe de reconnaissance comme une invitation à lui parler. Je lui ai demandé de ses nouvelles, elle m'a répondu avec une concision que n'aurai pas dénier un moine ayant fait vœu de silence. J'ai compris que dalle et j'allais ouvrir ma grande gueule à nouveau quand sa copine m'a coupé :

-Un cheeseburger double avec un Cola moyen, et toi Karai?

Et là, elle a répondu :

-J'ai trop mal à la mâchoire pour mastiquer quoique ce soit. Je vais prendre un smoothie.

Et là, excitée, je me suis exclamée :

-C'est à cause de Léo, c'est ça?

Elle a ouvert des grands yeux. J'ai presque cru qu'elle allait nier connaitre un Léo devant sa copine, surtout que la vraie nature de sa relation avec lui n'est pas très nette, selon moi, quand elle a sifflé :

-Es-tu en train d'accuser mon copain de me battre?

Là, ça été à mon tour d'avoir l'air surprise. Qu'elle le déclare officiellement son petit ami et aussi que la première pensée qui lui vienne soit un direct à la mâchoire

-Non, du tout, ce n'est pas le genre de Léo, c'est jusqu'il est si gros.

Sa copine a regardé Karai et l'air vachement étonnée et presque dégoûtée elle a répété « Gros? » J'ai compris qu'elle l'entendait comme obèse et pour rectifier le tir j'ai expliqué avec mes mains pour mettre de l'emphase sur ce qui était « gros » chez Léo et que cela n'entrait pas dans la bouche et que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu faire son 69 avec lui, autant physiquement que mentalement car se concentrer avec la langue de Léo devait être vachement difficile, mais que cela avait valu le coup car le 40 points qu'il avait obtenu avait botté les fesses à tout le monde dans le concours. Oui, cher journal, j'ai balancé cela à Karai au-dessus d'un plateau de fast-food en plein resto familial.

Elle avait l'air TRES mécontente et avant que je puisse me rendre compte de ma nouvelle connerie, elle m'a déversé son smoothie que je venais de lui remettre à la figure, me disant que puisque j'étais si intime avec Léo de lui dire que c'était terminé entre eux.

Là, la réalisation m'a frappé alors que le smoothie coulait sur moi. Karai devait penser que, pour connaitre tant de détails, je me faisais son copain et en plus qu'elle avait été utilisée pour un concours. Ce dernier point n'est pas entièrement faux, mais cela demeure injuste. Léonardo semble vraiment apprécier Karai. Comment j'allais lui expliquer cela? J'ai quitté mon poste pour changer d'uniforme. Lorsque je suis sortie de la salle de bain, mon gérant m'a coincé. J'ai cru qu'il allait me reprocher mon esclandre public avec une cliente. Non, ce n'est pas ce que cet obsédé avait en tête. Il m'a plutôt demandé qui était ma copine, si elle se cherchait un job et si j'avais fait des trucs avec elle, car il était évident qu'elle et moi étions bisexuelle. Il a raconté tous ses fantasmes avec une japonaise et m'a expliqué que leur corps délicat était fait pour être baisé avec férocité et que Karai de toute évidence devait aimer le sexe intense, comme le BDSM et que c'était mieux comme cela car il détestait les préliminaires (j'aurai parié)

Alors, qu'horrifié je l'écoutais malgré moi, j'ai reçu une claque de mon cerveau de la puissance d'un tsunami. Je portai une caméra et donc, mon altercation avec Karai avait été filmée. Je me suis dit que sûrement que Léo avait dû mettre provisoirement de côté sa partie de Monopoly (n'oublie pas journal que nous étions dimanche après-midi) pour astiquer ses katanas et leur promettre qu'ils feront bientôt couler mon sang (Léo parle souvent à ses lames, je trouve ça tellement glauque!) Alors, le gérant m'a dit de retourner voir Karai dans la salle à manger pour aller m'excuser avec lui. Là, il m'a dit qu'il allait l'inviter à sortir, car il l'avait entendu rompre avec son copain. Puis, il a fait quelques allusions sur que sûrement cette nana avait besoin d'un vrai mâle, ce qui ne devait pas être le cas du précédent, qui devait passer ses journées à regarder des conneries de dessin-animés. Là, je me suis dit que si Léo voyait ça, je ne serai peut-être pas sa première victime. C'était tellement extrême et surréaliste comme situation que je me demandai même s'il n'y avait pas une autre caméra cachée et que j'étais la participante ignorante d'une foutue émission. Mais ce que je savais est que Léo aurait ma peau. Je m'en étais trop bien sorti avec les texto, ce n'était qu'un sursis. La faucheuse voulait son dû et je n'allais pas y échapper une seconde fois.

Et là, j'ai été encore appelé par ma tante, qui allait être débranché de son coma artificiel et qui voulait me voir une dernière fois avant de mourir. Mon gérant, avec une grande délicatesse, a passé un commentaire sur le fait que c'était effectivement mieux d'être la dernière fois. J'ai texté Donnie.

Et là, il m'a répondu :

 _-Nous nous occupons de tout._

 _-Avez-vous tout vu?_

 _-Moi et Mikey, oui. Nous avons l'accord de Léo. Ce pervers mérite une bonne leçon._

Là, j'étais somme toute inquiète de son « moi et Mikey » J'ai décidé de faire mon innocente.

- _Raph et Léo n'étaient pas là?_

 _-On se rappelle demain_

Là, cher journal, je me suis remis à avoir la trouille. Le dimanche n'est pas censé être une journée calme? Pourquoi je finis toujours par craindre pour ma vie cette journée-là? Je suis donc rentrée chez-moi et j'ai vraiment pensé que, la prochaine fois, je suivrais mon père en voyage d'affaires. Puis, mon T-phone a vibré et j'ai eu des papillons dans l'estomac en voyant l'expéditeur.

 _-Salut April, c'est Léonardo. Je suis profondément désolé de t'importuner mais, j'ai deux services à te demander._

Je me suis dit : sûrement me couper la langue et émigrer mais j'ai répondu tout de même que j'étais toutes ouïes.

 _-Aujourd'hui, je ne te demanderai que le premier service. Durant l'absence de ton père, est ce que Raphael peut demeurer chez-toi?_

J'étais trop renversée pour répondre autre chose qu'oui. Puis, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'épée de Léonardo au-dessus de ma tête, sinon.

 _-Bien. Nous avons eu un léger qui-propos. Nous allons nous occuper de ton problème. Lorsque Raphael aura terminé, il ira te rejoindre. Merci. Puis-je te poser une dernière question?_

Les questions se pressaient dans ma propre tête. Un léger qui-propos pour le leader avait une amplitude assez vaste. Cela pouvait aller d'une critique acerbe à l'extraction d'un œil.

 _-Ok?_

 _-Qui t'a parlé de la taille de tu sais quoi._

J'ai soupiré devant la pudeur du mec qui avait presque ses deux doigts dans mon vagin quelques heures plus tôt.

 _-Euh. Tes frères._

 _-Ils sont jaloux, mais cela n'a rien avoir avec la taille. Tout est dans la technique._

J'ai roulé les yeux devant le cliché, bien que sortant de la bouche de ce dieu du sexe, cela prenait une toute autre saveur. J'ai sorti de nouveaux draps que j'ai étendu dans le lit de mon père. Je ne cessais de me questionner et d'essayer d'imaginer ce qui s'était passé. Léo n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir. Je crois que, pour les Bouddhistes, la rancune amène de la merde dans leur karma ou un truc du genre… De toute façon, j'en saurai plus après l'arrivée de Raphael. Que Raphael ait été mandaté pour cette mission était questionnant : certes il était le plus potentiellement effrayant, tout en lui hurle l'agressivité, mais en général, quand l'honneur de quelqu'un du clan ou des amis du dit-clan était en jeu, c'est l'ainé qui se chargeait de le laver. Que Léo ait donné ce soin à Raph était étrange, mais je n'étais pas pour questionner les ordres, alors j'ai attendu.

A minuit, un Raph épuisé et morose est entré par la fenêtre. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je me suis fait rembarré de son éternel :

-Ferme-la rouquine, j'suis pas d'humeur.

J'aurai pu répondre qu'il n'était jamais d'humeur. Il m'a demandé de quoi fumer, et il a fumé seul, le splif en silence, son regard se perdant dans les volutes de fumée, sans jamais me le passer. Mais, je ne suis pas assez idiote pour m'opposer directement à lui quand il est comme ça. De toute façon, s'il vit ici, sous mon toit, il ne pourra pas me force à la boucler toujours. Et là, il se réveille et je te laisse cher journal pour te raconter bientôt tous les croustillants potins des Hamato.


	17. La gifle

Mardi, 13 décembre.

Si les gars me laissaient faire, je serais riche : la téléréalité sur les drames qui déchirent le clan des Hamato reléguerait au même rang que la télévision religieuse communautaire « Keeping Up with the Kardashian ». J'ai compris que c'était giga-grave quand Raph a refusé le petit dej. Cet animal bouffe une demi-douzaine d'œufs avec du bacon tous les matins, ainsi que son shake de protéine. Pas manger pour Raph était l'équivalent pour Léo de ne pas méditer, de Donnie de ne pas ouvrir son portable ou Mikey de ne pas jouer à Mario Kart. Ou de moi de ne pas me caresser, mais peu importe. Physiquement, il semblait ok. Ses organes vitaux paraissaient fonctionner et je ne voyais pas de blessure apparente, mais je me sentais concerné par son humeur.

Raph n'est pas un joyeux drille, je l'ai déjà dit. Je trouve plus de réconfort et de plaisir auprès d'un pot de crème glacée souvent, mais il est cool parfois malgré sa morosité. Je n'ai posé aucune question, jusqu'à ce que mon cellulaire vibre.

-Si c'est ce connard de fils de pute de Léonardo, tu peux lui dire qui peut se la mettre où je pense, je ne rentre pas!

J'ai jeté un œil sur mon t-phone et c'était effectivement le maitre des Hamato.

 _-Bon matin, April. J'espère que Raphael ne te cause aucun inconvénient. Il va bien?_

J'ai voulu lui répondre, mais je me suis fait arracher le téléphone des mains et avant que je puisse faire quoique ce soit, il a écrit à ma place :

 _-Va te faire enculer._

J'étais au bord de l'évanouissement, mais je n'en avais pas fini, faut croire :

-Je te confisque ton téléphone!

-Quoi?

-Je sais ce que salaud de Léo magouille. Il veut te demander de l'aide, mais il va devoir s'en passer!

J'étais éberluée. J'ai beau eu lui dire que j'avais besoin de mon T-phone, il me dit qu'il n'en n'avait rien à branler.

Okay, ça eu le don de me chercher. Raph a beau être un macho colérique et violent, qui pourrait m'écraser la tête entre son pouce er son index, je n'en avais rien à cirer. Je ne me laisserai pas impressionner par un mutant de 16 ans avec un problème de gestion des émotions, que j'hébergeais en plus, et le laisser venir faire sa loi chez-moi. Hé! Je venais de me libérer de mon tyran de père, ce n'était pas pour héberger Staline.

J'étais tellement hors de moi que je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce que je lui ai matraqué comme réponse, mais ça tournait autour de « je comprends que Léo t'a foutu à la porte »

Et là, il m'a giflé.

Okay, journal ne t'indigne pas tout de suite. Mon père m'a giflé souvent. Quand j'ai imité sa signature, par exemple. Et les gifles de mon père étaient beaucoup plus rudes. Donc, en considérant que Raphael possède au moins cinq fois la force de mon père, on peut dire qu'il s'est retenu. Mais le fait est qu'il m'avait giflé. Ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes de regrets, spectacle extrêmement rare, je présume, mais je n'en n'avais rien à secouer.

-Dehors!

Il m'a demandé pardon, me suppliant de ne jamais raconter à ses frères ce qui s'était passé entre nous. J'étais inébranlable et de mon air le plus outragé, je lui pointais la sortie. Il est revenu à la charge qu'il s'en foutait que je le mette à la porte en plein jour mais de ne jamais parler de ce qui venait de se produire. Il s'est alors mis à blablater que mon commentaire lui avait fait perdre la tête, car ce n'était pas Léo qui l'avait mis à la porte, mais lui qui était parti, suite à la pire dispute de leur vie, puis Raph, incapable de se complaire dans le rôle de victime trop longtemps, s'est mis à attaquer : tout cela était de ma putain de faute pour commencer, que si je n'avais pas foutu le bordel entre Leo et Karai, il serait peinard au repaire à bouffer son petit dej.

J'avoue que là, il marquait un point et ma joue ne me faisant déjà plus mal, j'ai décidé de tirer ce que je pouvais de positif dans cette situation. Et puis, il était 10h am. Pouvais-je faire courir le risque à mon frère d'être vu? N'avait-il pas fait un truc hier pour me défendre, après tout? Je savais qu'il m'aimait bien et pour se laisser emporter autant, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une grosse anguille sous roche

-Ok, Raph, je peux bien te laisser t'en tirer. Mais à deux conditions. Premièrement, tu ne poses plus jamais le moindre geste violent vis-à-vis de moi…

J'ai attendu qu'il hoche la tête sérieusement.

-Ensuite, tu me racontes tout.

J'ai vu son air incertain, alors j'ai spécifié :

-Je veux connaitre les raisons de ta dispute avec Casey et ensuite, tout ce qui s'est passé depuis hier après-midi. Ah! Et je veux ravoir mon -T-Phone!

Il a soupiré et a accepté.

Voici donc le récit de Raphie. Je te le dis journal, Raph peut te résumer de quoi d'aussi complexe que Games of thrones en quelques phrases. Je vais essayer de le citer, mais cela sera difficile de le faire en utilisant si peu de mots.

-Je me suis disputé avec cette tête de gland de Casey car il raconté des merdes sur moi et ma famille. Je me suis disputé avec Léo car il voulait aller régler son compte à ton bonhomme au boulot. J'ai refusé car il était trop pris dans ses putains d'émotions, même Donnie a préféré que Mikey le remplace. Il avait peur de perdre la boule et de lui faire son affaire. Léo ne voulait pas en démordre. Puis, il a voulu appeler Karai et euh…j'ai jeté son T-Phone dans l'acide qui traine toujours dans le labo de Donnie. Et j'ai dit que je me barrais. Voilà.

Cela m'a fait tout drôle. Ok, je me sens foutrement mal d'avoir mis la merde entre Karai et Léo. Où va-t-il trouver une autre copine? Ça serait vraiment un honteux gaspillage qu'un mec si doué ne finisse par se contenter de ses mains toute sa vie. Ensuite, j'ai ressenti comme un pincement dans le bas-ventre. Donnie n'avait pas voulu y aller car il était trop en colère. Okay, je sais que moi et Donatello, c'est non, mais en quelque part, j'étais vraiment flattée.

Comme toujours, j'ai voulu en savoir plus, car c'était vachement sommaire. Un synopsis de film porno est plus long, mais Raph s'est fermé comme une huitre. Il a accepté de manger, mais s'il se faisait à manger soi-même. Il avait déjà lu un truc disant que les femmes dans mon « état » faisaient tourner la nourriture et juste à regarder l'assiette que je lui avais tendue c'était sûrement vrai et que même ce « crétin profond » de Léonardo pouvait mieux cuisiner. Je me suis à peine retenue de lui répliquer qu'il pouvait retourner bouffer chez son grand frère, avec ses croyances du Moyen-Âge, et je lui aie dit de faire comme chez-lui.

Il a ouvert le frigo et s'est plaint que j'achetais la marque maison de jus d'orange. Quel charmant personnage! Je dois convaincre Léo de le ramener!


	18. L'initiation de Raphael

Jeudi 15 décembre.

Demain est mon anniversaire et je ne sais si c'est parce que mon père se sent coupable, mais il m'a envoyé un montant de pognon si exorbitant que je me suis dit qu'il devait avoir ajouter un 0 par erreur. Je l'ai pas appelé, rien, et j'ai mis Raphael devant l'ordinateur. Je l'ai branché sur EBay et je lui ai demandé de choisir pour ses frères ce qu'il voulait comme cadeau de Noel de notre part. Je me suis dit que cela allait l'occuper un max.

Raph n'a jamais touché un ordinateur de sa vie. Quand je me suis étonnée, il m'a expliqué que Donnie ne partageait pas ses bébés, étant une tortue très possessive. Je lui ai expliqué le tout pendant 45 minutes et je suis partie confiante. J'avais envie de me caresser et aussi d'être un peu seule. Raph a l'air du genre de gars à être indépendant mais il n'en n'est rien, il tourné en rond comme un poney de foire toute la journée hier à se plaindre qu'il s'ennuyait. Il s'emmerdait au point qu'il a accepté de me faire un pédicure, que je lui avais proposé en espérant qu'il se la boucle. Voir le pinceau dans sa main faite pour tuer était impayable. De plus, c'est le aussi le type de mec hyper routinier. Il a peté un câble quand j'ai fait jouer mon i-pod car la musique zen de Léo lui manquait ou un truc du genre d'après ce que j'ai compris. Je ne comprends toujours pas, même à l'heure que je t'écris, cher journal, en quoi tout ce qu'il déteste lui manque, mais ce n'est pas comme si Donnie et moi n'avions pas parlé des centaines de fois que Raph aurait besoin d'une thérapie. Bref, je suis partie faire ma petite affaire, lui assignant une tâche tout de même agréable, en me disant que de toute façon, ayant vécu 16 ans avec ses frères, il saurait davantage que moi ce qui leur plairait. Quand je suis revenue, Raph avait alourdi mon compte P(a)ypal d'une dette de 1200$ mais il avait l'air si heureux que je n'ai rien dit. En plus, je sais qu'il n'a pas fait cela méchamment. Il n'a aucune idée de la valeur de l'argent ayant vécu de détritus rastifolé par Donnie toute sa vie. Donc, je me suis tue et j'ai regardé ses achats :

Léonardo était l'heureux propriétaire d'un service à thé japonais du fournisseur de la famille royale danoise, rien de moins. Léo est le seul qui boit du thé dans leur famille, mais à regarder la commande de Raph, sept autres Léo vivaient avec lui. Me rappelant leur dispute par ma faute, j'ai digéré le 540$ et je me la suis bouclée. Il m'a expliqué qu'il aurait voulu ajouté des armes, mais tout ce qu'il avait vu semblait de la merde pour connard néophyte. J'ai hoché la tête. Je crois que Léo était suffisamment choyé.

Mikey allait recevoir une édition « collector » de WOW et Donnie une édition originale de Darwin.

-Et toi?

-Bah, tu sais..euh..j'ai besoin de rien.

Je me suis un peu foutu de sa gueule en disant que je devais lui faire donner un gros bisou de réconciliation de la part de son leader et il a bafouillé avant de me traiter de pauvre conne. J'ai acheté de l'alcool, du jus d'orange Tropicana et de l'herbe. Lorsque Raph fut assez défoncé, j'ai écrit à Donnie, qui m'avait demandé ce que je voulais faire pour ma fête, que ce que je voudrais vraiment c'est du make-up sex entre Leo et Raph. Okay, j'étais défoncée moi-même et j'aurai oublié si ce n'était pas écrit noir sur blanc sur mon T-phone :

 _-Cela peut toujours s'arranger!_

Purée, je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu aussi hâte à mon anniversaire depuis mes 7 ans quand j'avais demandé le manoir de Barbie. Je vais essayer de faire abstraction des ronflements sonores de Raph pour me passer un doigt.


	19. M Personnalité

Cher Journal,

J'en ai marre. Ce que je veux vraiment, pour mes 18 ans, c'est que Raph retourne chez-lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi que j'ai dit à Don que je veux lui faire faire des plans libidineux avec son frères (okay, pour mes propres fantasmes cinglées) mais cet enfoiré doit partir pronto. Il me rend dingue avec son comportement d'émo, et ce n'est pas parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire que ce maniaco-dépressif fait exception. Alors, cher là, journal, je t'écris, cachée dans mon placard avec ma lampe de T-Phone pour bitcher sur Raph, la tortue mutante qui doit porter un bandana rouge pour signifier qu'il est en syndrome prémenstruel tout le temps! Plus j'y pense, plus que la journée où ils ont distribué les qualités comme la gentillesse, la patience, la politesse, etc…il devait être parti pisser (en expulsant de force sûrement une pauvre fille au prise avec sa coupe menstruelle, j'imagine). Faut absolument être un lunatique je-m'en-foutiste comme Mike, un workalcoolique comme Don (qui n'en n'a pas plus à secouer que Mikey) ou Bouddha lui-même (Léo) pour endurer ce personnage au quotidien. Ça et avoir des liens de parenté. Mais n'étant rien de tout ci-haut nommé, j'ai écrit à Don que ce que je voulais vraiment pour mon 18 anniversaire, était un bachelor pour Raph dans le Missouri. Il m'a juste répété son « Ça peut se faire », habituel. Je pense que Don se fout de ma gueule. Si c'est vivant et qu'il n'a pas le droit de le vivisecter, il n'en n'a rien à foutre.

Alors, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et si cela risque de détruire mon amitié avec Raph éternellement, il peut bien s'asseoir dessus! J'ai appelé la mère supérieure, le grand marionnettiste, le maitre de l'âme de tous les Hamato, c'est-à-dire Léonardo, la raison d'ailleurs de la présence de mon cher invité. Évidemment que je n'étais pas assez veinarde pour que ce soit Léo qui vienne vivre ici à la place de son frangin! Je digresse. J'ai donc appelé Léo à la rescousse. J'ai exposé mes griefs et, ce « maitre-connard » pour paraphraser son aimant frérot, a eut le culot de me répondre un truc du genre : « Oh, ma chère, j'ignorais que Raphie causait du souci, ce n'est pas dans son habitude! Je ne l'ai pas élevé ainsi » Il avait toute la mauvaise foi d'une mère que le directeur appelle pour lui dire que son fils est celui qui a fait des graffitis obscènes sur les murs de l'école! « Oh! Mon Raphie n'est pas comme cela à la maison, il doit être arrivé quelque chose. Il a dû être contrarié par un évènement grave » Je me sentais plus si désolée pour Léonardo et j'ai dit que peu importe la cause de leur dispute, je n'en n'avais pas à payer le prix et cela faisait déjà 5 jours que je farcissais M. Rayon de Soleil. Il a dit que c'était plus compliqué que cela mais qu'il essayerait de trouver une solution pour le bénéfice de tous et en premier lieu de Raphael, cette pauvre âme incomprise.

Donc, pour ventiler un peu tout ça, cher journal, je vais te raconter quelques exemples de cette montagne russe émotionnelle qu'est Raphael Hamato. Il y a un moment, sûrement dans une autre vie, quand je n'étais pas au purgatoire, que j'appréciais la chanson « Everybody hurts » de R.E.M. Cette chanson est brûlée à vie maintenant et je ne pourrais plus jamais l'entendre sans vomir avec un goût de crème glacée à la fraise. Il reste DES HEURES à écouter ce morceau, en bouffant des tonnes de Hagen Datz, les yeux dans le vide. Quand sa cuillère a fini de creuser et que le pot est vide, il sort de sa transe. C'est le moment où il devient violent et qu'il projette son bol et sa cuillère contre le mur. Il écoute ensuite du métal trash que je ne connais pas du genre « Fuck everybody, kill yourself » jusqu'à ce que mes voisins viennent cogner pour se plaindre qu'ils vont appeler les flics.

Il y a aussi des moments où il s'enferme dans la douche, monopolisant mon unique salle de bain pendant des heures et refusant même de me répondre. Ça me rend un peu nerveuse. Je sais bien que c'est là que tous les ados mâles se masturbent, mais à deux ou trois épisodes quotidiens durant plus d'une heure, je trouve cela un peu fort, et je ne crois pas que cela a tant quelque chose à voir avec sa libido. Ensuite, il m'enjoint d'aller chercher de la Hagen Datz à la fraise et de la bière afin d'adoucir son âme tourmentée. Quand il s'agit des emplettes, il a les exigences d'une Rock Star ou d'Elizabeth Taylor, et j'en suis presque à trier des M&M rouges pour lui. De plus, en bon artiste maudit, il noirci des tas de feuilles en écrivant des trucs qui ressemble à de la poésie. J'ai voulu lire, mais il a beuglé que je ne comprenais pas. Baudelaire dessine aussi, mais, puisque hormis lui, l'humanité ne peut rien y comprendre, il les déchire dès qu'il a posé son crayon.

Le seul quasi avantage d'avoir Raph chez soi est ménager. Raph, que je considérais comme une tortue désordonnée, pour être polie (sa chambre rivalise avec celle de Mikey, Donnie leur a déjà fait passer un test d'insalubrité pour déterminer lequel était l'heureux propriétaire de la pire dompe et Raph a dormi avec Léo le temps que les produis chimiques, pour éradiquer la colonie de cafards sous son lit, s'évaporent) mais non, il est tous les avant-midi dans une phase de femme au foyer sicilienne sur les amphétamines à beugler que mon bordel nuit à son bien-être émotionnel et qu'il ressent un tas d'énergies négatives. Alors, il astique partout au point que je suis étourdie à le regarder. Parlant d'amphétamines, il m'a demandé si mon dealer n'avait pas de quoi de plus fort. Paralysée de surprise, j'ai hoché la tête. Je ne prends pas de drogues dures et j'avoue même en avoir un peu peur. Un Raph sur la poudre me semble une très mauvaise idée.

J'ai pensé à lui faire prendre des cachets pour les troubles de l'humeur en lui faisant croire que c'était une nouvelle drogue vraiment « badass » J'ai cherché en cachette dans les livres de psychiatrie de mon père, mais Raph a tellement de problèmes, qu'il pourrait avoir sa gueule en photo à côté de l'explication d'au moins cinq troubles! Cela me peine, mais je dois l'admettre : Raph, humain, devrait faire un séjour en institution. Mais parce qu'il est mutant, il doit demeurer aux prises avec tout ce bordel. Il est sûrement malheureux (Duh!) et je ne comprends pas que Donnie, si intelligent, et Léo, si responsable le laissent ainsi. Il a besoin d'aide. En fait, en ce moment, je l'entends casser de la vaisselle et je me dis que c'est moi qui en ait besoin. Pas le courage de retourner affronter ce raz-de-marée d'émotions. Je continue donc.

J'ai écrit à Donatello un peu inquiète suite à la demande de drogues dures de Raph. Il m'a répondu de ne rien lui donner du tout, car il avait une personnalité addictive (ce n'est pas lui qui crée l'addiction, c'est l'inverse, ai-je besoin de le spécifier?) et que Raph avait déjà pas mal de démons à combattre. Mon T-Phone est aussi un problème pour Raph. Aucune idée d'où est le sien, il ne l'a pas. Donnie me parle de la East-Side River, c'est possible. Bref, j'ai dû le mettre sous silence car les vibrations rendaient Raph anxieux. Il saute à chaque fois presque hors de sa carapace et beugle que cela a mieux de ne pas être cet « enfoiré de Lame-o-nardo » Donc, j'ai fermé la sonnerie et depuis, il ne cesse de tourner autour afin de voir si je reçois des texto de son Fearless Leader. Quand il s'avère que j'en ai, il se précipite comme un vautour dessus pour les lire. J'ai beau lui dire que c'est peut-être personnel, il s'en fout et lit avec avidité le message. Le texto quotidien de Léo est toujours très neutre. « Bonjour April, comment allez-vous? », donc, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais après Raph demeure prostré avec mon T-phone dans les mains des heures et je n'ose faire craquer le plancher de mon propre salon. Puis, Raph ouvre le congelo, prend son contenant de Hagen Datz et entreprend de manger ses émotions, en écoutant sa musique de joyeux luron…et la séquence recommence.

J'ai essayé de le faire verbaliser, mais je me suis heurtée à un « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Rouquine, je vais parfaitement bien. Peux-tu me passer cette bouteille de whisky? Non, pas besoin de verre, je vais le boire au goulot » mais en vachement moins poli. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il buvait autant et il m'a répondu que, puisqu'il allait mourir jeune, il voulait compenser pour les années où il ne pourrait pas boire. Il avait l'air si sérieux que j'en ai eu la chair de poule.

J'ai oublié de dire qu'il refuse que je cuisine. Il a peur que mes règles l'empoisonnent. J'ai beau lui dire que c'était des conneries et que de toute façon, elles étaient terminées, il a dit qu'il n'avait pas confiance en la parole d'un animal qui saigne pendant six jours sans mourir, car ce n'était pas naturel ou un truc du genre. Okay, il était ivre-mort quand il a dit ça (comme tous les jours dès 17h30) , mais bref, tu vois le topo?De plus, j'en ai marre de manger de la viande saignante (paradoxe!) deux fois par jour et dès qu'il disparait, je crois que je vais devenir végétarienne!

Le seul point positif est que, ne voulant pas laisser Raph seul, mon gérant m'a confirmé qu'il me payait six jours pour « la mort de ma tante ». Je n'ai donc pas à rentrer au boulot avant jeudi prochain. Je me demande ce que Raph et Mikey ont fait comme menace à ce pauvre type. Je vais lui demander lorsqu'il cessera de tourner en rond en beuglant qu'il s'ennuie. Pour un gars qui vivait dans les égouts, sous une dictature, je le trouve pas mal difficile. J'ai même offert du sexe. Il a eu l'air dégoûté comme s'il ne se masturbait pas tous les soirs dans le lit de mon paternel. J'entends assez les ressorts grincer et ses grognements pour savoir qu'il ne tricote pas. Il doit jouir deux fois avant de trouver le sommeil et même encore, je peux dire qu'il dort mal. Je l'entends se retourner sans arrêt à travers la cloison et du coup, je dors mal aussi.

Je l'ai surpris aussi en train de refaire des achats en ligne. Quand je suis arrivée sur les lieux du crime, il était trop tard. Je ne sais même pas ce que cet addict a acheté. « Juste un petit truc pour ce connard », a.k.a Léo. Son petit truc a coûté 130$ et son séjour thérapeutique chez-moi commence à me coûter vachement cher! Faut que ça cesse! Surtout que je peux même pas l'engueuler, il est trop à cran!

Alors, puisque Léonardo semble penser que je fais du caprice et que je calomnie son « Raphie », j'ai sorti l'artillerie lourde. J'ai profité que Raph était en plein délire artistique pour me cacher et appeler son Fearless. J'ai dit que son petit frère m'avait demandé de lui acheter de la drogue dure et qu'il semblait limite suicidaire. Léo n'a rien dit quelques secondes puis il s'est exclamé en japonais. J'ai compris que dalle, je sais seulement que quand Léo ressent vivement quelque chose, comme de la colère, il s'exprime dans cette langue, comme Maitre Splinter quand il les engueulait. Puis, il a demandé à parler à Raphael. Là, j'ai eu les chocottes. Raph allait peté un giga-solide câble s'il savait que je l'avais dénoncé sur ce coup-là! J'ai raccroché du genre « Oh mince! Ma cuisine est en feu » et j'ai caché mon T-phone sous mon matelas. Ce n'est que partie remise. Les tortues se rappliquent chez-moi ce soir (Raph ne voulait pas sortir et j'osais pas le laisser seul) pour mon anniversaire. Léo est trop un gentleman pour foutre la merde chez moi, mais il passera un commentaire peu subtil et Raph comprendra que je l'ai balancé! Purée!


	20. L'anniversaire d'April: le piercing

Cher Journal,

Ma tête ayant cessé de me faire souffrir et mes invités étant partis, je peux enfin te livrer le récit du jour de mes 18 ans.

Ce que je te raconte est une plus une tentative de reconstitution, réalisée à partir de mes propres souvenirs, des témoignages des invités ainsi que des fragments de vidéos tournées par Donnie, qu'un véritable récit cohérent. Je vais d'abord il aller en ordre chronologique en puisant dans ce que je suis certaine qui est arrivée entre la claustration de Raph dans la salle de bain à 20h vendredi et ma coupe de cheveux forcée par Léo à 8h samedi, après m'être réveillée dans la baignoire avec Mikey, en sous-vêtements, recouverts tous deux de dulce de leche figé, et ce jusqu'à dans mes cheveux. Comme tu l'imagine, cher journal, il s'en est passé des masses entre ces deux évènements.

Donc, comme je soulignais, toute l'action a commencé lorsque Raphael, me voyant préparer le salon, m'a demandé si' j'attendais quelqu'un, super indigné que je ne me contente pas de sa présence si réjouissante. Je me suis frappée le front. Ce mec est impossible. Il est tellement à fond dans sa drama, qu'il ne savait même pas que c'était mon anniversaire. Je lui ai expliqué le nature de l'évènement et il est devenu presque paniqué. Dans ma naïveté profonde, j'ai cru qu'il se sentait mal d'avoir oublié mon anniversaire, que neni! Il venait de réaliser que, ses frangins étant désormais mes seuls amis, ils allaient sûrement se rappliquer.

Alors, toujours aussi mature, il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain. J'ai beau lui avoir demandé de m'ouvrir car ma trousse à maquillage y était, il s'en balançait. Je lui ai dit que Léo ne serait pas là avant 21h, et qu'il n'était que 20h10, rien n'à faire. Tout d'abord, il a prétendu que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Léo, qu'il voulait simplement être seul. J'ai répondu que cela crevait les yeux qu'il s'ennuyait de ses frères. Il a nié le fait, et s'il semblait parfois un peu de mauvais poils, c'était seulement que je ne lui permettais pas de respecter sa routine. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'énervais le plus : sa mauvaise foi ou son égoïsme.

Je l'ai acculé sur le fait que c'était écrit dans le ciel en lettres de feu que son frère lui manquait. Je n'ai pas dit lequel, mais Raph a admis que le vacarme de Mikey lui manquait parfois. Donc, si Raph l'admettait, c'est que ce n'était pas lui dont l'absence le faisait le plus souffrir. Pour savoir le vrai avec Raph, faut souvent prêcher le faux. Je savais aussi que cela ne pouvait être Donnie. Ce type est invisible en dehors de son labo et Raph n'y mettais jamais les pieds. Il trouve ça glauque. Et, de toute façon, c'était criant que, va savoir pourquoi, son grand frère lui manquait terriblement. Sûrement que, l'ayant perpétuellement sur le dos, il sent un vide.

Je l'ai laissé se débattre dans son déni. Un nazi admettrait davantage être d'ascendance juive que Raph, son besoin de Léonardo. Je me suis dit qu'éventuellement, il s'emmerderait ou qu'il s'apercevrait qu'il était ridicule ou, dernière option que Léo le ferait sortir de sa tanière. En réfléchissant, je me suis aperçue que mon erreur dans mes interactions avec Raph, c'est que je lui parle comme un grand mutant de 17 ans, alors que Léo le traite en gosse déraisonnable de 4 ans. Et la méthode du leader a toujours eu plus de succès. Alors, j'ai décidé de suivre la bonne vieille méthode des parents qui abandonnent leurs marmots devant les jouets au Wal-Mart. Éventuellement, il s'apercevrait qu'il s'embêtait seul dans son coin. Tant pis pour mon maquillage. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un à séduire.

Cela faisait 50 minutes que Raphael boudait dans la salle de bain quand on a frappé à la fenêtre. Les tortues sont entrées, et aussitôt dans mon salon, avec son air dominateur, Léonardo a demandé où était Raphael, les mains sur les hanches et le menton fier.

J'ai figé un instant, je n'étais pas certaine, mais quelque chose sur Léo avait changé, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'ai répondu que Raph était dans la salle de bain depuis un moment. Léo n'a répondu que « Oh » et m'a tendu le paquet qu'il transportait et que je présumais être mon présent ainsi qu'une boite à gâteau. Mikey et Donnie se partageaient le reste qui consistait à de l'alcool. J'ai ouvert de grands yeux. D'accord, les tortues m'aiment bien et c'est mon anniversaire, mais la ripaille est habituelle proscrite par leur leader.

Celui-ci après les baisers d'usage, me questionna à voix basse sur son frère barricadé. Et là, cher journal, c'est pratiquement un de mes seuls souvenirs cohérents, j'ai mouillée ma culotte d'excitation à un point jamais vu quand je fus certaine que ce que je voyais n'était pas une hallucination. Je n'avais encore rien bu. Cela ne pouvait être une illusion. C'était réel et un Chippendale aurait pu me danser à deux cm de mon visage que cela aurait eu moins d'effet.

Léonardo avait un piercing à la langue.

Était-ce une gageure entre les frères? Léo avait gagné à la courte paille? En combien de jour April peut-elle tomber à genoux et le supplier de la prendre ? Aucune idée, mais le fait est que Léo n'était plus devant moi et que je fixais toujours où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Là, je me suis assise, me sentant presque physiquement mal.

La dichotomie entre la rigueur morale du leader en bleu et cet objet incroyablement sexy me ramollissait les ovaires comme de la cire. Je n'ai jamais été fan de piercing, mais je crois que Léonardo arriverait à rendre attirante des bottes de pêche et un bonnet de raton-laveur. J'étais donc là, les yeux dans le vide à m'imaginer la sensation de la petite boule de métal qui m'avait paru texturée, parcourir mon corps tremblant pour finir par atteindre mon clito en feu. Je le sentais déjà tendu et hypersensible et merde, je n'avais vu ce truc que l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

Léo m'a ensuite tendu son paquet et, après avoir tiré l'objet en question de son méticuleux emballage, j'ai failli éclater d'un rire hystérique. J'ai vraiment cru à une blague, jusqu'au moment où Léo m'a expliqué avec le sérieux du Dalaï-Lama que :

\- Historiquement, les boules dites « de geisha » sont en jade et j'ai choisi de respecter cette tradition. De plus, cette pierre atténue les sauts d'humeur et favorise la paix intérieure. Comme tu le sais, ces boules sont utilisées dans des pratiques ancestrales pour activer et maîtriser les muscles du périnée. Celles qui maîtrisent cette technique gardent une excellente santé féminine et leur organes sexuel reste aussi fermes et vigoureux que ceux des jeunes filles vierges. Elles te permettront de progresser dans ton développement personnel et spirituel.

Je crois que cela a été a peu-près son discours. Je ne faisais que fixer l'éclair argenté sur sa langue, me demandant l'effet que ferait celle-ci sur la mienne. Par reflexe, j'essuyais sans arrêt la commissure de ma bouche pour ne pas être surprise avec la salive au menton comme un foutu dessin-animée devant Jessica Rabbit.

C'était surréaliste. Je regardais les trois boules de jade et je ne comprenais pas. C'était clairement un complot pour me rendre folle. La peau ensorcelante de Léonardo était de la même teinte, son choix n'avait aucun rapport avec cette merde ésotérique. Je ne savais si je devais être allumée ou insultée devant ce choix de présent et je balançais encore entre ces deux alternatives alors que Léo était parti voir Raph, considérant que le sursis de ce dernier avait duré assez longtemps.

Je suis sortie de ma transe quand j'ai entendu Raphael beugler à Léo d'aller se faire foutre de l'autre côté de la porte. Finalement, ce dernier n'avait pas plus de succès que moi. Le leader commençait à perdre de sa coolitude et ça allait barder entre ces deux-là aussi buté l'un que l'autre quand tout à coup, Mikey a fait tourner les tables en lançant que c'était mieux comme ça car Raphie étant une « attention whore » il allait avoir Léo tout à lui et que Raph ne verrait pas le changement sexy chez Léo.

La bête est sortie illico de son repaire, j'étais stupéfiée. Je ne savais si c'était la curiosité ou la jalousie qui avait eu raison de lui mais, il a prétendu que le bruit de la bière que Donnie a débouchée a été sa seule source de motivation. Qui croit-il donc tromper?

Raphael a refusé de regarder Léo, mais il était évident qu'il crevait d'envie de connaitre le changement. Quant à moi, j'essayais de ni le regarder, ni d'y penser, mais c'était plus fort que moi, cette vision obsédante de cette langue roulait sans arrêt dans ma tête. Et là, j'ai eu ma troisième surprise de la soirée. Léonardo, M. Bushido en personne, a accepté un verre d'alcool. J'ai su que la soirée alors n'aurait rien d'ordinaire.

Alors que Léo et Mikey préparaient la table pour le gâteau, j'ai fait part de ma stupéfaction à Donnie qui m'a demandé, d'un air rapace, si j'avais remarqué le « changement » chez Léo. A ma réponse affirmative, il m'a répondu que c'est lui qui avait percé Léo, sous la seule condition de boire au moins cinq consommations chez moi. J'ai cligné des yeux et je me suis exclamée un peu trop vivement :

-Mais pourquoi s'être fait percer la langue?

Raph a demandé si on parlait d'un quelconque geek. Et là, Donnie a énoncé froidement que leur frère s'était fait percer. La pauvre âme a recraché sa bière en s'étouffant et est allé confronté illico Léonardo dans la cuisine, j'ai suivi avec mon cocktail vodka-canneberge, à l'affut de drame, d'explications et aussi simplement pour mater ce qui semblait être devenu mon crush.

Je n'ai pas entendu la question de Raph car j'étais trop concentrée à avoir une bonne vue sur la langue de son frère, de quoi sur la raison de la localisation du petit barbel de fer, je crois et j'ai fondu comme une glace en juillet quand Léo a répondu :

-La langue est d'après le Tao sexuel, une arme érotique par excellence, et le premier instrument stratégique dans l'acte sexuel.

Puis, il a vidé son verre d'un air sur de lui.

Comment on peut rendre aussi puissamment érotique une réponse aussi lourde? Aucune idée! Tout chez la tortue aux katanas est un mystère, un mystère vachement captivant.

Raph ne s'est pas laissé aussi aisément embobiner. Après tout, c'est un mec et le frère de Léo. Il connait par cœur les facettes plus chiantes de son Fearless et est donc immunisé à sa sexitude sans doute!

-Okay, et qui crois-tu attaquer avec ta nouvelle arme M Fifty Shades of Green? T'oublie que t'as pas de copines, Romeo!

\- Tout le succès d'une opération réside dans sa préparation.

Les trois frères se sont frappé la tête. Je n'ai pas compris. Mikey m'a tiré par le bras.

-Les très rares fois où Léonardo est ivre, chacune de ses phrases est une citation de Sun TZU. Tu sais, l'Art de la Guerre? Il fait ça pour prouver qu'il ne perd pas la tête, mais c'est au contraire un clair indicateur qu'il commence à s'échauffer. Cela dure un bon moment.

-Mais il n'a bu qu'un verre!

-Oui, c'était le verre pour moi, par moi. Il doit prendre un verre en l'honneur de chaque personne : toi, moi, D et Raph. Le prochain sera celui de Donnie. Il risque d'être plus corsé.

-Et il va continuer à citer cet auteur débile toute la soirée?

-Hé! Ne dénigre pas Sun Tzu, Ape, c'est un classique! Mais éventuellement, oui il passera à sa prochaine phase.

-Qui est?

En arrière-plan, Raph ne se laissa pas démonter :

-Ok, et quelle est ton opération prévue, Bonaparte? Je ne vois pas de base ennemie à prendre à l'horizon!

\- Sois subtil jusqu'à l'invisible; sois mystérieux jusqu'à l'inaudible; alors tu pourras maîtriser le destin de tes adversaires.

-Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer encore en nous citant ton mec mort toute la soirée. Je veux des réponses, Léonardo! Pas des trucs de bonne fortune de biscuits chinois. Tu nous fais le coup à chaque fois! Je t'interdis de recommencer! C'était drôle la première fois, mais je refuse de rembarquer dans ton petit jeu à la con!

\- Ne répétez pas les mêmes tactiques victorieuses, mais adaptez-vous aux circonstances chaque fois particulières.

Je te rappelle qu'alors que ces élucubrations antiques sortaient de sa bouche, la barre d'argent scintillait à chaque parole pour me narguer. Elle devait aussi narguer Raphael car il a poussé un cri de rage exaspéré. J'ai soupiré et je me suis versée un double, alors que Mikey en ricanant s'éloignait.

Ici s'achève la partie où j'étais encore saine. Le reste est beaucoup plus fou.


	21. L'anniversaire d'April : Novocaine

J'ai pris une pause, le temps d'avaler cul sec deux Tylenol et je continue. Donc, je me souviens vaguement que le truc que Mikey avait fourni à Léo se nommait « La potion de la bonne humeur » ou de quoi d'approchant. Il m'en a fait un après mon double vodka-. C'était en fait un cocktail nommé « Rouquine » avec de la vodka, du jus de canneberge blanche, du soda et du jus de clémentine. J'ai accepté car, puisque cela ressemblait à ce que je buvais déjà, je ne risquais d'être malade. Hahahaha, je me marre en écrivant cela. Je peux tellement être conne parfois.

L'ambiance m'a paru plus légère et les verres se sont vidés rapidement. Léo a tellement apprécié cette « Rouquine » qu'il a demandé à son jeune frère de lui en ajouter encore un peu dans son verre vide, juste un doigt, a-t-il précisé. Il n'y a que Léo pour sortir ces expressions désuètes. Raph, après avoir fini sa bière d'un coup pour s'enfiler le cocktail a dû lire dans mes pensées :

-Hé, Léo, le XIX siècle t'a téléphoné. Il te cherche.

Léo, incroyable, a ri ouvertement et a trinqué avec son frère.

Tout de suite, on a voulu boire à nouveau.

Le cocktail préparé par Donnie se nommait et ça, je m'en souviens, « Le sérum de vérité » et c'était fichtrement bien trouvé, mieux que l'appellation originale de « Purple rain »Don en a préparé une tournée générale, sauf pour lui, mais ça, je n'avais pas remarqué. Mais Leo, l'œil de lynx l'a remarqué et lui en fait boire deux plutôt qu'un :

-La guerre est semblable au feu, lorsqu'elle se prolonge elle met en péril ceux qui l'on provoquée.

Raph a mis de la résistance, préférant sa bonne vieille bière, protestant avoir déjà bu la pisse sucrée que lui avait servi Mikey, mais Léo lui a parlé bas et Raph a pris son verre. Je savais que j'allais regretter et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait dit pour le convaincre, non par réel intérêt mais juste pour reluquer sa langue de près. Sun Tzu n'a pas réponse à tout, non?

-La grande science est de faire vouloir à autrui tout ce que vous voulez qu'il fasse, et de lui fournir, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, tous les moyens de vous seconder.

Oui, il semble que ce mec a prévu du tombeau tout ce que vivrait sa réincarnation.

Cela n'a pas été long, après avoir bu mon cocktail « Sérum de vérité » que je me suis sentie drôle. J'ai revisionné la vidéo tout à l'heure :

Don l'a préparé devant la caméra et quand tu regardes ce qu'il fait tout semble réglo, mais je continue à dire qu'il y avait un truc pas net. Peut-être dans les oursons en gélatine dont il s'est servi pour décorer les verres? Cela doit être cela car on le voit sur la vidéo insister pour que nous les mangions (Mikey n'avait pas besoin d'encouragements). Raph a prétendu ne pas avoir la dent sucrée et j'ai éclaté de rire en songeant à la dizaine de pots vides d'Hagen Datz au recyclage. Mais c'est peut-être moi qui fait seulement ma parano, qui me cherche des excuses pour ce qui va arriver plus tard. Oui, ce n'était peut-être que l'alcool…

J'avais bu 4 verres et je commençais à perdre la tête et ricaner bêtement si je me fie à mon clone sur l'écran. Léo et Raph étaient chacun à regarder leur fond de verre assez tristement à une extrémité du divan. Donnie, voyant que ses frères étaient dans un creux de vague, a proposé que nous jouions à des jeux. Les autres ont accepté si nous ne jouions pas à placer en ordre chronologique des découvertes scientifiques ou les associer à un savant. Ce sont les jeux préférés de Donnie. Que puis-je dire de plus que : nerd! Mais non, quand il s'agit d'épicer une fête, Donnie et Mikey ont la touche. Ils ont su attendre le bon moment où, imbibés adéquatement d'alcool, on n'avait plus la force de protester.

Là, je te jure cher Journal, on dirait que cet enfoiré de Donatello a pris du plaisir a interchanger les séquences vidéo, en faisant le montage, car il me semble que cela ne s'est pas passé dans cet ordre. Mais puisque de toute évidence, j'étais saoule, mon témoignage n'est peut pas crédible. Le premier jeu auquel nous avions joué, d'après la vidéo est « Devine le mot ». Chaque personne devait écrire cinq mots et ensuite chacun devait faire deviner les autres en mimant ou en dessinant le mot, mais tout commençant par la lettre désignée qui était le « N ». Alors que les autres avait choisi des trucs comme « navette spatiale », « Napoléon »et « nacho » j'ai retrouvé ce matin trois papiers sur le plancher que je paris être ceux de Donnie. Voici ce que ce petit con, qui se croit drôle, avait choisi :

-Novocaïne (celui que j'ai pigé alors que je n'en n'avais aucune idée de qu'est-ce que c'était, je crois.)

-Nabuchodonosor, roi de Babylone

-Nihilisme

Bref, je n'ai aucune idée d'idée de ce que j'ai pigé vraiment, car sur la vidéo, tu vois une April qui fait que dalle, à part rire nerveusement. Bref, au bout des 90 seconde allouées, alors que les frères à chacun de mes mouvements hasardeux lançaient des tentatives de réponse du genre : « La Nativité! » « Néonazi! » « Naples! » « Nain! » « Naturisme! », je me suis assise mollement.

Les autres tortues, ont, je viens de l'apprendre, toutes, un don de mime, même Raph. Et cela n'en n'était même pas drôle car, tous les mots, sauf ceux de Donnie, Léo les devinait du premier coup. Je crois qu'à force d'être la conscience de ses frères, il en est venu à lire dans leur esprit.

Puis, on s'est mis un Oreo sur le front et par nos muscles faciaux, on devait le faire descendre jusque dans notre bouche. Moi n'y avait rien à faire, il tombait toujours dans mon soutif, j'avais beau contorsionné mes muscles inexistants, je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne comprends pas comment Léo a réussi, mais je commençais à trouver qu'il était trop doué pour jouer à des jeux d'ivrogne avec nous et que ce n'était pas du jeu.

Mikey a félicité Leo et la camera, de son point d'appui, a filmé un échange qui prouvait que certains frères Hamato avaient vraiment perdu la carte déjà à ce moment.

Leo : Le combat du guerrier ne s'arrête pas au champ de bataille.

Donnie : Indubitablement, le plan technique ne reconnaît que ce qui a lieu sur un terrain adéquate et propice à l'affront.

Mikey : je comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

Donnie : c'est parce que t'es trop con.

On a joué ensuite à un jeu, où les yeux bandés, nous devions tenter, en tâtant, à quelle tortue appartenait les jambes. Je me rappelle un peu de ce moment. J'étais estomaquée comment, sans difficulté, seulement par les jambes, sans la moindre hésitation, chaque tortue se reconnaissait entre elle. Quand ça été mon tour, je suis devenue nerveuse. Pas parce que j'avais peur de perdre, non : car j'allais pouvoir tâter Léo, mon fantasme ultime en toute impunité. J'ai distingué Raph et Donnie tout de suite, par leurs mollets. Raph est le plus musclé et il a les cicatrices d'un gladiateur ayant eu à lutter pour sa vie contre Freddy Kruger. Celui que j'identifiais comme Donnie avait peu de muscle autour de l'os du tibia. Restait à départager Leo et Mikey qui, bien que pas de la même taille, avait une musculature similaire.

Juste à regarder la vidéo, j'ai tellement honte. C'était évident que je prenais mon pied à caresser sensuellement le mollet de Mikey. Sauf, que les yeux bandés, j'ignorais que c'était lui. Finalement, il s'est écrié que je le chatouillais et a mis fin au jeu. Donc, merde, je ne me suis jamais rendue à Léo, qui attendait sagement à côté de Mikey. Remerde. Mais je me disais que la soirée était encore jeune et j'allais trouver une autre occasion.

Sur la vidéo, Mikey essaye de harceler Raph pour qu'il fasse son cocktail. C'était son tour. Mais, Raph a l'alcool triste et a chargé Mikey de le faire. Donnie a alors tourné la caméra pour que l'on ne voit pas Mikey préparer le cocktail. Léo et Raph parlaient sur le divan. Ils s'étaient rapprochés. Donnie a même fait un gros plan sur le visage de Léo. Je crois qu'il s'amuse un peu trop à jouer avec mes nerfs. Les yeux de Léonardo étaient comme embués d'un mélange d'attendrissement et de sensualité (mais c'est surement mon imagination)

On l'entend sur la caméra, avec sa voix de Dj de Jazz (si cela existait)

-Lorsque l'administration et les ordres manquent de fermeté, le moral des hommes est bas et les officiers enragent.

La connotation de sa voix était étrange, comme si elle contenait avec difficulté une émotion.

Étonnamment, le Raph de la caméra ne lui hurle pas de se la boucler, car même si je trouve Léo sexy à mort, j'en avait sérieusement marre :

-Je suis ton seul officier, Léo, et Mikey et Donnie en ont rien à branler.

Le ci-nommé Donnie alors a protesté :

-Je suis en train de faire une crise anxiogène de sécurité à cause de vos élucubrations veineuses !

Léo et Raph ayant baissés encore le ton, on n'entend pas le reste de leur conversation, plutôt les échanges absurdes de Mikey et Donnie, digne du Chapelier Fou et du lièvre de Mars :

-Je crois qu'il y a des fraises dans ce cocktail.

-D'un point de vue strictement freudien et si on oublie la théorie des graphes de la version initiale, tu n'as pas tout à fait complètement tort.

-Peux-tu voir si j'ai amené des fraises? 10…je crois qu'il faut… (Mikey a de la peine à parler)

-Mon cortex préfrontal ne peut relayer les informations sus nommées dans un laps de temps biométrique.

Finalement, je me souviens vaguement d'avoir trouvé des fraises, avoir pris pas mal de temps à les dénombrer, puis les avoir coupées.

Mikey, tout fier est venu présenté son cocktail qui est un « Élixir d'amour » et que j'ai plus fait que lui, en suivant les instructions sur ma tablette, mais il m'a tant câliné que je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine. En fait, sur le site cela se nomme « Amour interdit » mais Mikey a dit que c'était parfait car c'était rouge. Je ne comprends toujours pas la corrélation.

Leo a résisté. Il trouvait, en tortue raisonnable, qu'il avait assez bu et que, il devait veiller sur ses frères et donc, demeuré un minimum conscient. Raph s'est mis à protester que Léo n'avait pas le droit de refuser SON cocktail, qui soit dit en passant, il devait avoir fait du divan par force psychique car je ne l'ai pas vu se lever une seule fois pour nous aider, trop occupé avec le traité militaire vivant. Léo, ne voulant pas offusquer Raphael en commentant l'injure de ne pas boire sa boisson, a cédé. Alors, on a trinqué à « l'Amour interdit » et on a vidé notre verre

Mikey s'est mis à cajoler ses frères afin de les amener à jouer encore une partie d'un quelconque jeu. Ce gamin doit être diverti sans arrêt et quand il s'est assis sur lui, en passant ses bras autour de son cou, Leo a accepté très rapidement, si je n'y opposais pas mon droit de véto.

Les frères adorent jouer à Vérité ou Conséquence que Mikey m'a déjà dit. Ils se lancent des défis cons et dangereux et point barre. J'avais plutôt envie d'une bonne vieille partie de strip poker. Mais bon, ce n'est pas parce que j'étais la fêtée que j'avais voix au chapitre. J'ai dit que cela ne me tentait pas qu'ils se lancent des défis débiles comme échapper le séchoir dans le bain ou sortir coller leur langue sur une surface métallique. Donnie a dit qu'on ne ferait qu'un tour et j'ai cédé, après un argument de poids, ou ce qui me semblait l'être sur le coup : « Tu n'aurais pas survécu plus d'une nano seconde dans un système féodal dont les membres vivent en phallocratie."

On m'a donc offert de commencer et là, cher Journal, y avait tant de trucs qui me venaient à l'esprit que je ne savais qui choisir et quoi choisir comme question ou défi. Je me souviens parfaitement bien de cela. Puis, j'ai décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

-Léo, je te défie d'embrasser un d'entre nous

De toute évidence, je croyais que, étant la seule fille et la seule personne non apparenté à lui, et de plus, on se l'avouera, la seule mignonne, il allait opter pour moi. Je me préparais mentalement, ça se voit clairement même sur la vidéo, pour ne pas perdre la tête totalement et demeurée cool. Mes efforts ont été complètement vains, cher Journal, inutile de te le dire.

Et quand les lèvres de Léo se sont écrasées sur celles de Donnie, à l'immense consternation de tous, même à travers l'écran, j'ai bien vu mon cœur et mon égo se désintégrer, alors que Donatello répondait avec enthousiasme.


	22. L'anniversaire d'April: Dulce de Leche

Je ne comprends pas ma réaction. D'un côté je trouvais que c'était la chose la plus « hot » que je n'avais vu de ma vie. Que mes deux frères d'adoption, et qui plus est, les plus posés, se roulent une pelle à la vue de tous, était aussi perturbant qu'allumant. Finalement, j'ai rejeté ma pensée logique et j'ai opté pour être allumée en ne laissant que ma libido consciente.

Depuis que les tortues sont parties, cela fait au moins sept fois que je repasse ce moment, et je ne m'en lasse pas.

Les mains de Donnie commençaient à s'aventurer sous la carapace de Léonardo qui approfondissait son baiser, du moins selon ma perception. Puis, cette vision fantasmagorique s'est estompée quand Raph a renversé d'un coup de pied ma table à café en gueulant que puisqu'on en était rendu à un point de déchéance où des frères s'embrassaient entre eux, il allait se coucher.

Léo a interrompu son baiser pour prendre Raphael par le poignet et le freiner dans sa fuite. La tension était à son comble et je pense que, même si la caméra n'a pas enregistré un son si bas, je devais pousser des gémissements d'excitations.

Je ne sais trop ce qui s'est passé, mais quand Raph est allé bouder dans la chambre de mon père, il n'a pas verrouillé derrière lui. De toute façon, c'était inutile, car les ninjas peuvent crocheter toutes les serrures.

Mikey a dit que c'était dommage et qu'on devrait jouer à un autre jeu. Donnie a refusé et il a dit qu'il avait un défi parfait pour lui, mais que Mikey serait trop poule mouillée pour le faire. Parfois, l'orgueil de Mikey est aussi chatouilleux que celui de ses ainés. Je crois que cela avait surtout un lien avec son haut niveau d'ébriété. Il a prétendu pouvoir tout faire.

-Tu dois réussir à prendre le bandana de Léo ou de Raph.

Mikey a pali de plusieurs tons, mais il a hoché la tête. Je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi cela devait être si hautement perturbant. Le fait est que je n'ai plus vu ni Leo ni Raph.

La camera a cessé alors que nous jouions à un jeu des mots les plus sexy selon nous.

-Pour moi, il n'y a rien que je trouve mieux que Dulce de Leche, c'est chaud et onctueux à prononcer, a dit Mikey

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Donnie a commencé à se lancer dans l'explication scientifique mais Mikey, dans un pseudo accent d'une langue inconnu a prétendu me le montrer en me trainant dans la cuisine. Le reste est un mystère.

Je me suis réveillée avec une douleur à un endroit où je n'en n'avais jamais ressentie et courbaturée de partout. Pas étonnant, j'avais passé la nuit dans le bain avec une Tortue mutante. J'étais couverte de résidus collants dorés, jusque dans mes cheveux. Mikey portait de travers le bandeau céruléen de Léo sur le front et ronflait bruyamment.

Je me suis levée prudemment, avec un mal de crâne incroyable. Léo était dans la cuisine, la tête dans les mains, sans doute éprouvant une douleur similaire. J'ai passé la main dans mes cheveux et je me suis aperçue qu'elle était prise.

Il a parlé de me couper les cheveux car il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Je me suis assise et je lui ai tendue des ciseaux d'un geste de peu importe.

Et durant ma coupe de cheveux impromptue et silencieuse, je ne pu qu'arriver à une réalisation, oh combien troublante :

J'avais perdu ma virginité avec Michelangelo.

Ils sont partis depuis plusieurs heures et je ne me rappelle que le clin d'œil de la tortue orange.

Je ne boirai plus jamais.


	23. Le présent de Donnie

17 décembre

Cher journal,

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures que plus tard que je me suis aperçue que les frères Hamato avaient oublié quelque chose chez-moi. Après m'avoir lamenté sur ma tête qui me faisait souffrir le martyr, avoir admiré ma coupe de cheveux et m'être caressé sur mon Leonnie, je suis allée voir si Raph avait foutu le bordel dans la chambre de mon père. Il revient dans une semaine après tout et Raphael n'est pas la tortue la plus soigneuse du monde. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire le ménage tout de suite, j'avais pas fini de dégriser, malgré qu'il fût plus de 14h. Je peux te dire, journal, que je suis retombée en plein dans la réalité assez vite!

Donc, en ouvrant la porte, je suis demeurée choquée. Sur le lit de mon père, vautré, se trouvait Raphael. Comment pouvait-il être là? Les autres avaient quitté subtilement par les toits vers 8h! Je me suis repassée le fil de leur départ. Trop perturbé par l'œillade de Mikey, je n'ai pas remarqué si TOUS LES 4 étaient présents. J'ai découvert Donnie qui dormait dans mon lit et je l'ai sorti de là, pronto. Mikey, lui je savais où il était, mais je n'ai pas osé le chercher. Merde! Je n'oserai plus jamais prendre de bain de ma vie maintenant et juste l'idée de rentrer à nouveau dans cette pièce me remplissait d'inconfort. J'avais embrassé Léo à leur départ et remarqué un étrange parfum assez prononcé qu'il dégageait. Il arborait aussi une ecchymose assez impressionnante autour du cou. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué hier, peut-être trop distraite par sa langue. En regardant de plus près, j'ai remarqué d'autres meurtrissures sur sa peau de jade. Je n'ai pas posé de questions qu'ils étaient partis sous un dernier : « A bientôt, Ape » de Mikey, accompagné d'un clin d'œil qui se voulait complice, séducteur ou peu importe, car il m'a donné la nausée.

Comment j'ai pu ne pas discerner l'absence de la tortue rouge? Aucune idée. Entre ma gueule de bois, mon traumatisme et l'odeur étrange et envoutante qui provenait de Léo, j'étais incapable d'avoir les idées claires.

Bref, j'avais devant moi Raphael qui serrait dans ses bras puissants un oreiller. Là, j'étais diablement embêtée. Je voulais le secouer et lui demander en hurlant ce qu'il foutait encore chez-moi, mais hé, je ne suis pas suicidaire. Raph a la réputation d'attaquer avec ses sais quiconque le réveille, depuis que Mikey en a reçu un coup dans l'épaule, tout le monde fait gaffe. Mais là, J'ai vu qu'étrangement, il ne dormait pas avec ses armes puisqu'il était nu et avait l'air vachement relax.

Alors, j'ai fait une femme de moi et je l'ai touché du bout du balai qui trainait là. Je demeure prudente dans ma témérité.

-Mhha Bé, encore une minute…j'suis trop bien.

Curieuse, j'ai poussé son bras plus fortement du manche de mon balai. De toute évidence, la tortue endormie était encore dans le brouillard d'un rêve érotique et je voulais savoir. Était-ce de moi dont il rêvait?

Puis, il s'est dressé aussi brusquement qu'un mannequin de maison hantée, se couvrant, comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche, Rouquine? Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu à tes cheveux? Où sont les autres?

-Ils sont partis! Moi, je veux savoir ce que tu fiches là! Tu t'es encore disputé avec Léo? C'est toi qui a essayé de l'étrangler ou je ne sais quoi?

Raph s'est recouché dans le lit sans rien dire. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, il est catatonique depuis. J'ai récupéré mon T-Phone où j'ai constaté un message du leader qui me demandait comment allait son frère et s'il était en colère.

Je l'ai appelé directement au lieu de lui répondre en texto. Il ne s'en sortirait pas si aisément et je m'étais préparé afin de lui parler son langage :

-Si le général est généreux, mais incapable de diriger, bienveillant, mais incapable de rétablir l'ordre, ses soldats, tels des enfants gâtés, seront inutiles.

J'espérais qu'il comprendrait que, ce je voulais dire que, était que s'il ne pouvait gérer son propre frère, tout émo qu'il était, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait comme chef!

-Tu connais Sun Tzu?

Je ne lui pas dit que suite à la centaine de citations dont il nous avait abreuvées, hier, il me semblait plus connaitre ce mec que mon propre père. Il ne semblait s'en souvenir.

J'ai réexpliqué à Léo que son frère devait partir. Il a dit qu'il allait demander à Casey de l'héberger, mais qu'il ne pouvait plus reprendre Raph dans ces conditions. Je l'ai envoyé promené et j'ai raccroché. Ce nom, juxtaposé à l'obstination de Léo, m'avaient mis hors de moi. Il a beau avoir le plus puissant magnétisme animal, il demeure un crétin, parfois. Puis, je me suis mise à réfléchir aux marques de Léo et au désarroi de Raphael. Tout plutôt que de penser à moi et Mikey. J'ai regardé de nouveau la vidéo et je l'ai minutée. D'une soirée de cinq heures conscient (on voit distinctement l'heure sur certaine prises), il n'y avait que 45 minutes de film et je suis certaine que les scènes ne se sont pas toutes passées dans cet ordre. Sur certaines scènes, j'ai l'air beaucoup plus amochée que celles qui suivent, ce qui est illogique. De même, la perspective change souvent, comme si la caméra avait voulu nous mettre en lumière chacun notre tour, excepté Donnie qui n'est jamais au premier plan sauf pour son french-kiss passionné avec son grand frère.

Il y avait du Donatello là-dessus. Ce sale sociopathe nous avait drogué et filmé comme des rats de labo pour une de ses expérimentations cinglées! Il avait fait semblant d'être ivre avec son blabla scientifique incohérent.

J'ai texté ce fils de pute.

Il m'a répondu :

-C'est ton présent d'anniversaire. Puisque le concours de dépucelage est terminé, ayant eu un vainqueur, je voulais t'offrir de quoi d'autre te distraire. Tu semblais aimer le jeu Clue. Je t'en offre un grandeur nature. Nous savons que l'arme est un pénis, mais l'orange, le bleu, le rouge ou le violet? Où? Et qui est la victime? Si tu cherches, tu verras que je t'ai laissé un carnet de détective dans ton tiroir à côté du présent de Léo ainsi que le livre des règlements. Si tu veux essayer le cadeau de Léonardo en premier, je ne serai pas offensé! Bonne partie!

PS. J'ai fouillé dans tes trucs et je n'ai pas vu de pilules anticonceptionnelles. Viens me voir, je vais t'arranger cela.

Tiens, Raph vient de sortir de sa léthargie, je viens d'entendre distinctement un miroir se briser. Super. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon père me répète que je suis mieux enfant unique.


	24. Solitude

17 décembre. Encore!

Je suis encore en colère.

Il s'est passé trop de trucs. Je ne peux écrire. Je ne sais si Donnie avait réellement une bonne intention ou non. Le fait est que, quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il avait joué avec moi et les autres pour me prendre ma virginité, alors que j'étais vulnérable, cela m'a vraiment mise en colère. Je ne sais si les autres sont de mèches. Sûrement pas Raph, car il avait l'air hyper-blessé. Peu importe, je l'ai foutu à la porte.

Quand j'ai fait part à Donatello de mon indignation à avoir été utilisée pour un jeu pervers afin de s'amuser lui, à mes dépends, il m'a répondu :

"Oh pardonne-moi, je ne sais où j'avais la tête, sûrement dans tes devoirs que je fais à ta place, puisque tu ne vas pas à l'école à cause du billet médical que tu m'as demandé de te faire"

J'ai à nouveau dit « T-phone autodestruction » et j'ai fichu Raphael dehors. Je n'ai pas besoin des tortues pour vivre.

18 décembre

Mon père ne sera pas là à Noel. Par contre, il dit qu'il a le meilleur des cadeaux de Noel pour moi. Il sera là le 27. Mon père se sent toujours coupable et compense par des présents. Super.

20 décembre :

Je n'ai rien écrit hier car il ne s'est rien passé. Aujourd'hui non plus.

Jeudi 22 décembre.

J'ai changé de gérant. La nouvelle se nomme Shella, elle vient du Texas. Elle est cool. Elle parle de sexe sans arrêt, mais de sa bouche à elle, ça ne me dérange pas. Elle ne cessait de dire que Mc Do devait se lancer dans les Hot-Dogs car elle aimait les grosses saucisses. C'était con, mais ça m'a fait rire. Je n'ai pas ri depuis près d'une semaine, donc ça fait du bien.

Vendredi, 23 décembre am.

J'ai reçu les achats compulsifs de Raph tout en même temps ce matin. Que suis-je supposé en faire? Je ne peux pas les renvoyer avec la mention « Déménagé dans les égouts ». En fait, où est Raph? Est-il rentré chez-lui? J'en ai aucune idée!

Vendredi 23 décembre pm.

Je reviens du boulot, je suis claquée. Shella m'a offert de sortir avec d'autres copains du boulot, pour un party de Noel impromptu. J'en ai marre de demeurer comme une nonne à la maison à me morfondre. Je n'ai pas besoin des tortues. Je suis capable de me faire d'autres amies que ses poufiasses d'Emmy et d'Irma. Et un autre copain que ce salaud de Casey! Ce sont eux qui vont s'ennuyer sans ami humain! Bonne chance aux tortues pour faire leurs courses! Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais des paquets de Raph. Il a vraiment choisi des trucs avec soin pour ses frères. Le service à thé de Léo est une pure merveille. Revendre? Je penserais à cela demain.


	25. Prise de conscience

24 décembre

Je me suis réveillée, dans ma chambre, toute habillée avec mon manteau sur le dos. Je me souviens de vague flashback après que nous soyons entrés dans ce bar louche. Shella a dit que l'on pourrait boire sans problème, même si certains d'entre nous étions mineurs, dont moi. De toute façon, j'ai toujours sur moi la fausse carte d'identité que m'a fabriqué Donnie. Il y avait un mec qui me faisait du rentre-dedans. Il m'a offert un verre. Je l'ai bu, mais je ne crois pas avoir eu plus de deux autres consommations et pourtant je ne me sens pas bien.

10 minutes plus tard:

J'ai vu une note qui était coincée dans ma fenêtre.

- _April. N'accepte jamais de verres d'inconnu. Tu as été droguée au GHB et si nous n'étions passés par là, tu aurais vécu ta première fois sur le banc arrière d'une Oldsmobile rouillé. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'aller bien loin, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'ai fait vomir pour que tu n'étouffes pas dans ton sommeil. Tu dois être plus prudente. Beaucoup d'individus sans scrupules peuvent vouloir abuser de ta naïveté, pas seulement pour rigoler, eux. Beaucoup de gens ne perçoivent que le potentiel sexuel d'une personne, sans s'intéresser à ses émotions. As-tu demandé à Léo comment il vivait sa rupture avec Karai? Sur ce, tu devrais vraiment envisager un système de contraception, April._

Il n'y avait pas de signature, rien, mais je savais que c'était Donnie. J'ai pleuré. Je pleure encore, le post-stress sans doute.

Puis, en relisant j'ai compris qu'oui, Donnie s'était foutu de ma gueule, mais il ne semblait pas s'être passé tant de choses avec Mikey, s'il me parlait de « première fois ». L'allusion à Léo me remplit de malaise encore. Donnie avait remarqué. On ne peut rien lui cacher.J'avouais que, avant ce foutu concours, Léonardo n'était pas la tortue dont j'étais la plus proche. Et là, depuis ce concours, il me faisait baver. Et pourtant, je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu une conversation vraiment amicale avec lui. J'ai regardé son piercing, mais je n'ai pas écouté les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche vraiment. Il s'était visiblement fait battre ou malmener la semaine dernière et je ne lui avais posé aucune question. J'avais saccagé son unique chance de connaitre l'amour et il ne m'avait fait aucun reproche. Léo m'avait demandé deux services, un sur lequel je ne m'étais jamais renseigné et l'autre…

J'avais mis Raphael dehors, sans me soucier d'où il allait. Un Raph complétement désemparé.

Mikey m'avait souri et j'avais détourné les yeux. Pourtant j'avais passé la nuit dans ses bras.

Donnie avait tant fait pour moi, que je n'arrivais même pas à tout me rappeler. Et pour un truc discutable, j'avais brisé notre amitié. Okay, C'était de mauvais goût, ça c'est sûr, mais avant le réveil, j'avais pris mon pied. C'était mon second anniversaire avec les tortues et tous les précédents depuis la mort de ma mère avaient été nuls. Sans elles, j'aurai fait quoi? Mon père est à San Francisco a je ne sais quoi ficher à me bourrer de fric pour que je ferme ma gueule. Et puis, faut pas oublier que le code moral des tortues ne se base sur les mêmes références que moi. Ils ont vécu dans les égouts, sans contact humain durant 15 ans. Ils ont passé leur vie parmi les déchets, dans une semi-obscurité jusqu'à quand Donnie a été assez âgé pour magouiller un pseudo-confort moderne, avec un maitre du Ninjustu qui croyait qu'apprendre à se battre était la valeur la plus primordiale. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient reçu des cours d'étiquette!

Je me suis pelotonnée et j'ai pleuré. Ce n'était pas que cela. Je me sens seule. Tout le monde se balance de moi. Casey m'a laissé tomber. Irma ne semble même plus se rappeler que J'existe. Emmy ne compte pas. Mon père…soit il n'est pas là, soit il se sent obligé de m'entourer d'un filet protecteur pour faire comme si je lui importais. Ma tante, ma seule autre famille, se balance de moi. Oui, mes nouveaux collègues du McDo sont cools, mais un gars m'a agressé et, d'après ce que je vois, ce ne sont pas eux qui sont venus à mon secours. J'aime me dire que je suis jolie, mais cela ne semble pas attirer particulièrement une foule autour de moi. J'ai un job merdique, je ne vais plus en cours et personne ne semble en avoir rien à cirer de moi. Qui voudrait être l'amie d'April O Neil? Je n'ai rien de spécial. Tout ce que j'avais, je le devais à mes vrais amis, que j'appelais mes frères. Est-ce que je les appelais ainsi juste pour être cool ou juste pour m'immiscer dans leur famille, dont j'étais jalouse, car je me sentais seule et moche? Mes yeux se sont posés sur les cadeaux de Raph. Le second truc pour Léo, n'était pas seulement pour Léo. Raphael m'avait choisi de mignonnes boucles d'oreilles d'ambre, représentant la forme d'une tortue. En fait, ce mec dur, colérique et violent avait choisi ses cadeaux avec une grande délicatesse et connaissance de ses frères. Quand je dis « Mon frère Léo », j'en parle comme si j'étais une petite bleue dans un gang cool. Quand Raph dit « Mon frère Léo » cela prend un tout autre sens. Okay, souvent, il parle de Léo avec rage, mais au plus profond de lui, il l'adore, c'est certain. Je ne comprends pas toutes leurs interactions et motivations, mais Raph ne laissera jamais quelqu'un faire du mal à son Fearless. Moi, si Léo était blessé…ouais, je serais peiné, mais ma réaction serait très en-dessous de celle de ses vrais frères. En fait, pour qui aurai-je ce genre de réaction? Personne ne m'aime car je n'aime personne. Je ne suis qu'une garce, stupide, égoïste et superficielle. Les tortues n'ont pas besoin de moi, car les 4 frères Hamato sont tous là, les uns pour les autres, malgré les dissensions. Moi, je n'ai personne. Encore heureuse qu'ils ont arrêté ce mec. Je ne pense pas le mériter. Je ne mérite rien car je n'ai rien à offrir.

Je n'ai rien d'autres à dire. Sur ce, je retourne pleurer. Joyeux réveillon, April!


	26. Un Noel chez les Hamato: Téquila

Cher journal,

Nous sommes toujours le 24 décembre et il est 19h. J'étais devant la micro-onde avec un plat congelé à la main, dans mon pyj jaune, les cheveux courts en batailles, des rigoles séchées de mascara encore sur les joues. Et là, je me suis dit :

« Merde »

Je me suis habillée et coiffée. C'est vachement moins long maintenant et tout le monde (aka Shella), m'ont dit que cette coupe m'allait bien. Qui aurait cru qu'un maitre en ninjustu vivant dans les égouts pouvait s'y connaitre en style? Bref, je viens de mettre les cadeaux de Raph dans un sac et je me prépare à sortir fêter avec les Hamato, s'ils veulent bien de moi. Je vais m'asseoir sur mon orgueil et leur demander pardon. J'ai préparé rapidement un petit discours, j'ai même trouvé une façon de glisser du Sun Tzu. Ce mec sait tellement comment faire des phrases passe-partout, qui s'adaptent à tous contexte ou situations, qu'il ferait fortune en astrologie de nos jours. J'espère que Raph sera là et qu'il va bien. J'ai, au cas où, un pot de Hagen Datz à la fraise comme offrande de paix pour lui. Et du whiskey au cas où il craindrait d'avoir l'air pas assez viril à aimer de quoi d'aussi simple que de la glace, devant ses frères. Cher Journal, souhaite-moi, bonne chance.

Cher Journal,

Nous sommes le 25 décembre, 11h et j'ai survécu au réveillon de Noel chez les Hamato. Pourquoi suis-je revenu si tôt? Journal : je sais que tu n'es pas là pour me juger donc je vais te raconter toute l'étendue de ma pathéticité. Okay, je sais que ce mot n'existe pas, mais on devrait l'inventer rien que pour moi!

Je me suis donc pointée, à l'improviste, n'ayant plus de T-Phone pour les prévenir de ma présence. On ne peut téléphoner d'un quelconque cellulaire. Seuls les numéros entrés par Donatello dans leur réseau peuvent communiquer entre eux, je crois. Comme humain, y a que moi qui est connecté à eux et Karai l'était à celui de Léo seulement. Le téléphone dans l'acide, il a perdu l'opportunité de communiquer avec elle, à moins de la croiser. C'est ce que je lui ai expliqué en tout cas. Je n'ai jamais demandé et je n'ai jamais essayé d'apprendre leur numéro, qui ne s'affichait même pas à la composition, donc sans mon -T-phone, je ne pouvais les avertir.

J'étais nerveuse. Okay, ils ne m'en voulaient pas à mort, ils m'avaient sauvé d'un viol, mais peut-être ils ignoraient encore que j'avais abandonné Raph dans la nature? Mais, j'avais mon offrande pour Raph et j'en avais une pour Léo. Pour Donnie…j'aviserai. Il en a rien à foutre lui, d'accumuler du mauvais karma. Il peut être vachement rancunier.

Je suis entrée au salon et j'ai vu Mikey. LA tortue pour laquelle je ne m'étais PAS préparée. J'évite de penser à lui depuis une semaine.

Par la grâce divine, j'avais des cadeaux avec moi. S'il y a un moyen de distraire ou d'amadouer Mikey c'était le bon.

Il n'a fait aucune remarque outre sur « Qu'est-ce que tu as dans les mains, April? » « Est-ce pour nous, April ? » « Lequel est le mien? Puis-je l'ouvrir tout de suite? »

Ses mains m'agrippaient mais elles n'étaient aucunement obscènes. Mikey est un adorable koala. Il en a l'innocence. Il a été fâché après moi, je ne sais trop pourquoi, quelques jours, mais, c'est terminé. Ses yeux étaient sincèrement heureux de me voir.

J'ai demandé où était Raph, en me croisant les orteils d'anxiété.

-Oh, il lave la vaisselle avec Léo. Nous venons de terminer de manger. Tu as manqué cela April, mais si tu as encore faim, nous t'avions réservé une part!

Donc, les Tortues avaient compris avant moi que sans eux, je n'étais rien et que j'allais rentrer mine basse, au repaire. Je m'en moquais car ils avaient raison. J'ai donc pris mon pot de Hagen Datz pour le mettre au congelo et je me suis dirigée vers la cuisine. Cet entretien risquait d'être davantage plus corsé. Raph devait m'en vouloir à mort et avoir exposé volontairement son frère au danger avait dû ulcérer Léonardo. J'avais sur ma route, croisé de façon providentielle un élément pour amadouer la tortue bleue, mais c'était une arme à double tranchant que je ne savais si j'allais oser l'utiliser. Je suis entrée, après m'être armée de courage et tendant le pot de crème glacée devant moi, comme un bouclier.

Je l'ai échappé.

Devant l'évier, la bouche de Raphael était à un cheveu de celle de Léo, sa main rapprochant le visage du leader du sien, dans ce qui semblait être le prélude d'un baiser très « hot ». Naturellement, l'instinct de ninja aguerri de Léo, lui a fait repousser la main de son frère et pointer le gui au-dessus de leur tête.

-Bonsoir April! Cela fait trente minutes que nous lavons la vaisselle et je viens de faire remarquer à Raphael cette branche de gui. Tu sais, la coutume?

J'ai pensé à du Sun Tzu. Merde, Léo a vraiment corrompu mon esprit. J'ai pensé, mais je n'ai pas osé formuler à haute voix la citation suivante :

« Tout l'art de la guerre est basé sur la duperie ».

Je ne l'ai pas dit car je n'étais pas en position de jouer la maligne et de balancer à la figure de Léo que je savais qu'il me mentait, et mon instinct de survie me disait aussi de la boucler. Et de ne jamais évoquer QUI j'avais croisé. En tout cas, pas en ce moment.

Raphael était FURIEUX de mon interruption et je ne crois qu'aucune glace ne réparera cet outrage dans son cœur. Non, Raph n'était pas un gentleman et il n'allait pas me laisser m'en sortir facilement.

-Alors Rouquine, tu viens prendre de mes nouvelles? Savoir ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'à coups de pied au cul tu m'aies fait sortir de ton appart alors que le soleil n'était même pas couché? Et là, tu viens t'incruster dans nos fêtes familiales, car…

Léo lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire et de son air aimable, il s'est approché pour une accolade, puis il s'est immobilisé, m'a reniflé et a murmuré :

-Tu as vu Karai?

J'étais coincée entre l'arbre et l'écorce.

Raphael ne semblait pas avoir entendu et nous ignorait en faisant clinquer la vaisselle le plus fort possible sans la briser, pour exprimer son déplaisir de me voir.

Raphie est une charmante créature!

J'ai alors hoché la tête et tiré quelque chose de mes poches que j'ai fait passer discrètement à Léo. Il m'a alors parlé fermement :

-April, viens avec moi. J'ai à te parler concernant les risques que tu as, en tout connaissances de cause, fait courir à mon jeune frère.

J'ai repensé à nouveau à la ci-haut mentionné réplique de Sun Tzu. Oui, elle se serait aussi appliqué là.

Raph nous a lancé un regard acéré, son visage exprimant une féroce suspicion de la véritable nature de notre huit clos. Il a appelé son frère d'une voix rauque et grave, comme un avertissement. Leo a répondu un banal « Je reviens » pour l'apaiser.

J'ai senti alors la menace.

« Celui qui excelle à résoudre les difficultés le fait avant qu'elles ne surviennent. »

Whatever! Tu as compris le topo. A force d'écouter Léo blablater stratégies (et Mikey jouer au jeu vidéo), j'ai compris qu'il fallait attaquer sur tous les fronts à la fois et toujours garder sa défense. Si je déplaisais trop à Raphael, je passerais une horrible soirée. Il fallait que je balance. J'avais plu à Léo, qui a le droit de veto ultime, mais je devais amadouer sa brute sanguinaire qui lui servait de frère.

-Attends, Léo. J'ai apporté de la glace…à la fraise.

-Et alors? Raphael croisa ses bras et me regarda fixement me défiant de continuer là-dessus.

-J'ai aussi du whiskey.

-Tu crois que m'apporter de l'alcool va t'aider à te faire pardonner, Princesse? Donnie trafique son propre alcool depuis deux semaines. Il a converti une partie du repaire en distillerie ou je ne sais quoi.

-Euh, j'ai aussi apporté les cadeaux pour tes frères…de ta part.

Là, j'avais visé juste. Son visage s'est éclairci et sous l'ado grognon et brutal, j'ai cru revoir le gamin qu'il a déjà été avant de tomber dans une cuve de stéroïdes.

J'ai toujours douté que Raphael et Mikey étaient réellement apparentés ou du moins avait élevés ensemble. Quand Raph a pris mon paquet et a trainé Léo par la main avec l'enthousiasme d'un marmot devant sa première neige et qui veut aller glisser avec son père, j'ai compris que finalement, je ne connais pas si bien les Tortues.

Arrivés au salon, péremptoire, Raph a commandé à Mikey d'aller chercher Donnie. Il a fait asseoir Léo dans la chaise de Splinter et m'a trainé de force avec lui. Il ne voulait pas que je parle à Léo. Raph est beaucoup moins con que moi. Il savait que si je parlais à Léo, j'allais gâcher la fête. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que je pouvais dire, mais je crois que, de sa partie animale, il doit être demeuré de quoi de très instinctif. Il voulait protéger Léonardo de ma « mauvaise influence ». Je n'ai pas ruée dans les brancards et je me suis assise essayant de procéder tout cela, alors que Raph expliquait à Léo comment il allait être renversé par son cadeau. Je ne savais ce que j'avais interrompu entre eux, mais la pensée me liquéfiait les ovaires. Je ne comprends rien dans leurs relations, mais il y a une tension sexuelle entre eux à couper au couteau. Ou c'est moi qui déraille avec les quelques confidences de Karai! Arg!Je ne veux plus penser à cela!

Le fait est que Léo gigotait sur sa chaise et je savais pourquoi, mais avec Raphael qui le surveillait comme un oiseau de proie, c'était impossible pour lui de filer en douce. De toute façon, cher Journal, je peux te l'avouer, je n'écoutais rien. Je ne faisais que me passer dans ma tête un film LeoxRaph. Et je peux te dire que c'était un film 18+. La seule chose que je n'arrive pas à me figurer était quelle combinaison me faisait mouiller davantage : Léo qui prenait le contrôle de Raph au-dessus de l'évier en lui ordonnant de focuser sur bien nettoyer la vaisselle ou Raph qui donnait une leçon d'humilité à Fearless sur la table, en lui demandant d'essayer de se maitriser pour ne pas jouir. Peu importe, je les imaginais, m'inviter à les rejoindre et là gros plan sur Léo qui en me parcourant de sa langue percée me susurrait : « Hum, je vois que tu t'es servi de mon cadeau…tu es si serré, ma April... »

Je fus sortie de mes pensées perverses par une voix froide :

-Tiens, le retour de l'enfant prodige. Okay, Mikey, tu as gagné, je te dois 20$.

-Quoi? Vous avez parié sur mon retour? C'est pour cela que Mikey était si content de me revoir?

-Voyons, Ape chérie, je suis content uniquement car tu m'as manqué.

Ça m'a coupé dans mon élan net et mal à l'aise, je me la suis fermée.

Raph en gesticulant, mais tout en demeurant entre moi et Léo, a voulu que l'on déballe les cadeaux. Mikey s'est opposé en disant que l'on devait mériter ses présents en rapportant la victoire à des jeux. Léo a voulu s'opposer car cet hypocrite voulait s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible pour lire le papier que je lui ai passé. Je me suis dit que ce mec devait se faire tatouer sur le plastron la citation déjà mentionné plusieurs fois sur la duplicité. C'est son mantra. Mais devant le regard acéré de Raphael, les yeux de chiots suppliants de Mikey (ceux de Donnie n'exprimaient que « je m'en fous, qu'on en finisse, je veux seulement retourner dans mon labo pour pirater des satellites, suivre le cours du yen, me branler sur des hentais, trouver la pierre philosophale, ou juste roupiller loin de votre folie) Léo était pris.

-D'accord.

Donnie a alors sortie son sourire de requin que je déteste soit dit en passant, et a dit qu'avant, il voulait que tout le monde teste son cadeau. Je ne me suis rappelé que ce que c'était quand on m'a remis d'autorité un verre dans les mains. J'ai demandé ce que c'était et j'ai tout de suite regretté :

-Téquila à la pizza.

Comment pouvais-je avaler cette horreur? Je n'avais rien contre la Téquila, mais cette saveur douteuse me répugnait. Léo regardait son verre d'un air dubitatif et je devinais que lui c'était plus la part « Tequila » qu'il trouvait hasardeuse.

Donnie a expliqué que nous devions mettre du sel sur notre main et mordre de la lime. Leo hésitait visiblement, peu convaincu de « mais c'est ton cadeau, Léo » et je crois qu'il s'est dit que plus vite qu'il cédait, plus vite il pourrait se lever. De même, boire lui donnerait plus rapidement un prétexte pour, sous le couvert d'aller pisser, s'isoler.

Alors, pendant que Mikey notait fébrilement tous les jeux qu'il voulait organiser, j'ai regardé la résignation sur les traits paisibles du leader. Et là, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui, alors qu'il prenait la tranche de lime entre ses doigts et sortait la langue afin de lécher le sel sur sa main pour finalement avaler le shooter d'un trait.

Ce bijou corporel me rend dingue. J'ai beau savoir qu'il s'est fait percer pour Karai, je n'arrive pas à ne pas fantasmer dessus. De plus, cette preuve d'amour aussi me rend folle. C'est tellement romantique. Ce brontosaure de Casey n'aurait jamais fait cela pour moi. Avec ce que Karai m'a dit, malgré toutes mes bonnes résolutions de ne plus baver sur Léo, je ne peux plus le regarder sans l'imaginer en plein ébats. J'en suis même rendu à l'imaginer avec Raph, comme lors de l'épisode de l'évier, alors c'est pour dire comment mon esprit est devenu corrompu. Il y a juste avec Mikey que je suis incapable de l'imaginer (Donnie a une part dans mes fantasmes incestueux depuis le baiser à mon anniversaire). Mais mon cerveau refuse d'inclure Michelangelo dans aucun de mes fantasmes. Je suis encore en déni.

Cela m'a pris quelques instants pour remarquer que Donnie me jetait un regard moqueur. Ma lubricité devait être visible sur ma figure. Alors, pour détourner son attention, j'ai bu.

Et là que le diable m'emporte, c'était bon.

Raph avait placé les cadeaux sous leur maigre sapin. Il y avait d'autres paquets. Les Hamato n'avaient pas attendu après moi. Mikey m'a expliqué que à chaque 5 points accumulés, on pouvait ouvrir un cadeau et qu'il avait prévu plusieurs jeux.

Donnie a reversé de l'alcool à Léo, car pour jouer, Léo doit être ivre.

Il a soupiré :

\- Le meilleur savoir-faire n'est pas de gagner cent victoires dans cent batailles, mais plutôt de vaincre l'ennemi sans combattre.

Je ne voulais pas me retaper une soirée avec Sun Tzu. Mais c'était ça ou me passer mes boules de geisha seule à la maison. Et j'étais curieuse : pourquoi Léo devait-il être ivre pour le jeu? Que ferait Léo en lisant le message? Est-ce que le présent emballé de jaune était pour moi? Est-ce que Donnie avait fait de l'alcool à d'autres saveurs? Mais je savais une chose :

Avec de l'alcool, des jeux et les frères Hamato, je n'allais pas passer un Noel ennuyant. La preuve est que, cher Journal, je n'en suis pas rendu à la partie intéressante et j'en ai marre d'écrire. Je meurs de faim. Je me fais des ramens (faudrait vraiment que je passe à l'épicerie) et je reviens.


	27. Un noel: De l'alcool et des jeux

Cher journal,

Je viens de recevoir une convocation au repaire. C'est un ordre. Mais puisqu'il est de Raphael et non de Léo, je peux prendre mon temps. Au fait, j'ai un nouveau T-phone. C'est à croire que Donnie les fait en série, en prévision de mes crises de nerf. Je me suis relu en mangeant et je me rends compte que, dans ma hâte, mon récit est un peu incohérent. Je ne t'ai pas parlé d'où et quand j'ai rencontré Karai. Ni de celle qu'elle m'a dit. Je n'ai pas le temps, car je ne veux pas trop jouer avec la patience de Raph, qui ne semble pas d'humeur zen, je crois. Y a qu'à lire son texto :

-Ramène ton cul maigrichon ici et que ça saute!

Ai-je déjà dit que Raph avait le don avec les femmes?

Tu as juste besoin de savoir que j'ai vu Karai sur mon chemin et qu'elle m'a demandé où j'allais. J'ai essayé de m'excuser, mais elle m'a coupé sèchement pour me demander des nouvelles de Léo. Ça me l'a coupé car je n'avais aucune idée de comment allait Léo. J'ai annoncé la seule chose que je savais de source sûre : son piercing. Elle a fondu et à m'expliquer que c'était pour elle. Elle a arraché le label de ma bouteille de whiskey et a écrit un truc en japonais alors que je lui expliquais pourquoi Léo ne l'avait pas appelé. Elle m'a demandé de lui porter son message et là, je te jure, journal, j'ai failli virer de bord et retourner chez-moi me caresser. Je ne veux pas fantasmer sur un Leorai, ça me rend presque jalouse à la limite, plus j'y pense. Mais Karai m'a expliqué que…écoute, je ne croyais pas écrire un jour dans ce journal de quoi d'aussi hardcore (faut vraiment que je cache ce journal, pour le retour de mon père), mais elle m'a dit que…alors que Léo dilatait son anus avec sa langue, tout en la caressant, elle l'a défié de se faire percer la langue par amour pour elle, puisque pour lui, elle s'était fait enfiler un bijou bleu au clito. Que Léo avait semblé ambivalent et qu'il avait reçu un texto étrange qui l'avait fait changer de couleur (le mien, je pari) et prendre la poudre d'escampette. Mais que, après leur rupture, il l'eut fait, la touchait. Merci Karai pour cette image mentale. Désormais, j'ai trouvé un autre endroit que la langue de Léo pourrait explorer sur mon corps, comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de mal à ne pas fangirler devant lui!

Je ne veux plus en parler. J'ai pris le message et je me suis dit en m'en allant : « Ouin, super, Léo sera content. » et d'un autre côté, j'ai eu envie de mettre le papier en boule et de le jeter, brièvement. Je l'ai finalement donné à Léo pour ne pas être plus dans la merde.

Donc, de retour à ce que je disais.

Mikey disait que 2016 avait été une année sensass et que 2017 serait encore meilleur. Il me faisait encore un œil de côté, comme un pigeon et je voulais mourir. Si seulement je savais avec précision ce que nous avons fait! Mais je ne suis pas assez conne pour ouvrir la porte à ça! Léo a souri devant l'enthousiasme de Mikey et lui a demandé ce qui avait rendu cette année si particulière à ses yeux. Il a un si beau sourire. Dommage qu'il ne puisse faire des pubs de dentifrice. Je n'utiliserai que cette marque. De plus, sa question était normale, donc pas une de ses citations rébarbatives, alors, ma libido n'avait pas de frein. Je m'imaginais agréablement le chatouillis de la boule de métal : « Hum, April, tu es encore plus serré ici » Donc, je me suis crispée comme si un poids lourd m'avait frappé à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute quand j'ai entendu Mikey dire :

-C'est l'année où j'ai réalisé mon fantasme.

Par miséricorde, il n'a pas rien dit de plus pour le moment. Mais là, tu peux compter sur Donnie et Raph pour ne pas la boucler et le presser de question. Mikey a dit qu'il leur dirait si chacun parlait du leur. Puis, excité, il a proposé un jeu d'association. A la place d'associer Einstein à la relativité, Darwin à l'évolution et Curie au radium, pourquoi pas associé une tortue à un fantasme?

-Et April?

-Elle a aussi réalisé son fantasme, alors, elle fera équipe avec moi pour deviner les autres! Ça va être génial! N'est-ce pas, Ape chérie?

J'étais ratatinée d'appréhension. Les trois tortues ont accepté, enfin Léonardo a dit qu'il ne voulait pas entendre le fantasme de son frère, que c'était son jardin secret et que chacun devait garder certains aspects de sa vie mystérieux. Que tout n'avait pas à finir en allusions sexuelles et qu'ils devaient davantage utiliser une journée comme aujourd'hui pour faire le point sur vie et réfléchir à son rôle dans l'univers…

-Coupe les conneries Fearless, je veux savoir ce que le gamin a fait! Et son jeu me plait bien à moi. J'aimerais savoir ce que certaines tortues ont dans la tête. Et plus précisément qui.

Leo n'a pas eu le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit que Mikey déballait ce qui mourrait envie de dire :

-Ben, mon fantasme, c'était le Dulce de Leche et April, c'était Léo, alors...

-Quoi?

Raph s'est levé, la main sur le cœur, moi, j'ai mis mes mains sur mes oreilles et Donnie, sa main devant sa bouche, comme si de toute façon, ce n'était pas évident qu'il se marrait. Je le déteste. Le leader en bleu était imperturbable.

Mikey a renfoncé le clou :

-Ben, Donnie m'avait défié de prendre un de vos bandanas, alors que vous étiez occupés avec votre réconciliation. April voulait que je prenne celui de Léo car, il l'a fait…

-Alors, cette partie, coupa Donnie, nous allons chacun écrire notre fantasme, mais cela doit être la vérité, hein, Raph? Pas de trucs pour épater la galerie.

A ce moment, j'ai profondément aimé Donatello. Je ne pense que j'aurai survécu à la fin de la phrase de Mikey. Mon cerveau se serait mis en mode « autodestruction ».

-Je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache.

-Non, April et Mikey seront les seuls à savoir. Lorsqu'ils auront terminé leur association, ils nous montreront leur pronostic. Ils n'ont qu'une chance. Si le papier qu'ils te remettent est le tien, c'est April et Mikey qui ont les points. S'ils se trompent, c'est toi. Et tu pourras te choisir un présent sous l'arbre. Donc, tu ne peux que savoir le fantasme d'un autre que s'ils se trompent, mais il est anonyme, tu ne sauras s'il est de moi ou Léo. Vous avez-tous compris? Commençons. April et Mikey, vous aurez trois minutes.

Donc, j'étais en équipe avec Mikey, tout sourire qui disait qu'on allait bien se marrer. Sûr, Mikey que je pouvais encore sourire après l'humiliation sans nom que je venais de subir. J'ai essayé de me changer les idées en pensant au fantasme de Léo. Cette info valait son pesant d'or.

Les frères ont remis leur bout de papier dans un bol et Mikey a brassé le tout, puis nous avons lu les papiers l'un après l'autre, cachés dans la cuisine (bien que je n'eusse aucune envie de me trouver dans une pièce seule avec lui). On a déplié le premier papier :

 _-Tenir la main de la personne que j'aime et faire l'amour tendrement sous le pont asiatique de Central Park._

C'était cliché et cheesy. J'ai penché pour Léo. Ou à la limite Don, il se cache le cœur d'un incurable romantique sous son sarrau.

-Ça, c'est Raph. C'est évident, déclara Mikey.

-Quoi, mais tu es cinglé? C'est beaucoup trop soft pour Raph. Je dis Leo ou Don. Voyons les autres!

-Non, Ape, c'est clairement Raphie. C'est le mec le plus sensible et romanesque que je connaisse.

J'ai regardé Mikey comme un crétin congénital et j'ai déplié l'autre papier.

 _-Soumettre par la force mon partenaire et l'avoir à ma totale merci durant un week-end_

-Tu vois, ça c'est Raphael. C'est violent et possessif.

A la limite, je pensais en seconde position à Donnie. Donatello est un pervers.

-Non, dudette. C'est Léo. Il est à fond dans le BDSM.

J'ai roulé des yeux. La tequila-pizza lui brouillait les idées.

Le troisième m'a surprise :

 _-Je n'ai plus aucun fantasme._

Cela devait être Léo, alors. Il n'y avait que lui qui s'était aventuré assez loin. Je voulais, juste pour rigoler, avoir l'avis de mon coéquipier.

-C'est Donnie. Il n'a plus rien à souhaiter. Il m'a eu moi, Raph et il a pu embrasser Léo. Il ne peut pas espérer davantage.

Là, j'étais abasourdie. J'oubliais mes réserves et je voulais le presser de questions.

Donnie nous a avisé que nous n'avions plus de temps. Alors, j'ai pris les papiers et j'ai décidé de suivre mon instinct.

Je me suis présenté devant Léo avec le dernier papier et là, à mon léger étonnement, il a secoué la tête. Merde, je me disais, j'ai interchangé Leo et Donnie. Puis, je suis allée à Donnie qui sans surprise, en souriant a secoué la tête. Je me suis dit que nous allions au moins avoir 1 points avec le dernier. Et là, je suis tombée sur le cul. Raph a regardé avec stupéfaction le fantasme inscrit et a secoué farouchement la tête. Puis, il a regardé Léo.

Là, j'étais debout, perturbée, ne me souciant pas de Mikey qui se plaignait :

« Ah Dudette, on a perdu à cause de toi! Je dois attendre pour ouvrir mes cadeaux! Ce sont mes frères, tu pensais les connaitre mieux que moi? »

J'ai regardé Léonardo à la dérobé qui buvait avec parcimonie son verre avec le laisser-aller d'un empereur de Chine de 80 ans. Se pouvait-il que…je gémis intérieurement en pensant à un Léo qui m'attachait sur le sol.

J'ai secoué la tête. « Ne va pas, April, » je me suis dit. « Tu es là pour renouer avec tes amis, pas fangirler sur leur chef ».

J'ai regardé Léo, Donnie et Raph déballer leur présent. Je ne peux pas te dire qui a eu quoi ou quelles ont été leur réaction. J'étais trop perdue en moi-même.

Donnie a resservi des verres sous prétexte que Léo ne parlait pas assez. Puis, jugeant que j'étais trop à l'aise, ou je ne sais quoi, Raph a décidé de m'attaquer. Verbalement, calme-toi, journal.

-Alors, Rouquine, tu ne me demandes pas ce que j'ai fiché après que tu m'aies foutu dehors?

-Euh…

J'ai eu honte. Primo, je me sentais mal à l'aise qu'il me le rappelle et secundo, je devais avouer à ma grande honte que je n'avais posé aucune question en ce sens, comme si je m'en balançais. Léo a répondu à sa place, craignant que Raphael tombe dans un de ses délire de persécutions.

-Nous te pardonnons, April. Raphael est rentré hier soir. Il allait bien donc, inutile de s'étendre là-dessus. Tout est de ma faute, je suis le seul responsable. Raphael fait partie de mes responsabilités. En tant que chef, il est de mon devoir que, même dans l'adversité, je veille sur lui. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Raphael ne semblait pas très enchanté, mais moi, j'étais soulagée. Léo me pardonnait, c'était le principal.

Mikey a expliqué le nouveau jeu. Lorsque les frères étaient gamins, c'était leur divertissement préféré. Sans le toucher, les frères doivent faire réagir Léo. Depuis son enfance, il est marmoréen selon ses frères quand il le veut. Le faire rire ou seulement faire bouger les muscles de son visage est archidifficile selon Mikey qui m'expliquait le jeu avec bienveillance, malgré qu'il m'en veuille encore. On a décidé de jouer encore en équipe et cette fois-ci, le benjamin ne voulait plus faire équipe avec la tarée profonde que je semblais être. Donc, Donatello s'est résigné à me prendre avec lui, car je suis sur la liste noire de Raph.

Léo a demandé la permission d'aller auparavant à la salle de bain. Je savais que l'idée du papier ne l'avait pas quitté. Don a refusé ainsi que Raph. Donnie pas pur désir de contrôle, Raph, aucune idée.

Léonardo commençait à perdre un peu la carte : son Sun Tzu avait perdu des plumes, au fil de la tequila :

"Connaissez l'ennemi et connaissez vos batailles ; en cent vous-même ne danger jamais aucun courra."

Donc, Léo s'est assis devant nous, stoïque, malgré son état évident d'ivresse. Je comprenais mieux l'acharnement de Donnie et les autres de le faire boire. Sinon, ce n'était pas du jeu. Nous étions deux équipes, et nous avions chaque équipe 3 chances de le faire flancher.

Mikey attaqua en premier, et avec ce que je jugeais, de l'artillerie lourde

-Je me masturbe avec un de tes bandanas.

Le visage du leader demeura lisse comme un lac un beau jour d'été.

C'était notre tour.

Impulsivement, j'ai crié :

-Je sais tout : pour qui et pourquoi tu t'es fait percer, et a quelle occasion on te l'a demandé.

Léo resta de marbre, à mon grand étonnement.

-Je t'aime!

Sur le visage du leader, il y eut un frémissement à peine perceptible à l'exclamation de Raphael.

Je commençais à être exaspérée et je lançais tout à trac, oubliant que c'était le tour de Donnie.

-Donnie a baisé avec Mikey et Raph. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont eu des points.

Je m'attendais à une réaction, mais pas à cela. Le temps que je réalise ce que j'avais dit, Léonardo n'était plus là.

Je ne veux pas faire du suspense là, cher journal, mais je viens de recevoir un énième message de Raphael. Soit je me pointe , où…je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas envie de savoir! Merde, je ne viendrais jamais à bout de ce récit!


	28. La fugue

Okay, Journal, c'est vraiment la cata :

Léo a disparu! Je mettais mes bottes pour répondre à l'injonction de Raphael de me pointer, quand Donnie m'a carrément téléphoné. Il m'a dit que Raph était trop émotif et impulsif, que je pouvais demeurer chez-moi, et que je pouvais leur livrer les informations que j'avais au téléphone.

J'attendais Raph gueuler que je devais me la ramener, qu'il savait comment me faire parler, qu'on devrait m'attacher sur le lit du labo de Donnie et me soutirer ce que je savais par la torture. La voix s'éloignait et quand j'ai entendu une porte se refermer, j'ai compris que Donnie s'était enfermé dans une pièce pour me parler plus calmement.

J'ai demandé ce qui se passait et là, Donnie m'a balancé que Léo n'était plus dans sa chambre et nulle part dans le repaire.

Là, je recule un peu, cher Journal, pour que tu comprennes. Après avoir lâché impulsivement ma connerie, tout le monde a comme arrêté de respirer. Léo a juste bougé trop vite. Il n'a pas crié, ni demandé d'explications, il s'est seulement claquemuré dans sa chambre.

Raph a été le premier à réagir et s'est précipité à sa suite, l'assurant d'un tas de clichés du style « Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ». Il s'est heurté à la porte close du leader et il a beuglé que Léo « ne devait pas agir comme un enfant et il devait lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer ». Je ne crois pas que Léo lui a répondu. On n'entendait que les rugissements de Raph qui semblait aussi désespéré que si sa fiancée venait de le coincer avec une autre.

De toute façon, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. Le regard froid de Donnie était posé sur moi. Donatello est un scientifique et cela fait peur comment parfois, il réussit à prendre de la distance et ne plus considérer ce qu'il regarde comme étant doué de vie. Son regard m'étudiait du genre « Comment a-t-elle pu survivre jusqu'à 18 ans, tout en étant aussi conne? Ah oui! Cela doit être car nous lui avons sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. »

Alors, j'ai fait de quoi de très mature, cher Journal. Retiens-toi, tu seras édifié. J'ai blâmé Mikey. Il venait de m'avouer tout cela dans la cuisine et cela avait joué avec ma tête, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose.

-Pas cool, Dudette.

-Vraiment? Tu pensais à nous? Je te croyais uniquement centrée sur Léonardo.

Là, je me suis dit, Donny-boy est jaloux. Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un véritable potentiel petit ami, car il est une tortue, mais je fantasme outrageusement sur son frère, qui est tout aussi vert que lui. Il a continué :

-Ne te méprends pas. Que mon grand frère soit la plus récente source de tes fantasmes d'adolescente m'importe peu. Donc, toi qui apprécie tant Léonardo, tu t'es dit que ce genre d'informations lui ferait plaisir?

J'ai baragouiné quelque chose du style « je ne voulais que gagner »

Donnie a répliqué quelque chose, mais j'avais si honte, que le sang bourdonnait à mes tempes, et je n'entendais que dalle, alors qu'il me remettait mes boucles d'oreilles et l'autre présent, puisque j'avais si hâte de gagner. J'ai juste compris qu'il a ordonné à Mikey de m'accompagner, pendant qu'il essayait de réparer les pots cassés et je n'ai pas osé protesté.

Le long du chemin, fait totalement inusité, Mikey n'a pas pipé un mot. Alors, avant d'arriver chez-moi, je me suis excusée. Le long du chemin, à chaque pas, j'avais pris de plus en plus conscience de ma connerie.

Là, il m'a regardé très sérieusement :

-Tu sais, Ape, nous t'aimons bien, mais faudrait que tu apprennes à la boucler.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait ainsi. Il était tellement de glace, c'était frustrant, j'ai perdu la tête, je ne trouvais pas cela si choquant.

-Tu diras ça à Léo, quand il sera remis.

Puis, il m'a planté là.

Donc ce matin, quand je me suis levée, j'étais encore honteuse, mais j'ignorais que cela avait pris de telles proportions. Je me disais que Léo, la tortue calme, posée, réfléchie et magnanime, allait revenir de sa stupeur et cesser de bouder. Pas qu'il ferait quelque chose d'extrême comme une fugue! C'est plutôt le genre de Raph. Donc, je me suis réveillée, relativement peinarde, vers 8h30. J'ai fait mes trucs et j'ai ouvert les présents des tortues. Quand j'ai vu ce que j'avais reçu, je me suis sentie vraiment mal, à nouveau. Chacun avait trouvé de quoi de vraiment mignon. Sauf Donatello : cet obsédé de la contraception m'a refilé des condoms à la mangue de sa fabrication ainsi que des pilules. J'ai repensé brièvement au service à thé de la famille royale du Danemark. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir regardé le vrai Léo l'ouvrir, plutôt que d'avoir imaginé un Léo de fantasme m'ouvrir en deux. Ensuite, j'ai commencé à rédiger mon compte-rendu dans toi, Journal, et Raph m'a écrit, peu de temps après sa découverte, je présume.

Donnie ne comprend pas comment Léo a pu partir. Alors que je rentrais chez-moi avec Mickey, Donnie est allé parler à Léo à travers la porte, mais il ne répondait pas. Puis, Raph a décidé de dormir au pas de la porte de Léo et de ne pas bouger de là tant que Léonardo ne sortirait pas. Il n'a pas quitté son poste, puis en avant-midi, Raph, qui, nous le savons, n'est pas très patient a hurlé qu'il allait défoncer la porte. Lorsqu'il a mis sa menace à exécution, il a dû se rendre à l'évidence : Léonardo avait disparu.

-Raphael prétend que tu as magouillé un truc avec Léo, en début de soirée. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Je sais qu'il est souvent méfiant inutilement, mais toutes informations qui peut mener à sa découverte est importantes.

Faut croire que Raph est vachement plus perspicace que tout le monde pense. J'ai parlé de Karai et de tout cela. Donnie avait l'air soufflé par cette révélation.

Puis, il m'a dit sèchement :

-J'espère que tu es fière de toi, April. Grâce à toi, notre frère a fugué pour retrouver sa petite amie.

J'ai voulu protester que cela n'avait rien à voir avec moi. Ce sont eux qui ont commis des trucs incestueux dans le dos de Léo et pas moi, et que de toute façon, ils devraient être limite heureux qu'il se soit réconcilié avec Karai et qu'il savait bien que leur grand frère si responsable allait revenir plus tard ce soir.

Donnie a terminé la conversation en disant que je ne savais rien d'eux.

26 décembre.

Léo n'est pas rentré la nuit dernière. Ses frères l'ont cherché partout. Nada.

27 décembre.

Idem. Donnie m'a demandé d'ouvrir l'œil. Il semblait vachement inquiet et je le comprends. Mon père revient aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce que ça me fait. Mon cerveau est trop sollicité à me faire sentir comme la pire des pourritures.


	29. Mutter Ingrid

28 décembre.

C'est la pire des putes. De qui je parle cher Journal? Mais de la sale garce de golddigguer que mon père a ramené de San Francisco. Figure-toi que c'est mon cadeau de fête et de Noel, la raison pour laquelle mon père est demeuré une semaine de plus là-bas, me laissant seule. Elle se nomme Ingrid, arrive d'Autriche et elle a, retiens toi bien cher journal : 24 ans! Juste pour te rappeler cher Journal, que mon père en a 49.

Elle est diplômée du Conservatoire de Vienne (je le sais, car mon père a dû me le répéter au moins cent fois) et elle était professeur de danse dans un quelconque studio à SF. Elle a « tout quitté » pour lui. Sure que cela n'a rien à voir avec le salaire de mon naïf de père, qui lui a payé cet énorme caillou qu'elle a passé la soirée à exhiber. Oui, il sont fiancés (inutile de te rappeler qu'ils se connaissent depuis 3 semaines : le coup de foudre, ja! )

Donc, pourquoi, cher journal, je semble éprouver une certaine réticence par rapport à ma splendide belle-mère de 1m77 dont les jambes doivent m'arriver aux oreilles? Laisse-moi te donner quelques exemples, tous arrivés dans le dernier 24 heures :

Imagine le discours avec un horrible accent germain :

-Oh! Ravie de faire ta connaissance April. Tu sais que ma grand-mère de (insérez ici le nom d'un quelconque village dans les montagnes) m'a donné la recette d'un shampooing pour blondir les cheveux. Cela atténuera cette horrible teinte rousse. (Je veux te faire remarquer que son propre fiancé est roux, mais cela ne semble pas avoir d'importance)

-Oh April, tu mets beaucoup de vinaigrette sur ta salade. Tu as déjà assez de kilos à perdre.

-Je ne comprends pas qu'on peut porter du jaune en étant rousse.

Puis-je arrêter ici, journal, tu as compris?

Sans compter qu'elle a passé des commentaires sur l'état de l'appart disant « qu'il était temps qu'une vraie dame habite ici » et mon père d'ajouter : « Franchement April, que va penser Ingrid de toi! Ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai élevé »

De plus il insiste pour que je l'appelle "maman" Eurk!

Mais ça ce n'était pas le pire : il me restait à passer la nuit à l'entendre simuler l'orgasme en allemand. Je t'ai déjà que nos murs sont en papier mâché. Autant qu'entendre Raph se masturber me semblait à la limite correcte, autant ceci me dégoûte. Je ne sais comment je vais supporter cela.

Là, je dois quitter, cher Journal, car Ingrid a ouvert tous mes placards et a décrété que mon manque de style était une si grande honte qu'elle refusait de paraitre en public avec moi. Quant à moi, elle peut bien parader sans moi, rien à foutre. Mais bref, mon père nous a remis sa Visa et m'a obligée à suivre disant que « avoir l'air d'une vraie demoiselle ne me ferait pas de tort, ce qui sera difficile vu ma coupe de cheveux grotesque, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, April? ». Donc, je vais faire les courses chez Macy's avec Claudia Schiffer, youpi!

Ps. J'ai texté Donatello pour des nouvelles de Léo. Il n'est pas rentré. J'aurai voulu l'appeler ou lui demander davantage de détails, mais avec cette foutue Ingrid qui me surveille, je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion. Je vais attendre cette nuit. De tout façon, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais dormir avec ces « Ich liebe » et je ne sais pas le reste.


	30. La fugue -2-

28 décembre pm.

C'est la cata! Encore! Ingrid en voulant accrocher elle-même ma nouvelle-garde-robe (sur lequel je n'ai pas eu voix au chapitre) a découvert ma « cachette » et est allée tout droit porter le tout à mon cher père, qui naturellement, n'a pas crié au viol de mon intimité et a pris le partie sa future épouse. Ils ont discuté de mon futur devant moi et mon père a sorti de sa valise une brochure pour le pensionnat! Le lycée privé de New York, à 45 minutes hors Manhattan, où je devrais passer les 30 prochains mois (Ils ont un programme international pré-universitaire). Selon lui, en 30 mois, ils feront peut-être de moi quelque chose, de presqu'aussi élégant qu'Ingrid elle-même, la grâce personnifiée. J'ai protesté, mais mon père m'a bouclé dans ma chambre. Je ne suis pas si conne. Je devine que tout ceci était prémédité et que mon père ne cherchait qu'un prétexte pour se débarrasser de moi! Je ne sais plus quoi faire! Je n'ai aucune envie de partir! Comment cette sorcière a réussi à me mettre en 24 heures hors de chez-moi, je n'y crois pas! Mon père a décrété que, que je ne veuille ou pas, j'allais partir le 5 janvier! Je me sens tellement comme si je ne comptais pas à ses yeux! Comment peut-il se ficher de moi autant! Je suis sa fille! Comment peut-il ainsi effacer le souvenir de ma mère qu'il a supposément tant aimé? Je souffre tellement. Je me sens si seule, abandonnée. Quand ton propre père se fout de ta gueule, que te reste-il? Je veux mourir!

Nuit du 28-29 décembre.

(Trame sonore : cri de jouissance simulés en allemand)

Cher journal,

Je meurs de faim car on m'a privé de repas comme une gamine et je suis enfermée dans ma chambre depuis environ 7 heures.

J'ai écrit à Donnie. Il n'a pas été super compatissant car « au cas où tu oublies, April, notre frère a disparu dans la nature et nous n'en avons plus de nouvelles ». Il m'a dit qu'ayant 18 ans, je pouvais être émancipée, si je pouvais prouver à la Cour que je pouvais financièrement être autonome. Mon père a appelé pour me faire démissionner de chez Mc Donald, car ce n'était pas assez classe pour Ingrid. Donc, sans salaire, cela sera difficile à démontrer. J'ai de l'argent en fiducie qui me vient de la mort de ma mère, mais je ne peux pas y toucher avant mes 21 ans. Donc, d'ici là, à moins que je me trouve un job relativement payant, j'étais coincée à aller grossir les rangs des vierges du pensionnat. Donnie n'était pas très disposé à me trouver des solutions. Il m'a balancé de fuir, comme Léo. J'ai dit que ce n'était pas bête. Puis, que j'avais besoin de Tequila à la pizza, ma belle-mère ayant mis mains basses sur mes provisions de plaisirs coupables. Donnie m'a écrit pince sans rire que c'était peut-être une bonne occasion pour me désintoxiquer. J'avais mal de la froideur de ses réponses. Je sais bien qu'il a ses propres problèmes, mais si Donnie se fiche aussi de moi, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Je lui ai dit que j'avais de la peine. Cela lui a pris un bon 15 minutes me répondre et j'en devinais la raison. Il devait composer et effacer sa réponse ou vraiment réfléchir à quoi répondre à cela.

 _-Tu sais, April, tu as malgré tout de la chance. Tu es humaine. Tu n'as pas un physique repoussant qui fait que la société va te rejeter sans même te connaitre. Nous, nous n'avons que pour toujours nous-même. Pas jusqu'à notre majorité : pour toujours. Je dois vivre en ce moment avec le fait que mon grand frère a disparu. Je ne sais si tu comprends ce qu'est Léonardo pour nous. Ce n'est pas que notre chef, c'est le mortier qui nous tiens ensemble et c'est grâce à lui que nous ne devenons pas complètement fous, isolés dans des égouts. Le fait qu'il nous maintenait dans une discipline de fer, avec une routine astreignante et nous donnant un objectif de vie nous a empêché jusqu'ici de sombrer dans le chaos. Je dois gérer Mikey et Raph et ce n'est pas de la tarte. Si tu croyais que tu avais vu le pire de Raph chez-toi, laisse-moi dire que tu t'es lourdement trompé. J'aimerais pouvoir dire « merde » et les abandonner, mais je ne peux pas. Je comprends que voir ta famille te tourner le dos est douloureux. Ton père, ton unique famille, te laisse dans la poussière pour une femme, quasi inconnue. Je crois que nous pouvons comprendre, car nous vivons exactement la même chose._

Alors, cher journal, j'ai pris une décision. J'ai fait un sac de mes fringues, et de quelques articles de toilette, puis j'ai pris mon pognon en billets (125$, pas des masses, mais tout de même) Aucune idée de comment Donnie prendra ça, sans compter Mikey et Raph, mais j'ai décidé d'aménager chez les Hamato. Après tout, ils ont une chambre de libre, non? Ne t'inquiète pas, cher Journal, je t'amène avec moi.


	31. L'accueil

29 décembre, sous terre.

Donnie dit que je suis une sacrée veinarde. Que sans l'arrivée providentielle de Léonardo, j'étais cuite. Bref, laisse-moi te raconter. Nous ne serons pas dérangés car les garçons sont au Dojo pour être purgés de leur pêchés, genre. Je n'ai jamais vu Mikey autant motivé de s'entrainer. Il est plus du genre à trainer de la patte et s'inventer une quelconque maladie pour ne pas y aller, mais aujourd'hui, c'était presque à qui rentre le premier au Dojo.

Donc, en gros, je suis arrivée vers 2h am au repaire. Je suis sortie par la fenêtre et j'ai laissé un message à mon père du genre que j'étais partie chez Emmy au Connecticut, puis que j'envisageais de rejoindre une communauté Amish. Je sais :je suis maligne de brouiller ainsi les pistes. Bref, je suis arrivée.

Il n'y avait personne dans le salon, mais il y avait de la lumière dans le labo. Je ne sais pas trop ce que Donnie regardait de si près sur son écran de portable, mais quand il m'a entendu arriver, il a presque sursauté hors de sa carapace. Quand il a vu mon sac, il s'est frappé le front. Il a dit que je ne pouvais rester, que les autres étaient furieux après moi et lui-même aussi, à la limite. Et qu'ils n'avaient pas de place. Je me suis objectée que la chambre de Splinter et celle de Léo étaient libres. Il a dit qu'il était hors de question que j'aménage dans ses chambres et que de toute façon, Raphael me tuerait dans mon sommeil. Donnie a parfois le don du théâtral.

Je me suis objectée que j'avais accueilli ce dernier et là, Don allait répliquer un truc, quand son visage s'est métamorphosé. J'ai vu tant de soulagement dans son visage que je me suis dit « Bon, il a compris combien il serait juste qu'il me renvoie l'ascenseur », mais j'ai senti une main sur mon épaule et je me suis retournée.

Léonardo se trouvait derrière moi.

J'ai aucune idée d'où il venait et ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il ait cet air sombre et mélancolique, mais cela lui allait bien. Le fait est que Léonardo a exigé des réponses de ma part et de celle de Donnie, sans rien nous révéler de son côté.

J'ai raconté tout mon calvaire et je me suis plainte que je mourrais de faim car j'avais été séquestrée.

Il a donc décrété que la galanterie, la reconnaissance et les lois de l'hospitalité exigeaient qu'ils m'hébergent. Donnie a soupiré et a murmuré que c'était Léo le chef.

Le leader a demandé où étaient les autres. Il a dit que Mikey était couché et Raph sorti « à sa recherche ».

Il a ordonné le retour de Raphael pour une réunion de famille, puis il est allé réveiller Mikey alors que Don textait Raph.

Je ne sais ce qu'ils se sont dit, mais Mikey s'est réveillé en sifflotant pour me faire de la soupe, en me saluant nonchalamment, comme si ma présence allait de soi. J'avoue ne pas comprendre comment Léo peut disparaitre plusieurs jours, sans un mot, puis reparaitre et retrouver son influence, sans que personne ne lui pose la moindre question ou lui fasse le moindre reproche. Je ne sais pas si un jour, je pourrais susciter autant de respect, mais j'aimerais vachement ça.

Bref, Raphael est revenu, complétement bourré. Il a écouté le sermon de Léonardo sur « son comportement irresponsable et dangereux » et il n'a pipé mot. Il tenait à peine debout mais le leader s'en fichait apparemment. J'étais renversée de son audace. Raphael de toute évidence avait été bouleversé de sa disparition, mais c'était comme si, puisqu'il était de retour, le passé comptait pour des prunes. Puis, il m'a dit que je pouvais aménager dans la chambre de Splinter, que c'était la plus vaste et la mieux équipée et que j'étais leur invitée et que tout le monde devait me montrer les plus grands égards. Il a demandé à Donatello de m'aider à m'installer et qu'ensuite, il avait deux mots à lui dire en privé. Donnie a baissé la tête comme un légionnaire fautif devant Jules César et il s'est empressé d'obéir, prenant mon sac.

Léo me la coupe. Je m'autoproclame présidente de son fan-club. Ce mec l'a de toutes les façons. Puis, son air tourmenté et sérieux lui donnait une aura de mystère encore plus envoutante qu'à l'habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait? Pourquoi était-il de retour? Avait-il rompu? Karai l'avait laisser tomber? Impossible! Son air de Lancelot qui, par héroïsme s'était détourné de son amour interdit pour Guenièvre, m'interpellait. Je sais que je me raconte des salades, et que j'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est vraiment passé, mais je suis certaine que c'est hyper romantique. Il est trop chou. J'ai vraiment eu une bonne idée de me rappliquer ici. Après tout, Karai n'est plus dans le portrait, non? Ça serait tellement une honte que Léo perdre la main dans ses préliminaires. Tu sais qu'il n'a pas retiré le bijou de sa langue? GRRRRRR!

Donnie a déposé mes affaires et est retourné promptement lécher les bottes de son maitre. J'avoue que j'aurai fait de même à sa place.

Aucune idée du reste. Après ma soupe miso et être enfin allongée dans le silence (la chambre de Splinter est isolée du reste du repaire), je me suis endormie.

Je sais juste que le lendemain, aujourd'hui, je me suis levée et tout semblait NORMAL. Je veux dire, j'ai déjà dormi chez les tortues et je sais de quoi les petits déjeuners ont l'air et c'est comme si rien de dramatique ne s'était produit. On m'a traité comme à l'habitude en amie de la famille, tandis que Léo buvait son thé, que Donnie avait le nez dans son portable et que Raph lisait la section Sport du journal, tandis que Mikey faisait la boniche. Ça m'a fait réfléchir que, je ne connais pas grand-chose à leur quotidien. Me sentant soudain mal de m'imposer, sans rien faire en retour, j'ai offert qu'on redistribue les tâches ménagères. Raph n'a pas protesté de mon impureté qui ferait tourner la mayonnaise. Tout ce que dit Léo est parole d'évangile et leur leader avait accepté avec reconnaissance mon offre de participer aux efforts de la vie quotidienne.

Par contre, il a requis de moi que je me plie à leur routine familiale si je voulais faire partie de leur clan. Je me suis retenue de rouler des yeux : Que de dimanches enjoués à jouer à Scrabble ou à Risk. Bah! C'est toujours mieux que de me faire faire un manucure avec Ingrid! Côtoyer cet être incroyablement sexy allait faire passer la pilule. Puis, il a demandé qu'aujourd'hui je demeure dans le salon durant l'entrainement, mais que c'était exceptionnel, car aujourd'hui il s'agissait d'un châtiment qui requerrait de se passer en privé.

Là, journal, je suis curieuse. J'ai vachement envie d'entrouvrir la porte du Dojo. Ce n'est pas comme si Léo allait me mettre à la porte s'il me surprend! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est un « châtiment » chez les Hamato, mais je présume que cela doit être un truc comment 50 pompes de plus. Puis, merde! J'y vais!

3 minutes plus tard :

Zut! J'ai essayé mais la porte est verrouillée. Crotte de lapin! Je n'ai pas entendu aucun son différent de ceux d'un entrainement régulier. Des ordres en japonais, le choc des armes, rien de fou.

J'ai regardé les nouvelles : aucun avis de disparition d'adolescente, en tout cas, qui correspond à ma description. J'avais vu juste : mon père en a juste rien à foutre!


	32. Acclimatation

5 janvier

Voilà plus d'une semaine que je vis, ici, sous terre, avec les frères Hamato. Tu dois te demander, cher Journal, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas écrit plus tôt? La réponse est simple : l'intimité n'est pas une valeur connue ici. Tu sais, j'ai déjà, deux ou trois fois, dormi au repaire avant tout ceci, mais je partais toujours après le petit dej. Je n'ai jamais été chez eux, plus de 18 heures, donc je crois qu'ils pouvaient se retenir devant leur invité. Tu vas dire, cher Journal, que Léo est un gentleman, et qu'il doit leur dire de me laisser tranquille. Ce n'est pas si simple. Ouais, Léo frappe toujours avant d'entrer, lorsqu'il vient vérifier à tous les dix minutes ce que je fais ou presque. J'ai tenté une fois de me caresser le matin et je ne commettrais plus jamais cette erreur. Léo est venue se planter devant la porte coulissante (dois-je te rappeler que les murs sont en papier de riz?) pour me demander si j'allais bien et si je suis « visible ». Sa crainte de me pincer en soutif serait presque marrante si j'étais simplement une invitée de passage, mais le hic est que je ne suis pas une invitée. Comme les autres membres de la famille, je relève maintenant de la responsabilité du chef de Famille, c'est à -dire Hamato Leonardo, et je peux t'affirmer qu'il prend son devoir de gardien très au sérieux. Il me traite comme il traite ses frères et dans sa tête, il ne peut me démontrer plus de considération. Donc, tout comme eux, il organise mes journées et me surveille CONTINUELLEMENT. J'en suis exaspérée au point que mon échelle Fan Girl est désormais descendu à 6,5.

Léonardo a un trouble obsessionnel compulsif de l'organisation. J'ai fait les courses aujourd'hui et il a fait, tiens-toi bien cher Journal, un plan! J'ai déjà fait des courses pour eux, mais habituellement, ce n'était qu'un sac deux ou trois fois semaine ou deux sacs quand je venais avec Casey. Je n'ai jamais pensé à comment ils se débrouillaient avant. Bref, Léo m'a fait un plan du chemin et m'a indiqué précisément la bouche d'égout par laquelle je devais sortir et l'heure de mon arrivée exactement si je suivais le rythme de marche de Michelangelo qui doit m'accompagner. J'ai exactement 25 minutes pour le tout et à mon signal, Mikey doit déplacer la plaque afin que je lui passe les sacs. Je te raconte cela rapidement, mais cela a pris un quart d'heure pour que Léo me l'explique. Des fois, je crois qu'il me considère limitée intellectuellement parce que j'ai un vagin. Ou que je suis humaine. Ou c'est moi, spécifiquement qu'il trouve demeurée. Peu importe.

Bref, le reste de ma journée est réglé au quart de tour. Enfin, je n'ai pas tant à me plaindre, car je suis plus libre que les autres, je n'ai pas de patrouilles et je pourrais en profiter pour me relaxer, mais en général je suis si épuisée que je ne veux que dormir. De toute façon, depuis mon arrivée, ce soir est leur troisième patrouille, car samedi était la veille du Jour de l'an et Léo trouvait cela trop dangereux. Et je dois avouer que lors de la patrouille de mardi, j'ai fouillé partout, à l'affut de secrets. J'aurai pu m'éviter cette peine : tout était verrouillé.

Donc, voici un aperçu de ma matinée : Je dois me lever à 7h, sans une minute de retard. Les rares fois que j'ai couché ici, Raph pouvait dormir plus longtemps, afin de ne pas m'éveiller. Cela devait être pour cela qu'il ne rouspétait pas. J'ai donc ma place à la table et je crois bien que je ne peux même pas changer de chaise. A 7h20, tout le monde doit impérativement avoir terminé de manger car l'entrainement est à 8h30 et « 70 minutes est un laps de temps raisonnable pour la digestion ». Ensuite, les frères prennent une douche et mettent leur équipement, alors que Léonardo fait seul ses katas. Puisqu'il se lève à 5h30, il a eu tout le temps de déjeuner (aucune idée, je présume, car il ne mange pas avec nous), de prendre sa douche et de méditer. Je ne comprenais pas le point de prendre sa douche, car ils vont transpirer et vont devoir la reprendre. Donnie m'a expliqué un truc sur la sudation vachement compliqué. En bref, parce qu'ils ont le sang froid, ils ne transpirent pas. Ils aiment juste l'eau.

Ils retournent se doucher dès la fin de l'entrainement à 10h30. J'ai le droit de sortir du Dojo 45 minutes avant les garçons pour me doucher. Au départ, je n'avais le droit qu'à 15 minutes, mais j'ai raconté à Léo que je préférais les bains pour des raisons « féminines » et que j'avais aussi besoin de plus de temps pour également des « raisons féminines » A ce mots, Léonardo a rougit comme une pucelle (oui, le même Léonardo qui fait des analictus et qui écrit des bouquins sur comment atteindre la jouissance) et a jeté un coup d'œil vers Donnie, voir si la science accréditait mes salades. Donnie a hoché la tête et je suis ainsi dispensé de 45 minutes d'entrainement. Car, je dois m'entrainer, Michelangelo ne peut avoir devant lui un exemple de paresse. Alors, Léonardo m'a conçu une routine d'entrainement. Super (tu devines mon réel niveau d'enthousiasme ici?) Ingrid serait fière de moi : je n'aurai plus un kilo à perdre.

Donnie est d'une aide précieuse : il m'aide à m'acclimater. Il m'explique ce que j'ai le droit de faire mais, surtout, il me fait part de leurs trucs pour contourner les règles trop strictes du gendarme. Par exemple, tu sais que nous n'avons plus le droit de boire durant 9 mois? Jusqu'à leur 18 anniversaire de mutation. Cela afin de nous « apprendre la modération ». Mikey s'est plaint que Sun Tzu allait lui manquer. Alors, Léonardo a dit qu'il le félicitait pour son amour de l'art militaire et sa soif d'apprendre. Donc, il pouvait le lire, trente minutes par jour et qu'il désirait ensuite que Mikey lui remettre un compte rendu. Donnie a roulé des yeux : il sait bien que c'est lui qui va se taper le compte-rendu pour Mikey!

Bref, Donnie a un truc imparable pour tromper Léo. On s'est enfermé les deux dans son labo et Don a branché son T-Pod pour qu'il joue un faux fond sonore de lui qui travaille. Tu entends toutes sortes de bruit d'outils. Alors, il ne soupçonne pas ce que nous faisons vraiment à l'extrémité du labo : c'est-à-dire regarder des vidéos sur YouTUBE et picoler. Je lui ai demandé s'il fait ça souvent. Il m'a dit qu'oui quand il voulait être tranquille et il a fait un geste de la main pour me montrer à quelle activité il se livrait dans ses moments de « tranquillité ». J'ai demandé pour les autres et il m'a expliqué que parfois Raph venait ici pour la même activité, car Raphael n'a pas de portable (Donnie lui en a promis un quand il sera capable de gérer ses émotions en tortue adulte, c'est pas demain la veille) alors, lorsqu'il a besoin de « stimulation visuelle » il vient dans le labo de Donnie pour se taper de la porno. Je lui aie dit que cela ne pouvait tromper Léo, si Donnie était à l'extérieur du labo et Raph seul avec la trame sonore. Donnie m'a alors dit qu'il demeurait là, à faire des trucs utiles dans un autre coin, pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Raphael, même si, à la base, Raph n'est pas une tortue timide.

Là, j'ai comme voulu faire glisser le sujet sur un truc qui me chicote depuis Noel. En quoi a consisté exactement les points que Don a « accordé » à ses frères. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas mes oignons, mais que c'était beaucoup moins grave que ce que j'avais prétendu et que Léo pensait. Il m'a dit de ne plus jamais en parler, car leur leader avait passé l'éponge sous condition de ne plus jamais entendre le moindre propos à ce sujet.

Que pouvais-je faire? J'ai ravalé mes questions. Je ne voulais pas faire chier mon partenaire de bamboche. J'ai demandé pourquoi Léonardo, qui est loin d'être con, ne vient jamais dans son précieux labo.

-Il sait que je n'aime pas être dérangé. Les tortues son très territoriales de nature. Raph, c'est sa chambre et moi, mon labo. Léonardo le respecte. Ou bien il trouve simplement glauque que c'est ici qu'a eu lieu eu la thanatopraxie de Maitre Splinter. J'avoue que je crois que c'est effectivement à partir de cela qu'il s'est mis réellement à me foutre la paix ici.

Donnie racontait ça d'un air pensif, comme complètement détaché de la situation, comme un anthropologue étudiant le comportement d'un quelconque spécimen. Des fois, Donnie me donne la frousse. Mais au moins, il me donne de l'espace et il est le seul qui interagit de façon plutôt normale avec moi. Je t'ai raconté rapidement combien Léo était accaparant (je ne t'ai même pas mentionné qu'il me demandait de le texter à toutes les 15 minutes lorsqu'ils patrouillent, jusqu'à ce que je confirme que je vais dormir, ce que je me dépêche de faire. Ah! Et aussi qu'il surveille que je mange mon apport fruits et légumes tous les jours) Mais je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de Raph et de Mikey. Je ne sais lequel des deux est le pire. Accroche-toi à ta couverture, cher journal, je n'ai pas fini de te parler de ces deux bozo).

Raph est DEGOUTÉ par moi. Bon, je t'ai déjà rapporté quelqu'une de ses perles de macho fini. Attends la suite! Tu sais que y a des trucs que je n'ai pas le choix de faire dans la salle de bain. Par exemple, me laver. Tu aurais dû entendre ses cris outragés en trouvant des poils roux dans la baignoire. Je croyais que la baignoire était inutilisée des tortues, mais non, tous les soirs, Raphie prend un bain chaud « pour ses nerfs ». Okay, il a exigé que je nettoie ce qui peut être compréhensible, mais il demandé que mette de la javel. Il exagère : il passe son temps à me traiter comme si j'allais lui passer la chaude pisse au moindre contact, même indirect. Et je ne te parle pas de la boite de tampon qu'il a trouvé dans la salle de bain quand je suis revenue des courses. Il a dit que, si un jour il trouvait un de ses trucs utilisés ou la moindre goutte de sang, il me mettait dehors, peu importe le véto de Léo. D'ailleurs, il a suggéré qu'on devait me mettre en huitaine (une quarantaine d'une semaine), durant ce moment et passer tout ce que je touchais à la flamme, rien de moins. J'ai protesté à Léo que Raph était relou, et naturellement Léonardo a défendu son frère en admettant que bien que les règles soient naturelles, je devais accepter la phobie du sang menstruel de Raphael. On aura tout vu. Donnie n'a pas pu m'aider sur ce coup-là, trop occupé à se marrer.

Puis, j'ai appris tout ce que « territorial » signifie. Il est foutrement possessif! L'autre jour, j'ai pris SON verre. J'ai dû le vider, le nettoyer et lui redonner. Mais ça, ce n'est pas qu'avec moi que Donnie m'a expliqué. Il ne supporte pas qu'on touche à ses trucs, Léo peut, à la limite, car il est tout-puissant, mais c'est tout. Et puis, il est encore plus vachement susceptible que je le croyais. Vendredi dernier, c'était son tour de choisir le film. Il a pris un truc gore épouvantable, juste pour m'emmerder, je crois. Quand j'ai voulu faire autre chose, il a protesté que c'était un affront et Léonardo a décrété que je devais accepter les choix cinématographiques de son frère, même douteux. J'ai dû me taper les rivières d'hémoglobines durant 98 minutes. Soupir. Cela me dépasse quand Léo lui passe ses grossièretés et sa mauvaise humeur. Des fois, j'en viens à croire, que malgré tout ce que Raph prétend, c'est lui le chouchou de Léo et non Mikey.

Également, je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer dans le Dojo quand il fait de la muscu. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas que je me « rince l'œil ». Non mais! Pour qu'il se prend? Okay, j'adore voir Léonardo enchainer ses mouvements gracieux de kata, il est vachement sexy avec cet air concentré, mais je n'en ai absolument rien à faire de lui, Raph, qui sculpte ses triceps.

En plus, Raph est le seul qui peut sortir sans avoir à « reporté à Léo » Il sort trois fois semaines. Je trouve cela un peu injuste. J'ai demandé à Donnie si c'est parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'une pause de son attitude. Don a dit que cela n'a rien à voir, que c'était plutôt une compensation. Il n'a pas voulu s'expliquer davantage. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas Raph. Il était plus cool avec moi avant. Depuis ma rupture avec Casey il a changé, je crois. Il ne peut m'en vouloir à cause de ça? Je n'ai rien fait à Case. Okay, oui, j'ai fait des trucs avec le meilleur ami de Casey, qui se trouve être Raph lui-même, mais il ne peut me reprocher un truc donc il a lui-même profité, si? En tout cas, il peut toujours courir s'il pense que je vais un jour lui retoucher, ce goujat!

Maintenant que je t'ai dressé un topo de toute la délicatesse du porteur de sais, parlons du benjamin de cette fratrie de joyeux lurons. Michelangelo est CURIEUX. Il ne cesse de toucher à mes affaires. Il a mis un de mes soutien-gorge. Il a voulu se raser. Il a utilisé mon maquillage, et j'en passe. Tout cela dans le premier 24 heures de mon arrivée. Hier, j'ai trouvé ma bouteille de gel-douche « Tropical Mist » vide. Il a nié l'avoir utilisée alors qu'il empestait la noix de coco! Puis, il me pose toujours des tas de questions sur tous les sujets. Il a voulu voir ce que je lisais et écoutais, toujours d'un air d'un gosse à la maternelle : « Ah, c'est ce que lisent les filles, c'est ce que font les filles, etc. » Il est fasciné par ma différence. Ça pourrait être mignon, mais sa généralisation m'énerve. Je lui ai expliqué que je ne suis pas une « fille », je suis « April », mais il s'en fout : « Oui, vous les filles, vous aimez qu'on vous traie comme si étiez différentes et uniques. Donc, les filles aiment les odeurs de fruits tropicaux? »

J'ai demandé à Mikey pourquoi il a été en colère après avoir reçu ma photo et dégouté de ma coupe menstruelle, s'il est tant intéressé par tout ce qui touche la féminité. Il m'a dit que pour la photo, c'est que j'avais juste occasionné beaucoup de stress à Léo, surtout avec le message à Raph, et que ses grands frères n'avaient pas besoin de cet ajout à leurs problèmes. J'ai ajouté que je trouvais que lui et Raph avaient changé et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de demander si c'était à cause des « points de Donatello »

Il m'a répondu que cela n'avait rien à voir, que c'était l'adolescence, que je devais connaitre cela, parfois on change d'humeur ou on balance des conneries impulsivement. J'ai compris le message et j'ai changé de sujet en lui montrant mes bd « de filles ». Mais, comme tu t'en doute, y a un autre sujet qui me tracasse. Je veux parler de ce qui s'est passé entre Mikey et moi. J'ai essayé d'approcher le sujet, en parlant justement du concours qui avait pris fin et qu'il y avait un vainqueur, mais que l'on ignorait son identité. Mikey m'a fait une œillade : « plutôt des vainqueurs! Cette soirée était vraiment géniale ! » Je suis demeurée avec le reste de mes questions au travers de la gorge, alors qu'il me demandait si l'on pouvait se faire une soirée pyjama, où l'on parlerait de nos « crush » et que l'on se ferait les ongles et des tatouages au henné.

-Tu as un « crush » Mikey? Qui ça?

Il m'a dit que celui-là était nouveau. Qu'il avait été désespérément amoureux un bon bout de temps, mais que cela n'a pas fonctionné car il avait un rival. J'ai déduis qu'il s'agissait de moi, le rival étant Casey. Et que là, il venait de rencontrer quelqu'un de génial.

J'ai ouvert grand les yeux. Est-ce qu'il se foutait de ma gueule? Raph, à la limite, je peux comprendre. Il sort souvent seul. Il pourrait être amoureux d'une quelconque inconnue rencontrée en admettant que ce type soit aussi sensible et romanesque que ce que Mikey proclame (ce dont je doute fortement, inutile de préciser). Mais Mikey ne sort JAMAIS seul. Peut-être lors des courses, avant. Peu importe, je voulais savoir. Je lui ai donc promis demain une soirée pyjama, après le film. Mikey a couru demander la permission qui lui a été généreusement accordée, d'après son « Boyakasha »

Donc, je connaitrais au moins les secrets de Mikey, demain.

Je suis épuisée. J'ai dû interrompre mon récit trois fois pour aviser Léonardo par texto, que j'étais vivante et que je lisais au lit.

A la prochaine patrouille, cher Journal.


	33. On ne vit pas d'amour et d'eau fraiche

Samedi, 6 janvier matin (je fais semblant de prendre mon bain pour être tranquille)

Cher Journal,

Okay, j'ai des giga-potins. Je vais essayer de faire durer le suspense un peu. La journée a été riche en révélations de toutes sortes et je me sens comme dans une télé-réalité.

Tout d'abord, commençons par ma déception du jour : Léo a retiré son piercing. Je l'ai remarqué dès le petit déjeuner. J'ai laissé -un peu-transparaitre ma déception :

-Merde, Léo! Pourquoi tu as retiré ton piercing, c'était si sexy!

Il a baissé la tête et là, je me suis sentie vachement mal : j'avais encore parlé sans réfléchir. Sûrement que Léonardo était encore blessé de ce que je supposais sa rupture avec Karai. J'ai essayé de me rattraper, mais on dirait que j'ai la poisse quand il s'agit de mes interactions avec Léo. A chaque fois que je veux sortir la tête du bourbier, je ne fais que me rajouter une pelleté de merde dessus.

-Okay, tu n'es plus avec Karai, mais il y a d'autres filles qui auraient trouvé cela mignon.

Il n'a pas relevé la tête, perdu dans la contemplation de sa tasse de thé, il a chuchoté sa réponse, si bas, que j'ai cru l'avoir mal entendue:

-Il n'y aura pas d'autres filles…je suis un animal.

Puis, il s'est levé précipitamment de table.

Étonnamment, je n'ai pas été lynchée par les autres frères Hamato concernant mon manque de tact. Pourtant, en général, ils sont férocement protecteurs de leur leader quand il est « attaqué » même verbalement par des étrangers. Soit qu'il ne me considère plus comme une étrangère, mais un membre à part entière de leur clan, soit qu'il trouve que la connerie est tellement profondément ancrée en moi que je suis un cas désespéré.

Personne en a fait de cas durant la matinée, mais alors que je marinais dans mon bain, je me suis à repenser à ses paroles et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'imaginer la plus déchirante des histoires d'amour. Il a de toute évidence été blessé de cette rupture et je m'imaginais le consoler. J'en étais là de mes rêveries quand Raph s'est mis à tambouriner dans la porte et m'injectais de sortir, car c'était leur tour et de ne surtout pas oublier de désinfecter le bain. Je ne peux pas comprendre qu'un Prince Charmant peut avoir ce Shrek comme frère.

Quand ils sont sortis de la douche, Donnie a requis un « entretien privé » avec moi. J'ai cru que c'était comme un « alibi » pour picoler, mais non. Donnie voulait vraiment me parler. Grosso modo, il m'a dit qu'il s'inquiétait de mon avenir. Nous étions vendredi et l'école allait recommencer lundi. Que voulais-je faire? Je devais au moins terminer le lycée, car que ferais pour gagner ma vie? De même, sans mon père, comment pourrais-je me payer l'université? La moyenne des logements même miteux de Brooklyn coutait environ 1800$, sans compter les comptes et la nourriture. Je devais me trouver un emploi payant, à moins d'envisager devenir danseuse exotique. J'ai répondu que je vivais avec eux, dans un paradis en dehors des lois du capitalisme sauvage. Don a secoué la tête et m'a dit que c'était utopique. Je ne pouvais vivre avec eux, pour toujours, qu'éventuellement, le manque de relations sociales, de soleil, d'air frais et d'activités me pèseraient, que demeurer trop longtemps hypothèquerait mon avenir, que j'idéalisais leur vie et qu'il était impossible que je me contente de la compagnie de 4 mutants sous terre, quand je pourrais vivre dans un confortable bungalow au New-Jersey avec un mari, un chien et deux enfants. Puis, il m'a demandé pourquoi je croyais qu'ils vivaient dans un Eldorado. Le frigo ne se remplissait pas tout seul! Ils travaillaient et s'il était sûr de quelque chose, c'est que Raphael refuserait que son salaire serve à me payer des tampons et du gel-douche à la noix de coco. J'ai ouvert des grands yeux : Raph travaillait? Où? Comment?

-Il travaille depuis quelques mois déjà. Quand il sort, c'est là qu'il va. Il travaille dans ce bar tous les mercredis, dès qu'il a fini de jouer aux jeux vidéo et le vendredi, dès la fin du film, c'est-à-dire vers 21h30. Le jeudi, il est en équipe avec moi pour la patrouille et le samedi avec Mikey. En fait, c'est faux, car il nous fausse compagnie. Nous le couvrons. Léo serait trop angoissé de savoir que Raph se montre à la surface sans se cacher et se mêle aux humains. Il travaille le dimanche aussi. Donc, il travaille cinq soir semaines de 22h à 2h30. Cela ne lui fait pas des masses, mais il assume sa part. Tu sais que Raph bouffe comme un ogre. De plus, cela comble son besoin d'air pur et sa soif de violence. Il adore jeter dehors des pochards.

-Mais comment peut-il travailler sans attirer l'attention de journalistes ou d'agents fédéraux?

-C'est un club très underground. Des freaks, des mutants et des paumés constituent sa clientèle. Raph ne détonne pas. Au contraire, il est considéré là-bas comme séduisant. Cela le change.

\- Quand tu dis sa part? Les autres travaillent aussi?

-Chacun travaille selon ses compétences. Mikey tourne des vidéos YouTube, où il met en scène des figurines vintage de super-héros. Ça lui rapporte presque autant que Raphael. Léo tu le sais, il a écrit un bouquin qui a rapporté une bonne somme. Il teste aussi de nouveaux produits érotiques pour homme et c'est son avis qui détermine si la boutique achète ou non les produits. Ses rémunérations sont irrégulières, mais non négligeables. J'ai pensé lui ouvrir un blogue, pour augmenter ses revenus. Puis, il y a moi, qui fait le plus de fric.

-Toi? Tu fais quoi? Infographiste?

-Tu es naïve, April. Il y a des façons beaucoup plus intéressantes de faire de l'argent. Je joue au poker en ligne. Je gagne donc environ 5000$ par mois, car je suis prudent. Et puis, comme tu l'as fait remarquer, notre mode de vie est plus économique, car nous n'avons ni loyer, ni électricité à payer, mais c'est tout. Je pourrai aisément faire fonctionner la baraque à moi seul, mais mes frères sont fiers et, euh, Léo croit que je travaille pour une quelconque compagnie de soutien technique. De plus, je dois faire des économies…on ne sait de quoi demain serait fait. Donc, si tu veux demeurer ici dans une optique de long terme, tu dois mettre la main à la pâte April. Tu ne peux pas ne pas aller en cours et faire le farniente ici quand nous travaillons tous.

-Tu peux me montrer à jouer au Poker?

-Non! Mon flair professionnel me dit que tu ne seras pas très douée. Tu dois gagner de l'argent, pas en perdre. Donc, tu as le choix : soit que tu retournes en cours lundi et que tu apprennes à te passer du superflu, ou que tu retournes dans quelques jours chez ton père ou ta tante, ou que tu te trouves un emploi. Raph m'a dit qu'ils ont besoin d'une nouvelle barmaid. Celle qui avait trois seins a été retrouvée pendue dans la cave. Il dit qu'elle se faisait en deux soirs plus que lui en cinq. Je ne doute pas qu'un encore plus gros pactole t'échoit. Tu es sans doute plus mignonne. Je crois que Raph m'a dit qu'elle avait aussi un œil de verre, mais qu'elle aurait été pas mal sans sa barbe. Bref, il pourrait te faire engager sans problème et sans qu'on te demande tes papiers. Et peut-être bien aussi qu'il ne te considérait plus comme une nuisance ou une pestiférée, si tu rapportes plus de pognon que lui.

Bref, on a encore parlé un bon bout de temps. J'ai expliqué que sans doute mon père avait avisé l'école de ma disparition, donc que je ne pouvais y retourner et que de même, j'étais peut-être recherchée et que je ne pouvais travailler à moins de me teindre les cheveux en noir peut-être. Donnie a secoué la tête. Malgré que ma fugue remonte à 8 jours, il n'y a eu aucun avis de disparition me concernant.

A ces mots, ma gorge s'est mise à se serrer et mes yeux à me piquer. L'indifférence paternelle me fait mal. J'ai beau me dire depuis des années qu'il se fout de moi, sous ses airs protecteurs, on dirait que je ne m'y habitue pas. Donnie m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a dit qu'il regrettait sa brutalité, mais qu'il voulait que j'aille de l'avant dans ma vie et qu'oui, je pouvais demeurer encore un temps chez eux, mais qu'en septembre, je devais être partie.

-Pourquoi septembre?

Il m'expliqua que c'était la décision de Léonardo et qu'il trouvait déjà son leader très généreux.

-Si tu travailles, nous ne te demanderons pas de fric, juste de payer pour tes trucs spécifiques de femelle, je veux dire de fille. Tu pourras facilement économiser un 2000$ par mois qui te permettra de voler de tes propres ailes par la suite.

Je lui ai dit que je ne rentrerais pas chez mon père, que j'allais travailler et qu'il m'organise un truc pour que je puisse toujours poursuivre l'école de la maison.

Il a soupiré;  
-Bon, je vais encore me taper tes travaux scolaires en plus de l'aride Sun Tzu que je dois commenter à cause de la grande gueule de Mikey! Tu peux aller t'arranger avec Raph, pour les détails.

Là, journal, mon cœur battait la chamade d'appréhension. Raph m'évite autant qu'il peut, comment allait-il me recevoir? Je devais avouer que ce qui m'avait le plus convaincu du petit laïus de Donnie, c'était la possibilité de retrouver les bonnes grâces de la tortue rouge. Raph est doué pour faire le quotidien de quelqu'un, un enfer.

A mon plus grand embrassement, il n'était visible nulle part dans le repaire, ce qui signifiait qu'il était dans sa chambre, là où des affiches promettaient l'éviscération à quiconque pénétrait dans cet antre. Je me suis armée de courage et je me suis préparée à frapper avant d'entrer. Il ne pouvait être furieux si je ne faisais que signaler mon intention de lui parler. Mais, je me suis aperçue que la porte n'était même pas fermée et ma main, sans le vouloir, a repoussé encore davantage le battant, me permettant de voir…et donc d'être vue.

Raph était assis dans son hamac, les mains de son leader dans les siennes. Je ne pouvais voir l'expression de ce dernier car il était presque entièrement de dos, mais son maintien était très rigide. Le visage de Raphael était presque suppliant, au lieu d'être contorsionné par la fureur ou le mépris, comme à l'habitude. Je n'ai entendu que les trois derniers mots :

-…renoncer à tout?

D'après l'inflexion, je devinais que c'était une question, et je me suis rappelé le quasi baiser que j'avais interrompu entre eux. Je n'ai jamais compris leur relation. Les signaux contraires d'amour-haine de Raph et d'inflexibilité-maternage de Léo me tourne la tête. Surtout ceux de Raphael. Avec son leader, il peut passer de « Va te faire pendre! » à « Je te ferai un bouclier de mon corps et donnerait ma vie pour toi » en un claquement de doigt. Faut vraiment que Don lui fournisse des médocs pour des trucs de bipolaire. Il en a plus besoin que moi de pilules anticonceptionnelles. De toute façon, je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser plus loin.

Les yeux verts perçants avaient capté ma présence et la façon dont ils ont brillé m'ont indiqué que leur propriétaire n'était pas du tout heureux de me voir. Il a craché avec colère :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Tu n'as pas vu les signaux? Personne n'entre ici!

Courroucée de me faire autant crier dessus, pour si peu, je me suis avancée :

-J'ai frappé! Et puis, et lui? que j'ai gesticulé vers Léonardo, stoïque.

Raph a roulé des yeux comme s'il parlait à une handicapée mentale :

-C'est Léo, duh!

Cela était l'explication très complète de Raphael pour justifier que la présence de Léonardo était, elle, acceptée, partout. J'aimerais parfois revenir avant ma naissance, pour choisir qui j'allais être. Sans hésiter, je prendrais la peau de Léonardo Hamato, le mec qui n'avait même pas besoin de marcher sur l'eau pour régner sur ses semblables de manière aussi absolu, sans même essayer vraiment.

Léonardo s'est retournée vers moi, de son air noble et serein, ne faisant aucun cas de la rage de son frère. J'avoue que cela doit être un spectacle si familier qu'il en est devenu blasé.

-Tu voulais me voir, April? Ou tu voulais t'entretenir en privé avec mon frère, Raphael?

J'ai dit que oui, je voulais parler seule à Raphael. Celui-ci dès la porte fermée et son leader disparu, m'a attaqué :

-J'ai pas à m'excuser, rouquine et je n'ai rien à branler de te sentiments blessés.

-Je ne suis pas là pour cela, j'ai coupé, je suis ici pour le job à ton club.

Cela l'a déstabilisé un bon 10 secondes, puis ses traits se sont adoucis. Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait me présenter au patron le soir-même ou le lendemain (c'est-à-dire ce soir). J'ai proposé le lendemain, car j'avais promis la soirée pyjama a Mikey. Il m'a averti de ne jamais en glisser un mot à Léonardo car plus personne ne serait après en mesure d'identifier mon cadavre.

Sur ces paroles très convaincantes, j'ai promis de la boucler. Raph n'est pas doué avec les mots, mais quand il s'agit de menacer, il a l'érudition d'un Cicéron.

Parlant du loup, il me beugle de sortir du bain. Et de le laver. Car c'est leur tour! Je dois trouver un moment pour t'écrire le reste de la journée d'hier! Surtout le pyjama-party!


	34. Confessions en pyjamas

Okay journal,

Un bref topo de ma soirée pyjama. J'ai prétendu à Léo que j'avais besoin de reconnecter avec ma psyché féminine et que je voulais être complètement seule. Il m'a cru. Je crois que si ce n'est pas concernant une zone érogène, Léo ne connait rien aux femmes. C'est adorable.

Donc, hier, après ma discussion avec Donnie, puis celle avec Raph et le reste de mes taches, j'ai préparé un peu l'ancienne chambre de Maitre Splinter pour lui donner une ambiance plus festive et « girly » afin d'amuser mon petit frère.

J'ai mis mon pyjama préféré, de la musique, sorti des magazines et quelques bouteilles de vernis à ongle. Je n'ai pas de henné. Ça sera pour un autre fois.

J'étais presque contente car j'avais été exemptée de me taper le film de Donnie : « Citizen Kane ». Je n'ai rien contre ce film mais je trouve sa réputation de meilleur film de tous le temps, complètement injustifiée. Donnie m'a sorti une rengaine du style

« Citizen Kane est un pilier inamovible du cinéma moderne ; un phare dans la nuit guidant les milliers de films qui ont suivi. La narration éclatée, la mise en scène elliptique et illuminée composent un dédale formel et lumineux, le sésame luisant du cinéma moderne. "

Ça se peut que la citation ci haut n'aies aucun sens. Parfois, Donnie n'en n'a aucun. Je le soupçonnais d'avoir été faire un tour au labo sans moi, le gredin, pour être aussi lyrique. Bref, Mikey, qui par un bienheureux hasard trouve lui aussi ce chef d'œuvre complètement barbant, est venu me rejoindre…avec sa mère qui avait des recommandations ultimes à me faire. Léo jeta un regard consterné à mes modifications, mais sa politesse d'hôte l'empêcha de me faire le moindre reproche. Il décida de ne pas s'attarder à ma violation du sanctuaire de son Sensei adoré et choisi de se focuser sur le message important qu'il était venu me livrer.

-Extinction des feux à minuit. Voici une couverture supplémentaire. Mikey vole toujours toutes les couvertures. S'il fait un cauchemar, tu peux l'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre. Veille à ce qu'il ne boive pas trop avant de dormir. Soyez sage.

Je rattrapai le bras de Léo, affolée :

-Mais il ne dort pas avec moi, ce n'est qu'une soirée!

Incertain, l'aîné chercha les yeux du benjamin.

-Mais Apriiiiiiil!Les soirées pyjamas durent toute la nuit! Est-ce que je peux rester, stp !

Que pouvais-je faire? J'ai accepté.

J'ai demandé une dernière fois « Pourquoi ne doit-il pas boire? C'est un Gremlin? » Mais Léo m'a souri doucement sans répondre. Je ne veux pas trop réfléchir au pourquoi. Il ne boira pas.

On a papoté une vingtaine de minutes, où, pour le mettre en confiance, j'ai laissé Mikey me poser un tas de questions. Puis, j'ai attaqué. Je ne voulais pas trop savoir de qui il était amoureux avant. Y a des trucs sur lesquels j'ai pas trop envie de m'étendre avec lui, alors j'ai tout de suite demandé qui était sa nouvelle passion.

-Je l'ai rencontré en jouant à Goat simulator, il m'a montré un cheat code pour faire pleuvoir des baleines et après ça tout s'est emballé. On forme aussi une super équipe à Warcraft. C'est un mage. Il jette le sort pour transformer les ennemis en mouton pile poils au bout moment.

-Il?

-Oui, mais en fait son mage est une elfe de nuit femelle, mais lui est un garçon. Il a 19 ans et habite à Denver. Est-ce que c'est loin? Je suis nul en géo. C'était la matière forte de Léo et Donnie. Euh…comme toutes les autres matières

-Mais, euh, je croyais que tu aimais les filles?

-Je n'ai rien contre elles, mais je crois Ape que ta photo et ta Diva Cup ont achevé les derniers atomes d'hétérosexualité en moi.

Que réponds-t-on à ce genre de révélation? J'ai balbutié, morte de honte :

-Mais…le dulce de Leche?

-Je l'ai léché seulement sur ton bras, pour voir si cela goutait différent que sur ma propre peau. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu t'en étais badigeonné ailleurs.

-Quoi? Tu n'as fait que lécher mon bras? Pourquoi la baignoire?

-Tu disais que j'allais attirer les fourmis ou je ne sais quoi sinon. Puis tu parlais de Léo dans une baignoire où je ne sais trop. Tu m'as fait mettre son bandana. Tu étais très confuse. Tu t'es effondré sur moi et je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose la prohibition de Léo.

J'étais complétement ahurie. Puis, peu à peu le soulagement me gagna. Je n'avais rien fait avec Mikey. Alléluia!

Il se remit à me parler de son copain, qui se nomme Alex et qu'il connait depuis deux mois. En fait, ils sont amoureux officiellement que depuis Noel. Pendant quelques minutes, me laissant porter par ses confidences adorables, j'oubliais presque à qui je parlais. Soudain, je réalisai que la main qui m'appliquait la manucure française était verte avec trois doigts.

-Mais, est-ce qu'Alex sait que tu es un mutant?

-Non, on ne s'est parlé que par casque. Mais il est cool. Il m'aime pour moi. Mon apparence n'a plus d'importance. On est au-dessus de tout ça.

Comment dire, journal? Mikey est mignon tout plein, mais j'étais TRES sceptique. J'essaya de le faire réaliser par la bande, tout ce que cette relation virtuelle à distance pouvait avoir de contraignant. Il balaya mes raisons de la main :

-Mais qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte? Vous ne vivez même pas dans le même état?

-Cela m'apporte le sentiment que je suis important, normal et que je mérite d'être aimé. Je veux vivre une histoire comme dans les émissions de Sensei. Mais sans ce qui est du tordu, du genre qu'il me trompe avec son jumeau ou tombe dans le coma. Je ne veux pas finir ma vie seul, comme n'étant qu'un petit frère, je veux être aimé en égal. De plus, c'est parfait, il est un quart asiatique. Léo approuvera sûrement.

-Okay, mais Mikey, est-ce qu'il t'aime aussi? Voit-il les chose sous le même angle que toi?

-On est comme connecté. On forme une super bonne équipe. Puis, je n'ai pas l'impression de le décevoir, lui. Et il ne me traite pas comme un gamin. Et il me l'a dit. On se parle tous les jours, on se dit qu'on s'aime, on a ces moments un peu embarrassant où on ne sait pas quoi se dire mais on veut quand même continuer à se parler, on s'intéresse sincèrement l'une à l'autre, on partage nos rêves, nos envies, nos peurs, etc...

J'étais émue. Et peinée. J'espère tellement que Mikey ne sera pas blessé dans cette aventure. J'ai donc pris mon petit frère dans mes bras et je lui ai souhaité que tout aille bien.

On a dormi en cuillère comme des frères et sœurs. Collée contre sa carapace, je sentais que nous nous échangions de la force et du courage.

Voilà donc. Raph vient ENCORE de m'interrompre. Il dit de me magner car Jimmy la Carpe m'attends à 21h à son bar. Raph viendra me rejoindre dès qu'il pourra fausser compagnie à Fearless Leader. A demain pour un compte-rendu de cette entrevue d'embauche qui promets d'être épique.


	35. une huile de canola sanglante

Cher Journal

Je t'écris à grand renforts de boisson énergisante. Ne fais jamais cela, cher Journal, mais j'ai bu 4 RedBull ce soir pour être capable de tenir debout. Que Raph puisse parvenir à dormir si peu, nuit après nuit et à performer au Dojo le lendemain est ahurissant. C'est peut-être Casey qui avait raison après tout : le mutagène est un booster dans leur système, qui laisse, ceux qui tentent de les égaler, dans la poussière. Mais le mix taurine-caféine n'est pas la seule raison que, malgré qu'il soit plus de 3 heures, je suis encore debout. Ici, c'est encore la cata et je t'écris pour calmer mes nerfs et me changer les idées. Je suis tellement angoissée que j'en ai la nausée. Écrire me fera du bien. Et en ce moment, je n'ose pas parler à personne. Mikey dort et les autres…

Laisse-moi donc te raconter ce qui s'est passé plus tôt. J'ai mis ma robe la plus sexy pour cette entrevue et j'ai cru que Léo allait avoir une attaque. Pendant un bref instant, j'ai espéré qu'il venait de découvrir que je pouvais être aussi attirante que Karai, sinon plus. Du tout! Je me suis vite aperçue que son visage ne reflétait que la consternation d'un père lorsque sa fille lui annonce qu'elle va à la plage en monokini.

Il était récalcitrant à ce que je sorte. J'ai cru comprendre que Raphael lui avait expliqué que si, un jour je voulais reconnecter avec mon monde, j'avais besoin de le fréquenter à l'occasion. Il m'a laissé aller, mais ils m'ont accompagné jusqu'à la surface. Puisque c'est l'hiver, la noirceur tombe tôt, donc il a proposé de patrouiller immédiatement et de finir à 1h. Raph était satisfait : il pourrait s'éclipser plus rapidement.

Je me suis donc retrouvée dans une ruelle qui ne payait pas de mine, sombre, couverte de graffitis et obstruée par des ordures. Raph m'avait bien expliqué où c'était mais cela me prit un moment pour trouver la porte au fond presque entièrement dissimulée sous la brique. J'ai frappé les six coups et on m'a ouvert la porte de 2 cm jusqu'à ce je souffle le mot de passe :

-Huile de Canola. (Aucun commentaire/question, journal : je n'en ai aucune foutue idée)

J'ai expliqué, après qu'on m'ait ouvert, que je venais voir le patron, Jimmy la Carpe, à l'homme que je voyais devant moi, un latino malingre au visage vérolé avec un cache-œil, rien de moins. J'ai comme vu l'esquisse d'un sourire sur ses trais ingrats et il m'a fait avancer.

On m'a mis face du Parrain en personne. Le gars devait peser 300 kilos dans le bas mot et d'un âge oscillant entre 35 et 90 ans. Difficile à dire avec les obèses. Il était hideux et ses yeux vitreux avaient l'expression amorphe et vide des poissons. Je me suis dit que cela devait être pour cela que son surnom était « La Carpe ». Les carpes sont moches.

J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai commencé puisqu'il ne disait rien :

-Bonjour, je suis April. Je suis ici pour l'emploi. Mon ami Raph m'a référé ici.

Aucune réaction.

Je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être été trop vague ou qu'il était dur de la feuille. Alors, plus fort, j'ai expliqué, approfondissant encore davantage tout au long de ma réponse, ne voyant toujours aucune réaction.

-Je m'appelle April O Neil, mon ami Raphael, vous savez, une tortue mutante, musclé, vert, au problème de gestion de la colère, qui est votre videur, je ne crois pas que vous en avez des tas, bref, il m'a dit que vous cherchiez une serveuse. Parce que vous savez, la dernière que vous aviez, celle qui avait trois seins, elle est morte. Donc, mon ami Raphael, vous savez, une tortue de 1m85, tout en muscle et en agressivité, qui porte peut-être un bandana rouge et des sais, avec des yeux verts cruels, a dit que vous cherchiez quelqu'un pour la remplacer.

Là, je commençais à m'énerver.

-Suis-je au bon endroit?

Le latino s'est mis à rire :

-Inutile, poupée, il ne te répondra pas, mais oui, tu es au bon endroit, sinon, je ne t'aurai pas ouvert.

-Il est muet?

Je sais que ce n'est pas poli de parler à la troisième personne de quelqu'un devant nous, mais que pouvais-je faire?

-Non, il a juste pas envie de causer.

A cette assertion, je n'ai rien dit. J'étais venue pour un job, pas pour psychanalyser un misanthrope.

-Okay, donc, comment je fais pour savoir si je suis engagée et ce que je dois faire?

-Bah, je vais tout t'expliquer. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Tu as déjà touché une caisse que Raph a dit?

-Oui.

-Parfait. Tu as de la chance. Jimmy la Carpe aime beaucoup Raph.

-Ah oui? Il lui parle, à lui?

-Non. Il cause à personne, mais (et là il a chuchoté très bas), il lui a souri une fois.

Je n'étais plus certaine de vouloir ce job. Mais je comprenais qu'il s'entendait bien avec Raph. C'était deux asociaux.

Capitaine Crochet m'a ensuite expliqué mes nouvelles fonctions ainsi que l'endroit. J'ai pris le temps d'observer. C'était à l'intérieur beaucoup moins moche que l'extérieur le laissait présager et aussi plus vaste. Le bar était long et éclairait assez bien la trentaine de bouteilles derrière. Il y avait au fond une table de billard, au tapis rouge, qui certes devait avoir connu des jours meilleurs, mais n'était encore pas mal. La surface pour danser était minime, mais je supposais que ce n'était pas le genre de bar où l'on se livrait à la fièvre de la danse. Par contre, il y avait beaucoup de tabourets, chaises et sofa, tout recouvert d'un velours rouge passé qui semblaient assez confortables. C'était un bar qui il y a un demi-siècle devait être splendide.

Capitaine Crochet (au fait, je l'appelle ainsi à cause de son œil et parce qu'il est manchot) m'a expliqué que le bar pouvait accueillir 85 personnes assisses, mais qu'en général, il n'y avait jamais plus qu'une soixantaine d'habitués. Ils sont ouverts du mercredi au dimanche de 21h30 à 3h30, mais que Raphael, pour des raisons personnelles, ne pouvait couvrir toutes ces heures et avait expliqué que je devais terminer à la même heure que lui. Je lui en étais reconnaissante : sortir seule à 3h30 de ce coupe-gorge ne me tentait aucunement.

Ma tâche consistait à servir les gens aux tables et au comptoir. Je ne préparais aucun cocktail, cela étant réservé à lui, le barman, mais je pouvais, dans les heures d'affluence, servir bières, vins et forts.

Nous n'étions que 5 employés : lui, moi, Raphael le videur, un cuisinier belge qui ne savait que faire des frites et refusait de les servir avec du ketchup et « celui-que-je-ne-verrais-jamais », qui fait le ménage après. Je te jure cher journal, c'est ainsi qui l'a appelé.

Justement, Raphael est arrivé et a été accueilli avec joie. Il portait un t-shirt rouge, sa veste de cuir qui mets parfois, et des jeans noirs. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant habillé.

-Il t'a laissé partir plus tôt?

Raph a eu une minute l'air embarrassé, puis il a hoché la tête.

Je ne te raconte pas trop la soirée, cher Journal, car à partir de 22h30, j'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je dois admettre que ce bar a de l'ambiance. Les consommateurs étaient en général assez sympas. Puis, bon, on m'a abreuvé de compliments toute la soirée, donc ça aide pour trouver un endroit cool. Mais, pour être juste, je n'avais pas tant de concurrence. La plus jolie cliente, Daisy, une blondasse qui semblait normale, avait une telle voix de crécelle que même ceux qui voulait la séduire lui disait de se taire.

J'ai servi plus de gin tonic que ce qu'une rivière pouvait contenir. Mais ce qui a été le plus difficile a été de conserver une expression neutre devant tous les freaks qui ont passé devant moi. Okay, il y en avait à peu près quinze de normaux sur soixante, mais c'était de toute évidence des paumés. Des paumés qui payait tout de même vachement bien car à la fin de mon quart de travail, j'avais accumulé 175$ de pourboire. Raph a dit que j'aurais eu plus si j'avais été plus cool. Lui de toute évidence, même sans pourboire, a bien apprécié sa soirée. Il n'y a pas une femme du bar qui ne lui a pas payé au moins un shooter. J'ai été surprise de voir son succès. Aucune ne semblait dégoutée, ni même étonnée, de son apparence. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elles pouvaient tomber pour ce macho fini au comportement néandertalien qui bombait ses muscles. J'en venais presque à penser que c'est moi qui devait avoir un problème.

Je l'ai plaisanté là-dessus au retour et il m'a dit de la boucler.

Qu'il est charmant.

Mais peu importe, je vais passer à ce qui s'est vraiment passé d'important. Raph a remarqué sur son T-phone (il n'a pas le droit de le regarder au travail) plus de 50 texto, presque tous de Mikey lui disant de finir plus tôt, de rentrer rapidement, mais sans autre explications. Et un seul du leader qui lui demandait où il était. Raph avait la trouille que Léo ait découvert le pot aux roses. Il m'a fait jurer que, quoiqu'il arrive, de la fermer er de le laisser parler. Il ne s'est pas changé car de toute évidence, c'était inutile et Léonardo savait. Nous sommes revenus et Mikey nous attendait en se tordant les mains d'angoisse dès l'entrée.

Ça nous a pris de court car on s'attendait plus à un certain leader en bleu furax. Raph a compris plus vite. Entre eux, y a comme une connexion que je ne m'explique pas. Son visage s'est décomposé :

-Où est Fearless?

Mikey n'a rien dit et a pointé le labo. Raphael ne bougeait pas. Puis, le benjamin s'est mis à balbutier à travers ses larmes des mots sans suite comme « embuscade » « foot » « sous-nombre » « pas pu éviter » et « blessé »

Puis, hystérique, il s'est mis à répéter :

-Donnie va le sauver! Donnie va le sauver!

Puisque Raph demeurait toujours immobile, j'ai voulu y aller. Je devais VOIR. SAVOIR. Mais, mon mouvement l'a sorti de sa transe et il m'a repoussé.

Je ne sais rien de plus. Je n'ai vu ni Donnie, ni Raph et encore moins Léo. Mikey dort en boule contre moi. Il suce un bout de couverture. J'ai le cœur en miettes. Sans Léo, cette famille va se désagréger.


	36. Conversion et tatouage

Cher Journal,

Je ne t'ai rien écrit dans les derniers jours car je n'allais pas bien. Dans le genre émotivement. J'ai fait ma petite routine, ou à peu près, mais tu dois comprendre combien les derniers jours ont été difficiles. Ce matin, je vais mieux. Cela doit être car Léo et moi avons déplacé le mobilier pour que cela soit Feng shui. Je ressens l'énergie positive déjà. Non, journal, je n'ai aucune idée moi-même si je suis ironique ou non.

Je t'avais raconté que nous sommes revenus dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche et qu'à notre retour, Léonardo était à l'infirmerie. Mikey et moi ont a été persona grata durant toute la journée de dimanche. On a vu Donnie débrancher la machine de café de la cuisine pour aller la brancher dans le labo, afin de perdre moins de temps à faire des allers-retours et par la même occasion, s'assurer de ne pas avoir à calmer la giga crise d'anxiété du benjamin. Il mange ses émotions encore plus que Raphael. Okay, je l'ai aidé un peu à finir ces trois boites de biscuits aux brisures de chocolats, mais tout de même. Il a alterné toute la journée entre pleurer, se goinfrer, me raconter ses souvenirs, ses craintes, puis se ranimer et raconter tout ce qu'il ferait quand Léo sera mieux. Il a même tenté de blaguer qu'il perdait la notion du temps sans sa routine du fer et que ça serait le premier dimanche sans jeu de société à son souvenir.

Moi, journal, j'avais la gorge nouée. Pas tant seulement à cause du discours incohérents de Mikey, mais j'étais totalement désemparée par moi-même. Je me suis aperçue que Léo n'était pas seulement un frère ou un Dieu du sexe. Mais quelque chose de vraiment plus. Quelque chose dont j'avais vachement besoin. Je me sentais perdue, vide. C'était affreux.

Je n'ai pas vu Raph avant 19h30. S'il n'était pas une tortue mutante, je l'aurai bien vu avec une barbe de deux jours, les cheveux en broussailles et cernés. Il a ouvert une bière, l'a bu en entier d'une gorgée, puis, il s'en est ouvert une autre, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose de plus intéressant que Mikey et moi.

-Il va s'en tirer. Mikey, j'ai besoin que tu me remplaces au boulot. Fais pas de conneries et personne ne verra la différence. April sera avec toi. Elle va te surveiller.

Là, j'étais vraiment mécontente. Premièrement, je ne devais pas travailler le dimanche. J'avais accepté du jeudi au samedi seulement et je n'avais surtout pas la tête à travailler ce soir-là. De plus, je ne voulais être tenue nullement responsable des inévitables impairs que Mikey allait commettre. Déjà, l'empêcher de mettre sa cravate aux motifs de Mikey Mouse ne serait pas de tarte. Pour lui, elle est le comble du chic! L'année passée, pour mes 17 ans, il l'avait portée. Mais je n'avais pas le luxe du choix, à la tête de Raph. Il peut être vachement terrifiant. Mikey devait être de mon avis car il se l'aie bouclé aussi.

Il a vidé sa seconde bière et il est retourné dans le labo.

Bref, je me suis pointée à 21h30 avec un Michelangelo euphorique. Après tout, Léo allait s'en tirer et il allait sortir! Dans un bar! Voir des filles! Et boire de la bière.

Là, je suis intervenue :

-Euh, Mikey. Tu vas remplacer Raph à son boulot. Tu n'es pas là pour t'enfiler des margheritas et draguer! Dois-je te rappeler que tu as proclamé que j'avais tué ton côté hétéro? Et de plus, tu n'as pas un petit copain qui est le supposé amour de ta vie?

-Tu ne comprends pas April. Je vais pourvoir observer sur le terrain. Je n'ai jamais connu de filles, exceptés toi. Je vais faire comme un « tropologue » ou quelque chose comme ça, tu sais le genre de personne, comme Donnie, qui porte des lunettes et qui passe leur vie à observer des trucs? Tu crois que je devrais retourner au repaire et mettre des lunettes? J'aurai l'air cool et intelligent comme D.

-Non, Mikey. Tu es là pour remplacer Raph, Pas Don. Et il est trop tard. Nous sommes arrivés.

Comment te raconter la soirée? Mikey n'avait pas mis sa cravate (bien qu'il ait essayé) mais il avait apporté un truc dans un sac qui était une surprise.

Lorsqu'après que je l'ai présenté à Jimmy la Carpe et C.C., il a enfin ouvert son paquet mystérieux.

Je te le donne en mille, cher Journal :

Il avait apporté une machine à Karaoké.

Je me suis tapée le front, La Carpe n'a rien dit(évidemment) et C.C a souri. Il a même une dent en or, ce n'est pas possible!

J'ai tiré Mikey a l'arrière et je lui ai expliqué le plus diplomatiquement du monde que ce n'était pas l'endroit :

-T'es complètement siphonné! Tu crois que la clientèle ici est du genre à se trémousser sur scène un micro à la main? Et puis, t'es pas DJ, juste le portier. Tu fous les pochards et les bagarreurs a la rue. Point barre.

-Voyons April. Truc-Machin a dit que tout le monde avait besoin de ses 15 minutes de gloire, je vais leur donner. Les gens veulent du nouveau! C'est morbide ici! Faut mettre de l'ambiance.

Dès que les premiers clients sont entrés, Mikey s'est transformé : il s'est mis en mode « animateur de foule ». J'avais tellement honte que sans même m'en apercevoir, j'ai vidé cul sec le shooter que je m'étais versé sans regarder. Capitaine m'avait informé que ma présence serait non-rémunérée, mais que j'avais bar ouvert. Autant en profiter.

J'en ai profité.

Ma mémoire est assez confuse. Je me souviens qu'au départ, je buvais pour noyer mon chagrin et mon angoisse concernant l'état de Léo, ainsi que mon embarras devant les pitreries de Mikey. Il avait vraiment l'air de prendre son pied. Sans attirer autant de cougars en chaleur que Raph, il avait son lot d'admiratrices. Si un jour Léo vient ici, il faudrait mettre des rubans de sécurité certainement. J'étais donc seule à boire et à me morfondre sur mon amour qui gisait dans l'infirmerie. Je n'avais pas le cœur à la fête. Mikey avait beau se donner, je bougerais pas de mon tabouret pour aller m'égosiller ridiculement.

Reste qu'à un moment, je me suis trouvée complètement bourrée à chanter « What the fox says » devant un public enthousiaste (en tout cas, selon ma vision de fille cocktail). Puis, je me suis jeté dans la foule, m'imaginant être recueillie comme une rock star et passée de main en mains. Mikey m'a rattrapé avant que je m'ouvre le front sur le plancher. Beaucoup de clients ont quitté durant mon numéro. Sans doute à cause de l'heure. Nous approchions de la fermeture.

Capitaine a dit que désormais, les dimanches seraient des soirées karaoké. Alors que Mikey sautait de joie, j'ai bredouillée que Raph serait peut-être furieux de perdre ainsi une journée de salaire.

-Non, il se plaint souvent que son petit ami est jaloux et trouve qu'ils ne passent pas assez de temps ensemble. Maintenant qu'il est à blessé, je présume que Raphael sera satisfait de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui, pour l'aider à se remettre.

Je crois que c'est ce qu'il a dit. Je ne suis pas certaine. Je tentais de contrôler mes hauts-le cœur. Quand j'ai voulu m'objecter que ce n'était pas le petit ami de Raph qui était blessé, (de toute façon, depuis quand Raph a un petit ami? Depuis quand il est ouvertement gay? Leur sexualité est trop bizarre dans cette famille) mais son frère, j'ai compris mon erreur d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

J'ai vomi sur le plancher du bar. Je n'ai pas eu conscience du reste. Je ne sais pas comment Mikey m'a ramené.

Lundi, j'ai eu la gueule de bois toute la journée. Je ne suis sortie de ma chambre que pour dégobiller. J'ai croisé Mikey mais il a compris à ma figure que je n'avais pas envie de causer.

Mardi matin, j'avais encore mal à la tête, mais j'allais mieux. Je m'en voulais d'avoir négligé de prendre des nouvelles de Léo. Je fus estomaquée de le voir debout, une tasse à la main, dans la cuisine. Je délirais de joie :

-Léo !

-April, tu me déçois. Je croyais avoir exposé clairement mon interdiction de boire de l'alcool dans cette demeure.

J'aurai pu répondre que je n'avais pas bu dans le repaire. Mais j'étais énamourée par ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

Sur le bras, il exhibait un magnifique tatouage exotique de lion japonais. Ou thaïlandais. Ou chinois. Disons asiatique. Quand il a déplacé son bras, j'ai vu que le côté qui fait se rejoindre le plastron et sa carapace étaient aussi couvert d'écriture en idéogrammes. Aucune idée de la langue. Je connais rien à l'Orient, sauf les arts martiaux et la bouffe.

J'avoue à ma grande honte ne pas avoir demandé comment il se sentait. Je l'ai plutôt questionné sur ces tatouages.

-Donnie a proposé cette solution pour camoufler mes cicatrices.

Je n'ai pas demandé de cicatrice de quoi. Sans doute un sabre.

-Mais tu as été blessé samedi! Comment as-tu pu guérir aussi facilement au point de pouvoir te faire tatouer!

-Mutagène. Quand toi et Mikey êtes sortis, j'étais tiré d'affaire. La lame n'a pas touché aucun organe vital comme Donnie le craignait. Il m'a tatoué hier matin. Puis, Raph et Mikey.

Je me fichais des autres. Fascinée, j'ai touché du bout des doigts les traits d'encre. Je lui ai demandé qu'est-ce que cela signifiait.

Il m'a dit que c'était des citations de Bouddha et de Sun Tzu. Il me les a traduites. Je me rappelle de « "Un grand dirigeant commande par l'exemple et non par la force." Et aussi de "La vigilance est le chemin du royaume immortel. La négligence celui qui conduit à la mort." Le lion lui est vu dans la religion bouddhiste comme un protecteur et un gardien. Il représente le fils de Bouddha et il a soumis les humains en respectant des préceptes comme la compassion et la sagesse et pleins d'autres trucs que Léo a. Faut que je retienne ces 6 préceptes, bon sang!

Je me suis dit que pour qu'il se soit imprimé cela dans le corps, cela devait être vachement important pour lui. Je te jure Journal, je l'ai laissé me prêcher Bouddha pendant un bon dix minutes sans lever les yeux au ciel. Il est un évangélisateur captivant, sans même essayer. Si le pasteur avait autant de magnétisme que Léo, je serai plus souvent le dimanche à la messe. De sa bouche, le bouddhiste avait l'air de la religion la plus cool au monde. Bah, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait de la compétition. Toutes les autres sont barbantes. J'ai déjà fait semblant d'aimer le hockey pour Casey. J'ai déjà fait semblant de m'intéresser au Foot pour un autre garçon. Ça fonctionne à tous les coups. Les hommes adorent qu'on partage leur passion. Et j'avais pris conscience ce week-end, pendant sa convalescence, comment j'étais folle raide dingue amoureuse de Léo Hamato. Alors, j'ai pris une décision, en songeant à toutes les heures que je pourrais ainsi passer en sa compagnie :

-Léo, je voudrais me convertir au Bouddhisme.

Je n'avais aucune idée dans quoi je m'embarquais. Aujourd'hui, par contre, je…

MERDE! Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Je suis tellement furax que…en bref : MIKEY, RAPH ET DON, ces faux-frères, m'ont créé un profil sur un site de rencontres. Mikey, ce sale traite, a répondu pour moi à 5 garçons car « il connait bien la façon de penser des filles », le con, et là, il vient de m'annoncer la bouche en cœur, et visiblement fier de lui, que j'ai rendez-vous ce soir avec un d'eux! Faut absolument que j'aille vérifier les conneries qu'ils ont écrit sur mon compte! Je te reviens!


	37. Profil numéro 712839: Ginger Bape

Okay Journal :

Allons à l'essentiel : Mes petits frères sont des connards (Sauf Léo, bien entendu, quoique je SAIS qu'il a participé à ce sale coup ou du moins laissé faire). Je m'explique. Comme je te l'ai dit, ils m'ont créé un profil sur OkCupid, parce que selon Raph « j'avais besoin de toute évidence d'occupation si j'embarquais dans les trucs holistiques orientaux de merde de Léo », Mikey parce que « c'était beau l'amour et il avait vu une publicité disant que c'était le meilleur site » et Donnie parce qu'il avait juste envie de se marrer/ de me faire chier/ il n'avait rien à faire en attendant les mises à jour de son ordi principal.

Bref, voilà. Je m'appelle Ginger Bape. Aucune idée duquel de ces tarés est provenu cette idée de nickname de génie. Mais c'est une contraction entre Babe et Ape, l'appellation de « Ginger « étant une référence à mes cheveux, de toute évidence. Léo m'a expliqué, pour me calmer, que cela peut faire aussi référence à une marque nippone luxueuse de vêtements mais rien à foutre. Hors Japon, hormis Léo, personne ne fera le rapprochement. Bref, je m'appelle Ginger Bape, j'ai 18 ans. S'ensuit la présentation suivante, un véritable chef d'œuvre de poésie et de subtilité.

 _ **Salut tous,**_

 _ **Je m'appelle April et comme tu le devines, je suis rousse. Une vraie rousse. Tu peux me croire sur parole malgré ma déplorable habitude d'épilation intégrale. J'ai 18 ans et j'ai terminé le lycée. Je n'ai pas encore choisi ce que je ferai à l'université, mais tu ne lis sans doute pas ma description pour connaitre mes ambitions académiques. Allons donc dans le vif du sujet : le sexe. Je suis très ouverte. Puis bon, après deux bières, surement encore davantage! Comme tu vois, j'ai le sens de l'humour. Je ne dis pas toujours des choses appropriées, mais avec moi, tu es toujours certain de rigoler. J'aime faire la fête, boire, danser et chanter (même si je sonne comme une casserole) De toute façon, ne t'en fais pas avec mes goûts. Je m'intéresse instantanément aux gouts de la personne qui me fait mouiller. Si les films tchèques noirs et blancs sous-titrés en hongrois te branchent, ou la taxidermie, moi aussi! Quoi de plus cool qu'empailler un opossum après avoir bu une bière et ensuite baiser sur la table?**_

 _ **Je vis seule avec mes 4 frères. Donc ton bordel ne me dérangera pas. J'en fais assez moi-même. Côté cuisine, je me débrouille. Ça sera meilleur que du carton mouillé mais moins bon que ta mère! Je t'avertis pour pas que tu te fasses trop d'espoirs. Tu n'auras pas besoin de les rencontrer : pourvu que tu les libères de ma présence quelques soirs semaines, ils seront satisfaits.**_

 _ **Je me débrouille dans les arts martiaux. Cela explique que mon corps est ferme et musclé à l'extérieur. C'est le principal, non? Ah, aussi, j'ai un boulot. Tu n'auras pas à m'acheter trop de trucs. Je m'achète mes propres tampons et toutes ces crèmes qui ne font aucune différence moi-même.**_

 _ **J'adore jouer à des jeux de société.**_

 _ **Phobiques du sang menstruel et allergiques à la noix de coco s'abstenir.**_

Je n'ai même pas lu le reste de cette présentation édifiante. Je veux préserver le peu de dignité que je possède encore. Mikey a eu le culot de dire qu'ils ont trimé dur pour me faire paraitre à mon avantage, tout en disant la vérité. Selon eux, les mecs cherchent une fille marrante qui aime le sexe et qui ne semble pas trop difficile à satisfaire. WHATEVER ! J'ai même pas voulu voir les profils des bozos qui ont répondu à cette annonce stupide. Ni les réponses sûrement encore plus stupides de Mikey, l'homme qui connait les femmes. Comment il a réussi à m'organiser un rendez-vous, j'en ai aucune foutu idée, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je n'irai pas.

Journal. Je suis trop en colère. Je ne te raconte même pas le reste. De plus, je les entends encore rigoler d'ici ! Et par-dessus tout ça, y a Léo qui les réprimande sans aucune conviction. J'ai bien vu dans ses yeux qu'il se marrait lui aussi! Je dois me VENGER !


	38. L'OPSÉLÉ

Cher Journal,

J'ai besoin de te parler de ce qui se passe, car je ne suis pas certaine moi-même d'y voir clair, mais je me croise les doigts! Tout d'abord, avec le truc de site de rencontre de ce midi, j'ai oublié de te parler de ce qui s'est passé les deux jours précédents. Je t'avais annoncé que je me lançais dans l'OPSÉLÉ. Mon opération séduction contre le Fearless Leader. Je n'ai jamais autant mis d'efforts à séduire un garçon et tout ça pour rencontrer une résistance passive mais certaine. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne comprends pas que Karai, après seulement un petit duel et de la poudre aveuglante a réussi à le charmer totalement. Il était complètement impassible et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais là, après deux jours, à appuyer sur tous ses boutons, J'ai enfin de la traction.

J'ai commencé par ma conversion au bouddhisme. Léo a rétorqué que le bouddhisme n'était pas une religion, mais un mode de vie et de pensée et que donc, je ne pouvais me « convertir ». J'ai balayé ses objections du revers de la main et je l'ai assuré de mon profond désir d'adopter cette philosophie. Il m'a répondu que ce n'était pas de la philosophie à proprement parler non plus. Il y mettait de la mauvaise volonté. Je lui ai donc dit que je me fichais de l'appellation, que je voulais juste apprendre et partager sa vision. Il avait l'air récalcitrant et m'a dit qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à y intéresser ses frères, donc il doutait de réussir avec moi, qui était encore plus Occidentale qu'eux.

J'ai insisté et j'ai fait les yeux de chiots suppliants de Mikey. C'est le talon d'Achille du leader. Cela a fonctionné. Il m'a offert de passer la matinée à méditer avec lui, car il n'y aurait pas d'entrainement avant 10h30. C'est là que j'ai appris que leur horaire avait changé. Il m'a informé qu'il n'y aurait plus de patrouilles, également.

Cela m'a étonné un brin. Léo tient mordicus à son rôle de justicier. Il m'a expliqué tristement que ses frères ne voulaient plus, du moins, pas l'hiver et pas quatre fois /semaine. Raph avait suggéré d'avril à septembre, une fois semaine, pour se dégourdir. Je ne comprenais pas comment il avait pu convaincre Léo. C'est aberrant.

Donnie m'a expliqué qu'ils ont démontré à Léo que pour sauver la vie des humains, ils devaient prendre leur propre survie en considération. Ils devaient gagner de l'argent, et donc travailler, et prendre soin de leur santé. Léo n'allait pas bien avant cela, parait-il. Surmenage ou je ne sais quoi. Raphael lui a lancé un ultimatum dont j'ignore la teneur mais qui a convaincu Léo. Donnie est satisfait : il n'aura plus à quitter son précieux labo pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que s'entrainer ou se battre pour les idéaux chevaleresques de Léonardo. Leur entrainement sera de 1h par jour, et non plus 2h30, sauf le mercredi et le dimanche où il n'y en aura pas. Mikey est encore plus heureux. Hormis dans les jeux vidéo, il réprouve la violence. De même, ils peuvent désormais se lever à 9h00 et à l'heure qu'ils le souhaitent le mercredi et le dimanche. J'étais soulagée : avec mon horaire, dormir de 2h30 à 7h n'était pas suffisant.

Je ne te raconte pas ma journée de mardi, mercredi et de ce matin. J'ai médité avec Léo. C'est vachement ennuyant, mais s'il faut que je demeure assisse les yeux fermés pour qu'il me remarque ça m'est égal. Je l'ai écouté me raconter des tas de trucs arides avec des noms indiens qui finissent en « a » et j'ai changé mon lit de côté afin d'harmoniser l'énergie environnementale de la pièce et ainsi favoriser mon bien-être. Je ne porte aussi que du bleu depuis et j'ai mangé du poisson (beurk)! Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour un garçon! J'ai demandé un tatouage également. Ceux de Raph et Mikey sont très cools aussi et je me suis dit que Léo me trouverait peut-être plus sexy ainsi. Puis, je voulais faire partie de la bande. Donnie a refusé avec une raison bidon du genre que son encre était élaborée pour les peaux reptiliennes. Reste que cela a dû agacer prodigieusement les autres, car, comme je t'ai dit, ils m'ont fait le coup du site de rencontre aujourd'hui.

J'ai essayé de tirer les vers du nez à Mikey et Donnie, pour savoir qui avait eu cette riche idée. Aucun n'a voulu balancer, mais je suis persuadée que le coupable est Raphael. Depuis un certain temps, il semble retirer un plaisir fou à me contrarier ou me rendre dingue. Donc, j'ai décidé que Raphael serait le premier à subir ma vengeance.

J'avais supposément rendez-vous avec le mec stupide dont je me foutais comme de ma première culotte à 18h30. Raph avait même arrangé le coup pour que je ne commence le boulot qu'à 23h, le temps d'aller voir un film, au ciné, après le resto.

J'étais folle de rage qu'il ait changé mon horaire sans m'en parler et que ces cons m'aient arrangé ce rendez-vous pour commencer. Alors, j'ai attaqué avec mon atout secret, qui allait frapper deux tortues du coup. Resterait que ce sale petit con de Donnie. Je sais qu'il a révisé le texte et corrigé les fautes d'orthographe des deux autres crétins. Je peux toujours balancer qu'il picole en cachette, mais ça serait me punir du même coup, alors…

-Hé, Léo! Tu savais que Raph avait un petit ami? Mikey aussi, mais tu n'en croiras pas tes oreilles quand je vais te raconter ce que je sais du copain de Raph.

Mikey a pâli de plusieurs tons. Je me disais « Voilà pour avoir usurpée mon identité », Raph avait l'air estomaqué et aussi…je ne sais pas comment le définir. Je l'avais jamais vu comme cela. Je pense qu'il aurait eu l'air plus zen si j'avais perdu mon utérus à ses pieds.

Léo est demeuré assez stoïque et a répondu que la vie privée de ses frères ne le concernait en rien, pourvu qu'ils soient heureux. Raph a affirmé haut et fort que c'était faux, alors que Mikey lui avait l'air plutôt soulagé. Il avait dû réfléchir longtemps à comment l'annoncer à ses frères et voilà que je lui avais rendu service en le faisant à sa place. Bravo April! Même quand tu veux te venger, tu foires!

Raph continuait :

-Léo, y a personne, je te jure!

-C'est vrai, Léo et tu sais pourquoi? Raph prétend au boulot que TU es son petit ami.

Raph s'est tu, mal à l'aise et Léo a répondu très nonchalamment :

-Que veux-tu qu'il dise? Il ne peut expliquer qu'il ne peut respecter l'horaire de travail car il est un ninja, soumis aux règlements de son maître. Il ne peut expliquer que son frère lui interdit de rentrer plus tard, non plus. De quoi aurait-il l'air? Raph a prétendu avoir 21 ans. Un mastodonte de son âge ne peut respecter l'autorité de quelqu'un qui a sensiblement le même âge que lui et fait la moitié de sa masse. Son travail repose sur le fait qu'il est censé être un dur -à cuir. Il ne peut avouer à son patron qu'il me doit obéissance à moi, avant lui-même. Prétendre que son amant se languit de lui est plus crédible et plus acceptable pour son orgueil, qu'admettre qu'il n'est pas son propre maitre.

Là, je me suis tue. Malgré toute ma longue expérience à ce sujet, je ne m'habitude pas à avoir l'air d'une pauvre conne. Surtout pas devant Léonardo que j'essaye si fort d'impressionner. Un léger malaise a perduré quand Mikey l'a brisé pour me dire que je devais me préparer pour mon rendez-vous. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Léonardo a répliqué qu'il avait vu le profil de mon prétendant et qu'il ne l'agréerait pas, car quelque chose dans sa physionomie lui déplaisait.

Je le savais : Léonardo est moins insensible à mon charme qu'il le prétend. La preuve est cette crise subite de jalousie. Es-tu d'accord avec moi, cher Journal?

Il est 21h, je dois me préparer à aller bosser. Accompagnée de Raphael. J'ai soudain un peu peur de me retrouver seule avec lui.

Cher Journal :

Giga potin : Raph, après m'avoir ignoré toute la soirée, m'a balancé, juste avant qu'on rentre, que si Léo était revenu, c'est qu'il avait enfin compris que cela ne pourra jamais fonctionner avec une humaine et de me le rentrer « une fois pour toute dans le crâne ». Je lui ai demandé de m'expliquer.

-T'as pas à savoir, rouquine. L'autre garce a fini à l'hôpital, à vouloir ce qu'elle ne pouvait avoir.

J'ai eu peur. Raphael avait battu Karai, mais pourquoi? Il a répliqué rapidement, voyant que je faisais fausse route.

-J'ai rien fait. Disons que leur nuit d'amour s'est pas terminée comme elle l'espérait. Elle n'avait pas la carrure. Léo a appelé l'ambulance et il n'a pu l'accompagner, à cause de son apparence. Il a compris. Il est rentré auprès de nous, ses semblables. Donc si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu lui lâches les baskets.

Là, on a dû se taire car nous étions arrivés au repaire.

Okay, je sais que je devrais être refroidi pour Léo après cette confidence, mais je ne sais pas, ça a comme attisé encore plus ma curiosité. Faut juste que je sois subtile. Raph, aucune idée pourquoi, parfois protège plus la vertu de son grand frère que mon père, la mienne. Des fois je pense VRAIMENT qu'il a un truc entre eux. Ils se sont presque embrassés devant moi une fois et puis la nuit de mon anniversaire, je n'ai jamais su ce qui s'était passé. Qui a gagné le concours? Que fait de bon de Casey? Et mon père? Il cherche plus le point G d'Ingrid que moi, de toute évidence. Je m'ennuie de chez-moi. De ma vie. J'ai de la peine. Je pense que peut-être ma fascination pour Léonardo vient de cela. J'ai besoin d'un père présent et je n'ai jamais eu de mère vraiment. J'envie les garçons d'avoir un grand frère aussi dévoué et attentif que Léo. S'il est ainsi en tant que grand frère il doit être un petit ami génial! Je crève d'envie de recevoir de l'attention et un amour inconditionnel. Les garçons ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ils n'ont jamais ressenti le vide et la haine envers soi-même qu'on ressent quand même celui qui nous a donné la vie nous regarde sans nous voir. Des fois, je crois que dans ma vie, y a que Donnie qui m'a vraiment aimé…et là, je n'ai même plus cette consolation.


	39. Soirée en boîte, partie 1

Cher journal.

Léo et moi, c'est terminé. Si j'ai du chagrin? Je présume que oui. Mais je tiens le coup. Je crois que c'est surtout que la raison pour laquelle c'est fini…je ne peux juste rien y faire. Et aussi que ma curiosité est tellement éveillée que cela dépasse tout le reste. Aujourd'hui, ou plutôt hier, a été une folle journée.

Ça a commencé par _«_ _ **WE DON'T NEED NO WATER LET**_ _ **THE**_ _ **MOTHERFUCKER**_ _ **BURN!**_ _ **BURN MOTHERFUCKER, BURN!"**_

Je me suis levée en sursaut, à 9h10, en me disant simplement que c'était le "Bon matin" de Raph. Alors que je me levais précipitamment, je me suis aperçue que mes draps étaient maculés de sang. Avec tout ce bordel des dernières semaines, j'avais oublié. Super. Comme si Raph n'était pas déjà à cran! J'ai mis mes draps en boule et je me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain, tout en écoutant « The roof is on fire » encore. Je me suis heurtée à Mikey en sortant et je l'ai pressé de questions. J'ai dû hurler, après avoir répété plusieurs fois, car on ne s'entendait qu'à peine. Il m'a dit simplement, alors que la chanson recommençait de nouveau, que parait que lui et Léo ont eu une dispute épique. J'ai demandé à Mikey à quel sujet, il en avait aucune idée, car cette fois-ci, ils n'ont pas verbalisé en hurlements leur désaccord. Il s'est fait réveiller par une porte qui claque (sa chambre est plus proche de la zone de guerre) et a vu que c'était Léo qui était sorti de la chambre de Raphael. Léonardo ne claque jamais la porte. Pour ce faire, il devait être absolument furieux. Et Raph, pour laisser parler la musique à la place de ses poings, bouleversé dans le sens le plus négatif du terme.

Je me disais que Léo avait su ce que Raph avait dit et qu'il était en colère que Raph se soit mis au travers de nous. J'étais vraiment la pire des demeurées, il n'y a que quelques heures.

Leo est entré, calmement et très zen, et m'a demandé si j'étais prête pour ma méditation matinale. Je me suis objectée que je ne pouvais me concentrer avec ce raffut et que je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait y parvenir, Surtout que je connais la prédisposition de Raph à écouter la même chanson jusqu'à l'aliénation. Leo, très cool, m'a dit que je devais laisser Raph brûler sa colère, sans m'en soucier, et qu'il y avait belle lurette qu'il ne portait plus attention aux crises d'ados rebelle de Raph. Je me disais que, pour avoir supporté ce genre de scène sa vie durant, Leo devait avoir assez accumulé de bons points de karma, pour se mériter une prochaine existence de choix, après sa mort. Genre un chat persan chez un star Hollywoodienne vieillissante. Je crois pas qu'il y a de vie plus sensass.

J'ai déjeuné, en tête à tête avec Mikey. Il m'a parlé de son petit ami tout le long. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait lui trouver un truc bien pour la St-Valentin, le mois prochain. Justement, son T-phone a sonné et devine quoi : Jimmy la Carpe le veut pour DJ. Bon c'est pas Jimmy lui-même qui a téléphoné sûrement, mais peu importe. Justement, le soir même, la nuit qui vient de passer, le bar fêtait son 15ième anniversaire. Il voulait en faire un évènement spécial, qui allait marquer une nouvelle ère. Incroyable, l'insouciant Mikey s'est laissé désirer comme une cocotte et à négocier un contrat de béton. Enfin, voici ses exigences : bar et table à volonté, même horaire que Raph et…10$ de plus par jour que son aîné. J'ai trouvé ça mesquin, mais pour tous les coquards que Mikey a reçu de la part de Raph, je le comprends un peu.

Quand il a raccroché, il a voulu tout de suite raconté à son bien-aimé qu'il était désormais le DJ d'un club très sélect new-yorkais. J'ai dû le stopper dans son enthousiasme.

-Mikey. Tu oublies Léo. Il est ton tuteur et Maitre. Tu es mineur. Tu dois le consulter. De même, tu devrais en glisser aussi un mot à Raph. Tu vas travailler avec lui, non? Et tu lui dois cet emploi! La moindre des choses serait de le remercier en premier, non?

N'importe quoi pour que la tortue enragée baisse le volume, change de chanson ou éteigne simplement son T-pod. « The roof is on Fire » vient de rejoindre « Everybody hurts » sur le palmarès de la musique que je n'écouterais plus jamais sans avoir une attaque de nerfs.

A mon grand soulagement, cela a fonctionné. Raph a hurlé à Mikey de dégager, celui-ci lui a dit sa nouvelle, Raph a crié qu'il n'en n'avait rien à branler, mais, et j'en remerciais tous les saints du ciel, il a enfin changé de piste. Toute l'heure qui a suivie, nous avons eu le droit à un playlist qui doit s'intituler « We just broke, Im fucking hate you » sur Youtube.

Léo est enfin sorti du Dojo. J'ai réalisé qu'il devait être vachement plus perturbé qu'il en donnait l'air car il en avait oublié l'entrainement.

Tu t'en doutes, cher Journal, Mikey et moi n'avons fait aucune remarque à ce sujet. Le benjamin a annoncé sa grande nouvelle. Léo était perplexe. J'ai compris que, bien que Donnie lui ai expliqué la nécessité de travailler, il rechignait à laisser son petit frère « dans cet endroit perdu de vices » cinq soirs semaine. Mikey s'objecta que Raphael le faisait bien, lui, et que c'était injuste car « Raphie a toujours tout ce qu'il veut ». Leo fronça ses sourcils inexistants.

-Mikey. C'est faux et tu le sais. J'accepte mais à une seule condition. Je veux rencontrer le propriétaire de cet endroit, tous les employés et inspecter avec Donatello la sûreté de cet édifice. De même, je veux en même temps m'assurer de Raphael et connaitre ses conditions de travail. Je refuse que mes jeunes frères se fassent exploiter.

Mikey ne se tenait plus de joie. Son grand frère, son idole, allait le voir travailler. Il assura Léo de combien il serait fier de lui et qu'il apporterait de l'honneur au clan Hamato. Donnie et Raph sortirent chacun de leur tanière. Raph car son T-pod ne devait plus avoir de piles et Donnie car la musique avait cessé.

Je fus surprise par l'air ravagé de Raph. Il avait pleuré, même s'il essayait de le camoufler en ne fixant personne dans les yeux. Il demanda pourquoi Mikey criait comme un putois. J'ai regardé Léo à la dérobé. Son visage était impassible. Il informa donc Raphael de sa présence ainsi que celle de Donatello au club ce soir afin de procéder aux vérifications d'usage.

Donnie, qui, bien entendu, n'avait pas été consulté et venait d'apprendre qu'il était réquisitionné contre son gré, toute la soirée, hors de son précieux laboratoire, leva les yeux au ciel.

Raph s'est insurgé contre « cette intrusion de sa vie privée professionnelle ». S'en ai ensuivit une prise de bec comme à l'habitude, mais je t'en fait grâce. Mikey s'est mis alors à se demander tout haut qui de nous 5 allaient rapporter le plus de numéro de téléphone.

J'ai souri de toutes mes dents. Si j'entrais en mode séduction, aucune chance que ses mutants me surpassent, tout gâtés par Priape qu'ils étaient. Puis, voir mon succès déciderait peut-être Léo à faire avancer un peu les choses entre nous.

Pauvre conne que j'étais.

Ce n'était qu'une diversion, par Mikey. Détourner l'attention des Alphas pour les mettre en mode plus sain de compétions.

Ils se sont lancé le gant. Léonardo avec un dédain d'altesse et Raph avec l'énergie et la conviction…de Raphael.

Mikey ayant alors complété sa mission, il annonça qu'il allait aviser son amoureux de cette bonne nouvelle.

L'attention du leader a été de nouveau détourné. Il a exigé de connaitre ce garçon. Mikey a été ravi car il voulait justement ses conseils sentimentaux.

Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, journal. Cela n'a mené qu'à une autre dispute Leo/Raph. J'en avais marre. En bref, Raph a annoncé que Léo, ayant professé un célibat désormais éternel, ne pouvait conseiller personne. Je me disais que Raphael parlait à travers son chapeau.

Je vais passer tous le négatif de cette journée.

Comme par exemple que Raph a poussé des hauts cris en voyant mes draps ensanglantés que j'avais laissé sur la laveuse et a exigé de décontaminer toutes les poignées de porte du repaire au chalumeau. Donnie l'a fait, plus pour me faire chier que pour contenter son frère, j'en suis sûre. J'aurai parié qu'il souriait sous son masque de soudure!

Mikey a passé près de 4 heures à jouer à des jeux en ligne avec son copain, sur son petit nuage. Je l'ai ramené brutalement sur terre quand je suis entrée dans sa chambre.

-Mikey? Je pense à cela. As-tu un contrôleur de Dj? Un logiciel pour mixer? As-tu une playlist qui dure plus de 5 heures?

C'était bien ce que je craignais. Les yeux bleus de bébé se sont emplis de stupeur.

Que dire? Dans ce genre de situation où l'on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou, on appelle Donatello. Des fois, je plains Donnie. Son génie est parfois une malédiction.

Encore une fois, lorsque nous lui avons exposé notre problème, il a levé les yeux au ciel. Des fois, j'ai peur que son visage demeure figé dans cette position, tellement qu'il le fait souvent.

Il a installé un logiciel piraté sur son portable. Il ne restait qu'à faire faire une playlist, ce que je savais Mikey capable.

J'allais vaquer à mes occupations quand Mikey murmura :

-Ça craint.

Cela attira mon attention, car Mikey n'est pas un petit gars pessimiste. De plus, faire une playlist est plutôt le genre de truc que Mikey aime faire habituellement. Pourtant, celui-ci sembla découragé.

Je lui ai demandé s'il était nerveux ou de quoi du genre, mais il m'a dit que, ce n'était pas cela, mais ses frères le problème. Il m'a expliqué, que, ses frères venant le voir, il ne pouvait pas ne pas leur accorder de « demandes spéciales ».

-Et? Ai-je demandé ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Mes frères n'ont pas des goûts normaux en matière de musique et de plus, c'est très différent. Imagine Simon et Garfunkel suivi de Nirvana. Je peux pas mettre ça dans un club. Puis, après y a Raph! Je peux pas mettre de la musique pour les deux autres et l'oublier. Il était déjà de mauvaise humeur. Quand il est comme ça, ça peut aller du punk underground sud-africain, à la chanson thème de Titanic! Je peux pas varier de mon style, à celui de Léo, Donnie et Raph, le bipolaire! Je suis foutu, April. Ma carrière de DJ est morte dans l'œuf!

Je l'ai calmé et je lui ai demandé de préparer une playlist de base. Je lui ai dit que croyais pas que Léo et Donnie étaient du genre à se préoccuper de la musique. Le leader était là pour « affaire » et Donnie en service commandé. Ils n'allaient pas agir comme des ados de 13 ans dans leur premier party de sous-sol, non?

Je ne sais souvent pas de quoi je parle. Je l'ai admis à Donnie ce matin. Il a rigolé et m'a cité Socrate. Il m'a dit que je devrais me tatouer sa maxime célèbre pour faire comme Léo qu'il aime avoir dans sa chair ses citations préférées.

Je digresse.

Donc, on s'est habillé. Léo et Raph avaient fait des efforts pour être plus « séduisant l'un que l'autre. J'avais rarement eu l'honneur de voir Léo tout en noir. Il était à craquer. Sa carapace paraissant moins que d'habitude. Moi, j'étais jolie et j'avais mis une jolie robe bleue. Bah, inutile de me torturer avec les détails. J'aurai pu porter une traine, une crinoline et les bijoux de la Couronne, ça aurait rien changé. Pourquoi :

Je te vends le punch tout de suite cher Journal. J'ai encore mon pucelage. Ouais, je sais, depuis que j'ai commencé ce carnet, je ne parle que de le perdre, mais c'est comme la poisse. Ça s'incruste.

Je te raconte pas, comme tout prend toujours des proportions épique avec les Tortues. Léo, en entrant dans ce bar glauque, avait l'air plus stressé qu'un gars essayant de passer de la came et qu'on menace d'une fouille anale. Moi-même, qui y travaille pourtant depuis plusieurs jours, ça m'a foutu les nerfs en pelote. Ça déjà pris un temps fou avant qu'il daigne nous permettre d'entrer, faisant le tour du périmètre et marchant avec plus de précaution que sur un champ de mine. Il avait fait apporter un truc à Donnie, genre de détecteur de métal ou autre et il n'arrêtait de demander à Donnie si « Tout était conforme ». J'ai jamais vu Don rouler autant des yeux. Je crois que, rendu là, il pourrait simplement garder la pause et les yeux au ciel, avec des frères comme les siens.

Alors que Léo continuait son numéro de conspirationniste, voyant des pièges ou des agresseurs potentiels partout, Raph et Mikey se plaignait que Léo leur fichait la honte.

Il les a réprimandés vertement en japonais, ils l'ont bouclé et on est finalement entré.

Aussitôt, Léo a senti qui était le chef et, par je ne sais quel instinct (ou un de ses frangins l'avait mis au parfum) s'est incliné respectueusement devant La Carpe. Et là, je me suis étouffée avec mon chewing-gum aux raisins.

Je me souviens pas de ce que ce gros poussah qui avait jamais émis un son en ma présence a dit, du genre qu'il était hautement honoré de rencontrer enfin le dieu vivant dont Raph parle sans arrêt. Pourtant, vu comment Raph parle de Léo en son absence, cela ne devait pas être très édifiant. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que le foutu respect qu'on rend toujours à Saint-Léonardo, commençait à me saouler. Il a juste à pénétrer dans une pièce et les gens tombent à genoux comme si c'était Lazard qui sortait de son tombeau!

Pourtant, c'est un mutant et bien moins imposant que Raphael, par exemple. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais je voudrais apprendre. Je voudrais avoir un peu de cette sensation qu'il a. Je veux dire : il doit se sentir valorisé, par le respect qu'on lui démontre et utile, aussi. Ses frères, sans lui, survivraient pas je crois. Même pas Donatello avec sa science. Vivre dans les égouts, ça craint. Alors, j'imagine depuis autant d'années. Je pense qu'ils sont demeurés sains mentalement juste grâce à Léonardo et sa discipline. Il leur ne laisse pas de temps de réfléchir et de remettre en question leur mode de vie ou le but de leur existence. Il est leur guide. Ils s'abandonnent avec confiance, même s'ils rouspètent sans arrêt. C'est sa raison d'exister : gérer ses frères.

Léo ne se remet pas en question. C'est un leader-né. Ça doit se sentir. C'est sa place dans le monde, de diriger les autres et de traiter d'égal avec les puissants. Et moi, quelle est ma place? Quelle est ma raison de vivre?

Mon père m'a pas vraiment appris ce genre de trucs. Plus du « Fonds-toi dans la masse, ça évite les problèmes ».

Mais se fondre dans la masse, est-ce que cela donne un sens à la vie?

Je devais me changer les idées.

J'ai écouté Léo faire son baratin de grand frère disant qu'il devait s'assurer que ces jeunes et naïfs petits frères ne se faisaient pas embobiner. Il a même poussé la précision que si l'intégrité morale ou physique de ses frères étaient compromises d'une quelconque façon, il allait sévir. Personne n'a protesté que Raph et Mikey pouvaient se la lécher et se trouver un job ailleurs si leur grand frère n'était pas content. J'ai donc laissé les gens baiser les pieds du leader en bleu et je me suis dirigée vers le bar pour me verser à boire.

Je comptais bien gagner ce concours de numéro de téléphone. Si au moins, je pouvais réussir cela! Il me semble que depuis trois mois, je ne fais que tout foirer dans ma vie. Je suis bonne à rien. Même mes notes à l'école, je les dois à Donnie, depuis les deux dernières années. Si j'en crois le profil de site de rencontre fait par mes « frères », je n'ai pas grand talent. Je suis juste une jolie nunuche dont le principal intérêt est d'être rousse.

Parfois, je me sens encore plus un faire-valoir et un boulet que Mikey et c'est tout dire. J'avais vraiment besoin de prouver à tous et à moi-même que je valais quelque chose.

Disons que, rendus au bar, j'avais beaucoup d'autres préoccupations.

Comme la présence de Casey.

Je déduis que c'est Raph qui l'a invité, malgré leur giga-dispute dont je n'ai jamais su la vraie raison. On s'est donné la bise, puis on s'est regardé un moment, sans rien dire. Il m'a dit quelques banalités et j'ai répondu de même.

J'allais pas laisser Casey Jones me détourner de mon objectif : Faire comprendre à Léo que j'étais désirable et me le rappeler à moi-même.

J'ai bu très tôt dans la soirée et j'ai donc rapidement perdu la carte. Casey me rendait mal à l'aise et toute ce « défi » de numéros de rendait nerveuse. Dire que je m'étais moqué de Jones et de leur concours de virginité. J'avoue que, malgré que j'aime les tortues, perdre contre eux à un concours de charme, c'est vachement humiliant.

J'ai essayé de les observer dans leurs tactiques, de l'œil d'une fille impartiale. Bon, j'avais l'impression d'être peut-être trop pompette pour faire une fine analyse, mais je te jure Journal, les voir aller était flippant.

Je n'avais jamais vu les frères Hamato en mode séduction. Bon, sauf Donnie, avec moi, parfois, mais je me disais que ses frères seraient surement moins maladroits. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais d'ados ayant été privés de contact féminin toute leurs vies, mais ça m'a donné envie d'étudier le sujet à l'Université. J'aurai un bon sujet de thèse avec les tortues.

Michelangelo a une tactique de drague assez conventionnelle. Il fait le clown et mets tout son poids sur le fait qu'il est l'amusant animateur de la soirée, avec des connections avec tout le monde et qui a, de plus, le contrôle absolu sur la musique. Il a reçu plusieurs numéros, qu'il a demandé d'écrire sur son T-shirt, afin de se garder un souvenir de sa « coolitude »

Donnie, lui, a agi vraiment à l'opposé des autres, du genre beau ténébreux ou je ne sais quoi. Il demeure assis, à tourner le bâton de plastique maintenant le quartier de citron, dans son verre de Cosmo, les yeux dans le vague. Son petit cirque de mec qui s'en fout a payé tout de même, car il a eu un numéro de plus que moi, c'est-à-dire deux, sans faire le moindre effort. Je te raconterai plus tard, cher Journal, comment j'ai obtenu le seul numéro que j'ai eu.

Raph, naturellement, je me disais qu'il serait fidèle à sa nature et il aller à fond la caisse, sans faire dans le subtil. Mais j'avoue que je me suis pas attendu à ça. J'ai eu la honte pire que la fois de ma Diva Cup, je te jure. Un bulldozer est plus délicat que ce type. J'espérais que personne ne m'avait vu entrer avec lui. J'peux pas tout raconter, parce que rapidement, je me suis fait la malle le plus loin possible de lui.

Il faisait aucune discrimination et agrippait tout ce qui bougeait entre 18 et 50 qui avait un vagin pour leur glisser quelques perles :

Exemple :

-Raph à la victime 1 : T'es en couple ? Oui? Bah, je suis pas jaloux.

-Raph à la Victime 4 : Elles sont sympas tes jambes... Elles ouvrent à quelle heure?

-Raph victime 8 : Tu veux danser? Non? Tant mieux, moi aussi je suis ici pour baiser.

Il a même poussé à en prendre une dans les bras d'un autre mec en disant qu'il allait la lui ramener avec le plein!

C'était la honte! Je me disais : « Après Mikey veut me faire croire que c'est une midinette sensible ». J'ai jeté mes yeux vers le dernier candidat en liste.

Léo était inatteignable. Une horde de femelle étaient autour de lui. Je me suis assise à côté de Donnie qui avait sorti son portable que, en accro à la techno, il avait apporté. Je me plaignais que je me demandais ce que Léo pouvait bien dire à ses admiratrices et Donnie à dit, l'air distrait :

-Je peux exactement te dire tout ce que Léo a dit à chacune de ces demoiselles. Il a environ 25 accroches différentes toutes aussi nulles et clichées les unes que les autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Il semble pourtant avoir un joli succès! Es-tu seulement jaloux, Donnie? Ai-je demandé moqueusement.

-Juge par toi-même. Selon -moi, selon le temps écoulé, il doit en être soit à « Puis-je avoir votre numéro ? Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié le mien » ou « J'étais tellement obnubilé par votre beauté que je me suis pris le mur là-bas. Je vais avoir besoin de votre nom et votre numéro de téléphone pour mon assurance » ou « Est-ce que je peux avoir votre photo ? C'est pour montrer au père noël ce que je veux comme cadeau » ou il en sera à sa dernière « Puis-je vous suivre un moment ? Mes parents m'ont toujours encouragé à poursuivre mon rêve ». Lorsqu'il aura épuisé sa salade, il va faire une petite démonstration de katanas, et voilà.

J'ai refusé de croire que Léo pouvait sortir des trucs éculés de tarés profonds. Mais quand j'ai vu une lueur dans le regard de Donatello, j'ai mis un nouveau chewing gum dans ma bouche et je la suis fermée. J'ai appris à connaitre Donnie et ce petit éclat là. C'est un parieur invétéré, qui adore gagner et est mené par l'appât du gain, peu importe sa nature. Don était sûr de lui et prêt à parier. Et pour une fois, j'ai accepté mon ignorance. Je n'allais pas parier ma petite culotte ou je ne sais quel truc de pervers avec Don au sujet de Léo, qu'il connaissait depuis toujours.

Je me suis plainte que la soirée était pas super amusante, parce que personne ne dansait. Il y avait une trentaine d'hommes de moches à moyens et quelques mutants mâles. Et Casey. Il y avait quatre filles autour de Mikey, et Raph était en plein attaque de son environ dixième victime. Je ne comprenais pas comment les filles continuaient à voir ce goujat. Je le savais bien aussi qu'il avait eu quelques numéros de téléphone et je ne les comprenais pas de tomber pour un tel relou.

Léo faisait sa démonstration justement avec ses épées autour de ses fans, prouvant combien j'avais été prudente de me fier à Donnie pour une fois. Je sentie une veine battre à ma tempe en constatant une admiratrice se serrer un peu près auprès du leader. J'étais furieuse : qu'est-ce que ces filles avaient de plus que moi?

-Ta jalousie est sans fondement, April. Aucune de ces filles ne va nous raccompagner ce soir. Tiens, Raph marque, a-t-il dit, levant à peine la tête de la feuille qu'il gribouillait de notes, qu'il entrait aussitôt dans son ordinateur.

Je me suis retournée pour voir Raphael pousser contre le mur une femme et lui enfoncer sa langue dans la bouche probablement jusqu'à la vésicule biliaire.

Don a aussitôt retourné à sa colonne de chiffre :

-Dis-moi, April. Tu travailles ici, non? En plus d'aller derrière ton comptoir, tu ne pourrais pas me renseigner sur le vendeur d'amphétamines de ce bar? Je paris que c'est lui, là-bas avec les lunettes. Je dois lui parler. C'est une donnée essentielle….

J'étais bouche bée, j'ai protesté que oui, je travaillais, mais que Donnie, lui, pouvait aussi prendre une pause et agir en type normal pour une fois. Il m'a planté là pour se diriger vers son pseudo-dealer, comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'un moustique bourdonnant.

J'étais en colère. Donnie faisait je ne sais quelles recherches, Mikey cherchait à satisfaire son public et Raph et Léo étaient en ce moment en train de compétitionner sur leur nombre d'admiratrices. Tous mes « frères » m'avaient planté là et Casey Jones était témoin de ma déconfiture.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui est arrivée car, la musique, rythmée mais sensuelle, s'est interrompu en plein milieu de la piste, sans raison.

J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu que Michelangelo s'était mis en mode « Dieu du Spectacle ». Pour le moment, il avait fait son job correctement, faisant régner une atmosphère de bar conventionnel. Mais quand je vis son geste, presque annonciateur d'un prochain miracle plus cool que marcher sur l'eau, il a simplement dit :

-Choisissez votre partenaire pour le slow. Nous sommes ce soir un nombre pair et tout le monde doit se trouver un partenaire de danse!

J'ai redressé un peu la tête. Sûrement là, que tous les autres mecs allaient voir que j'étais la plus mignonne de l'endroit, non? J'allais être choisi en premier! Et je savais qui je souhaitais comme partenaire…

Au moment où les premières notes du slow commencèrent, je vis Leo se raidirent et chercher quelqu'un des yeux. J'espérais que cela fut moi, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

J'ai reconnu cette chanson. _« I don't want to miss a thing »_ Déjà, à la base, je ne l'aimais pas. Cela a dû paraitre dans mon visage et justifier l'hésitation qu'on a eu à m'inviter. Voilà.

Il s'est passé un truc vachement curieux. J'ai senti comme de l'électricité dans l'air. J'attendais vaguement les « moi », autour de Léo, pour qu'il choisisse sa partenaire. Je me disais que Raph allait sûrement prendre la fille avec qui il roulait un patin quelques instants plus tôt.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de le voir sortir du club. Je me suis un peu étonnée. J'ai cru que Raph allait fumer et je l'ai trouvé soudain téméraire de se livrer à son vice à si courtes distances de la police des mœurs. J'ai voulu voir si Léo l'avait vu.

Mon cœur s'est dilaté quand j'ai vu le regard de Léonardo me fixant. Je me suis sentie devenir toute moite et molle et j'ai failli glisser sous ma chaise quand je l'ai vu s'approcher.

Il m'a souri tendrement et m'a susurré à l'oreille :

-Je vais à la toilette. Je reviens.

J'ai hoché la tête, je l'ai vu se diriger vers le petit coin et j'ai attendu. Comme une imbécile. Casey, ce sale connard, est venu m'inviter un bon 2 minutes plus tard, c'est-à-dire 45 secondes avant la fin de la chanson. J'ai refusé. Ça l'a insulté et il a dit que c'était juste par gentillesse, pour pas que je fasse tapisserie.

-Je ne fais pas tapisserie, espèce de demeuré. Léo m'a invité. J'attends qu'il revienne, j'ai déclaré. Il est au petit coin.

Casey alors m'a regardé et m'a dit :

-Il t'a dit des conneries, j'en reviens. Il y est pas.

Je me suis engueulée durant un bon cinq minutes avec Casey Jones sur l'honneur du chef de clan des Hamato. S'il disait aller aux toilettes, c'est qu'il y était. Léo m'avait invité et il n'était pas un menteur. J'ai fini par lui lancer mon Sex on the Beach au visage pour qu'il cesse de le calomnier.

Laisse-moi, cher journal, me frapper la tête un instant. Plusieurs fois très, très fort, jusqu'à ce que j'oublie ma stupidité. Je reviens, mais ça risque de prendre un moment.

 _ **Je n'avais pas écrit ce journal depuis longtemps. J'ai conscience que plusieurs chapitres dernièrement sont peu drôles et qu'April est saoulante avec Léo. Ça se termine au prochain chapitre. April est dans mon histoire une ado un peu « attardée », car trop couvée et pas assez en même temps. Elle a des défauts, ce n'est pas la Mary-Sue de la série. Elle est centrée sur elle-même et elle se cherche. Elle a été abandonnée par son père et cherche seulement un homme « fort » pour prendre le relai de l'image paternel. Ça va aller mieux pour elle, bientôt.**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui attendent Tw et qui lisez ceci, j'ai changé de fic pour quelques jours pour prendre de la distance. Je vais y revenir probablement dans quelques jours...**_


	40. Kim Jong-un Hamato

Ce sale fils de pute. Je te jure, cher Journal que le jour où Donnie sort de détention, il n'aura pas qu'un seule espace vide entre les dents, je te le promets! Il n'aurait même plus du tout à se soucier de ses dents, en fait. Il va boire avec une paille sa vie durant, en admettant que Raph et Mikey lui laissent la vie sauve ET qu'un jour Léonardo lui rende la liberté. Je me demande même si cette détention n'est pas providentielle pour Donnie et un moyen détourné de Léo pour lui sauver la peau. Ce qu'il est mollasson, parfois le leader. S'il nous avait écouté, Donnie ne serait pas sorti avec l'intégrité de tous ses membres de la cour martiale. Raph et Mikey voulait à tout prix l'empailler sur son bo, mais l'apôtre de la non-violence a refusé. Ce n'est que partie remise. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et je me promets un buffet, dès qu'il sort un pied de son trou, ce trou du cul.

Je digresse, cher Journal et tu sauras bientôt pourquoi j'ai été dans l'incapacité durant 5 foutues journées de t'écrire.

J'ai relu ma dernière entrée, maintenant que je suis dans la capacité de reconnaitre l'alphabet et de tenir un crayon. Je n'ai pas tant envie de revenir là-dessus, mais ça sera peut-être une façon constructive de canaliser ma colère que de faire le récit des évènements.

J'en étais au point que, simplette que j'étais, j'attendais que mon Prince revienne me faire danser. Casey m'avait planté là, dégoulinant de jus d'orange et de grenadine, pour se nettoyer. J'en avais rien à foutre, trop en colère car je devais admettre que cette soirée, pour le moment, n'était que de la merde et que j'allais finir bonne dernière à ce foutu concours, ce qui n'était pas une moyen d'attirer l'attention de Léo, à moins que susciter de la pitié comptait comme de l'attention.

Bref!

Casey m'avait refilé des doutes. J'osai pas entrer dans la toilettes des hommes où Casey s'épongeait. Si ce crétin avait dit la vérité, il pourrait me confondre. Genre :

 _« Tu vois, Rouquine, Y a personne. Léo t'a mené en bateau. Y a rien à faire de toi quand il peut se claquer qui il veut »_

J'avais zéro envie de vivre cette humiliation. Alors, j'ai décidé de me la jouer cool et de rejoindre Raph dehors. Une cigarette, un joint ou peu importe ce qu'il fumait, pourvu que ça me donne l'air occupée à quelque chose et non plus d'une pauvre tache dont personne ne veut, pas même son propre père.

Je suis sortie dehors, en prenant ma veste. Il neigeait un peu et il faisait frisquet. J'voyais pas Raph, mais ça ne m'inquiétait pas. Sans doute qu'il s'était planqué un minimum. Si Léo le voyait un pétard au bec, j'voulais pas imaginer la crise. On allait passer le prochain mois, tous les soirs, à des réunions d'intervention du genre : « Mon nom est April et je suis alcoolique. J'ai aussi une dépendance au plaisir solitaire et je suis obsédée par mon grand frère »

Ça ne me disait pas trop, alors je comprenais Raph de se terrer. J'allais tourner vers la ruelle où j'imaginais qu'il se planquait quand j'ai entendu des bruits si étranges que mon cœur a cessé de battre et tout mon corps s'est couvert de sueurs froides.

Ça avait l'air d'un langage extra-terrestre. Je ne peux pas décrire, Journal, ça ressemblait a rien de connu sur le coup. Je me demandais si la ruelle derrière le bar était une nouvelle Zone 51 ou s'il y avait un portail pour une dimension parallèle. Je sais que dis ainsi, j'ai l'air comme d'avoir la panique facile ou trop d'imagination. Mais j'avais vraiment les chocotes car je me considérais trop bourrée pour affronter une rencontre du troisième type.

Puis, j'ai senti quelque chose…une odeur étrange, pas désagréable, mais étrange. Elle me rappelait quelque chose. Soudain, le bruit me rappelait quelque chose aussi, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre le doigt dessus que j'ai entendu un gémissement.

Pas de doute sur la nature de ce bruit-là. J'ai assez vu de porno. Quelque chose, genre ET, se faisait tailler une pipe dans cette ruelle, pour sûr.

Alors, là, la curiosité l'a emporté et j'ai avancé assez pour jeter un œil dans la ruelle.

Un des deux avait enlevé son manteau et j'ai pu sans peine reconnaitre des carapaces. J'voyais que dalle, mais j'suis pas tarée. Mikey était à son poste et Donnie toujours en intense discussion avec le revendeur quand je m'étais tirée. De plus, j'avais vu Raph sortir et Léo avait « disparu ». Donc, l'identité des deux mutants, même pour moi, était évidente.

J'voyais pas trop ce qu'il faisait et je ne pouvais pas dire qui était où, mais cette fois-ci, peu importe les salades de Donnie, je savais que cela ne pouvait être dans ma tête.

Il y avait un truc sexuel entre eux. Okay, ça avait l'air tellement bestial que, à premier coup d'œil, un inconnu qui passerait penserait simplement qu'ils se tabassaient, mais je n'étais pas si conne, même si j'admettais être bourrée jusqu'à la gueule. Tout prenait son sens désormais. La jalousie de Raph envers Karai et sa dépression quand son frère n'y était pas sans compter le laxisme dont parfois Léo faisait preuve lorsque son pauvre enfant incompris faisait une crise. Et il ne fallait pas oublier le plomb que Léo avait peté quand il avait appris que Raph avait forniqué avec Donnie. C'était parce qu'ils étaient amants.

J'le savais depuis le début, malgré les tentatives de Donnie pour que me faire croire que j'étais une demeurée profonde. J'le savais et j'étais si fière de moi que je n'ai pas pensé un instant être jalouse, beaucoup trop préoccupée à me demander comment leur relation avait débutée et que ce qu'il en était vraiment. Étaient-ils des amoureux ou faisaient juste s'envoyer en l'air ensemble, faute de d'autres candidats potentiels?

J'aurai pu continuer mon voyeurisme, mais je ne voyais pas assez bien, la ruelle étant trop sombre et puis, j'avais tellement la peur que Raph me voit. Il allait me dévisser la tête, certainement. De toute façon, j'avais mieux à faire comme activités : comme confronter Donatello.

Donatello, l'enfoiré de sociopathe, soit dit en passant. J'espère qu'il a la dalle et qui devient fou avec l'embargo de technologie auquel Léo le soumet.

Bien fait, sale ordure.

Donc tu as hâte, cher Journal, sans doute de savoir ce que, Donatello, le doux, rêveur et romantique mutant que j'ai rencontré il y a deux ans et que j'ai cru pendant longtemps être mon meilleur ami, a fait pour que je le traite de fils de pute?

Tiens-toi bien.

J'suis donc rentrée au bar, allumée et excitée pour tirer les vers du nez à Don. Il était assis à la même table, pianotant fébrilement sur son clavier. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de m'asseoir que je lui ai balancé qu'il était un sale menteur et un trouduc.

Il n'a pas sourcillé et a tourné son écran devant moi :

« Correction, April. Un sale menteur et un trouduc génial et bientôt plein aux as »

Ça me l'a sifflé un court moment. Donnie est bien des choses, mais pas un baratineur sur ce genre de trucs. Je n'ai pas regardé le graphique sur l'écran, refusant de me laisser distraire et j'ai jeté :

« Je viens de surprendre Léo et Raph en train de baiser dans la ruelle ».

Il n'a pas paru décontenancé. En fait, j'avoue que je n'étais pas certaine qu'il m'ait écouté. J'ai réitéré mon affirmation, avec plus d'emphase, mais il s'en foutait apparemment. Bien entendu, ce sale petit hypocrite le savait depuis le début, il pouvait bien ne pas être étonné, mais là je voulais savoir toute l'histoire. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion immédiatement de le questionner, trop excité par son projet.

« Est-ce que tu sais comment un narcotrafiquant se fait annuellement, April? Un dollar investi peut en ramener 200$ C'est 20 000% April! Les producteurs de drogues illicites se remplissent les poches en achetant en grandes quantités et en revendant en petites quantités. Tu t'imagines? Le magazine Forbes est rempli de narco-trafiquant.

J'ai soulevé un sourcil, ne voyant pas où Donnie voulait en venir.

Il s'est mis alors, à ma grande frayeur, à étaler sa marchandise nouvellement acquise devant moi, m'expliquant fébrilement :

« Par exemple, l'héroïne se vend sur la rue environ 60 fois plus cher qu'à son prix de gros, la cocaïne, 18 fois plus cher et la marijuana, 3,5 fois plus cher. »

J'ai essayé d'expliquer à Donnie que, nous étions en public et que, à ce que je sache, le commerce de drogue était illégal.

Il me fit un geste négligent de la main, pour me montrer qu'il s'assoyait sur mon opinion. Il était perdu dans ses calculs et soudain, alors qu'il ne s'occupait plus de moi, la réalisation m'a frappé. Léo préférait se faire Raph, la brute, plutôt que moi. Mon béguin des dernières semaines se révélait un cul-de-sac.

J'avais même plus envie de connaitre les potins à ce sujet. Je me sentais toute seule, au milieu de la musique et de la foule et soudain, une pensée qui ne m'est jamais vraiment venu m'a accroché.

Me jeter dans la rame de métro.

J'sais pas si c'était l'alcool, mais…

Personne n'en n'avait rien à branler de moi : ni Léo. Ni Case. Ni Donnie. Ni mon père pour qui le centre du monde désormais se situait entre les échasses de sa salope. Je me suis levée, je pense sincèrement décidée à n'en finir. Et soudain, Donnie m'a retenu par le poignet.

« Si je te dis qu'il y a du sexe avec Léonardo peut-être au bout, veux-tu me rendre un service? »

Je n'avais pas tant envie d'avoir du sexe avec Léonardo, mais soudain, quelqu'un avait besoin de moi et cela m'a fait tout chaud dans la poitrine. Disons que cette chaleur s'est vite évaporée quand j'ai su la nature du service en question.

Ce cinglé m'a refilé 300 balles pour que j'achète tout son stock au dealer car celui-ci refusait de lui vendre davantage.

Pour la science, Donnie a expliqué.

Science, mon cul!

J'aurai dû suivre mon instinct mais là il m'a expliqué d'une voix grave et presque sensuelle combien c'était important pour lui, qu'il serait riche, m'achèterait un magnifique loft avec vue sur le parc et me payerait un gigolo différent tous les soirs. Et qu'il me garantissait, et je te jure journal, comment il a insisté là-dessus cet enfoiré, les frissons de ma vie avec Éros en personne, son frère Léonardo. Puis, pour enfoncer le clou, voyant que je ne me décidais pas, il a conclu que je lui devais bien ça.

Ça, j'ai admis que c'était vrai. Alors, conne que j'étais, j'y suis allée.

Je me doutais pas que je venais comme de refiler des armes biochimiques au dictateur Truc-Machin-Kim de la Corée du Nord. J'sais pas son nom. Il doit avoir beaucoup de souliers et une petite queue comme tous les dictateurs. Mais ce que je garantis, cher Journal, c'est que même cette mocheté à la coupe ringarde aurait pissé dans le froc de son habit militaire si elle avait pu connaitre les sombres projets de Hamato Donatello.


	41. Le thé holistique

Ok, Journal. Désolée de l'interruption. Donnie, de son trou, a réclamé de me parler.

Je l'ai envoyé se faire foutre.

Je continue donc.

L'innocente conne que je suis est donc allée acheter la came pour son frangin, le scientifique machiavélique. Je ne pouvais pas acheter tout ce que le type avait. Il m'avait vu parler à Donnie. Il m'a demandé ce que je voulais et j'ai dit un peu de tout. En fait, Donnie m'avait spécifié de prendre de tout en 3 ou 4 portions. J'avais pas assez de son 300$, alors, stupide naïve que je suis, j'ai déboursé 60$ de mes poches pour le grand projet de Donatello, en qui j'avais foi. Remarque ici l'utilisation du passé.

Je me disais que Donnie était un génie et aussi un visionnaire. Il a prévu que les Hand spinner serait la prochaine coqueluche des cours d'école et il a investi là-dessus. Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'un truc aussi con aurait du succès? Puis, bon, il y a aussi le thé vert holistique qu'il vend sur le net. Mais j'avoue que ça, ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, maintenant que j'y repense et me rappeler que Donnie était une sale racaille… En fait, j'ai jamais entendu parler de mercantilisme aussi dégueu et c'est pire que les légendes urbaines sur les restos chinois si tu veux mon avis.

Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé cher Journal ? Attends, tu vas être édifié. . .

J'ai découvert cela, un après-midi de bamboche dans le labo de Donnie. Une boite avec des petits sachets. Je lui ai demandé ce que c'était et il m'a dit que justement, il avait besoin que j'expédie cette boite pour lui. J'ai cru que c'était de la marie-jeanne et j'ai refusé (j'étais prudente, ce jour-là, faut croire). Il a dit que c'était en fait du thé très sélect de sa conception. Il m'a montré son site de vente. Il prétend que ce n'est pas tant des conneries qu'il dit et pas tant de la fausse publicité.

Voici des extraits de son site dont je me rappelle :

 _« Cultivée dans les hautes terres de la Thaïlande, reconnues pour ses pluies abondantes, sa terre fertile et son air pur, cette tisane à base de Leogulan est sacrée dans la région où l'on retrouve le plus de centenaires. Plusieurs études viennent supporter de façon spécifique les vertus qui sont traditionnellement attribuées à cette plante unique. De plus, il a été testé en laboratoire que les saponines concentrées dans la Leogulan auraient un effet bénéfique sur différents aspects du cancer, dont la prévention. »_

Ensuite, bien entendu, en googlisant « Leogulan » on trouvait des tas de sites, dont même Wikipédia, rapportant des études scientifiques sur les vertus de cette plante dont était dérivé ce thé fameux, de l'amélioration de la circulation sanguine à la prévention de la chute de cheveux. Sans oublier une vigueur sexuelle exceptionnelle. 

J'ai demandé à Donnie pourquoi il exportait de cette plante si spécial de Thaïlande alors que Léo me faisait acheter à l'épicerie fine du quartier du thé vert en feuilles régulier. Alors, ce fumier a souri et m'a expliqué. La Thaïlande se trouve plutôt dans la cuisine du repaire.

Je te le donne en mille :

Donatello récupère les sachets de thé usé, car déjà infusé de Léonardo. Supposément pour faire du « compost », il a fourni une corbeille à cet effet au leader. Ensuite, il les déshydrate, les mélange aléatoirement, les redivise en portion et les mets dans des sachets neufs, comme du thé de « Leogulan »

J'achète 100 grammes de thé, 12$. Cet enculé revend ses sachets de 5 grammes, 5$.

Et, crois-le ou non, cher Journal, mais l'entreprise de cet arnaqueur marche à plein régime.

Il a dit pour se défendre que, après tout, Léonardo était en excellente santé physique et mentale et qu'il n'y a que pour les cheveux qu'on ne pouvait vérifier.

J'lui ai lancé un de ses regard!

Ca pas eu l'air de l'impressionner.

Quelle ordure, je te jure, mais on ne peut pas lui nier le génie.

J'ai demandé si Léo savait pour son commerce frauduleux. J'ai eu ma réponse quand il m'a demandé si je voulais voir son dernier hentai téléchargé.

Bref, j'en étais à la came. Peut-être que, désormais, tu me comprends mieux d'avoir cru à ces foutaises.

Quand je me suis rassise, un peu nerveuse, le sac à main plein à craquer de marchandise prohibés, Donnie s'est aussitôt levé, excité comme lorsqu'il me voyait, avant.

« Viens April, je te ramène »

J'ai pas tant protesté, mais avant que je parte le revendeur, m'a refilé son numéro de téléphone, alors que Donnie prévenait Mikey de notre départ.

Je te l'avoue, cher Journal, c'est le seul fichu numéro que j'ai obtenu et, en plus, uniquement parce que j'étais une « chouette nouvelle cliente ».

En sortant, on s'est heurté à Raph qui veillait à la porte puisque c'était son boulot. Je l'ai dévisagé, espérant pouvoir déceler sur son expression une preuve de ce qui s'était passé. Il m'a répliqué un truc du genre que j'étais flippante à le regarder ainsi.

C'est alors que j'ai vu que Léo aussi était de retour, en grande discussion, l'air très posé, à l'autre extrémité du bar, avec le pachyderme supposément muet.

Est-ce que quelqu'un avait drogué mon verre et j'avais halluciné?

Léo, nous voyant partir a fait de loin un geste à Donatello. Je ne comprends rien à leur message codé, mais Donnie lui a compris.

« Léo me fait confiance pour te ramener. Il termine ses négociations et nous rejoints »

Donnie, le long du trajet, m'a harcelé de question sur toutes mes expériences passées en matière de trucs illégaux et je l'ai déçu un max, après un résumé de deux phrases.

Puis, il a marmonné que de toute façon, mon sens de l'observation et de l'analyse avait toujours laissé à désirer…Non mais!

Je me suis couchée, vannée, une fois arrivée, laissant le Docteur Frankenstein seul.

J'ai pas pensé à Léo, ni à Raph. J'avais pas envie de penser à personne qui avait une vie sexuelle et affective alors que j'en étais totalement privée. Je sais, être envieuse n'est pas génial mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait entre la brute et le leader, c'était plus chaud qu'entre moi et mon index.

Je me suis promis, par contre, de féliciter Mikey pour son bon travail. Sans avoir apprécier ma soirée, je pouvais reconnaitre que son talent de DJ n'avait rien à y voir. Oui, parler à mon petit frère optimiste allait sûrement me faire du bien, avais-je penser. J'avais vraiment des idées noires. Même la promesse de baise avec Léo m'indifférait, soudain. Je n'y croyais pas et de plus, je ne parvenais pas à oublier qu'il ne m'avait pas invité à danser, alors que je l'espérais tant et que j'étais seule. L'idée en plus que, il y avait un truc entre lui et Raph me faisait une drôle d'impression : j'avais été curieuse et allumée sur le coup, mais cette première impression passée je me sentais trahie et aussi un peu dégoûtée.

Je me suis endormie en me disant que demain serait un jour meilleur.

Tu parles.

Donatello, lui, ne dormit pas de la nuit.


	42. Les cochons d'Indes

Cher Journal,

J'ai reussi à subtiliser la preuve à conviction numéro un que Donatello est une roulure, que Léonardo gardait cachée. Il dit que cela ne vaut pas la peine de lire cela. Il s'agit des cahiers de notes de ce sociopathe. Je t'en recopie la première page. Ensuite, je te raconterais dans mes mots la version des faits que je me souviens

Projet X. Durée du projet 3 jours.

 _ **Objectif :**_ _Découvrir une drogue récréative de nouvelle génération, à faible coût, hautement addictive et conçue pour les mutants. Effets recherchés :_ _Relaxant, réduction de la sensation de fatigue, augmentation de la confiance en soi, diminution des inhibitions, exacerbation des sens, facilitation de l'expression des émotions et plus grande communication avec autrui. Essayer d'en minimiser les dommages physiques, au minimum et de diminuer l'effet dépressif après la prise._

 _Prévision de l'ordre de l'expérience :_

 _Jour : 1_

 _Cobaye 1. Léonardo_

 _Drogue testée : 1 fiole de GHB_

 _Moyen : dans son thé matinal._

 _Jour : 1_

 _Cobaye 2 : Raphael_

 _Drogue testée :_ _400 microgrammes de LSD._

 _Moyen : dans sa boisson fouettée aux protéines._

 _Jour :1_

 _Cobaye 3 : April O Neil._

 _Drogue testée : 1 fiole de GHB_

 _Objectif du double sujet pour le GHB:1. Vérifier si les effets sont les mêmes chez les mutants que les humains._

 _Moyen : Jus de pomme_

 _Jour 2 :_

 _Cobaye 4 : Michelangelo_

 _Drogue testée : amphétamine dite « speed »_

 _Moyen : Poudre mélangée à son lait au chocolat._

 _Cobaye 3 : April O'Neil_

 _Drogue testée : amphétamine dite « speed »_

 _Même objectif pour le double sujet._

 _Jour 3 :_

 _Cobaye 1 : Léonardo_

 _Drogue testée : amphétamine dite « ECSTASY »_

 _Cobaye 2 : Raphael_

 _Drogue testée : amphétamine dite « ECSTASY »_

 _Cobaye 3: April O Neil_

 _Drogue testée :_ _amphétamine dite « ECSTASY »_

 _Objectif du double sujet de deux mutants pour l'amphétamine : Vérifier la différence dans les effets que peut occasionner une disparité notable dans le poids._

Alors, voilà journal, pourquoi Donatello est une ordure : ce salaud durant trois jours s'est amusé à nos dépends, drapé dans son sarrau, à nous empoisonner à notre insu et à prendre des notes sur les interactions entre ses cobayes. J'en pleure encore de rage, à voir que pour Donnie, je n'étais plus April, sa sœur, son amie ou même son fantasme : je n'étais que le cobaye 3, un cochon d'Inde de labo, comme les autres. Et que ce fumier n'a pas hésité à me tester, moi, trois fois.

Je ne peux plus écrire. Je vois rouge. J'ai lu ses notes et…il reste un second cahier, mais je n'ai pas envie de le lire. Je me sens déjà suffisamment trahie.

Je finirai seulement sur le fait que les seuls objectifs accomplis sont que :

1-Léo et Raph ne se parlent plus (mais bon, ça, ça aurait pu arriver sans l'intervention de qui que ce soit.)

2-Je ne fantasmerais plus jamais sur Léonardo (ce qui est peut-être une bonne chose)

3-Je ne crois plus être vierge (quoique je ne sais pas si cela compte)

4- Mikey a rompu avec son petit ami et la presse nationale frappera peut-être à nos portes. Il a le cœur brisé.

5-Donatello est en détention dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce Leo le juge bon. Je crois qu'on est d'accord pour dire que c'est une punition trop douce pour ce sale Borgia.


	43. Breakdown at Dunkin's

Cher Journal.

Leo a arraché les pages de mon journal et je ne peux pas croire que lui, M. Bienséance ait osé ainsi violer mon intimité. Il a de même brûlé le cahier de notes de Donnie et dit que c'est déjà assez horrible que tout cet évènement demeure dans nos mémoires.

En fait, mémoire c'est vite dit : dépassé le moment où on a pris le petit déjeuner le jour 1, je ne me rappelle plus de rien. Y a des trucs que Donnie a écrit dans son journal que je ne crois même pas qui se sont vraiment produits.

Mais ce n'est pas le plus important :

Le leader m'a mise à la porte. Il m'a donné deux jours pour me trouver un autre endroit où crécher.

Cet effronté prétend que tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute et que Donatello est la véritable victime de cette affaire. Le culot de ce mec est I-N-C-R-O-Y-A-B-L-E! Je manque de faire une overdose à cause de son frère, le scientifique dément et c'est lui qui fait pitié!

Je n'ai pas attendu deux jours, j'ai tout fichu dans un sac mes affaires et je suis remontée. Comment ce mégalomane contrôlant prend toujours le parti de ses frères me révolte! Naturellement, aucun n'a eu les couilles de me défendre! Mikey est encore en peine d'amour alors il n'a rien à secouer de moi. Raph a marmonné un « Bon débarras » de derrière sa bande-dessinée, même si cela signifiait qu'il était ainsi d'accord avec Léonardo, le mec qu'il aime détester et déteste aimer. Donc, j'en ai eu marre de cette ambiance de roman-savon chez les mutants et je me suis fait la malle. J'ai aucune idée de ce que Donnie en a pensé, lui. L'apprenti chimiste était encore en détention quand j'ai foutu le camp. Ça l'air que son petit laïus pour apitoyer le dictateur des Hamato n'a eu que la moitié de l'effet escompté :

« Léo, tout ça, c'est uniquement à cause d'April, je te jure. J'ai tellement souffert de l'avoir vu me rejeter pour Casey pour ensuite baver sur toi. Cela m'a bouleversé! » Arg!

Léo a viré mon cul du repaire, mais pas le sien de sa cellule!

Là, je suis depuis une heure dans un Dunkin Donut, à pleurer, après avoir bouffé mes émotions à la Raphael. Oui, ce sont des enfoirés : Donnie de m'avoir droguée à mon insu en me traitant comme un animal de laboratoire, Léo de m'avoir foutu à la porte, Raph de l'avoir secondé et Mikey de s'en être foutu. Demeure que c'était les derniers à se soucier de moi. C'était des mutants qui vivaient dans les égouts et ouais, ils étaient les 4 complètement timbrés, mais là, je n'ai plus rien. J'ai mon sac à mes pieds, une centaine de dollars dans mon sac à main, 3600 calories absorbées en 60 minutes (il manquerait plus que je devienne obèse) et le néant devant moi.


	44. Boites, Trevor et Southern Comfort

Août 2017

Cher Journal,

Cela me fait tout drôle de te retrouver après plus de quatre ans. J'avoue que j'avais oublié totalement ton existence. Tu n'es d'ailleurs pas la seule chose que j'ai occulté de ma vie d'ado. Il faut dire, pour me défendre, que j'ai vécu plus de choses dans les six mois suivant ma dernière entrée que dans gens dans une décennie.

Je t'ai relu, par bride, avec parfois de l'étonnement, de la nostalgie ou de la honte, du haut de mes maintenant 22 ans.

Je m'étais interdit de penser aux Tortues depuis la dernière fois. Pourtant, je relis la dernière entrée et je m'aperçois que, j'ai tout quitté sur un coup de tête, sans demander d'explications.

Je ne me souviens plus parfaitement de Léonardo, mais il me semble me rappeler qu'il était une personne juste et mesurée…Il devait avoir ses raisons…Mais je venais de me faire droguer durant trois jours et je crois que ma réaction aussi, était compréhensible. Je ne saurais jamais quelle était la véritable raison de Donatello, mais bon, cela n'a plus d'importance, car ils ne sont plus dans ma vie et je vais bien.

Je vais te raconter donc ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie, entre ce moment où je pleurais dans un quelconque Dunkin Donut dans le Bronx à aujourd'hui, alors que je défais mes boîtes dans mon nouvel appartement de Williamsburg. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps car Trevor devait m'aider, puisqu'il devait aménager avec moi, mais puisqu'il m'a quitté il y cinq jours, sous prétexte que nous allions trop vite et qu'une relation de dix-sept mois ne justifiait pas un aménagement, je suis seule pour défaire toutes ces boites.

Je me console en me disant que, sans lui, mon appart sera plus joli, sans tous ses trucs à l'effigie d'équipes sportives et l'odeur de son après-rasage ringard. Je ne suis qu'a un quart de l'université en voiture et la pièce qui devait lui servir de bureau, sera mon bureau. Il avait beau ne pas prendre mes études en anthropologie au sérieux, je ne regrette pas ces quatre années à l'avoir étudié. Cela m'a aidé à comprendre le monde et éventuellement contribuer à le changer. Et puis, en poussant mes études de second cycle en journalisme, j'aurai besoin d'un max d'espace.

Alors Trevor peut bien prendre son temps dans sa toute récente relation avec sa physiothérapeute, je n'en ai rien à faire.

Ceci étant dit, j'en étais à quand j'étais une loque au Dunkin. J'en étais à me demander si je n'étais mieux de rentrer chez mon père quand une voix m'a appelé. J'ai relevé ma tête.

Cela a pris une bonne dizaine de secondes à mon cerveau pour reconnaitre la personne qui se tenait devant moi. D'abord, car j'avais les yeux brouillés par les larmes et ensuite, parce que la personne que j'avais toujours vu boutonnée jusqu'au cou exhibait avec générosité une poitrine siliconée (je sais, j'y ait touché par la suite, donc ce n'est pas que de l'exagération envieuse) digne d'une des « femmes » du Manoir Playboy.

« Emmy? » demandais-je, stupidement. Son « Oh! April » excité m'apprit que je ne m'étais pas trompé sur l'identité de la personne devant moi.

Mon amie si prude portait maintenant tout l'attirail d'une prostituée et je t'avoue, cher Journal que j'ai eu un mouvement de recul, devant toute cette « sexyttude » outrée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait demandé à son chauffeur d'arrêter pour une pause pipi et un beignet. Elle m'a demandé ensuite ce que je faisais. Après lui avoir expliqué brièvement que j'étais sans-abri, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle travaillait, mais que je pouvais déposer mes affaires chez-elle, en m'offrant sa clé.

Que veux-tu que je te dise, cher Journal? Je n'avais pas d'autres options, alors j'y suis allée.

Je ne veux pas parler de cette époque, quoique cela fait longtemps. Je n'ai rien fait de mal et au contraire, cela m'a donné le coup de pouce m'amenant où je suis…Car, je suis si heureuse. Oui, je dois remercier Emmy.

Elle m'a hébergé gratuitement trois mois, puisque je ne la dérangeais en rien, car elle « travaillait à l'extérieur » de 18h30 à 4h am, cinq soirs semaine. Elle me disait que ce n'était que justice car je l'avais-ou plutôt _mon ami, Léo_ \- libérée du carcan de son éducation.

N'ayant pas le même rythme de vie qu'elle, me levant presque à son arrivée, je ne la voyais jamais. J'étais un peu sa Cendrillon de service. Mes cheveux étaient si bien coupés (merci, Léo), qu'elle me réclamait que je la coiffe avant qu'elle sorte…et que je lave à la main ses sous-vêtements dispendieux en dentelles….après ses « sorties ».

Tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas rentrer dans les détails, cher Journal?

Même lorsqu'elle était en congé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de travailler un deux ou trois heures dans l'après-midi, brûlant la chandelle par les deux bouts, ce qui me laissait en suffisance du temps seule pour faire le point sur ma vie.

Nous avons eu notre épiphanie en même temps et même un orgasme simultané ne peut aussi bien tomber :

Elle a décidé d'entrer dans la communauté Amish, me laissant tout son bien « mal-acquis » au même moment où après m'être giflé plusieurs fois pour m'obliger à faire un choix, j'avais décidé de m'inscrire à l'université pour l'automne, malgré le 20 000 que je n'avais pas pour les frais et le campus.

Emmy est donc partie en Pennsylvanie, me laissant, en plus de ses économies de 16 000 $, sa voiture et d'autres objets revendables pour un bon prix. J'ai voulu convaincre Emmy d'en garder un peu, mais elle m'a expliqué que, si elle le faisait, la communauté la refuserait. Et qu'elle voulait tout mettre derrière elle.

Je n'ai pas voulu demeurer à l'appart d'Emmy. J'avais trop la trouille que des mecs louches vient rôder autour de l'immeuble.

J'ai pris le parti d'aller chez ma tante qui, à mon grand étonnement, m'a accueilli comme le Messie.

Mon père était mort, peu de temps après ma disparition, dans un accident de voiture au Colorado, en week-end de ski avec Ingrid. C'était peut-être la raison que jamais mon avis de disparition n'avait paru dans les journaux. J'ai pleuré beaucoup, c'était quand même mon père et mon cousin s'étant enrôlé dans l'armée, elle m'a invité à vivre chez elle jusqu'au début des cours.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment défait mes boites chez ma tante, puisque je savais que ce n'était que pour quelques mois et n'ayant pas beaucoup de place au campus, j'avais laissé les boites chez elle.

J'ai étudié donc quatre ans en anthropologie. Quelques jours avant la fin de mes études, que j'ai en général beaucoup aimées (quand on choisit soi-même ses cours, c'est vachement mieux que le lycée) on m'a appris que seulement avec le baccalauréat, je ne me trouverais pas d'emploi. Ils ont le sens du timing (ironie)! D'où ma maitrise que je commence dans trois semaines. J'ai eu accès à mon plein héritage en décembre dernier et, avec le déménagement, j'en ai pour un an, max, à pouvoir vivre. Si mon merveilleux ex-petit ami Trevor ne m'avait pas quitté, j'aurai pu tenir deux ans, mais après m'avoir allégé du montant pour des restos et des cinés pendant deux ans et s'être fait la malle, sans avoir à assumer la partie de loyer qu'il devait payer, ma situation est plus critique.

Mais, je suis heureuse et tout va pour le mieux. Je vais mettre Trevor derrière moi comme je l'ai fait avec les Tortues et Casey. Je ne me rappelle même plus du visage de celui-là, tient!

Je te laisse chez Journal, mais pas longtemps, ne crains rien! Je crois avoir défait d'une boite tout à l'heure une bouteille de Southern Confort. Je vais en boire avec mon thé glacé, tout en te relisant, mais cette fois-ci, complètement, afin de me replonger dans cette adolescence folle où je me cherchais et j'étais si malheureuse. Ce qui n'est plus du tout mon cas.


	45. Realisations

Cher Journal,

Je promets de ne plus jamais boire autant. En fait, cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis, je crois, mon initiation à l'Université, il y quatre ans et bon, ma rupture avec Dave, il y a trois ans. Puis, dans les derniers jours. Et les jours de fête.

Bref, j'ai perdu l'habitude des bamboches, sans raison, dont, s'il faut t'en croire cher Journal, ma vie a été parsemée lors de ma jeunesse au lycée. Boire légalement, ce n'est pas pareil, je suppose. Je te laisse, trop mal à la tête.

Cher Journal,

En relisant mes souvenirs, je me suis aperçue de plusieurs choses : comme par exemple comment mon attention était portée sur des trucs inutiles à l'époque. J'étais morte de curiosité à savoir s'il y avait un truc sexuel entre Leonardo et Raphael. Maintenant que j'y pense, quelle importance? Je veux dire, ils sont les 4 uniques spécimens de leurs espèces! Par hasard, ils sont les 4 mâles. D'après ce que je lis, mes pensées n'étaient tournées que vers le sexe à l'époque! Sans doute, eux non plus, n'étaient pas différents. Après tout, ils étaient ados eux aussi. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai joué au docteur avec, indifféremment, des cousins et des cousines. J'ai pu aussi expérimenter avec des amies et quelques garçons. Eux, n'avaient personne, hormis moi ou presque. Qu'ils se soient tournés les uns vers les autres était naturel, sans compter que Raphael, entre autres, m'avais mis en garde au sujet de leur incompatibilité avec les humaines. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'en ai fait tout un plat. Avec la mutation et le flou de leur origine à la base, il est fort probable qu'ils n'étaient même pas frères.

Pas étonnant que Donnie m'ai trouvé lourde avec toutes mes questions à leur propos. Et puis, sans compter mon crush complètement stérile et stupide sur Léonardo. Comme si cela m'aurait mené quelque part! En admettant que mon fantasme se serait concrétisé, que serait-il arrivé ensuite? Donatello avait raison : le manque de soleil, de vie sociale, de luxe et de liberté m'aurait étouffé.

J'ai mis notre amitié à rude épreuve plusieurs fois avec mon comportement de groupie écervelée. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait enterrée. Je n'ai drogué personne à leur insu, moi, tout de même! Mais, plus je relis, plus je ne comprends pas. Il manque des pièces au puzzle. Dommage que je ne me rappelle plus clairement les évènements, car en me relisant, je trouve que parfois, leur comportement n'avait aucun sens. Je m'aperçois aussi que mes questions à ce propos visaient surtout à satisfaire ma curiosité et non pas à les comprendre profondément.

Mon amitié pour eux a été comme tout le reste de ma vie à cette époque, superficielle. Ils étaient là pour moi et moi, pas vraiment, sauf les apporter de la bouffe et du dentifrice.

Je suis curieuse de voir comment ils ont tourné, eux. J'ai changé, pour le mieux, je crois. Mais eux? En relisant, je me rappelle de comment Léonardo était noble, Raphael, passionné, Don, intéressant et Mikey, adorable.

J'en viens à me rappeler avec nostalgie cette affreuse pizza au chewing-gum et de la tequila à la pizza. Je n'ai plus rien à boire. Je me demande si Don a encore sa distillerie dans le labo où Léo l'a forcé à se départir de son matériel.

Je sors me chercher une bouteille de Chardonnay et ensuite…euh je vais regarder la télévision, je suppose. Ma vie est comme un épisode de Desperate House Wives, sans la mise en pli parfaite, d'amies aussi désespérées que moi ou de beaux et ténébreux voisins.

Cher Journal :

Je deviens folle d'ennui devant un épisode de NCIS Nouvelle Orléans. Je cède. Je vais voir ce que sont devenues les Tortues. Si je les trouve. Quoique que je doute qu'ils aient déménagé. Le Upper East Side n'a rien en location en ce moment pour des mutants d'1m80. J'espère seulement que je ne me perdrais pas dans le dédale des égouts. Je te reviens demain. Sinon, c'est qu'un katana m'aura tranché la tête.


	46. Les poux pubiens

Cher Journal,

C'est agréable de retourner à la maison et d'avoir au moins une personne à qui raconter ma dernière soirée. Puis, bon, moi qui veut être une journaliste spécialisée, je dois travailler mon style…Donc, c'est un passe-temps pas du tout enfantin. Mais, je devrais peut-être investir aussi sur un animal de compagnie. Idée à creuser. Mais ce n'est pas ce dont je veux te parler.

Hier soir a été une soirée… disons surprenante…

Premier élément de surprise : je suis vivante.

Alors que je me dirigeais à tâtons hier, à l'aide uniquement de ma lampe de poche, et pestant contre mon ivrognerie invétérée qui m'avait fait finir la bouteille de vin à moi seule et qui ajoutait à ma confusion. Était-ce tunnel? Ou celui-ci? Je commençais à regretter mon escapade impulsive. La seule chose qui me faisait avancer était que j'étais persuadée de ne pas retrouver davantage ma route si je rebroussais chemin.

Comment avais-je pu oublier l'odeur, que je me demandais pour détourner de mon cerveau l'idée paniquante, que, perdue, j'allais finir dévorée par les rats. Comment j'avais pu autant de fois descendre et combattre ma peur de la noirceur et mon dédain des bestioles, me faisait reconsidérer la superficialité de mon amitié pour les frères Hamato. Sans oublier les risques accrus que je me fasse violer dans une ruelle du Bronx à la tombée de la nuit. Je les aimais bien, finalement (ou j'étais vraiment inconsciente) et pour que j'affronte à nouveau tout cela, il devait fichtrement me manquer, je devais bien l'admettre.

Sans compter que je craignais pire que tout l'ire de leur maitre. Léonardo est un gentleman, n'empêche que, lorsqu'il est en colère, il peut être très effrayant. J'essayais de me rappeler de son expression faciale ou de ses mots exacts lorsqu'il m'avait signifié que je devais partir, tout en faisant abstraction de ma susceptibilité d'adolescente de l'époque.

Je ne me rappelais seulement que j'avais été blessée de ce rejet de la part de celui qui m'avait fait fantasmer dans les deux mois précédents. Mais, maintenant que mon esprit était plus posé je devais admettre que Léo avait semblé plus las et sombre qu'en colère. Triste, même, à la limite, le leader n'ayant jamais été la tortue la plus expressive.

Raph s'était caché le visage derrière une bande-dessiné et Mikey ne s'était pas montré. Ce que j'avais pris pour une insultante indifférence n'en n'était peut-être pas. Léo m'avait laissé deux jours où j'aurai pu approfondir davantage la raison véritable derrière cet ostracisme sans compter les motivations de Donnie pour nous droguer.

Mais, ulcérée, j'étais partie sans demander mon reste.

Impulsive, encore. Et pire à l'époque, puisque je ne prenais pas encore ces médicaments que mon psy m'a prescrit.

Je digresse : J'étais donc dans le noir à chercher mon chemin et à regretter d'être venue chercher une mort lente, horrible et précoce dans les entrailles du système d'aqueduc de New-York quand…j'ai entendu un sifflement. Quelqu'un sifflotait « Shape of you » dans le noir complet sans doute pas trop loin de moi.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pouvant ainsi joyeusement siffloter une chanson à la mode dans des égouts sombres et pestilentiels à 22h30.

Michelangelo à la rencontre du livreur de pizza.

Je me suis figée, morte d'appréhension. Impulsivement, j'étais venue ici, à leur rencontre, mais nullement préparée. Qu'allais-je leur dire quatre ans et demi plus tard? « Je suis venue prendre des photos de votre Home Staging pour le prochain numéro de « _Repaires de ninjas modernes? »_

Alors que je me liquéfiais de terreur me disant que, si j'approchais Michelangelo de la mauvaise façon, en le surprenant (ou même en ne le surprenant pas), il allait, tout mignon qu'il était, m'ouvrir le crâne d'un coup bien placé de nunchakus et donc, tout en me préparant à me défendre, en essayant de faire remonter à ma mémoire les brides de ninjustu que Maitre Splinter m'avait naguère enseignés, j'ai sursauté en entendant cette voix à la tonalité toujours gamine, malgré les années écoulées :

« April, t'as pas un billet de deux? J'ai oublié le pourboire pour ce bon vieux Tony »

Ça me la sifflé, alors que le halo de ma lampe de poche éclairait désormais la bouille verte aux grands yeux innocents de Mikey, de l'entendre me demander aussi convivialement un billet comme si on était deux « soccer mom » qui se croisaient aux pratiques de leur fils trois fois par semaine.

Nerveusement, j'ai fouillé dans mon sac à main, lui tendant un billet de cinq, la plus petite coupure que je détenais. Il l'a pris avec désinvolture me disant que donner plus à Tony ne ferait pas de tort. Il leur livrait toujours la pizza très chaude, sans chercher à regarder plus longtemps que nécessaire la main à trois doigts tendant les billets.

J'ai suivi Mikey, sans dire un mot. Son calme ne me disait rien qui vaille. Une partie de moi se disait que ce n'était qu'une façade, afin d'endormir ma confiance alors que l'autre se disait que Mikey n'était pas de genre à élaborer des complots machiavéliques. C'était Donnie. Mais, j'avais changé, moi, alors qui disait que l'enjoué et innocent Mikey n'en n'avait pas fait autant?

D'ailleurs comment m'avait-il reconnu? Il faisait trop noir, non? Et j'avais été silencieuse. Tout cela ne me disait qui vaille et j'en étais à me maudire de ma lubie de me jeter dans la gueule du loup lorsqu'on arriva en vue du repaire, qui, de prime abord, semblait semblable à mes souvenirs. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais cette vue m'émut beaucoup plus que ce à quoi je me serai attendue.

« Tout est identique » que j'ai murmuré, émerveillée et émue.

« Bah? Tu t'attendais quoi? On n'a pas encore reçu la visite de Martha Steward, tu sais? » commença Mikey, « mais je peux dire que TOI, tu as changé » Il me pointait du doigt avec excitation.

J'ai cru une minute qu'il parlait de ma poitrine, mais elle n'avait pas changé à ce point. Okay, j'avais pris 5 kilos, mais ils s'étaient plutôt logés dans mes fesses. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il allait me dire quand, de son sourire victorieux de gnome, il déclara :

« T'as appris à la boucler! Avant, je te jure, tu étais un de ces moulines à paroles et là, tu n'as pas dit un mot en une demi-heure… »

Je l'ai laissé déblatérer, un peu piquée, mais pas assez stupide pour protester. C'était riche de la part de cet hyper actif histrionique, égocentrique et narcissique en manque d'attention. Mais malgré tous ses défauts, il m'avait manqué. En fait, ses défauts, si particuliers, m'avaient manqué. Mikey est comme le caramel salé. Avant d'y goûter, tu crois détester ce mélange sucré-salé, pour ensuite trouver tous les autres types de caramel, fades.

Cela n'était pas vrai qu'avec Mikey. C'était le cas pour tous ses frères, même Donatello, le scientifique cinglé.

Personne ne m'a plus jamais fait rire comme eux.

Malgré mon anxiété, suite à cette réalisation sur le non-intérêt de mes précédentes relations sociales, j'ai suivi courageusement Mikey. La première personne que nous avons croisé à notre arrivée fut Léo qui nous attendait, une tasse de thé à la main.

Sans que les traits stoïques de son visage s'imprègnent de la moindre surprise à mon arrivée, il a porté nonchalamment la tasse à ses lèvres avant de m'accueillir d'un _« Bonjour, April »_ réservé, mais, nullement menaçant.

J'ai un peu bégayé une salutation en retour, récompensée d'un autre signe de tête du noble leader qui nous ordonna calmement de déposer la pizza à la cuisine alors qu'il allait chercher les autres.

Encore tremblante, stupéfaite de cet accueil somme toute cordial, venant d'une personne circonspecte comme Léonardo, j'ai suivi Mikey, remarquant ici et là un élément nouveau du décor, mais qui était demeuré essentiellement, le même.

Raph et Léo sont venus rejoindre et j'ai presque uriné de terreur dans mon pantalon quand Raph m'a touché : affectueusement, il a ébouriffé mes cheveux me gratifiant d'un « Salut, rouquine » qui m'a laissé tremblante, m'attendant presque à recevoir un coup de sai dans les côtes.

Tout le monde s'est assis, aussi normalement que si près d'un lustre ne s'était pas écoulé depuis la dernière fois et Léo, alors qu'il découpait la pizza a levé la tête pour me demander d'aller chercher Donatello, comme si celui-ci n'avait pas tenter de m'assassiner la dernière fois « pour la science ».

Comme une automate, je me suis levée, n'osant pas soulever le sujet et je suis allée au labo. Devant la porte, j'ai brièvement hésité. Puis, m'armant de courage, en me disant que tout avait bien allé jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai frappé et je suis entrée. Donatello était de dos, penché à faire un truc quelconque et à ma grande surprise, ses yeux en me voyant ont brillé :

« April? »

Et il s'est levé avec empressement pour me serrer dans ses bras.

J'étais trop sonnée pour quoique ce soit d'autre que de lui rendre son accolade.

Il m'a suivi dans la cuisine où nous nous sommes attablés comme si de rien n'était.

On m'a offert une pointe et, malgré mon manque d'appétit, je l'ai mangé, me disant qu'après tout, j'avais tout de même fourni 5$ sur cette pizza et que, puisqu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait embarrassé, je ne devais pas l'être.

J'en ai profité pour regarder à nouveau autour de moi. La cuisine était un peu moins crade que dans mes souvenirs. Les tortues en elle-même avait peu changé seulement vieilli. Raph avait troqué son ancien bandana écarlate, celui-ci lui couvrant désormais la tête, ce qui ajoutait au style de gangster qu'il aimait se donner. Il était encore plus en muscles que dans mes souvenirs. Donnie le portait pas le sien, mais des lunettes d'un genre que je n'avais jamais vu. Mikey avait toujours la bouille la plus jeune, mais d'enfant il semblait être devenu complètement ado. Léo lui avait pris franchement un coup de vieux. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un vieillard, je te rassure, mais plus proche du trente que du vingt. Son maintien guindé, parmi ses frères aux coudes sur la table, ajoutait à la différence d'âge. Il avait l'air plus que jamais du parent du groupe. Je me demandais comment eux me trouvait, sans oser le demander.

Je les écoutais parler et j'étais fascinée par le peu de changement dans la teneur de leur conversation. Voici un exemple :

 **Mikey** : « J'avais pourtant bien dit extra-bacon »

 **Raph** « Crois pas que je t'ai pas vu, morpion! T'as piqué le mien »

 **Léo :** « Raph, je t'interdis de surnommer notre frère du nom d'une maladie vénérienne et Mikey, tu n'es pas raisonnable c'est ta cinquième pointe. Tu as pris du poids et ce n'est pas sain de manger autant de viande. Tu vas rechigner demain à l'entrainement. »

 **Donnie :** « En fait, Léo, les morpions ne sont pas une maladie en tant que telle, mais des parasites qui s'accrochent aux poils pubiens... »

 **Raph :** « Arg, merci pour l'image mentale, Dr Donnie » et ce disant, en s'éloignant pas trop subtilement de ma chaise. J'avais oublié que Raph avait parfois dédain de mon « humanité » et plus particulièrement de ma pilosité humaine. « Et puis, Fearless, on n'a pas à être tous comme toi et bouffer un menu de moine bouddhiste ».

 **Léo :** « Je suis taoïste, Raph. »

 **Raph :** « Peu importe, c'est de la merde qui t'empêche de bouffer de la pizza! Mikey! As-tu volé mon dernier morceau de bacon? Rends-le-moi tout de suite! »

J'ai éclaté alors d'un rire nerveux qui a attiré l'attention de tous sur moi.

« Inutile de vous demander ce qui s'est passé depuis la dernière fois! Rien n'a changé ».

Donnie a souri nerveusement :

« Non, rien ».

On a continué à parler de tout et de rien et je me suis offert pour laver la vaisselle ensuite avec Mikey, alors que Don retournait à son labo et Raph et Léo au salon.

Alors que je finissais de ranger les assiettes qui n'avaient pas changé de place, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de soupirer de contentement. Cela faisait du bien d'être ici. Mais quelque chose pesait dans mon esprit :

« Dis Mikey, comment tu m'as reconnu dans la noirceur?

La tortue au bandana orange a roulé des yeux :

« C'est évident, dudette! T'as encore cette odeur d'organe en confiture que je n'oublierais jamais »

Effectivement, j'avais mes règles. Puisqu'il était hors de question que je les vois toute la soirée retrousser leur nez absent, j'ai jugé bon de rentrer chez-moi. J'ai promis de revenir dans trois jours, c'est-à-dire quand je serai hygiéniquement acceptable pour eux en prétextant un rendez-vous très tôt le lendemain chez mon esthéticienne. Je ne sais pas si c'est psychosomatique, mais je me gratte sans arrêt depuis le commentaire de Donnie sur les morpions. Il manquerait plus que Trevor m'ait refilé un cadeau de sa physiothérapeute


	47. Coco Chanel

Cher Journal,

J'ai demandé un rendez-vous afin de passer des tests de détections de maladies vénériennes. J'aurai les résultats dans une semaine! Quelle angoisse! Si ce salaud de Trevor m'a passé la chaude-pisse je vais donner son adresse à Raph. On va voir si avec un avertissement gravé sur le torse du genre « Gonorrhée », il va se glisser dans d'autres draps!

Tu dois trouver cher Journal que je semble en quelques jours redevenue très proche des Tortues. Pas vraiment. Laisse-moi te raconter.

Tout d'abord, j'ai attendu de terminer mes règles, afin de ne pas être persona no grata au repaire. J'ai décidé aussi de me faire faire l'épilation intégrale, au lieu de brésilienne. Don m'a rendu parano avec son histoire de parasites qui s'accroche aux poils. J'ai souffert un max, mais cela valait le coup. Je déteste la sensation de démangeaison que donne les poils coupés au rasoir quand ils repoussent. Puis bon, cela ne donne pas un si beau fini. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait me regarder de près, là, dans les prochains jours, mais on est jamais trop prudent. Ma tante m'a bien expliqué que c'est pour cela qu'elle portait toujours ses sous-vêtements coordonnés. Tu ne sais jamais quand tu peux avoir un accident de voiture. Le personnel hospitalier va ensuite voir que tu portais des sous-vêtements qui n'allait pas ensemble et discuter au-dessus de toi inconsciente comment tu es une femme à l'apparence négligée et tu seras déshonorée en tant que femme. Ma tante aimait me citer Coco Chanel :

 _« On peut s'habituer à la laideur, mais à la négligence, jamais »._

Je ne sais pas si c'est une vraie citation, mais avant que je quitte son appartement pour l'Université, cela a été son unique conseil. N'ayant jamais eu de mère, je dois me contenter de cette pseudo-citation d'une Française morte, dont je ne sais si je dois me sentir insultée, comme unique directive de vie.

Voici un début bien futile pour ce que je voulais en fait te raconter, cher Journal. Surtout que cela risque d'être vachement long comme récit.

Je sais que je dois ta raconter cela, mais je veux aussi repousser ce moment. Y penser me fait trop mal, d'où mon blabla sur Coco Chanel. Mais je ne peux y échapper, juste le prénom Coco me ramène à mon vrai sujet.

Allons, April, courage!

Je disais donc que, désormais libérée de la malédiction des filles d'Eve, je suis retournée voir les Tortues. Ça me fait une trotte désormais que je vis à Brooklyn, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire de toute façon. Donc, après presqu'une heure de métro (hors de question que je laisse ma Honda neuve dans une ruelle du Bronx), je suis arrivée. J'ai pris le risque d'arriver un peu plus tôt, n'en pouvant plus d'épousseter mon appartement de cinq pièces. Je te jure journal, je n'ai jamais vécu dans un endroit aussi propre. Mais j'en avais marre d'enlever la poussière non-existante pour la seconde fois en trois jour de mes plinthes.

Note à moi-même : je dois vraiment me trouver un emploi. Cela me ferait à la fois un passe-temps, une occasion de tisser des liens sociaux et aussi de l'argent. Je n'ose même plus regarder mon compte bancaire. J'en fais des cauchemars. Mais je me dis que, si je ne le regarde pas, je peux faire comme si ce problème n'existe pas. Oui, je sais : j'ai élevé le déni comme un art de vivre.

Je suis donc allée au repaire, encouragée par l'accueil somme toute chaleureux de la dernière fois. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des masses d'option un vendredi soir. Okay, je me suis faite des amis dans mon bac d'antropo. Mais désormais que j'ai terminé ce programme, je ne les vois plus vraiment. Je ne crois pas malheureusement avoir assez cultiver leur amitié pour qu'elle se perpétue post-diplôme. Il faut dire que, avec Trevor, j'ai négligé à son profit plusieurs copines.

Parfois, je n'ai pas assez de doigts pour les mordre suite à toutes mes mauvaises décisions.

La maitrise en journalisme me permettra peut-être d'enfin entretenir des relations plus profondes. Les gens au second cycle doivent être plus sérieux, non?

Okay, April arrête de remettre. Raconte.

Je continue donc sur mon arrivée au repaire. Je ne me suis pas perdue cette fois-ci. Il faut dire que, étant cette fois-ci à jeun (je n'avais bu que deux coupes, presque rien), c'était beaucoup plus facile.

Je suis tombée face à face avec Raph et Mikey qui étaient sur le point de partir. Mikey était particulièrement déçu de me manquer. Je leur ai demandé où ils allaient et s'il y avait une patrouille et Raph a expliqué qu'ils n'allaient plus en patrouilles que très occasionnellement et que, comme je devais le savoir, ils allaient travailler.

C'est là que j'ai appris que Raph et Mikey travaillaient toujours au bar, mais non plus en tant que simples employés. Le bar est désormais l'entière propriété des frères Hamato. Mikey m'a expliqué que Raph devait un max de pognon à l'ancien proprio, le type au mutisme sélectif. Mikey avec son sens de l'exagération, a parlé d'une ardoise longue comme un kilomètre. Léo l'a effacé en achetant l'endroit. En fait, Léo, c'est vite dit. Il a décidé de le faire, mais c'est Donnie qui a allongé la monnaie.

Disons que Donatello n'était pas tant en position de refuser quoique ce soit à son grand frère. C'est un euphémisme. Donnie lècherait une plaie d'herpès plutôt que de dire non au chef. Désolée de l'image, cher Journal. J'ai ces test de dépistage en tête.

Mais Donnie m'a expliqué que, malgré tout, il aurait dit non, si cela avait été une mauvaise décision financière. Depuis qu'ils administraient l'endroit, le bar avait triplé son chiffre d'affaire, selon lui.

J'ai presque failli suivre Raph et Mikey. J'étais curieuse de voir les changements de l'endroit où j'avais si peu longtemps travaillé. Mais en fait, la véritable raison était que je craignais de me retrouver seule avec Léo et Don, les deux tortues avec qui j'avais l'antagonisme le plus lourd, si on veut. Mais bon, cela aurait été un peu impoli, donc je suis restée. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vu Léo. Il s'est aussitôt enfermé dans sa chambre, dès le départ de ses frères.

Cela m'a un peu étonnée. J'ai un peu perdue de vue les habitudes des frères, mais à mon souvenir Léo était un gentleman qui faisait assaut de politesse aux invités. J'étais seule avec Donatello alors, mal à l'aise, pour entretenir la conversation, regrettant presque d'être venue, je lui ai demandé si Léo était encore fâché après moi.

« Non. Il est juste comme cela, depuis…depuis la dernière fois » a hésité Don.

J'ai pris une grande respiration et mon courage à deux mains. Ce n'était pas le genre de truc qu'on peut laisser continuellement sous le tapis. Quelque part, dans ma tête, mon ancien meilleur ami Donnie avait égoïstement mis ma vie en péril. J'avais besoin de connaitre ses raisons, afin que cela devienne rationnel et que je puisse légitiment lui pardonner. Et ne plus craindre pour ma vie, accessoirement parlant.

Je lui ai demandé doucement de me parler de ce qui s'était passé, comment ses frères lui avaient pardonné et pourquoi il avait fait cela.

Il m'a offert à boire.

Je l'ai donc suivie dans son labo où il cache encore quelques bouteilles. Il s'est versé une grande rasade de tequila et il a soupiré. Mais vraiment un soupir à fendre le cœur, je te jure! J'ai presque regretté d'avoir posé la question. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il a oublié de me remplir mon verre que je tenais dans mes mains crispées, vide. Finalement, je me suis servie moi-même sans qu'il semble le remarquer. Puis, il s'est lancé.

Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait été longuement amoureux de moi, comme je le savais sans doute déjà. Que ses frères avaient tenté de le raisonner, sauf Léo, puisque lui-même était engagé dans une relation sans issue avec Karai, basée essentiellement sur de l'amour/haine, de la curiosité et une certaine admiration et donc que cela aurait été hypocrite de sa part. J'avais donc choisi Casey alors que peu de temps auparavant la relation de Leo et Karai avait pris un certain tournant plus déterminant. Alors, il s'était dit que c'était donc qu'il n'avait pas été assez convaincant avec moi puisque Léo avait tout de même réussi avec la kunoichi. Il ne savait exactement comment car Léonardo refusait, pour des raisons évidentes, d'étaler sa vie sentimentale devant ses frères. Il avait été aussi en colère et suivant le conseil de ses frères, il s'était détaché et m'avait témoigné plus de froideur, à mesure que je me rapprochais de Casey. Mais à un certain moment, il en avait eu marre de simuler un désintérêt qu'il n'éprouvait pas et d'assister, inactif, à l'épanouissement de ma relation avec Casey ainsi qu'à mon intérêt grandissant pour la sexualité.

Il avait donc, comme je l'avais soupçonné à l'époque, décidé de jouer avec ma tête, mais par la bande. Il savait que, par curiosité, j'avais fait quelques trucs avec Raph, saoule. Que j'aie choisi Raph allait de soi et cela ne l'étonnait pas, bien que, comme je le pensais, cela ne lui avait pas fait plaisir du tout: Avec Raph, il n'aurait jamais eu de suite amoureuse, cela ne portait pas à conséquence. Je ne pouvais satisfaire ma curiosité avec Léo car, il était pris, Mikey car il était trop surveillé et pas avec lui, à cause de ses sentiments. Il savait que mon expérience avec Raphael ne pouvait me convaincre d'une relation plus profonde avec un mutant. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de crever de jalousie. Tout le monde semblait relativement heureux, sauf lui : Casey m'avait, Raph avait eu des « contacts privilégiées » et Léo semblait avoir un semblant de vie amoureuse, réussissant là où il avait échoué, c'est-à-dire, conquérir une humaine. Mikey ne comptait pas vraiment, ce n'était qu'un enfant, mais par ce concours, arrivé à point, il pouvait se venger de tout le monde et « bouger les pions ».

Je l'ai interrompu car il hoquetait de sanglots, en marmonnant qu'il avait vraiment honte Je lui ai versé une seconde rasade et je lui ai fait une accolade. Derrière ces sarcasmes de l'époque, je n'avais pas deviné tant de souffrances. Puis, je l'ai prié de continuer.

Je ne comprenais pas en quoi me jeter dans les bras de Léo lui avait paru une bonne idée ni comment il se vengeait des autres, excepté de Casey.

« Tu ne comprends pas, April… La relation entre Léo et Karai était plutôt chaste. Quand Raph a obtenu des points par moi, cela a allumé à la fois sa jalousie et son sens de la compétition. En précipitant sa relation avec Karai, j'ai allumé un incendie dans la dynamique Leo/Raph et à agissant de façon à ce que toi aussi tu craques pour Léonardo, je me vengeais doublement de Raphael »

J'ai demandé à Donnie ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne semblait pourtant pas en colère après Raph. Il lui avait même donné des points, non?

« Bien entendu, April, que j'étais en colère. Raph savait que je t'aimais. Cela ne l'a pas empêcher d'accepter tes caresses, uniquement par jalousie de Karai. L'envie, la colère, la douleur d'être rejeté fait faire des monstruosités », a-t-il soupiré.

Comme je ne comprenais toujours pas son raisonnement, il a craqué.

« Tu avais raison. Raph et Léo avait une sorte de…relation. Seulement charnelle et même encore, ce n'était que des préliminaires. Tout a volé en éclats quand Karai est devenue plus accessible, disons. Raphael était fou de jalousie, d'où sa haine si éclatante d'elle. Ce qui le gardait dans les limites du contrôlable était qu'il croyait à un flirt, sans conséquence. Les points de Léo ont mis le feu aux poudres. Il espérait que Léo les gagne avec lui, mais…je n'ai pas à te raconter la vie passée de mes frères. »

J'avoue que j'ai été un peu déçue, j'aurai voulu en savoir plus, mais d'un autre coté je ne voulais pas m'éloigner du sujet. Il a continué :

« Tu comprends alors en quoi je me suis vengé de Raph. Oui, Karai est partie, mais toi, tu étais là à baver devant son précieux Fearless, à qui il prête un faible pour les humaines. Pourquoi tu penses cet excès d'agressivité soudain vis-à-vis de toi? Tu étais une rivale. »

J'ai interrompu à nouveau Donnie pour lui dire que, malgré ma présence, il était évident que Léo avait choisi Raph plutôt que moi, puisque je les avis vu dans la ruelle, ensemble.

Donatello a fait un geste négligeant de la main avant de porter son troisième verre à ses lèvres.

« Raph voulait une romance, pas un plan cul. Léo, lui, avait peur que nous perdions votre amitié, à toi et à Casey, s'ils devenaient un couple. L'inceste,etc. Cela a peu d'importance de toute façon. C'est du passé »

L'élocution de Donnie devenait plus laborieuse. De même le mot « cul » sortant de sa bouche, habituellement plus réservée dans son vocabulaire, me montrait qu'il commençait à ressentir l'ivresse.

« Ok, et Léo et Mikey et moi, là-dedans? J'ai compris que tu te vengeais de Raph. Mais nous? »

« Léo, ce Don Juan, allait être, forcé de toute part, obligé de faire un choix. Il réussissait partout où j'échouais. Il avait une personne qui l'aimait sincèrement, mais il a tout perdu. Léo ne pouvait pas te dire non et prendre Raph par la suite. Il ne pouvait pas te dire oui non plus. Il avait perdu Karai, déjà, mais cela n'était qu'une question de temps de toute façon. Puis, il y avait Mikey. J'ai éveillé sexuellement Michelangelo, sachant que lui aussi se jetterais sur Léo, le tombeur. Notre leader a été horrifié que son précieux bambin ait été débauché. Encore plus quand après avoir reçu ce texto débile de ta part, il est allé confronté notre chef, pour se déclarer. Léo a dû le rembarrer, mais avec des gants blancs. Il avait déjà les mains pleines »

Donnie riait doucement, mais les yeux pleins de larmes. J'aurai oublié l'évènement de ces textos si je ne t'avais relu récemment, cher Journal. Je me souvenais alors que Mikey avait été très en colère contre moi.

Je comprenais enfin pourquoi, alors que Donnie se lançait dans ses explications où Léo avait été l'appât au centre d'une immense toile d'araignée. Je n'arrivais pas à tout recoller, mais je me suis dit que j'allais te relire à nouveau pour comprendre, avec ces nouvelles informations.

Soudain, Donnie arrêta son rire triste pour conclure très sombrement :

« Je n'allais pas bien. Je me suis auto-diagnostiqué une dépression et je me suis mis à prendre des tas de cachets et ce, bien avant le concours. Sans que personne ne s'en rend compte, j'ai même été cocaïnomane de l'anniversaire de Raph, environ, à ton départ. » a-t-il ajouté d'un rire sans joie. « Personne ne me remarque jamais, alors personne ne se souciait de moi…J'ai perdu dix kilos sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive…Mais la coke ne faisait que me rendre agressif, elle ne m'apportait pas le soulagement escompté. J'étais furieux: Même Mikey avait trouvé un substitut à Léo et était heureux avec son petit ami virtuel! J'ai donc cherché à créer une pilule du bonheur. Pour moi, pour ressentir de l'euphorie et aussi par la bande, pour me faire du pognon. Je me suis dit que, riche, j'aurai peut-être plus de chance avec toi. »

Donatello et moi avons ravalé notre salive au même moment. Mais je n'ai pas pu croiser son regard, car il le fuyait. Il s'est mis à parler plus rapidement ou du moins à le tenter le plus que son état d'ébriété lui permettait.

« J'avais de plus en plus de difficulté à cacher ma douleur et ma rage…j'ai vu un moyen de faire un coup de maitre : me venger de tous, faire des recherches et te donner, à toi, April, qu'il avait tout de même été préservée, sans que cela ne me fasse gagner aucun point vis-à-vis de toi, mais que j'aimais quand même, ce que tu voulais. Je me disais que, si tu réussissais à avoir Léo, ce qui aurait été sans lendemain, car une fois en possession de ses pleines facultés, cela ne se serait pas reproduit, tu me regarderais peut-être…Je n'ai pas pensé plus loin, on dirait que la drogue que je consommais me rendait…indifférent à tout le reste. »

Je me sentais terriblement mal. Comment Donnie avait pu descendre aussi bas sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive? Et dire que je me prétendais son amie.

« Le reste, bien… j'essaye de ne pas m'en souvenir…En gros, le dernier jour, Raph n'a pas pris son shake. Il est devenu suspicieux. J'avais passé le LSD comme un drogue qui, la veille, avait été glissé à son insu au bar. Il n'a pas eu conscience de toi et Léo, car il était trop mal en point. Mais avec Mikey et toi le lendemain…Le troisième jour, Raph s'est levé en retard et Léo l'a agrippé au salon. Raph n'a jamais eu le temps de se rendre à la cuisine…Leo semblait normal, au soin de sa voix, avec un débit régulier et ses caresses semblaient conscientes. Il a dit à Raph combien il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait plus se cacher tout en l'embrassant jusqu'aux amygdales. Raphael, de toute bonne foi, l'a cru, mais n'étant pas exhibitionniste, il a voulu terminer cette « conversation » dans la chambre de Léo. Ils en étaient au vif du sujet quand Raph s'est éclipsé pour aller chercher des trucs essentiels dans sa chambre et un verre d'eau pour Léo qui se plaignait d'avoir la bouche sèche. Quand il est retourné dans la chambre de Léo…tu avais pris sa place et son amant semblait avoir trouvé chaussure à son pied. Raph a tempêté, outragé, mais Léo n'en démordait pas, il en voulait pas te lâcher. Il disait qu'il avait de quoi satisfaire tout le monde…Ce que je peux te dire est que sa réponse n'a pas satisfait Raphael »

Donnie éclata à nouveau de son rire sinistre et j'ai profité du moment pour éloigner la bouteille de tequila de lui. C'était un peu tard peut-être…elle était presque vide.

« C'est là que Raphael a fait l'équation dans sa tête… et Mikey aussi. Ils m'ont euh…convaincu de parler. Mikey était furieux. Tu sais, s'il n'avait pas été excité par les stimulants que je lui ai refilés, il n'aurait pas fait cette conversation vidéo avec son pseudo petit ami. Cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences dramatiques pour nous tous, mais cela n'a fait que briser le cœur de Mikey alors que son Alex a poussé un cri de dégoût en le voyant. Mikey aurait…conservé ses illusions plus longtemps sans moi…Bref, Raph t'a enfermé dans la chambre de Mikey, Léo dans la sienne et moi, dans la mienne. Ma chambre est en face de celle de Léo…je l'entendais…appeler langoureusement, voulant un partenaire…mais ni Mikey, ni Raphael ni sont allés…Raph frappait dans tous les murs, il ne se remettait pas de sa déception, je crois et Mikey pleurait en disant que personne ne l'aimerait jamais"

Don a pris une pause et a fermé les yeux;

"Puis, quand l'ecstasy a terminé son effet quelques heures plus tard, Mikey vous a délivré toi et Léo et ils ont tendu à Léonardo mon carnet de notes. Léo a aussi lu mon journal, car il n'arrivait pas à y croire et voulait comprendre mes raisons d'avoir tout bousillé. Notre famille était en lambeaux, tu te rappelles? Il t'a alors demandé de partir car ta présence si près, à te voir fantasmer sur lui, même si je t'avais poussé dans ses bras, m'était insupportable. Pour que j'en sois rendu à ces extrémités, il a déduit que c'était toi ou moi. Tu comprends qu'il n'a pas hésité.Malgré que je sois une pourriture, je demeure son frère. Il a attendu deux jours encore que la colère de Raph et Mikey descende un brin et aussi pour me désintoxiquer et m'a délivré pour un conseil de famille, finalement. ».

Mon visage devait marquer mon étonnement que, après toute cette merde, même involontaire que j'avais provoqué, Léo m'accueille malgré tout à nouveau. Être lui, j'aurai été m'établir au New Jersey, pour être sûr que je ne les retrouve pas. Donnie en tout cas a compris ce qui me passait par la tête.

Il s'est redressé et a articulé de façon très neutre :

« Mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Ta présence ne nous affectera pas. Léonardo nous a interdit à tous toutes relations amoureuses ou sexuelles, désormais. Celui qui enfreint cette loi doit quitter immédiatement le repaire. «

J'ai ouvert grand les yeux devant cette absurdité. Comment un frère, même aîné, pouvait empêcher ses frères de connaitre l'amour? On ne peut contrôler les sentiments, non? Je faisais part de mon désaccord à Donatello quand il m'a interrompu :

« L'amour ne nous a apporté qu'un lot de désillusions amères, April. Nous sommes tous d'accord. Nous ne sommes pas nés avec un physique de Roméo, que veux-tu que je te dise, hum? » Sa voix perdait de sa tiédeur, il commençait à s'emporter, les joues rouges de l'excès de boisson et d'émotion. « Léo a raison, ce n'est pas pour nous et ce n'est après avoir foutu en l'air toutes ses chances de bonheur par jalousie de son succès, que je vais le contredire. » Il s'est mis à s'agiter dans tous les sens comme pour me convaincre du bien-fondé de ce qu'il disait « Tout est comme cela doit être. Raph et Mikey sortent au bar presque tous les soirs. Ils voient des gens et se font du pognon. Mikey a tous les gadgets de cuisine qu'il veut et Raph s'est acheté une moto, comme il l'a toujours voulu. Moi, je fais la comptabilité, des recherches, mon travail et Léo…Léo, il a ses croyances… ».

J'ai voulu poser une question sur ce que le terme sibyllin de « croyances » impliquait, mais à ce moment, Donnie s'est alors couché sur son bureau, comme si ce sursaut lui avait tiré ses dernières forces, la tête entre les bras pour bredouiller :

« Laisse-moi seul, April…Léo ne veut plus en parler…tu peux aller le voir si tu veux… »

Je me suis levée, j'ai déposé un baiser sur sa tête que je ne crois pas qu'il ait senti, perdu dans les vapes de l'alcool, et j'ai filé, trop lâche pour affronter le leader, claquemuré dans sa chambre. Je comprends qu'il n'avait pas trop envie de voir ma tronche, maintenant.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Et je te regarde cher Journal, espérant y puiser un conseil. Comment réparer le mal que j'ai fait?

* * *

 _ **MPTOUX :** Bon, tu as enfin ta vérité_

 _ **LOLITA :** Un chapitre juste de Donnie rien que pour toi!_

 _Ce chapitre va marquer un tournant dans la dynamique. April n'agira plus de la même façon avec les tortues._


	48. Lao-Tseu à la rescousse

Cher Journal,

J'ai t'ai relu au complet ce matin. Suite à ce que m'a dit Donnie quelques petits éléments prennent une dimension différente. J'ai vraiment foutu le bordel dans leurs vies et j'étais trop égocentrique pour même m'en rendre compte.

J'ai donc décidé d'essayer de me racheter. Je n'ai pas des max d'idées ou de moyens. J'avais d'abord pensé à recoller les pots cassés entre Leo et Raph, mais finalement, je crois que, pour une fois, je ne devrais pas mettre mon nez dans leurs histoires de famille. Raph avait l'air bien, d'après ce qu'en avait jugé et Léo ne transgresserait pas une loi qu'il a lui-même établie.

Je me suis dit par contre que, du peu que j'en avais vu, Leo et Donnie avait l'air épouvantablement stressés. Mikey et Raph ne sortaient que de nuit dans ce club minuscule et voyaient sans doute toujours les mêmes têtes. Alors, je me suis dit que j'allais leur offrir un cadeau unique pour eux.

Le soleil.

Il me reste deux semaines avant le début des cours. Durant cet été, excepté préparer mon déménagement et regarder en secret des sites de planifications de mariage, je n'ai rien fait. Avec mon premier copain, Dave, il y a plus de trois ans j'avais été faire du camping sauvage dans le Vermont. J'avais détesté l'expérience. Dave était un de ces types qui adore la nature. Moi aussi, je l'aime, ne te méprends pas, mais de l'intérieur, à l'abris des moustiques, et étendue ou assise et non à la marche forcée depuis dix kilomètres à travers des branches qui t'égratigne. Sans compter que, étant rousse, ma peau ne fait pas bon ménage avec le soleil ardent de juillet.

Notre relation, à moi et Dave, n'a pas survécu aux monts Adirondack.

Mais je me suis dit que, avec les Tortues, l'expérience pouvait être plus gratifiante qu'avec mon ex, le coureur des bois. Après tout, je serai l'expérimentée du groupe.

J'avais acheté une tente, il y a presque 4 ans, que bien que je n'eusse initialement aucune intention de répéter l'expérience, j'avais décidé de garder après ma rupture et que j'avais déménagé dans mon nouvel appartement. Cette foutu tente m'avait coûté 750 billets alors tu paris que j'allais la garder. Dans tes dents, Dave!

La tente avait six places et assez haute pour que Donnie, avec son 1m90 puisse y tenir debout. C'est parfait, puisque Raph est une armoire à glace.

Dave m'avait expliqué les endroits où, techniquement, nous n'avions pas le droit de camper. Évidemment, le rebelle de la forêt nous y avait installés. Je n'avais pas le sens de l'orientation, mais je me souvenais de chutes d'eau, assez près. Avec le GPS, je devrais me débrouiller. Les garçons allaient tripper : la plage, les chutes, le soleil, les montagnes, la forêt, les rongeurs qui ne sont pas des rats. Ils me seraient si reconnaissants et tous les mauvais sentiments allaient s'envoler.

Cela va être épique, cher Journal! Je dois me faire une liste de ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai regardé la météo, aujourd'hui et demain, il pleut, mais ensuite, on prévoit 4 jours d'affilés de soleil. 4 jours est une durée parfaite. De plus ce nombre me rappelle les frères. Je pourrais planifier une journée pour Léo, une pour Raph, une pour Donnie et une pour Mikey, selon leur personnalité!

Ça va être génial. Pour le transport, je vais emprunter la Westphalia de mon ami Timmy. En échange, je vais lui prêter ma Honda. Une 2018 en échange d'un modèle de 1968, je crois qu'il gagne au change!

Cher Journal,

Excitée de ce projet, après avoir fait toutes les démarches, toute la journée, je suis enfin allée voir les principaux intéressés. Je n'ai même pas été capable d'attendre jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, me disant que, de toute façon, ils avaient besoin d'un préavis d'au moins 24 heures.. Et là, j'ai failli avoir une attaque, tellement que je suis tombée de haut.

Alors que Mikey et Raph exprimaient bruyamment leur contentement et leur excitation et que Donnie, prudemment jetait un œil au leader pour calquer sa réaction sur la sienne, Léo, ce rabat-joie, après m'avoir abondamment remercié de l'invitation, m'a clairement fait savoir qu'il ne voulait pas venir.

Il accordait gracieusement la permission à ses jeunes frères d'y aller, mais pour lui, il demeurerait au repaire.

Cela a cassé l'ambiance, disons.

Mikey, tristement, à baisser ses bras et Raph a rageusement croisé les siens. Donatello a bredouillé qu'il avait des mises à jour à installer sur leur système de sécurité. Si le chef n'y allait pas, personne n'allait venir et j'avais tout préparé pour rien, que je me suis aperçue en un clin d'œil, si je n'agissais pas.

Cela m'a plus déçue que fâchée, alors qu'avant, cela aurait été l'inverse. Mikey et Raph se faisait une joie d'y aller et Don aussi, je l'aurai parié. Si Léo se laissait aller, pour une fois, lui aussi pourrait avoir du plaisir, j'en étais sûre.

Alors que je réfléchissais, j'entendais le leader insister pour que ses frères me suivent, prétendant qu'ils s'amuseraient beaucoup et que c'était une occasion inespérée. Plus, il insistait, plus ses frères se campaient sur leurs positions également. Sans Léo, ils n'iraient nul part.

J'avoue que cette loyauté était touchante, mais elle m'embêtait un brin, aussi

Je me suis esquivée pour aller aux toilettes, en fait pour trouver une citation taoïste ou de Sun Tzu prouvant le bien fondée de la nature pour l'éveil spirituel.

Je les entendais distinctement argumenter.

« Pas question qu'on te laisse seul, Fearless. Première chose qu'on sait en revenant, c'est que tu t'es laissé mourir de faim. »

Je cherchais vite une citation et je ne trouvais que des trucs ringards comme que « même sans wi-fi, on trouvait dans la nature une meilleure connexion »

Finalement, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de pas trop naze et j'ai déboulé dans le salon en m'écriant, le cellulaire en main et donc, aucunement subtile :

« Un voyage de milles lieux commence par un premier pas, ainsi disait Lao-Tseu ».

Léo a baissé les yeux, s'avouant vaincu. J'ai vu qu'il y avait une application pour les citations. Je dois impérativement l'installer puisque, tout absurde cela est, c'est la seule logique qu'accepte le Fearless Leader.

Raph dit que l'éclair de génie dans mon intervention est que je l'aie coordonné aux yeux de chiots puissance 4 de Michelangelo. Mikey est persuadé d'ailleurs que c'est à lui que nous devons que leur grand frère ait changé d'idée.

Cela m'importait peu, ils venaient, ça allait être génial et nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour que je passe les chercher demain soir, vers 21h30 am, leur laissant ainsi le temps d'emballer leurs essentiels. Chacun est allé de ce pas préparer ses essentiels. Curieuse, j'ai jeté un œil sur leurs préparatifs :

Léo emballait une théière venant de Maitre Splinter, deux emballages de thé, quelques livres spirituels, ses katanas, son poli à épée, ses shurikens, ainsi qu'une arbalète. Et Monopoly, Scattergories et Clue. Arg!

Mais mon cœur a cessé de battre quand j'ai vu le jeu, LE JEU à ne pas mettre entre les mains d'un fou de stratégies comme Léo : RISK! Qui était le crétin demeuré qui lui avait fait découvrir ce jeu? Juste le nom devait éveiller la conscience, non: "Risk" Risque comme risquer de rendre folle April et risquer de gâcher les vacances!

Je me rappelle qu' à ma première année de bac, on m'a fait lire le livre « Huit-Clos ». Ce qui est intéressant du livre et que tu apprends, seulement à la fin, que la petite pièce puant l'ennui où les personnes s'égorgent d'arguments en en fait, l'enfer.

Si l'enfer est autant personnalisé, laisse-moi te dire, cher Journal, que je serai sans doute enfermée avec Léo dans une pièce à l'affronter à Risk.

T'ai-je assez exprimé mon enthousiasme? J'ai presque regretté d'avoir cité Lao-Tseu afin de le persuader de nous suivre!

Je n'allais pas le laisser faire de ces vacances un cauchemar. Je devais trouver une solution, mais indirecte, car je ne pouvait m'opposer directement à lui, puisque dans la vie comme sur une planche de jeu, il est le Maitre.

Prudemment, je me suis éloignée pour voir ce que faisait les autres, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de convaincre Léo de laisser cette bombe "tue-vacances" au repaire.

Raph faisait un sac d'alcool et de bd. Mais essentiellement d'alcool. J'ai froncé les sourcils aux huit bouteilles de spiritueux accompagnant les 4 caisses de 24 bières. Il m'a avisé, sans remarquer ma désapprobation, qu'il n'avait pas de chasse moustique, mais que je devais impérativement en acheter au moins trois bouteilles pour son unique usage. Je lui ai promis.

Don a pris la cafetière pour faire des ajustements afin qu'elle fonctionne à l'énergie solaire. Il a mis ensuite des trucs assez rationaux dans un sac : de l'acétaminophène et de la calamine, Mais ensuite, il a déraillé en préparant le kit le plus complet de premier soins que je n'ai jamais vu.

Voici ce que contenait la trousse de Dr. Don, pour un périple de 4 jours, pour 5 personnes. (J'ai piqué sa feuille de vérification). Tu vas aussitôt penser comme moi : il a dévalisé un camion de la Croix-Rouge.

\- 1 paire de ciseaux à bandage,  
\- 1 pince à écharde,  
\- 12 épingles de sûreté

\- 100 pansements adhésifs  
\- 25 gazes  
\- 4 rouleaux de bandage de gaze stérile  
\- 6 bandages triangulaires,  
\- 4 pansements compressifs  
\- 1 rouleau de diachylon

\- 25 tampons antiseptiques

– 10 tampons oculaires stériles  
– 1 thermomètre électronique avec embouts jetables  
– 5 couvertures en aluminium

-4 paires de gants jetables, 1 masque RCR et 1 sac froid instantané.

-5 doses de vaccin contre la rage, le paludisme et le tétanos.

-Des comprimés de purification de l'eau

Mais c'est quand que je l'ai vu emballer le défibrillateur et une seringue d'Epipen que j'ai peté un câble :

« Donnie! Comment tu veux que tout cela tienne dans la voiture! A quoi êtes-vous allergiques de toute façon? »

Il a protesté qu'on n'en savait rien et que peut-être ils étaient tous allergique aux piqûres d'abeilles.

J'ai soupiré et je lui ai demandé de laisser le défibrillateur et de réduire de 50% sa pharmacie ambulante sinon, il restait ici. Il a levé les bras dans les airs en disant que je leur faisais prendre des risques inconsidérés et que, si je mourrais du tétanos, il se lavait les mains de ma mort atroce.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai trouvé ça mignon. Sa maniaquerie sanitaire m'avait manqué.

En sortant du labo, j'ai à peine entraperçu Mikey, le plus excessif des quatre frères, remplir un sac qui aurait fait l'envie du Père Noel. Je devais agir et faire une femme de moi, maintenant.

J'ai arrêté tout le monde :

« Okay. Jamais on n'aura de la place pour nous, tous vos trucs, l'épicerie et mes trucs personnels dans la camionnette! Va falloir faire des choix, on va se mettre en situation « île déserte », okay? Donc, imaginez que vous ne pouvez apporter que trois objets sur une île déserte. Quels seront-ils? »

Ils se sont mis tous à la fois à parler, alléguant que ce qu'ils apportaient n'était que le strict nécessaire et en exigeant de savoir si moi aussi, j'allais respecter ce quota et laisser mon baume pour les talons sèches à la maison. (Comment ils savent que j'ai de la corne sous les pieds? Foutus ninjas)

J'ai soupiré :

« Léo. Tu as le droit à ta théière et un emballage de thé. Une seule arme et un seul jeu de société. Mais, la boite de Risk est trop grosse. » (En réalité, j'avais déjà en tête une combine pour m'assurer que le précieux jeu du leader se perde, peu importe son choix, mais je ne voulais pas risquer qu'il choisisse Risk) Raph, tu n'as pas besoin d'autant d'alcool. Ce n'est pas Woodstock! Tu peux apporter quelques bd pour le trajet, mais pour l'alcool, cela sera une bouteille d'alcool et disons seulement deux caisses de bières, à la place de quatre ».

J'ai senti, à travers mon dos, la protestation du leader, sans même avoir besoin de la voir. Il trouvait que je favorisais honteusement Raph. Son second emballage de thé et son jeu Risk prenaient moins de place que la seconde caisse de bières et j'entendais déjà mentalement son discours sur le fait que c'était des passe-temps plus sains! Comme si nous asseoir, de force, en cercle, durant douze heures autour d'une planche de jeu, alors qu'il allait conquérir le monde, indubitablement quoiqu'on fasse, n'était pas plus aliénant que du simple houblon dans des canettes d'aluminium!

Je me suis justifiée en prétextant que le Whisky et les 48 bières seraient pour tous. Je n'ai pas cru opportun d'aborder le sujet que cela serait en plus de mon shiraz, de mon merlot, de mon chardonnay et de mon pinot grigio. Une bouteille par jour, ce n'est pas de l'abus comme Raph. Ce n'est que 12% d'alcool!

Donnie, en soupirant, avait tel que convenu, diminué de moitié sa trousse de premiers soins. J'avais gardé stratégiquement celui qui serait sans doute le plus récalcitrant pour la fin. Mais, à mon grand étonnement, Mikey a dit qu'il n'allait prendre que du soda pour la route et une bd. Alors, que j'étais seulement surprise, j'ai remarqué le profond air de doute de ses trois frères, mais j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter, alors je leur ai souhaité à demain.

Comme seconde surprise de la soirée, mais celle-ci infiniment plus angoissante, le leader a proposé de me raccompagner. Sous cette politesse se cachait quelque chose, bien sûr. Il voulait sûrement me faire abandonner le projet et me promettre la décapitation si je m'avisais d'éloigner sa fatrie du nid.

J'ai failli tomber à la renverse dans les eaux usées quand le noble leader m'a remercié.

« Merci April d'être, malgré ma conduite cavalière de la dernière fois, demeurée notre amie et de faire ce plaisir à mes frères. Ils en ont besoin. Depuis ton départ, la vie, pour eux, est moins divertissante »

J'étais partagée. Je voulais dire à Léo qu'il n'avait pas à me remercier car j'étais celle à blâmer en premier lieu, puis lui dire que le camping n'était pas que pour faire plaisir à ses frères, mais à lui également, qui semblait, de loin, le plus sinistre. Je voulais aussi lui dire que, s'il n'empêchait pas ses frères d'aimer et d'espérer, ils s'ennuieraient beaucoup moins et que lui-même, s'il n'avait pas utilisé puis repoussé Raphael, il ne serait pas aussi malheureux. Mais, j'ai bredouillé un truc insipide et cliché sur le fait que tout le plaisir était pour moi. Puis, j'ai ajouté, sincère :

« Vous m'avez manqué. Tous. Merci de me laisser une seconde chance. Tu es vraiment un chic type, Léo »

Il m'a souri, d'un sourire enfin naturel de gamin de 20 ans :

« Alors, je peux amener Risk, aussi? »

J'ai honte de le dire, journal, je sens déjà le souffle de l'apocalypse me saisir à la gorge, mais comme la faible grande sœur que je suis, j'ai accepté!


	49. Promenons-nous dans les bois

Cher Journal,

Je commence par ceci : mon père, que Dieu ait son âme, avait raison. On ne doit jamais jeter un manuel d'instruction. C'est ma conclusion après avoir essayé vainement pendant 20 minutes de ne sortir la tente que de son emballage. Donnie m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais jeté les instructions, j'ai dit que je n'avais pas eu l'intention de me resservir de ce truc. Il m'a demandé pourquoi alors j'ai gardé la tente. J'ai levé les bras, exaspérée, en disant que son esprit rationnel ne m'aidait pas. Puis, j'ai continué à me rendre ridicule en me battant dans le sable à bras le corps avec le sac contenant la tente.

Finalement, ils ont eu pitié de moi et ils sont en train de la monter. En fait Raph et Léo et Donnie la montent. Mikey, depuis qu'il est dehors, est frappé d'une recrudescence de TDAH. Il doit encore courir après un écureuil pour le ramener au repaire et l'apprivoiser.

Je suis fatiguée.

Je suis arrivée au repaire vers 3h30. Nous avons cherché durant 45 minutes Léo qui, on ne sait trop pourquoi, avait décidé, à l'insu de tous, de se promener à cette heure indue dans les égoûts. On l'a retrouvé grâce à la puce que Donnie lui a implanté à son insu. J'ai été choqué quand j'ai appris cela. Je lui ai demandé si ses autres frères avaient aussi des puces de retraçage. Il m'a juré que non, mais qui sait? Peut-être que moi-même, j'en ai une? Depuis, je me gratte le bras. Mais bon, je déraille ou j'ai chopé de l'herbe à poux.

Bref, tout laisse à penser que, jeu de Risk ou pas, le leader a voulu nous fausser compagnie, avant le départ. Je crois que je vais lui refiler mes anti-dépresseurs.

Avec tout le branle-bas de combat de retrouver Léo et ensuite de passer outres ses « Allez-y sans moi, je suis un rabat-joie », cela a pris plus d'une heure. Raphael a perdu patience et lui a dit sèchement de la boucler. Ils ont eu un argument et finalement, après avoir usé de psychologie inversée du style _: « J'avoue que c'est mieux que tu ne viennes pas ainsi je boirais jusqu'au délirium tremens »,_ Léo était assis bien sagement à l'avant de la Westphalia, ceinture de sécurité bouclée, proclamant  qu'au moins un adulte devait être présent pour cette escapade.

Je l'ai laissé passer.

Étonnamment, il n'y a aucune dispute pour les places. Léo s'est assis en avant, Mikey et Raph au centre et Don en arrière.

Le moment le plus stressant a été le tunnel. Illuminé, avec la circulation, on pouvait voir mon co-pilote. Mais il s'est positionné de façon à ce que l'on ne le voit pas. De toute façon, avant 5 heures, il n'y a pas des masses sur l'autoroute. Et puis, ils étaient tous habillés, de pied en cap. Je n'avais jamais vu Mikey habillé autant. Il avait l'air d'avoir grossi. On verra pourquoi plus tard.

Pour arriver où je voulais, il y avait près de 4 heures de voiture à faire. J'avais voulu arriver à 7h du matin, mais avec Léo, nous sommes arrivées à 9h plutôt. Il a vérifié que je ne dépasse pas la limite de vitesse de tout le long.

Y a eu aussi Mikey, pour qui j'ai dû arrêté deux fois car il avait envie. A la troisième fois, Raph a aboyé de « faire dans sa carapace, comme d'hab ». Au diable, la route, je me suis retournée, risquant l'embardée: « Vous pouvez faire cela? »

Un silence a suivi ma question.

J'ai expliqué que j'avais muri et que ce n'était que par curiosité scientifique, curiosité saine et légitime que j'avais développé durant mes études universitaires en anthropologie. J'ai regretté un instant ma formulation. Je crois que la science a perdu des actions à la Bourse Hamato depuis qu'on a servi de cochons d'Indes, en son nom.

Enfin pour tous, sauf pour Donnie.

Il s'est mis à blablater que leurs corps avaient des possibilités et des fonctions que j'ignorais encore.

Là, il a détourné le sujet, en me parlant de leur troisième paupière, de leurs plastrons souples comme du cuir et de leur carapace beaucoup moins encombrante que celles des vraies tortues, etc. Je n'ai pas voulu en démordre. Et c'est là que mon inner conne est ressortie :

« Oui, mais je veux dire, il n'y a pas de place dans votre petite pochette pour une sorte de vessie supplémentaire, non? »

Alors que Mikey demandait si on pouvait changer de sujet, que Léonardo s'évadait sûrement par l'esprit de cette conversation triviale trop crasse pour lui et que Raph s'installait pour dormir, peu intéressé aussi, j'ai fait une gourde digne de figurer dans le top 5.

« J'ai bien vu celui de Raph. Y a pas deux cheveux qui aurait rentré là »

Donnie ne pouvait voir, d'où il était placé et je crois que toute emballé il était par son image d'expérience sociale de « l'on croit pouvoir remplir un contenant d'un gros objet, jusqu'à ce que l'on voie qu'il reste de la place pour du sable, et qu'un liquide n'avait pas la même densité qu'un solide » mais moi, j'ai vu et j'ai failli freiner et sortir de la voiture pour attendre dans un fossé, l'éclatement de la crise.

Léo avait tourné son cou dans un angle qui lui aurait presque value d'être aspergée d'eau bénite, si j'en avais eu sur moi.

Raph a marmonné un truc. Je n'ai pas compris, mais je présume que c'était un truc du genre que dans les Adirondacks, cacher mon cadavre serait plus facile.

J'ai compris en un sursaut et je me suis dit : La boulette! Léo ignorait que Raph avait fait des trucs avec moi. Mais, depuis, j'ai réfléchi. Je crois que, peut-être, peut-être cela peut bien tourner. Aucun des deux n'en n'a parlé.

Le fait est que, après avoir tourné la tête dans un angle de 170 degré sans tourné les épaules, Léo a regardé à nouveau la route.

Puis, il a brisé le silence en demandant à Mikey de lui donner le cd « Lever de Soleil ».

Mikey a soupiré avec ostentation et a tendu le cd.

Nous avons écouté la Symphonie pastorale jusqu'à l'arrivée.

Passer dans de tels chemins avec un si vieux véhicule, dans un endroit perdu où je ne pouvais demander d'aide car j'étais avec des mutants peut sembler audacieux. Mais Donnie est un génie, Raph un bon mécano et les deux autres ont sûrement une utilité en forêt. Mikey cuisine. Je ne sais pas comment il pourra se passer de son ingrédient fétiche, la guimauve, mais il saura sûrement faire quelque chose. Et puis, Léo est un gestionnaire. Et si par exemple, un clan ninja ours arrive, il pourrait s'en occuper.

Bref, ma voiture a calé à un endroit et on a dû la laisser là, à mi-chemin. Je voulais dormir. J'avais essayé de me coucher tôt, mais l'excitation du voyage m'a empêché de fermer l'œil. On a donc laissé la voiture et on a dû marcher jusqu'à la plage. Ils ont senti l'eau, pas moi et m'ont fait marcher dans la direction opposée à celle que je voulais prendre.

Mikey s'est arrêté à chaque arbre, fleurs, plantes, insectes, me demandant ce que c'était. A ma grande honte, j'ignorais beaucoup de choses. Mais Donnie a répondu pour moi et Mikey a été satisfait. On a dû faire chacun 4 voyages car, Mikey ne nous aidait aucunement, à courir après les papillons et les libellules et chacun, profitant que j'avais été occupée à convaincre Léonardo de venir, en avait profité pour cacher sous leur banc, un sac supplémentaire. A ma grande détresse, Donnie avait amené le reste de sa pharmacie ainsi que son microscope et un cahier de notes et de dessin. Enfin, chacun avait apporté un cahier à dessins et des crayons. Ils sont tous artistes dans leur genre. Je ne sais si c'est parce qu'ils se sentent obligée de soutenir leur prénom. De toute façon, ce n'était pas les cahiers et les crayons qui me dérangeait. C'est un passe-temps raisonnable et qui est peu couteux en espace.

Non, ce qui me choquait était le MagicBullet de Michelangelo. Mais, quand j'ai découvert cette merveille de technologie dans les affaires du benjamin, qui fonctionne à l'électricité, le veinard était déjà parti se baigner.

Il avait aussi amené des friandises, mais de cela, j'étais moins étonnée. Raph avait glissé deux 40 onces de Jack's Daniel, en douce. Mais même son alcoolisme me semblait raisonnable devant ce…ce…cette chose inutile dans les bois.

Léo, penaud, me tendit un couteau de l'armée suisse dans ses poches. Si ses frères devaient subir un savon pour avoir passé des trucs illégalement, il ne voulait pas être en reste.

J'ai tenté de monter la tente, comme je te l'ai dit, cher Journal. J'aurai voulu montrer à Leo qu'à défaut d'être une adulte, j'étais expérimentée et que j'avais amené ses frères dans un environnement que je pouvais contrôler. Que, pour une fois, je savais à peu près ce que je faisais et que cela n'avait pas du tout été une mauvaise idée de me faire confiance.

Quand j'ai donné mon 17ième coups de pied sur une souche en lui exprimant toute ma détestation de la nature, j'ai senti une main sur mon épaule.

Donnie m'a souri :

« Laisse-nous faire. April. »

Le temps que je t'écrive, ils ont terminé.

J'ai découvert que Mikey était si gros car il s'est collé autour de lui, sous ses vêtements, des tas de trucs de contrebande, comme sans doute sa récolte intégrale de bonbons de l'Halloween dernier. Je ferme les yeux.

* * *

 _Je suis allée à New York il y a une dizaine de jours en voiture (je suis à 6 heures de Manhattan). Durant mon long trajet dans les Adirondacks, j'ai pu constater que, probablement, c'était le meilleur endroit pour camper avec des Tortues Ninjas. Dommage que je ne peux joindre des photos, sur ce site._


	50. L'ammonite Tue-Mouche

Cher Journal,

Je me répète encore à quoi j'ai pu penser…

J'ai fait une sieste de trois heures, environ, couchée sur une simple serviette. Je me suis réveillée, toute collante et aussi parce que Mikey ne cessait de dire, à voix de plus en plus haute, qu'il avait faim. Mon visage me démangeait. Un des frères, je ne sais lequel, (ils ne sont pas des balances, qu'ils m'ont dit) mais j'ai tendance à croire que c'est Michelangelo, m'a barbouillé de crème solaire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir par-dessus du chasse-moustique aussi et cela est signé Raphael. Okay, c'est mignon, ils ont voulu me protéger, mais est-ce qu'il avait vraiment à utiliser tout mon tube, sur mon visage, uniquement?

Mikey a dit que c'était pour pas que je perde l'avantage de mon visage, ce que j'avais de mieux et que je ne ressemble pas à un petit pruneau. Comment lui en vouloir, après?

Les tortues, durant ma sieste, ont eu le temps de prendre connaissance de leur environnement et de le mater.

Durant mon sommeil, Donnie a décidé de transformer notre tente en hôpital de fortune et de repaire afin d'hacker des satellites gouvernementaux pour avoir la télévision et l'internet en plein bois, en y installant tout son matos. Je lui ai demandé où on allait dormir. Il a dit que l'on pouvait dormir à la belle étoile, mais que son précieux matériel, non.

On s'est disputé, puis Leo a décrété que le matériel de Don ne prenait pas tant de place et que, pour lui, il dormirait dehors.

Raph, lui a construit, alors que je dormais, je te le rappelle, une table et une chaise avec des rondins et de la corde. J'avais amené 5 chaises pliantes, mais il préfère la sienne, cet entêté. Puis, il s'est tricoté un hamac. il jure qu'il l'avait pas avant et qu'il a fait son mobilier de Gilligan complet en 3 heures.

Leo a seulement lu et observé.

J'ai sorti mon réchaud et des saucisses et expliqué que nous allions manger des hot-dogs. Je ne suis pas un grand cuistot et j'ai pas apporté de la bouffe pour plus de que ce repas. Pour de la nourriture fraiche, je devrais tous les jours me taper un bon 45 minutes pour aller chercher des ravitaillements. Donnie m'a demandé pourquoi et je lui ai dit que ma glacière ne gardait pas une température de 0 en tout temps. Il a regardé intéressé et il m'a dit qu'il allait m'arranger cela, retourné à New York.

Je l'ai remercié sachant bien que, suite à ces 4 jours, je risque peut-être d'être curée du camping à vie et que je n'aurai rien à foutre de sa super-glacière. Remarque, ça peut bien garder le rosé au frais à la plage.

Je m'étais promis de réserver une journée pour chaque frère et j'ai décidé d'y aller en niveau de difficulté crescendo, c'est-dire- commencer par Mikey et terminer par Leo. Le benjamin, une partie de cache-cache l'enchante. Je faisais cuire les hot-dog et Raphael m'a demandé ce qu'allait bouffer Leo.

Je n'ai pas compris immédiatement, parce que j'avais prévu 20 hotdog et je trouvais que c'était pour 5 estomac, suffisants. Puis j'ai compris : Leo ne mangeait plus ni viandes, ni produits laitiers. J'ai bredouillé que j'avais une barre granola dans mon sac à main. Parfois, je fais de l'hypoglycémie alors, j'en ai tojours une que j'ai expliqué. Je n'aurai pas dû Léo a refusé toute net de me priver de cette barre salutaire qui pouvait me sauver. Il a dit qu'il se ferait son repas tout seul. Raph a bien rigolé à cela, disant que, à part attraper des poissons à main nues ou tirer avec un arc un animal, ce que ses nouvelles croyances interdisaient, Leo n'arriverait à rien.

Le fait est que pendant que les hots dog cuisaient, Donnie a magouillé pour avoir internet. Mikey et Raph sont fanas des batailles de Rap et Mikey, ayant appris que c'était sa journée, voulait faire cela. Donnie leur a montré la série des Épic Rap Battle History. Donatello rigolait et moi aussi, mais Raph et Mikey comprenaient pas la moitié des subtilités. Ils se sont marrés aux trucs communs comme DeadPool vs BobaFett. Ça a duré un moment, la playlist jouait toute seule.

Don et moi on s'est mis à discuter de Tesla pendant des heures, sur comment il s'était fait volé par Edison. Et que l'électricité serait gratuite, aujourd'hui, si Tesla avait pu garder son brevet. Puis, j'en étais à me justifier à pourquoi je n'avais pas une voiture électrique, quand Leo, s'est levé, avec une drôle d'expression. Il a dit qu'il partait se promener et chercher son repas. Il a pris un truc dans la tente et il est parti.

On l'a laissé aller. C'était prévu et personne ne se mets sur le chemin d'un frère Hamato, le ventre vide.

Au bout de deux heures, je me suis inquiétée. Personne ne semblait remarquer sa disparition. J'ai dit qu'il s'était peut-être perdu. Donnie a dit que Leo avait le meilleur sens de l'orientation d'eux tous et que c'était impossible. Raph a confirmé et spécifié que Leonardo devait prier ou méditer ou une « de ces merdes qui le convainc que sa vie n'est pas juste un cul-de-sac sans aucun sens ». Puis que c'était mieux ainsi, il pouvait boire et fumer en paix. Raph, on dirait, est devenu un gros fumeur en contact avec les humains, pire qu'avant. Ça m'a démangé de le regarder, s'en allumer une cinquième, mais j'ai arrêté il y a des années.

Raph a haussé les épaules en disant cela. Ça me fait un peu mal au cœur de voir comment il est désormais détaché du leader. C'est de ma faute, alors j'ai détourné la tête, en lâche que je suis et aussi parce que j'avais envie de fumer. Mais Mikey a amené une diversion.

« C'est pas plutôt à cause de la rap battle avec les 3 dude qu'ils respectent? C'est juste après qu'un des types, Confucius, je crois, s'est pris les noix que Leo s'est levé. »

Mikey nous a repassé la vidéo des philosophes occidentaux contre les orientaux.

Y avait Socrate, Nietzsche et Voltaire contre Lao Tsu, Sun Tzu (une vieille connaissance) et Confucius. Je trouvais le vidéo rigolo et je ne voyais pas ce qu'il aurait pu mettre Leo en pétard. Donnie a dit que Leo avait dû prendre cela comme un immense irrespect contre des personnes pour qui les écrits étaient des évangiles. On s'est mis à discuter des attentats du Charlie Hebdo, de l'humour et de la religion.

Soudain, au milieu de notre discussion, le contrôle de soi de Raph a dû se fissurer assez rapidement, car il s'est levé en projetant sa bière et en jurant. Quand Raph gaspille de l'alcool, cela doit être vachement grave car les deux autres se sont sentis aussitôt concernés.

J'ai demandé où ils allaient et Raph a dit qu'il en avait marre, qu'il allait chercher Leo, lui foutre des baffes, lui enfoncer un hot dog dans la gorge, puis lui mettre la tête sous l'eau 20 minutes pour l'obliger à l'avaler. Puis lui foutre des coups de pied au cul pour qu'il le garde encore plus longtemps

Là je retrouve ce bon vieux Raphael.

J'ai suivi, mais là, j'ai eu un moment de vertige quand cet adorable naïf de Mikey m'a demandé où Leo aurait pu chercher sa nourriture dans la forêt.

J'en avais aucune foutue idée, mais j'étais l'adulte responsable qui demeurait. J'ai balbutié que si on enlève ce qui est vivant, Leo pouvait manger des fruits sauvages ou des glands, en admettant que ça se mange, ou des champignons. Donnie est devenu vraiment olive à ça. Il m'a demandé de lui prêter mon livre que, dans ma sagesse, j'avais amené : _« Randonnée pédestre dans les Adirondacks : La faune et la flore »_ et que Leo, en bon boy-scout avait lu dans la voiture, pour savoir à quoi s'attendre et donc, mieux protéger ses petits frères, je présume.

« Il n'a pas une puce de géolocalisation implantée dans la nuque? » j'ai demandé.

Donnie s'est frappé le front.

« Bien sûr, j'oublie toujours son upgrade».

Don me fout la trouille quand il parle comme cela.

Il a ouvert son T-phone et l'a il a poussé un juron si énorme que même Raph a dû rougir.

Il s'est levé et est allé à la tente.

Il est revenu avec un truc, pas plus gros qu'un ongle. Il me le tendait, désemparé. Mikey, lui, regardait ce que tenait Don de son autre main.

« Ah D. Tu t'es coupé avec le tanto de Leo? Tu devrais pas toucher à ses trucs. Tu sais comment il déteste cela ».

Raph en compris en second : « Le fils de pute » il a juré, avec rage.

Et là, j'ai allumé :

Ce que Donnie tenait, c'était la puce de Leo. Ce masochiste s'était découpé lui-même pour la retirer. Arg!

J'avais un mutant de 1m80 en cavale dans la nature, en plein jour. Je me suis mis à gueuler, paniquée, sur les tendances de fugue de leader, mais les autres étaient en mode commando et se fichait bien de moi, hystérique, qui tournait en rond, les bras dans les airs, m'imaginant amenée pour une lobotomie par le FBI.

Ils se sont divisés, avec un truc pour retrouver leur chemin : à tant de nombre d'arbres, ils devaient graver leur initial sur l'écorce, au cas que leur pile de T-Phone lâcherait avant. Leo avait naturellement laissé le sien au campement. Je devais demeurer là, au cas où l'enfant prodigue se pointerait.

Et donc, ils sont partis depuis presqu'une heure et je calme mon angoisse en écrivant.

Cher Journal,

Je viens de recevoir un texto de Donnie :

 _« Prépare l'infirmerie »_. J'ai écrit à ce fou que duh! J'avais aucune formation en premiers soins et qu'il pouvait bien dire de préparer le lancement d'Apollo 13, que ça serait la même chose et que si je savais ce qui se passais, je pourrais peut-être être un peu efficace. Ce salaud m'a même pas répondu.

J'ai levé la glissière de la tente. J'ai aucune idée de ce que je peux faire d'autre et j'attends.

Cher Journal,

Merde si je m'attendais. Leo a gobé des champignons hallucinogènes. Ils l'ont trouvé délirant et écumant par terre. Il avait peur d'eux., surtout de Raph et crachait comme une bête sauvage. Finalement, Mikey a réussi à l'apprivoiser et à le ramener, en lui parlant un genre de langage inventé. Il a dû le prendre dans ses bras car Leo tombait partout, il arrive pas à marcher. Préparer l'infirmerie n'était que de préparer un lit, car Donnie, de mauvaise humeur, ne s'attendait pas à plus de compétence de ma part.

On a mis Raphael dehors car sa présence agitée déteignait sur tous.

Mikey et moi a tenu Leo de force, alors que Donnie qui, semblait avoir tout figuré, a sorti une sonde et un entonnoir. J'avais même pas vu qu'il avait amené ces objets. Mais ouais, on peut pas sortir les Tortues des égouts, sans un camion de la croix-rouge, j'ai compris.

Je te passe les détails, mais on a passé toutes notre réserve d'eau potable.

Mikey a dit à Donnie qu'il aurait pu attendre que l'effet se passe au lieu de faire un lavage d'estomac. Il se plait car Leo l'a mordu au sang et lui a filé un coquard en se débattant. Donnie a nettoyé et rangé ses instruments. Il semble vraiment à cran. Je ne sais pas si cela lui rappelle quand il a drogué Leo et c'est pour cela qu'il file un mauvais coton. Il me dit de surveiller Leo. Il halète à côté de moi, en ce moment, les yeux grands ouverts. Ça fout la trouille de voir Léo, si maitrisé, avec des yeux de bête traquée.

J'ai envie de pipi, mais sans une personne qui assure la relève, j'ose pas bouger. Si le Fearless Leader se fait la malle, je suis certaine que je servirais de gueuleton au poisson du lac.

Cher Journal,

Mikey m'a relevé. Je suis allée faire pipi quelque part, assez loin, puis quand je suis revenue, j'ai vu que Don avait préparé un feu. Il le regardait, les yeux dans le vide. Je me suis assise un instant, disant que Mikey pialerait pas pour 5 minutes de plus. Raphael était nulle part. Don m'a dit qu'il est parti chercher des poissons pour le diner. Il faut dire, il est rendu tard. J'ai parlé à Don que ce qui était arrivé à Leo n'était pas de sa faute et que je comprenais que cela réveillait des souvenirs, mais c'était un accident très commun.

Il m'a jeté un regard triste et les flammes rendait son regard presque vermillon.

« Leonardo est un être beaucoup trop réfléchi pour des « accidents » April. Il a pris ce champignon, pour ses propriétés vénéneuses et non pas car il le croyait comestible ou hallucinogène. L'ammonite est rouge. Même Mikey sait que les champignons rouges sont toxiques, pour la plupart »

J'ai dit à Donnie qu'il délirait. Leo, s'il voulait se supprimer, portait son poids en lames aiguisés. Puis, parce que LaoTsu avait traité SunTzu de « Bitch », je trouvais cela exagéré

Don a eu un rictus forcé : « Il veut qu'on croie à un accident. Ainsi, ses petits frères ne culpabilisent pas. S'affamer, sous couvert d'une croyance, en est un autre. Puis, puisque c'est une nevie permanente, le moindre déclencheur, même anodin, suffit. Ce n'est pas le premier « accident » de Leonardo. On peut théoriser sur les actes manqués, si tu préfères… »

Là, j'ai encore été lâche…j'ai dit que Mikey m'attendait pour la relève.

Je suis donc, là, encore en position du guet, à côté de Leo. Don n'a jamais fait des lavages d'estomac dans la nature. Ça inquiète tout le monde. Mais il a l'air d'aller mieux. Je lui caresse la tête et il ronronne presque. Y a 4 ans, j'aurais mouillé ma culotte, mais là, j'ai seulement vachement pitié et je me demande ce que je peux faire pour lui. Mon idée de camping s'est retournée contre moi, mais je trouverais bien un point faible dans son armure d'ascète.

C'est pas un chapitre joyeux, mais il sera utile.


	51. Look what you made me do

Cher Journal, il est 5h am. Même Leo dort, c'est tout dire! Je crois qu'il voulait faire du Taichi devant le lever du soleil, mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'il réussisse à sortit son bras des menottes.

Sans réveiller Donatello à qui il est menotté.

Je suis donc debout, à l'heure des poules afin de préparer un plan digne d'Ulysse. Je t'explique.

Hier, Raph n'a réussi à attraper qu'un seul poisson, heureusement assez gros. Du moins, il avait l'air gros, mais une fois vidé, il en restait pour pas plus de trois personnes. J'ai donc décidé de manger ma barre granola, peut friande de poisson à saveur de poisson. Raph s'est aussi sacrifié disant que, s'il se bourrait la gueule, il ne ressentirait pas la faim, mais que Leo, lui avait besoin d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac.

Patiemment, il l'a fait manger. Cela a pris près d'une heure car Leo ne semblait même pas avoir la force de lever la tête. Donnie a trouvé une petite source d'eau potable et quelques heures après le repas, Leo semblait mieux, mais silencieux, alors que Raph était presqu'ivre mort.

Mikey a sorti sa guitare (aucune idée où il l'avait caché?) et a chanté des ballades doucement à la belle étoile. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu chanter. Il a une très belle voix. J'ai particulièrement adoré son interprétation de « Standby me ». Puis, Il a passé la guitare à Donnie, comme si c'était un joint, qui a chanté si merveilleuse « The Scientist » de Cold Play que les larmes me sont venus aux yeux, surtout à la partie où il a dit : Lets go back to the start. Cela m'a vraiment interpellé. Ensuite, il me l'a passé, demandant de la main une cigarette à Raph puisque de toute évidence, Leo dormait en boule à nos pieds, ne bougeant pas plus qu'une souche. Il m'a expliqué que c'était un jeu entre eux et que l'on ne pouvait refuser la guitare. Alors, la voix pâteuse de merlot, j'ai chanté « Whats up » de 4 non-blonde. J'ai passé ensuite à Raph qui a chanté une chanson que, à défaut d'être bien chanté, à cause de son niveau d'alcoolémie avancé, avait le mérite d'être touchante. Enfin, je ne sais même pas si elle existe, mais elle était appropriée : « I can't drink you away ».

Je me suis agitée un peu, je commençais à trop me pencher vers la pente triste de l'alcool. Le merlot me fait toujours soit un de ces deux effets. Soit je veux baiser tout ce que bouge et danser sans culotte dans une cage, ou bien je pleure sur le non-sens de ma vie terne. Je me disais que, dans la compagnie où j'étais, le merlot était mieux de me faire cela que l'autre alternative. J'ai flanché et quêter à Raph une cigarette.

Je me suis étouffée en tirant une pouffée et Raph tendait la guitare à Mikey, qui lui aussi, opta à la place pour la cigarette déjà allumé dans la main de son frère.

Puis, là, Leo couché sur le sol, dont on avait totalement oublié l'existence, sans ouvrir les yeux, s'est mis à chanter :

 _« Ooh, look what you made me do_

 _Look what you made me do_

 _Look what you just made me do"_

On a tous figés comme des chevreuils. Je veux dire, je sais que c'est un tube à la mode en ce moment, mais n'empêche que, après s'être bourré de champignon vénéneux, c'est glauque. Puis, Leo n'est pas du genre à fredonner du Taylor Swift gratuitement.

Donnie a dit de pas s'en faire, en tapant sa tempe pour montrer que leur frère déraillait. Leo, comme pour se moquer de Donnie et prouver qu'il avait toute sa tête, a ouvert les yeux et a dit à Mikey de jeter sa cigarette s'il ne voulait pas être puni et que c'était déjà assez pénible que Raph ait chopé cette mauvaise habitude, sans infecter tout le monde.

Mikey a jeté la cigarette en éclatant en sanglot. Je le voyais venir, après toute cette pression, fallait que quelqu'un craque en premier, alors je me suis laissé aller, après le benjamin, Raph a levé le coude en bougonnant que Fearless avait un sale culot et pas de leçons à donner.

Et moi, je pleurais, je pleurais, voyant cette famille auparavant si tissée serré, tomber à présent en ruine, et je ne cessais de me dire que c'était de ma faute.

Donnie a proposé qu'on dorme. Mine de rien, il était plus de minuit. Il y n'y avait que 4 places dans la tente. Leo qui soudain avait semblé retrouver la raison, insista pour dormir à la belle étoile. On s'est tous jeté un regard : hors de question qu'on laisse le leader sans surveillance.

Raph s'est avancé :

« Quand vous êtes capable, feignez l'incapacité. Quand vous agissez, feignez l'inactivité. Quand vous êtes proche, feignez l'éloignement. Quand vous êtes loin, feignez la proximité. » (ou un truc du genre, j'ai pas couru noter, n'ayant pas prévu dans mon agenda d'envahir la Mandchourie)

Leo a battu des paupières, surpris de l'approche philosophique et cherchant sans doute quelqu'un d'aussi profondément creux.

Mikey a levé un doigt, drainant à lui l'attention du leader :

« Un bol est plus utile quand il est vide »

Et Donnie conclut, souriant, laissant Leo perplexe, cherchant une réponse s'appliquant à tout ce non-sens. :

"Quand on ne sait pas ce qu'est la vie, comment pourrait-on savoir ce qu'est la mort ?"

Je ne comprenais pas trop à quoi servait tout ce renfort de maximes de biscuits chinois quand j'ai vu un éclair argenté et j'ai compris.

Ce n'était qu'une distraction et Raphael avait menotté Leo à son propre bras, avec beaucoup d'habileté, pour quelqu'un aussi ivre. Celui-ci eut beau se débattre, maudire et menacer (j'avais jamais entendu Leonardo prononcer un juron,) ça m'a jeté par terre d'entendre sortir de sa bouche de pire profanités que de celle de Raph.

En fait, j'exagère : il a dit « Fait chier! » en tirant sur les menottes, mais je crois que ça m'a plus secoué que si je l'avais entendu de l'enfant Jésus sur les genoux de Marie. Raph a rigolé, disant qu'il reconnaissait enfin le Fearless qu'il connaissait. Faut dire qu'il le connait plus intimement que moi, car moi, en ce mutant rugissant, je ne le reconnaissais pas du tout.

Don a hésité à donner un calmant à Leo, car oui, il en avait apporté, ayant une douzaine de seringues prêtes. Je ne me moquerais plus jamais de kit de dépannage de Donnie, ça non. Mais finalement, il ne lui en pas donné et il a décidé de dormir, lui, à la belle étoile puisque c'était effectivement son matériel qui prenait de la place, que j'étais une fille (!), que Mikey avait peur et que, en admettant qu'une bête les attaques en premier, Leo et Raph avait un bras chacun liés. Donnie m'a aussi avoué à voix basse que Raph ronflait si fort qu'il préférait être à l'extérieur.

Raphael, de toute façon, n'a pas laissé le choix à personne il a tiré Leo violemment vers la tente, en disant qu'il n'y aurait pas de tour d'évasion à la Houdini, ce soir et qu'il avait mieux d'être tranquille car il en avait sa claque d'avoir galoper à sa recherche, puis d'avoir pêché pour LE nourrir.

J'étais un peu inquiète. Quelqu'un qui se relève d'une tentative de suicide doit être traité avec plus de considération, je me disais. Attacher Raph et Leo ensemble, qui étaient à couteaux tirés, ne me semblait pas le choix le plus judicieux. Mikey a haussé les épaules.

« Leo pourra pas arracher le bras de Raph pour se sauver et puis, ils ont l'habitude d'être menottés. »

Au début, je croyais à une allusion de jeu sexuel passé, mais me demandant comment le plus jeune était au courant. Raph et Leo n'étaient pas le genre à étaler leur vie privée. Mais Donnie a lu dans mes pensées et m'a expliqué.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, April. » il m'a dit en soupirant. Il a baissé la voix jusqu'au niveau murmure afin que ses paroles ne portent pas jusqu'à la tente, tout en allumant une cigarette, puisque Leo n'était plus là pour le gronder.

« Du plus loin que je me rappelle jusqu'à leurs huit ans environ, ces deux-là étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils étaient toujours ensemble et même » a ajouté Donnie d'un ton de conspirateur, « ils se tenaient la main…Maitre Splinter tentait de leur interdire. Raph ne voulait pas, mais Leo a cessé. Puis, il est arrivé un truc, je ne sais quoi et Leo a été envoyé en punition, seul, dans un coin des égouts, très loin du repaire, sans nourriture ou quoique ce soit. Maitre Splinter lui a dit de ne pas revenir avant un mois et de ne revenir que lorsqu'il serait « pur ». Il n'avait que neuf ans, mais quand il est revenu très longtemps après, il n'était plus le même…Splinter a aussi cassé son bâton sur la carapace de Raph, mais il n'a pas pleuré. En tout cas, pas pour les coups. Il l'a battu tous les jours, durant l'absence de Leo. Raph, par contre, n'a pas flanché. Il n'avait pas réussi à le briser… à ce moment. »

Mikey tira sur le bras de Donnie pour avoir une bouffée et je regrettais presque ne pas avoir de marijuana tant ces deux, à l'évocation de ses mauvais souvenirs, semblaient angoissés. Don a poursuivi malgré tout son récit :

« Leo est revenu, mais ensuite, Maitre Splinter a dû trouvé que Leo avait encore trop une personnalité rebelle, car quelques semaines plus tard, il a décidé de l'envoyer au Japon, chez l'Ancient, un genre de moine. Il y a passé un dix-huit mois complets là-bas, à apprendre ses conneries qu'il déballe encore tout le temps. Leo, ensuite, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, mais Splinter lui demandait une autre épreuve pour prouver sa valeur. Il l'a mis dans un cargo en partance pour l'Amérique du Sud, pour lui ramener un artefact légendaire. Leo est parti deux ans à la recherche d'un truc qui n'existe même pas, April! De 12 à 14 ans, avec seulement une machette et une explication vague d'où il pourrait trouver l'objet. Étonnamment, Leo a, par hasard, trouvé un objet similaire. Il a pu rentrer et Splinter l'a nommé notre chef. »

J'ai dit que j'étais étonnée. Je croyais que les Tortues, avant de me connaitre, n'avait pas vu le monde extérieur, qu'ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble et que Leo était le préféré de Splinter. Donnie a dit que je ne les connaissais pas tant et qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu la ville. Leo, le plus expérimenté n'avait vécu que dans un temple dans la montagne et puis, dans la jungle. Je ne comprenais rien.

« Leo est effectivement devenu le préféré suite à cela, mais l'harmonie entre lui et Raphael était rompu. Ils se battaient et Splinter, pour tempérer leur dispute, s'est mis à les attacher ensemble pour qu'ils apprennent à se supporter alors que tout cela était de sa faute pour commencer. Cette punition les rendait fous. Puis, tu es arrivée et puis Splinter est mort et pendant un certain temps, cela à mieux fonctionné. Jusqu'à ce qui s'est passé, il y a quelques années » a conclut Donnie en penchant la tête

Je ne comprenais rien. Cela n'avait aucun sens, mais Mikey a corroboré en disant que donc Leo et Raph avaient des heures de pratique à être attachés et ce, même en ne comptant pas le possible côté coquin de leur vie.

Don a décrété ne plus en vouloir en parler et a à nouveau insister pour que nous dormions.

Je me sentais vraiment mal de me lever et de me coucher dans la tente, laissant Don seul dehors à la merci des moustiques, pour m'étendre à côté du couple dont j'avais brisé les derniers espoirs de bonheur après une enfance et une adolescence de merde.

Et dire que je me plaignais de mon père. Cela remet les choses en perspectives. Il a seulement voulu me foutre au pensionnat, pas dans la jungle ou seule dans les égoûts. Dire que j'avais eu du respect pour ce rat!

Raph s'était couché dans le fond à droite, à côté du matériel de Donnie. Il dormait déjà, comparativement à son compagnon de chaine, aussi éveillé que furieux, le bras allongé sur le plastron de Raph par la force des choses.

Mikey me suivait et il se coucha à l'extrémité, m'obligeant à m'étendre au côté du détenu. Mais il a entendu un bruit quelconque et il est devenu parano. Moi, à part les ronflements de Raph qui me perçaient les tympans, j'entendais que dalle. Puis, avec Leo qui me fixait sans doute du regard de la mort qui tue dans le noir, je ne pouvais pas fermer l'œil. Et j'avoue que j'étais inquiète pour Donnie aussi. Mikey a mis ses écouteurs de T-POD pour ne pas entendre les bruits effrayants provenant de la forêt et donc j'avais donc en plus un vague fond sonore de Queens pour me mener vers le sommeil.

Il faisait atrocement chaud, alors, à la place des sacs de couchage, nous n'avions gardé qu'un drap de percale.

Mais, je commençais tout de même à sommeiller, à un certain moment (les piles du T-pod étaient mortes et Leo, à un certain moment avait dû tirer sur la menotte pour que Raph ne soit plus entièrement sur sa carapace, car ses ronflements avaient diminué en intensité. Ils étaient maintenant placés en cuiller, d'après ce que je pouvais en juger.

J'entendis donc distinctement le léger cliquetis du métal et le changement de respiration chez ma tortue voisine qui avait semblé s'être endormie dans la dernière heure. Sur mes gardes, j,ai pensé tout d'abord à une tentative d'évasion.

Et là, ne voulant pas y croire, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence, en entrouvrant légèrement mes paupières, percevant même dans le noir le mouvement régulier.

Leo, même s'il était menotté ou, pour cette raison, se masturbait à 25 cm de moi.

Il était difficile de déterminer s'il était pleinement éveillé ou à moitié endormi, mais Raph, lui, au bout d'un moment à sentir le métal de la menotte frotter sur sa chair, sans doute, s'est éveillé.

Je l'ai entendu chuchoter, pas trop quoi par contre, puis il a soupiré et il a laissé faire, tout en tournant Leo, qui était vers moi, sur la carapace, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante. J'avais pas envie de sentir le drap mouillé contre moi.

J'ai entendu le claquement accélérer et j'ai deviné que Raphael avait dû « donner un coup de main » au leader qui étrangement ne semblait pas très actif, outre son poignet. J'ai finalement entendu un léger soupir, puis la respiration de Leonardo reprendre son rythme normal. J'ai distinctement entendu un bruit de baiser et j'ai senti que Raphael cherchait quelque chose en tâtonnant. Puis, la lumière de son t-phone a éclairé la pièce et j'ai aussitôt fermé les yeux pour pas que Raph sachent que j'avais assisté à ce petit moment de tendresse.

Je l'entendais appuyer sur les touches et Donnie est arrivé. J'ai fait semblant de m'éveiller à ce moment-là. J'ai demandé ce qui se passe, alors que Don ouvrait la menotte pour délivrer Raphael et la refermer sur son propre poignet.

« J'ai envie de pisser, rouquine. Ça arrive! Don va assumer la relève d'ici le matin »

Je me disais que c'était un bobard encore plus invraisemblable que les pubs de curcuma amaigrissant. Raph, allumé, allait se branler. Puis, pour s'éloigner de la tentation, il préférait affronter les insectes nocturnes, ce qui prouvait que le cas était grave.

Don, peu crédule, dès l'autre éloigné, m'a expliqué : sexsomnie. Je ne savais même pas que cela existait. Leo ignorait totalement être victime de cette variante rare de somnambulisme. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps car, depuis « l'incident », Leo dormait la porte verrouillée de l'extérieur. Cela avait pris des années pour que Don l'apprenne. Leo se glissait dans le lit de Raph, le caressant, pour totalement faire comme si de rien n'était le lendemain et ce, dès les derniers mois de vie de Splinter. Raphael, blessé de ce comportement auquel il ne comprenait rien, avait été se confier à son génial petit frère.

Il ne m'a pas raconté le reste car Raph a beuglé pour un papillon de nuit qui s'était posé sur son bras (il a dit que c'était une chauve-souris) est revenu, a tiré le pauvre Mikey endormi, par les pieds, l'a foutu dehors de la tente et s'est recouché en décrétant détester la nature. Leo, éveillé en sursaut, a demandé à savoir ce qui se passe, puis s'est plaint de sentir poisseux. Don l'a trainé, nettoyé et recouché, sans que le leader semble comprendre ce qui s'était produit

Il était 4h30 et je ne pouvais plus dormir. Je ne cessais de me ressasser toutes les nouvelles informations acquises. Je ne connaissais absolument pas les Tortues et ces révélations me troublaient.

Je ne comprenais pas tout, mais une chose était sûr : Raph et Leo étaient malheureux dans leur relation présente. Leo au point du suicide et Raph au point d'un alcoolisme létale. De toute évidence, malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, Raphael éprouvait encore des sentiments pour Leo. Sinon, il aurait pu texter Don, bien avant, pour cette « soudaine envie de pisser » qui n'avait trompé personne. Il aurait pu réveiller Leo. Mais il avait préféré demeuré la et j'en mettais ma main au feu, il l'avait même embrassé. Pour Leo, c'était difficile à dire. Un garde britannique sous son bonnet de poils est plus expressif. Mais son "Look what you made me do" était éloquent.

Je me suis levée, décidée à échafauder un plan.

Pour commencer, j'ai besoin d'un canot…

* * *

 _Le comique s'en vient…désolée pour les longueurs et désolée pour mes headcanon qui se s'entrecroisent dans toutes mes fics. Merci Effaraiz, je vais bien. Ma fête est aujourd'hui et puisque tout est mortellement ennuyeux, j'ai préféré écrire._


	52. Le diagramme de Donatello

**Plan d'April O'Neil aka. Cupidon.**

* * *

 **Complice :** (contre sa volonté, il veut que je précise) Hamato Donatello

 **Objectif :**

(Re)faire tomber amoureux deux ex. qui ont la caractéristique commune d'être très bornés. Et des tortues mutantes mâles vindicatives portant en tout temps des armes mortelles (je ne suis pas nerveuse)

 **Victimes** (Don tient à cette appellation, moi je dirais plus cibles) : Hamato, Leonardo 21 ans et Hamato Raphael, 21 ans. Ya rien à dire, ils ont l'âge légal, je ne suis pas perverse.

 **Matériel nécessaire :**

Un canot

Une canne à pêche ainsi que le reste du matériel nécessaire (aucun idée le type de la boutique me le dira)

Du saké

Cinquante biscuits de fortune.

Une autre tente pour deux tortues.

Installer appli coquine vérité ou conséquence et faire une playlist composée de plusieurs chansons d'amour de la fin des années 90 début 2000. Insérer « I don't want to miss a thing » d'Aerosmith. Bannir Taylor Swift

 **Budget :** 2300 $ environ selon Donnie. Ouch. Mais si on découvre le corps de Leo pendu à un arbre, mes séances de psy me coûteront plus cher.

* * *

 **Faiblesses connus à exploiter.** Informations fournies par Donatello de son plein gré (pas parce que je tenais son portable au-dessus de l'eau du lac).

 **Leonardo :**

Tiens mal l'alcool (mais difficile à faire boire pour commencer)

A une libido à fleur de peau, exacerbé par 4 ans de chasteté absolue, excepté ses séances possibles de masturbation durant ses accès de sexsomnie.

Se fie à des philosophies douteuses pour mener sa vie, car a besoin d'y trouver un sens, aussi abstrait soit-il.

Le plus têtu des deux, selon Donnie.

* * *

 **Raphael.**

Peut devenir agressif avec l'alcool ou régresser à l'état de larve larmoyante ou s'endormir comme une roche, c'est selon. (Merci Don, de la précision. Je n'ai que 33 % de chance d'être poignardée!).

Crève de manque d'affection, mais jouera son rôle de caïd jusqu'au bout, par orgueil.

Le plus sensible des deux, mais le plus rancunier. Il est encore furieux. Sa rancune n'a pas baissé d'un iota. Mais son affection se montre par son soucie de la santé du leader quand celui-ci en fait trop, par exemple quand, une fois par semaine, Leo est retrouvé inconscient, accidentellement ou non, dixit Donatello (?)

Pourra peut-être bouger si Leonardo fait les premiers pas, mais il faudrait que cela soit à l'échelle d'un avion avec un bannière publicitaire « I luv u Raph ». Impossible de la part de Leo, dont les volontés sont inébranlables. Puis, bon impossible pour mes moyens financiers. Leur rabibochage me coûte déjà un max.

* * *

 **Prédictions de Donnie :**

Un échec cuisant mais qu'il me laisse faire pour que:

A) Je les laisse, lui et son précieux portable, tranquilles.

B)J'apprenne une nouvelle leçon de vie

C)Je ne pourrais pas empirer la situation malgré un don indéniable pour le faire habituellement. (Va te faire foutre, Donnie). En fait, oui, il y a 13% de chance que je l'empire, mais c'est un risque qui est gérable, selon lui.

Dans sa prévenance, il m'a fait un diagramme circulaire en couleurs, sur le champ (oui, il a apporté son matériel de géométrie en camping : compas, rapporteur d'angles, etc.) pour illustrer ses statistiques, sur les probables avenus de ma tentative. La plus grosse portion, de 72%, annonçait que Leonardo allait rentrer mi à la nage mi par les égouts à New York, dare-dare. Selon lui, je n'ai que 0.9% de chance de mourir, par contre, car, les chances que Raphael soit ivre mort avant, sont supérieures. Il tenait son diagramme et me parlait comme à une gosse déraisonnable avec un petit sourire condescendant qui dévoilait l'espace entre ses dents. Grrrr.

 **Ma prédiction :**

Après que j'aie proposé une matinée de pêche à Leo, (cela sera sa journée) activité calme et silencieuse, je prétexte mes règles pour ne pas y aller, car ça éloigne les poissons. Je sais, ça n'a foutrement rien à voir mais :

A)Leo va rougir à la mention de mes problèmes féminins et ne pas y tenir. Le type est super spirituel et peut savoir en reniflant si une femme est clitoridienne ou vaginale, mais il n'a rien d'un biologiste. Il va me croire. Anyway, son système de chevalerie exclu la possibilité que les femmes mentent.

B)Raph ne voudra pas demeurer sur la même plage que moi, avec la malédiction d'Eve. Puis, il ne laissera pas son Fearless seul, au milieu d'un lac. Don a promis de ne pas accompagner (il va avoir un alibi) puis y aucune chance que Mikey se coltine la pêche, le truc le plus ennuyant du monde. On l'a pas mis dans la confidence. Des plans pour qu'il esaye de mettre des nœuds papillons aux écureuils, soit pour assister au mariage de Leo et Raph ou à mon exécution. Bref, mon plan ne sera plus secret le temps que je démarre la voiture. Autant aller me dénoncer tout de suite.

Ensuite, après un moment seuls, s'ils ne sont pas réconciliés, le saké, des défis sexy et de la musique de slow, seront suffisant pour allumer la flamme. Puis, avec mes messages personnalisés que je vais insérer dans les biscuits, (Don a une imprimante compacte, je commence à croire que Donnie devrait faire mes valises quand je passe à Miami. Une fois sur deux j'oublie ma brosse à dent et lui, il pense à amener une imprimante.) les barrières de Leo vont tomber.

Et pour finir, ils auront une tente pour eux seuls, afin que Leo puisse avoir une assistance réduite au seul Raphael, à sa sexsomnie.

Je ne prévois pas tout, me laissant des moments de spontanéité, pour m'ajuster. Donnie dit qu'il veut faire un objet d'étude sur mon expérience. Il dit qu'il y veut valider une théorie à savoir s'il y a une corrélation avec mon implication dans leur vie et leurs malheurs.

J'aurai pu lui dire de la boucler, que je voulais qu'aider et que moi, j'avais empoisonné personne. Mais bon, Donnie, avec son petit sourire narquois et supérieur semblait presque à nouveau lui-même, alors je l'ai laissé se moquer.

J'ai parié avec lui que je l'aiderais à faire son inventaire biannuel de son labo (la tâche la plus emmerdante au monde. Je préférais choper la gastro-entérite pour avoir une excuse de ne pas le faire, comme tous les autres aussi) s'il avait raison. S'il avait tort, je ne voulais rien. Juste la satisfaction de le voir furieux de s'être trompé allait me remplir de satisfaction. Ou qu'il me fasse une meilleure cafetière, c'était à voir.

Car, foi d'April, j'allais faire fausser le diagramme de Donatello. Cette fois, j'ai pensé à tout et calculé tout AVANT! Cela ne peut pas foirer.


	53. Creepshow

Cher journal,

J'ai effectivement réussi à faire mentir le diagramme de Donatello. Je cite ce dernier;

« April! Tu amènes tellement la poisse que même la science ne peut prévoir les répercussions monumentales de tes conneries! »

Donnie exagère. Cela ne s'est pas si mal passé.

Tout a commencé par moi qui suit allée faire les courses avec Raph. J'avais besoin de bras et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que Leo et Raph empirent leur relation. Leo, lui, faisait du Tai-chi sur la plage et Mikey ramassait des coquillages.

Donnie faisait un graphique afin de prévoir ses réactions futures à tous ce qui pouvait arriver suite à mon projet.

Quand je suis partie, il en était à : "Disposition de cadavre".

Mais je n'allais pas me laisser impressionner.

Don a fait enfiler à Raph un masque hyper réaliste dans un genre de silicone, ainsi que des gants à 5 doigts. Avec un chapeau, des lunettes, des souliers et un poncho, Raph, très rapidement, pouvait passer pour un humain monstrueux et non un mutant. De toute façon, j'avais besoin de lui que pour attacher le canon au-dessus de la Westphalia.

Raphael était reluctant à quitter et ce n'est qu'avec des promesses de chasse-moustique et d'alcool, que j'ai pu l'attirer dans ma voiture, comme un prédateur le ferait à une enfant, avec des bonbons.

Le trajet s'est passé assez bien. Raph ne cessait de changer les chaines à la radio pour finalement la fermer à « Look what you made me do ».

J'ai éclairci ma gorge et je me suis lancé. Je n'avais pas choisi Raph juste parce qu'il est le plus musclé et qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Raph, bien harponné, peut en révéler beaucoup, tellement il ne gère pas ses émotions. Leo, lui, est beaucoup trop prudent et réfléchit pour laisser aller un mot qu'il n'a pas soupesé. Des informations supplémentaires sur leur vie depuis mon départ, ne seraient pas de trop.

« Et puis, Raph, euh…comment vont les trucs? Tu sais, avec le travail? Chacun d'entre vous s'en occupe? »

Regard vert néon en coulisse, derrières les verres fumées.

« Ouais. »

Silence. Seconde tentative.

« Ok, donc tu es toujours videur? Et Mikey Dj? »

Regard vert fixe sur la route

« Ouais »

J'ai retenu à grande peine un soupir d'exaspération.

« Okay et Leo et Don, là-dedans? »

« Donnie fait les comptes. Fearless les collecte. »

Les collecte? Je ne comprenais pas trop ce que cela veut dire. Raph a eu un petit rire amusé à sa question.

« Il fait cracher le fric aux types qui ne sont pas bons payeurs. » Il s'est mis à rigoler franchement devant ma mine horrifiée.

« T'inquiète, rouquine. 3 fois sur 4, il n'a qu'a dégainer son katana, pour qu'ils crachent au bassinet. »il a expliqué en haussant les épaules. « Ça en jette toujours un max quand il fait cela, avec ses paupières rétractées ». Il sourit à pleine dents, presque admiratif.

J'imaginais aisément un Leo effrayant, malgré son air brisé actuel. Je demandais :

« J'aurai cru que cela aurait été plus ton rôle, à toi…Et une fois sur 4 ? Que se passe-t-il? »

« Bah, tu sais, moi, je suis trop facile à amadouer…Le type me parle de ses gosses à la maison qu'il veut envoyer à l'université et bon, je laisse tomber. Mais Fearless, tu le connais, il ne badine pas avec rien. Y avait ce type, qui nous devait un max de pognon. Il a menacé de nous dénoncer aux flics. Leo l'a suivi durant trois jours, le traquant sans arrêt. Parait qu'il se payait des putes, avec l'argent qu'il nous devait. Fearless lui a dit de changer de vie et de nous rembourser, sinon, il le dirait à sa femme et l'a castré, comme ça! Zoooo » m'a expliqué Raph en faisant un geste sec de la main, un sourire aux lèvres, « pour lui faire un petit rappel, qu'on ne se moque pas des frères Hamato. Mais tu connais Leo, c'est un chic type, il a appelé le 9—11 pour qu'ils viennent le ramasser. »

J'étais blanche comme neige. Raph continuait à papoter, le souvenir le mettant visiblement de bonne humeur.

« Depuis, Fearless n'a même pas à se déranger. Le mot a été passé », il conclut, avec un clin d'oeil gogenard.

Je ne pouvais pas juger que c'était monstrueux et barbare, pas dans le même habitacle que Raphael, qui semblait visiblement très fier des prouesses criminelles de son grand frère. Par instinct de survie, je me suis tu.

« Cela m'étonne de Leonardo. Il me semble qu'il est le plus compatissant de vous quatre, non? Et puis, ce n'était pas plus simple de ne plus servir à boire aux mauvais payeurs? »ai-je demandé.

« Fearless a besoin de distractions. Et ce n'était pas au bar que le type avait une ardoise, mais au casino. »

C'est ainsi que j'ai appris que les frères Hamato dirigeait une maison de jeu illégale, aussi nonchalamment que s'ils avaient décidé d'ouvrir une épicerie bio.

Donatello avait acheté tout le bloc, mettant un coin de rue entier seulement accessible aux mutants ou à des gens ayant une carte magnétique qui fait lever une barrière. Il m'a raconté qu'il y a de tout, même un bordel, mais que Leo ne le sait pas, car il aurait tôt fait de faire flamber l'établissement ou bien de leur mettre une ceinture de chasteté.

Je me suis étouffée avec mon chewing gum. Je me suis arrêtée sur le bord de la route, Raph m'a fait la méthode d'Heimlich et je lui ai demandé de conduire.

J'ai demandé comment Donnie pouvait avoir tant de pognon. Raph m'a alors raconté une histoire confuse du Vatican (!) qui a acheté toute la réserve de thé miraculeux de Donnie. Je n'ai pas pu poser de question. Raph a simplement dit qu'il se moquait de la provenance du blé pourvu qu'il ait son houblon.

Toutes ces révélations m'en avait fait oublier le sujet qui m'intéressait de prime abord. Je devais me dépêcher car nous étions presque arrivés.

« Oh et euh…est-ce que tout le monde va bien? »

A cela, j'ai vu les non-sourcils de Raph se froncer.

« Comme tu vois… » il répondit assez sèchement pour que je comprenne qu'il serait foutrement dangereux de poursuivre la conversation plus loin. Mais bon, j'avais AUCUNE envie de faire l'inventaire de Donnie. A ce point, je préférais une mort rapide. Alors, j'ai utilisé une tactique éprouvée : prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai.

« Je suis contente de voir que toi et Leo ne vous disputiez plus…il a l'air de t'apprécier à ta juste valeur maintenant ».

Les prunelles de Raphael ont jeté un bref coup d'œil dans ma direction l'espace d'un instant. Mais il n'est pas tombé dans le piège. Il a juste rallumé la radio.

Il ne m'a ni parlé ni regardé durant les dix dernières minutes.

Je me suis arrêtée au magasin de chasse et pêche et j'ai dit à Raph de m'attendre. J'ai fait la bêtise de me stationner à côté d'une voiture dont la caisse portait trois carcasses de chevreuil. Raph s'est collé le nez à la vitre.

« Merde! Qu'est-ce que c'est ».

Perso, je déteste la chasse et de toute évidence le type chassait pour le plaisir de tuer et non pas pour se nourrir. J'ai expliqué succinctement la matière à Raphael dont les yeux brillaient de rage.

Puis, il a éclaté en sanglots et m'a dit je ne sais quoi sur la maman de Bambi. J'étais ahurie. Mikey avait déjà faite une allusion une fois sur le fait que Raph chialait comme un bébé devant Bambi (et Dumbo, je pense)

Il s'est énervé de ma mine béate et je lui ait que je le trouvais vachement sensible pour un mec qui parlait de castration à froid en rigolant. Il ne m'a pas répondu et je suis entrée dans le magasin.

Quand je suis ressorti de la boutique avec le commis qui m'aidait à porter le canot, Raph, les chevreuils ET LA VOITURE avaient disparues.

Ce salaud m'avait abandonné, avec un canot, une tente et un équipement de pêche, achetés pour rebâtir son couple, sans compter le type de la voiture à coté dont la voiture avait été vandalisé en plus qu'il ait perdu son trophée de chasse.

J'ai écrit à l'émule de Green Peace qui ne m'a pas répondu, mais cinq minutes plus tard, Donnie m'a écrit :

« Je viens te chercher »

J'ai quêté alors une cigarette à un passant et j'ai attendu. Ces salauds allaient me refaire plonger dans la dépendance à la nicotine. J'avais trop hâte que Donnie arrive pour déverser ma fureur outragée au sujet de son goujat de frère.

Donnie s'est pointé et ma colère a pris un banc arrière : Don avait l'air ulcéré. Il m'a vite expliqué pourquoi :

« Bien joué, April. J'avoue que je n'ai avait pas prévu de carcasses animales à brûler en offrande » il m'a lancé, les lèvres pincées.

J'ai souri jusqu'aux oreilles. Don avait peur de perdre. Il est déjà un très mauvais perdant. Mais juxtaposé au fait d'avoir tort, c'était trop pour lui. Je ne voyais pas comment cela avait pu rapprocher Leo et Raph et donc faire chier Donnie, mais je me suis contenté de cette petite victoire, pour le moment.

Costumé, il m'a aidé à installer le matériel en marmonnant que je n'avais pas à sourire comme une idiote car de toute évidence, ce n'était que le hasard, un impondérable de la vie, et que je n'y étais pour rien.

On a fait le reste des courses ensemble. Mikey avait fait une liste.

Même avec mon sens de l'orientation digne d'une huitre, j'aurai pu retrouver le campement. La colonne de fumée dépassant la cime des arbres en était un assez bon indicateur.

Le temps que je fasse mes achats et que Don vienne me chercher, les autres frères avaient élevés un bucher funéraire où se consumait les chevreuils morts. Une partie d'entre eux avait échappé à l'hécatombe.

C'était notre repas du midi.

Je n'ai pas voulu savoir le "pourquoi". Je n'ai rien dit à Raph, aucun reproche, rien. Don avait peur de perdre et ce frisson délicieux valait toutes les frousses du monde.

Mais je n'allais certes pas manger de la maman de Bambi.

Je passe journal, plusieurs heures. Le seul point vraiment intéressant est que Leo a mangé de la viande. C'était une forme de respect spirituel mais tout le monde s'en balançait. Leo était devenu si frêle, sous ses muscles, qu'il aurait pu prétendre devenir cannibale que ses frères s'en serait foutu.

Parlant du leader, j'ai expliqué à Leo que c'était sa journée, juste pour lui, et que je lui avais prévu un après-midi de pêche, activité qui devait corresponde à sa personnalité silencieuse. Leo m'a alors jeté par terre.

Ce sale enquiquineur ne voulait pas pêcher, trouvant cette activité mesquine et déloyale. Leurrer les poissons et les blesser, leur offrant une longue agonie, était cruel et que, s'il voulait du poisson, il pouvait en attraper plusieurs, à mains nues, en un quart d'heure. Raphael a roulé des yeux devant cette prétention, mais je savais que Leo, le type qui peut descendre l'avion du Baron Rouge avec une punaise et une boule de gomme, pouvait le faire. J'aurai dû le savoir.

Évidemment que Don, lui, le savait. Ce fils de pute m'a fait acheter un canot alors qu'il savait que Leo allait refuser d'y mettre un pied.

J'ai alors perdu la tête et j'ai expliqué au leader que ses caprices, voulus ou non, me coûtait la peau des fesses et que, à cause de lui, le sale mioche ingrat, j'allais devenir strip-teaseuse et ne me nourrir que de beurre d'arachide tout le reste de ma maitrise.

Sans compter me faire faire l'inventaire de Donnie., que j'ai pensé.

A la fin de l'explosion, les yeux affolés, il était assis bien sagement dans le canot, les mains sur les genoux, très droit, comme un premier de classe. Un premier de classe avec ses katanas attachés sur le dos.

J'ai donc passé à la phase deux, expliquant que ma colère était due à des règles très douloureuses qui m'empêchaient d'aller pêcher avec lui.

Ils ont tous rigolé, me disant de ne pas les prendre pour des cons et que je devais profiter de mon canot tout neuf.

Que dire sinon que, 30 minutes plus tard, j'étais au milieu d'un lac, seul en face d'un Leo marmoréen. Je fixais la berge avec rage et malgré la distance, j'étais sûre de voir Donnie se bidonner. Mikey lui, avec ses nageoires d'homme-grenouille qu'il avait amené je ne sais comment (Duh, je suis un ninja, dudette, qu'il m'a répondu quand je lui ai demandé), nous a promis de nous approcher des bancs de poissons de nos cannes à pêche.

Raph lui n'a rien dit, il enterrait ce qui restait des ossements des chevreuils.

J'avais eu le temps de chiper au passage une bouteille de vernis crème, pour aller avec ma robe d'été blanche et jaune et je me faisais un joli pédicure sous l'œil inintéressé du leader.

J'ai voulu, avant de devenir complètement timbrée par l'ennui, converser avec Leo et lui parler du type qu'il avait castré. Je me suis fait rembarrer d'un « chut ».

J'allais lui dire de ne pas en mettre, qu'on n'avait même pas encore nos lignes à l'eau que j'ai entendu un bruit ainsi que perçu un mouvement sous le canot.

Ça me rappelait ce fichu film à sketch de Stephen King, « Creepshow » où un monstre, qui est essentiellement une nappe de pétrole carnivore, dévore des étudiants sur une sorte de radeau.

A ce moment, Mikey est surgit de l'eau, le bras tendus comme dans un film d'horreur, en gueulant « Sauve-moi, Leo! » et j'ai sursauté ainsi que le Fearless Leader, faisant basculer et ouvrir le pot contenant des vers de terre qui s'est rependu sur mes pieds aux ongles fraîchement vernis. J'ai crié à mon tour et j'ai dû faire un faux mouvement car, un moment plus tard, j'étais à la flotte.

J'ai réussi à m'agripper au canot renversé et j'ai gueulé à plein poumons le nom de Leo. Je ne le voyais plus, ni Mikey. J'étais si concernée par leur sort que j'en avais oublié que je ne savais pas nager. Si Leo avait reçu un coup du canot en chavirant? Qui allait nous sauver Mikey et moi?

Je ne voyais absolument pas si, de la berge, Donnie et Raph nous avaient vu chavirer. Je ne mets pas mes lunettes pas coquetterie et mes nouveaux verres de contact jetables ne sont pas encore arrivés de chez l'optométriste. Puis des tortues vertes, parmi une forêt, verte, ce n'est pas si évident. Surtout quand tes cheveux collent à ton visage.

J'essayais donc de nager en petit chien, tenant mon canot d'une main. Au prix qu'il m'avait coûté, je n'allais pas l'abandonner là. J'allais avoir au moins le plaisir de le démolir à coup de hache et de le brûler, moi-même avant.

Je sentais des choses passer à côté de moi dans l'eau, que je ne voyais pas, et je n'avais que ce foutu film de Stephen King à l'esprit. Quelque chose a touché mon pied, l'avalant et je me suis mises en mode panique…

Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'ai vu que mon pied était englouti par un truc horrible. J'ai hurlé à Donnie de me trancher le pied. C'est là que j'ai vu qu'il rigolait en prenant des photos. J'avais apparemment mis le pied dans la bouche d'un poisson mort.

Leo, qui de toute évidence allait bien, l'a enlevé. Je me suis levée et j'ai giflé Donnie et Leo. Ou Leo et après Donnie. J'étais dans une telle rage que je n'arrivais plus à les distinguer.

Mikey m'a dit de me calmer en me prenant les mains.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, les nageoires à ses pieds pesaient comme si elles étaient en béton, le tirant par le fond. Il allait vraiment se noyer, ne sachant pas très bien nager, quand Leo a plongé. Le mouvement, combiné au mien a dû me faire chavirer. Leo n'arrivait pas à enlever les nageoires et a dû trainer Mikey qui pesait une tonne, jusqu'à la berge où il lui a fait le bouche-à-bouche, alors que Donnie et Raph venaient à ma rencontre, à la nage.

Leo ignorait que je ne savais pas nager car sinon, qu'elle était le point de camper près d'un lac et d'acheter un canot? S'est-il justifié, le fin finaud.

J'ai pleuré pour toute réponse, du choc, sans doute.

J'ai voulu rentrer.

Donnie m'a pris à part pour me dire la phrase que je t'ai dite plus haut.

Il m'a indiqué Mikey qui sautillait autour de Leo, l'appelant son héros et Raph qui se renfrognait.

« Tu n'as aucun mérite, April. Ce n'est que de la chance, que tu aies failli noyer Mikey. Mais bon, n'es-tu pas curieuse de voir où cela va mener? »

J'ai failli lui faire bouffer le poisson mort, encore sur la sable, à cela. De la chance, vraiment?

Puis, j'ai souris. Raph avait une faiblesse, si facile à exploiter, que j'avais oublié : la jalousie.

« Je veux faire monter les enchères… » j'ai annoncé.

Donnie à plisser les yeux et a hoché la tête. Il veut que l'on mette le tout sur papier.

Il est 19h maintenant et encore quelques évènements se sont produits. J'ai passé 45 minutes à trafiquer des biscuits de fortune, alors je prends une pause.


	54. Je n'ai jamais, jamais

Cher Journal,

Je l'admets, j'ai vraiment eu la pensée égoïste de partir en voiture et de les abandonner. J'ai réussi à m'éloigner pour pisser et j'avais ma clé dans mes shorts qui me brûlaient. Je crois que la seule chose qui m'a retenu est que je savais qu'ils me coinceraient avant, tout occupés qu'ils étaient.

Voici en résumé ce qui s'est passé.

Les frères se sont défis à attraper le plus de poissons. En tout, ils en ont pêché dix.

Je revoyais le truc mort qui avait engloutis mon pied et j'ai refusé de manger.

Mikey, en jouant au Foot avec Raph, est tombé à plein ventre sur les biscuits de fortune que j'avais mis près d'une heure à trafiquer. Ils étaient donc réduits en miettes et Leo n'a donc pas lu aucun message, puisque brisé, la sagesse des biscuits n'est plus la même, apparemment.

Raph m'a traité d'écervelée car je n'avais pas assez acheté de torches à la citronnelle pour éloigner les moustiques.

Don m'a expliqué que Raph a la phobie d'un dard inconnu perçant la peau. Il y a un nom pour cela. Je n'ai pas dit que je trouvais cela ridicule chez un porteur de saï, mais rien ne m'empêche de le penser.

J'ai ensuite eu les yeux dans la vague à me demander qui était le receveur dans ses accouplements avec Leo. L'idée du dard m'avait accéléré la marche de mon imagination. Les deux étaient des alphas purs…Mais, je penchais pour Raphael. Quand j'ai reçu le ballon de foot à la figure, je me suis ébrouée.

Ensuite, après le repas (je me suis nourrie de pistaches, enfin, parmi les coquilles laissées vide par Michelangelo, j'ai bien trouvé 5 pistaches entières à manger comme diner), j'ai voulu jouer à « Je n'ai jamais, jamais ». En fait, je voulais juste jouer à Vérité ou Conséquence, mais les frères se sont mis à râler qu'ils connaissaient déjà le jeu : qu'aucune conséquence ne leur ferait peur et qu'ils savaient tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir entre eux.

Mais ils ne connaissaient pas ce jeu et j'ai profité de cette virginité. Je leur ai expliqué le plus brièvement possible, de façon à ne pas trop alerter le sixième sens puritain et protecteur de Leo. Voici en résumé mon explication.

« Tu énonces un exemple d'un truc que tu n'as jamais fait, en commençant par la phrase, je n'ai jamais, jamais. Ceux qui ont fait le truc, boive un verre »

J'ai expliqué que nous ne buvions « que du saké » pour détendre le chef. C'est comme si le « made in Japan » était un certificat de bonne conduite, pour Leo. Alors, il n'a pas bronché.

J'ai commencé doucement. Je devais faire au moins deux tours assez innocents, le temps qu'ils boivent.

« Je n'ai jamais, jamais mangé une pizza entière, à moi seule ».

Tous les frères ont bu.

Chacun ensuite a dit un truc assez insignifiant, quoique cela tournait parfois presque aux règlements de compte, mais cela tournait plus autour du « je n'ai jamais chiper la part de bonbons d'Halloween de mes frères. »

Au second tour, j'ai poussé d'un cran :

« Je n'ai jamais gardé secrètement des articles pornographiques ». Donnie s'est objecté que sûrement mon Journal en était un, après avoir calé son shooter de saké.

Après l'avoir traité de pleurnicheur, j'ai passé le tour à Mikey. Je n'avais pas remarqué s'il avait bu ou non à mon énoncé, mais ses joues étaient d'une couleur intéressante. Mikey avait vraiment l'air d'apprécier le jeu.

« Je n'ai jamais, jamais, fantasmé sur mon petit frère ».

Mikey, étant le plus jeune, pouvait l'affirmer sans honte. Curieuse, j'ai regardé avec des yeux de lynx la réaction des autres.

Raph s'est croisé les bras, l'air maussade. Leo a prétendu vouloir cesser de jouer, dès son verre terminé, mais Don a insisté vachement pour qu'ils continuent.

Cela aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais j'étais trop allumée par le fait que Donnie, lui-même, avait BU. Que Leo, l'ainé boive, pouvait porter à confusion, mais seul Mikey était plus jeune que lui-même.

Cela m'a secoué. Je commençais à accepter de visualiser Leo et Raph comme un couple, mais Donnie et Mikey, le génie sarcastique et le gamin insouciant, c'était trop, même pour une imagination qui commençait à s'imbiber d'alcool. Ça me rappelait Marylin Monroe qui avait épousé un auteur réputé alors qu'elle avait l'air d'une bimbo ne sachant même pas lire. Alors, quand Don a insisté pour qu'on continue, ma curiosité à envoyer se faire pendre ma prudence.

« Je n'ai jamais, jamais trompé sexuellement mon partenaire » a commencé Donatello, se pourléchant. J'ai vidé mon verre, par reflexe, sachant que c'était vrai, mais ce n'est qu'au tour suivant que j'ai réalisé :

Don voulait saboter ma mission de réconciliation. Raph et Leo n'avaient jamais été un couple, pas officiellement, du moins, à ma connaissance, mais cela ne les empêcha pas chacun de regarder l'autre, boire, avec un regard mauvais.

Ce sale petit égoïste, pour avoir raison et pour me faire faire son inventaire AVEC UN COSTUME DE PETITE BONNE FRANÇAISE, par-dessus-le marché (nouvel enjeu) montait Raph et Leo l'un contre l'autre. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire.

Raph a beuglé :

« Je n'ai jamais, jamais, fantasmé sur une personne d'une autres espèce ».

A cela, j'ai regardé Don et Leo et Mikey boire, très satisfaite de ne pas avoir à boire car je déteste le saké, quand Don a hissé :

« Et ton crush sur Leo, April? Tu l'oublies? »

J'ai rougi et là, j'ai eu l'air franchement conne, cher Journal, car j'ai nié. J'admirais seulement Leonardo, comme tout le monde, je me suis défendue. Leo regardait le fond de sa tasse de saké avec beaucoup d'acuité, mais Don n'allait pas se laisser dévier aussi facilement. Il a croisé les bras et ce salaud a dit :

« Alors, si c'est faux, lis-nous donc tes entrées de journal du 28 novembre ou du 2 décembre? Ou encore celui où tu te liquéfiais quand Leo voulait t'enlever ta coupe menstruelle coincée. »

Là, j'ai fait fit du haut le cœur de Raph à ce souvenir, de Mikey qui chantonnait en se bouchant les oreilles et de Leo qui de toute évidence, cherchait du réconfort sur un autre plan astral.

« T'as lu mon Journal, sale petit rat en sarrau! » J'étais à deux doigts de l'étrangler.

Donnie a éclaté de rire.

« Non! Mais je me souviens approximativement que ton intérêt à commencer à poindre peu de temps après l'anniversaire de Raph et pour ta coupe, si tu t'étais vu! Je n'avais jamais vu un… »

« Okay, okay, je bois, sale traite! » que j'ai coupé honteusement. Je déteste l'intelligence de Donnie, surtout quand elle ne m'est d'aucune aide pour mes devoirs.

J'ai bredouillé à Leo que c'était son tour. Il a sursauté et, d'une voix différente, a craché :

« Je n'ai jamais, jamais, rien fait de sexuel outre un baiser avec Donatello. »

Ça, c'était un direct contre Raph et en grommelant, il a bu.

Donnie a levé la main, une expression si prédatrice dans le visage que cela m'a filé les chocottes. Il avait l'air d'un étudiant en science avancé qui vient de trouver l'erreur dans les calculs du maitre. Don, depuis qu'on est en camping, semble vraiment mieux. Je veux dire je suis contente, car mon but était de leur remonter le moral, mais je remarque que mes efforts, bien que non vers lui directement, ne semblent bénéfiques qu'a sa seule personne. Méfiant, Leo lui a permis de parler, car il est supposé être sans peur.

« J'ai une question et une remarque. Premièrement, suis-je supposé boire car je me touche moi-même? Et ensuite, Leo, c'est faux. Tu oublies notre nuit endiablée. Tu as triché. »

Je ne peux pas te dire qui était le plus indigné, car aucune tortue n'a verbalisé ses émotions. Mais lire sur leurs visages, était aisé : Tous avaient leur raison d'être indigné : Leo, de s'être faite traiter de tricheur, Raph de s'être fait reprocher ce qu'il avait fait avec Donnie, alors que Fearless avait fait de même et Mikey de ne pas avoir été mis au parfum.

Y a que moi qui a gueulé, n'ayant pas le contrôle d'un ninja :

« Va te faire foutre, sale tricheur! C'est de la connerie et tu le sais. Si Leo s'est glissé dans ton lit, c'est seulement sans doute à cause de sa sexsomnie et tu sais qu'il ne se rappelle de rien après, comme hier soir! T'es juste près à n'importe quelle bassesse pour me voir compter tes béchers et tes éprouvettes, habillée en domestique. »

Je n'ai pas regardé l'effet de mes paroles sur les autres. J'étais trop emportée. J'étais plus certaine de l'innocence de Leo que si cela avait été mon enfant que j'aurai porté neuf mois. Don voulait jouer en bas de la ceinture? Moi aussi!

D'une voix ferme, Leo a répliqué, me tirant de mes pensées :

« Je n'ai jamais, jamais voulu jouer à ce jeu. C'est ma soirée, selon April, et je veux jouer à Risk »

Et, sans doute, pour la première fois de leur vie, Raph et Mikey ont levé les bras d'enthousiaste, après avoir bu leur verre. J'ai été trop étourdie pour riposter. Je me suis dit que je n'avais qu'à débrancher mon cerveau, comme Mikey fait toujours. Le gamin a l'air heureux. C'est une bonne philosophie.

Je n'allais même pas résister. C'était futile. C'est comme tenter d'échapper à un agresseur dans un rêve. On court, on se cache, on recourt encore, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Y a un Leonardo qui nous attend, au détour, ses katanas aiguisés d'une main et un dé dans l'autre, nous entrainant de force dans une partie de jeu de société.

En dix minutes, j'avais tout perdu. J'avais voulu mettre de la musique (la sexy prévue), mais le Fearless Leader m'a rembarré d'un genre de « Il est hors de question que je reçoive la moindre distraction nuisant à ma conquête de la planche de jeu ».

Inutile de demeurer là, je sais qui va gagner.

C'est là que j'ai vraiment eu envie de partir, afin de voir si le gros cerveau de Donnie allait figurer comment ramener leur cul dans leur repaire.

Je me demande même pourquoi je fais ça. Je veux dire pousser Leo et Raph ensemble. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Reste que la seconde tente est montée et que connaissant Raph, il ne laissera pas Leo dormir avec Mikey, ni avec Donnie, ni même avec moi. Puis, il ne le laissera pas dormir seul. Raph et Leo sont la seule combinaison possible dans cette tente, malgré les yeux furieux de Raphael croisant au-dessus de la planche représentant le monde, le regard d'adamantium du Fearless Leader.

Donc, je suis demeurée car j'étais curieuse, je ne voulais pas faire le plaisir à Donatello d'abandonner et sans eux, j'avoue que ma vie est vide. Maintenant que j'y pense, on s'est tout de même marré aujourd'hui.

J'ai gobé deux somnifères et je me viens de m'étendre. Là, j'écris en pensant à me venger de Donatello. J'espère que l'inspiration va me venir avec le sommeil…

J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce qu'une nuit en commun va leur faire demain. J'attends quelqu'un gueuler : sans doute Raph qui vient de perdre. Il y est mets du cœur mais il s'investit trop à vouloir battre Leo, perdant de vue le jeu dans sa globalité.

Je crois que tout le monde va dormir. Dommage, j'aurai voulu être seule un peu, pour me « détendre ». Avec ces garçons autour de moi, je n'ai pas un moment d'intimité. Mais, va leur expliquer cela? Surtout à eux avec leur prétendu serment de chasteté. Je suis certaine que c'est des conneries. Raph m'a parlé d'un bordel. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer les frères Hamato en tenancier de maisons closes, mais Raph est bien des choses, mais pas un menteur. S'ils ont autant de pognons et des filles (je suppose?), certain que l'un d'entre eux, Donatello ou Raphael, a dû tremper son pinceau.

Je regrette ma partie de « Je n'ai jamais, jamais ». J'aurai dû pousser là-dessus et voir la mine sucrée de Donnie voler en éclat, puisque le chef est supposé ne pas être au courant. C'est étrange, mais je n'arrive pas à figurer les deux plus jeunes comme des êtres sexués., pourtant, si je…

Au diable, ils arrivent. Je vais faire semblant de dormir.

Cher Journal,

Je suis dans la voiture. Don conduit. Mikey dort à l'arrière. Voici ce qui s'est passé :

Donnie est venu prendre un truc dans la tente, un sac de couchage, je pense. Je voulais faire semblant de dormir, pour réfléchir à ma contre-attaque, mais, je n'ai pas résisté. J'étais trop furieuse.

« Alors, en plus d'empoisonner les gens, de faire rouler une maison de débauche, tu fantasmes sur Mikey, maintenant? C'est un gamin! T'as pas honte?»

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai formulé cela comme cela. Mais le fait était que j'étais en colère et c'est ainsi que cela a sorti. Très agressif et agressant.

Donnie m'a demandé de quoi je parlais, d'une voix plus sombre. Il n'aime pas qu'on la ramène au sujet de la drogue et savoir que je sais pour sa maison de pute ne devait pas l'enchanter. Et bon, personne n'aime se faire traiter de pédophile.

Quand je lui ai expliqué la raison de mon accusation, il a rigolé un peu.

« Je suis le vieux plus âgé de nous quatre. Mais Leo refuse de me croire et les autres s'en fichent. Donc, je ne parlais pas de Mikey nécessairement et il s'agit peut-être d'un fantasme très innocent et pur, pas comme tu penses et qui n'a duré que quelques jours », il a conclu, gravement. « Mais, j'ai réfléchi, April et je ne veux pas que tu fasses mon inventaire en petite bonne. En fait, à bien y penser, je souhaite que tu gagnes. J'étais récalcitrant, au départ, car l'amour n'apporte que de la souffrance, April. Et je trouve que mes frères en ont eu assez. »

Sa voix était sérieuse et là, je me suis sentie mal à l'aise. Je commence à croire que Don est bipolaire. Il veut gagner, fait tout pour cela, puis abandonne. En fait, ils ont tous un grain, dans cette famille et considérant leurs vies passées, je ne peux pas trop les blâmer. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris le cours hors-programme d'introduction aux troubles de la personnalité. Est-ce que Don avait replongé? La dernière fois, il avait pu devenir un junkie à la barbe de tout le monde, même de Big Brother. J'allais formuler mes inquiétudes, mais il m'a fait taire.

« Je vais t'aider, April. J'ai été assez égoïste. Tu as de bonnes intentions, mais tu ne nous connais pas vraiment. C'est pour cela que tes stratégies ne fonctionnent pas. Tu ne sais à quel point ils sont bornés. Mais, j'ai un plan. Dors, maintenant »

Il m'a touché le front presque tendrement et je me suis endormie. Je ne sais pas si c'est un truc d'hypnose ou quoi ou juste les somnifères qui ont fait effet, mais je me suis endormie immédiatement.

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée dans la tente avec Mikey, Don était dehors et il m'a pointé une masse enroulée tellement dans son sac de couchage, que je m'étonnais que l'être à l'intérieur puisse y respirer. Sans compter que la chaleur était insupportable.

C'était Raph qui, ne voulant pas dormir avec Leo, ni ne voulant le laisser avec quelqu'un d'autre ou seul, s'était couché devant l'entrée de la tente, emmailloté pour ne pas être piqué, selon toute apparence.

Ledit Leo l'avait enjambé pour faire ses gracieux mouvement de karaté kid au soleil.

Il s'est justifié de la position de Raph, qui avait dû très mal dormir sur le sol rocailleux, dans son cocon de 45 degrés, que, étant son second, il était normal qu'il assure sa protection, de jour comme de nuit. Sa voix était indifférente, comme s'il était un genre de divinité sacrée et Raphael, un simple disciple.

J'ai failli le gifler. Mais Don m'a regardé et on s'est dit qu'on allait laisser tomber mes plans tarés et suivre le sien.

Alors, j'ai prétendu avoir besoin de tampons et envie de beignets, on a pris Mikey par le bras, on l'a jeté sans un mot d'explication sur le banc arrière et on s'est tiré.

Là, je vois la silhouette de l'Empire Stade Building, et quelques centaines de km plus loin, Leo et Raph viennent peut-être de réaliser qu'on les a plantés là.

Selon Donnie, Leo et Raph ne sont jamais demeurés complètement seuls plus de dix minutes depuis des années.

Et, on ne reviendra pas les chercher avant une semaine.

Ou pas avant, vient de spécifier Donnie, que les caméras cachées n'aient dévoilé un truc intéressant.

* * *

 _Merci de vos reviews :)_

 _Je me suis inspirée d'une fic où les frères jouent à "je n'ai jamais, jamais "(quoique rien n'est pareil, hormis le nom du jeu), car c'est un jeu auquel j'adore jouer._

 _Au fait, les aventures d'April, si rocambolesques elles semblent, me sont presque toutes arrivées ou à quelqu'un que je connais de très près._

 _Exemple, ma coupe menstruelle est restée coincée et mon ex a mis le pied dans la bouche d'un poisson mort. Ce sont deux exemples qui me viennent, mais presque tout le reste vient aussi d'une véritable anecdote, nonobstant les tortues elle-même._


	55. Le pénis de Raspoutine

Cher Journal,

Je suis chez un avocat. Je suis venue faire mon testament. Raph et Leo sont revenus d'eux-mêmes en volant une voiture. Le soir-même. Qui aurait cru que Leonardo avait cela en lui? Je n'ai pas les détails, mais Leo a fait passer un sale quart d'heure à Donnie et à Mikey, la pauvre créature innocente, dans le Dojo. Raph n'a pas été en reste. Donnie m'a conseillé d'attendre quelques jours avant de venir les visiter à nouveau. Je ne prends pas de chance. Le presque 100 000$ qu'il me reste, je veux le donner à une cause caritative.

C'est un stagiaire qui me recevra. Je l'ai vu. Journal, c'était à la fois le plus beau sourire et la plus belle paire de fesses que je n'ai jamais vu.

Christopher Peterson. C'est son nom…Il est grand, il a les cheveux noirs, il est bronzé, il a les yeux bleus. Il ressemble à Super Man. Mikey va l'aimer.

Mrs. April Peterson, cela sonne bien, non?

Cher Journal,

Je ne peux pas y croire, Christopher m'a téléphoné! Il m'invite à prendre le thé dans un petit salon de thé dans le Upper East Side. Quelle destination chic pour un premier rendez-vous n'est-ce pas? Parce qu'on peut dire cher journal que c'est tout à fait un premier rendez-vous! Leo va l'aimer. Ce qui est génial, c'est que, il m'a dit qu'il a quelque chose à 21h, mais je serai déjà à plus de la mi-chemin du Bronx. Au salon de thé, je pourrai acheter du matcha de cérémonie à Leo. Cela sera une bonne offrande de paix! J'ai trop hâte de leur raconter mon rendez-vous!

Cher Journal,

Il vient de partir, mais comme il n'est que 20h15, j'ai le temps de te sortir de mon sac à mains et d'écrire. Voilà, Christopher m'a tout raconté sur lui.

Il pratique le jiu-jitsu et le kickboxing. Il aime aussi le baseball et le basket. Raph va l'adorer, même s'il est bouddhiste comme Leo (ou quoique ce soit que Leo, est) Puis, pour faire des études de droit, il est intelligent. Donnie lui-même, ne pourra qu'approuver. Il était agent de sécurité, avant pour payer ses études. Il m'a raconté qu'il a poursuivi un voleur de chez Macy's, jusque sur le capot de sa voiture où il s'est accroché durant une folle course.

Il a été au Guatemala faire de l'aide humanitaire. Il y a construit une école de ses propres mains!

Il adore cuisiner. Il fait sa propre pâte à pizza et sa propre sauce spaghetti. Il m'a expliqué qu'il ne me ramènerait plus ici car les muffins aux carottes ne contiennent pas d'ananas, ce qui les rends fades. Il a bien raison.

Son défaut est que son ex copine trouvait que cela lui prenait trop de temps pour avoir un orgasme. La pauvre fille était fatiguée alors que lui voulait encore continuer.

J'ai croisé et décroisé les jambes d'excitation. Il me semble que ma dernière relation sexuelle remonte à la révolution russe.

J'ai pris cela comme exemple car, il m'a parlé du pénis de Raspoutine, comme comparaison pour le sien. Tu imagines la mailloche!

A l'université, on m'a dit que ce n'est pas vraiment le pénis de Raspoutine qui est au musée du sexe de Moscou, mais un concombre de mer. Mais je n'ai pas contredit Chris. Il le sait mieux que moi, car, en voyage d'études il est allé étudier l'art orthodoxe en Russie. Il a donc vu le membre de ses yeux, flotter dans son formol.

Quand j'ai voulu acheté le thé pour Leo, il a semblé un brin jaloux!

Ce qu'il est adorable!

Malheureusement, il avait un rendez-vous avec un pote à lui, qui est déprimé. Dans ses temps libres, il est bénévole pour une ligne anti-suicide. J'ai presque envie de refiler son numéro à Leo. J'ai pas eu le temps de parler de moi, brièvement, seulement, que je n'avais pas de famille. Cela serait pour la prochaine fois. De toute façon, je vais avoir assez à parler ce soir, à devoir défendre mes actions ou bien à tenter de questionner adroitement Raph sur ce qui s'est passé avec Leo.

Parlant des Tortues, je dois y aller! J'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas trop (Leo et Raph) et que je pourrais parler donc de Chris, sans malaise. Je me demande comment cela a été pour eux. Le vol de la bagnole, par M. Intégrité, a dû être épique! Je te raconte dès mon retour!


	56. Waterloo

Cher Journal,

Je suis l'être le plus heureux du monde.

Tout d'abord, je suis vivante: nul katana ni sai ont abrégé mes jours de traîtresse. Au contraire, les tortues étaient vachement relax. L'atmosphère qui régnait hier soir était semblable à celle que l'on trouve sur un campus de fraternité.

Les frères étaient autour d'une pizza et quand je suis arrivée, Leo tenait une pointe à bout de bras, alors que Raphael, nonchalamment, d'un coup de sai, rompait le fil de fromage qui allait de la bouche du leader, à la pointe.

Ils me saluèrent la bouche pleine, d'un grognement indistinct, sans se lever, comme à l'époque où je les visitais avec Casey.

Mais maintenant, j'ai tellement mieux que Casey.

J'ai jugé rapidement que, Leo et Raph étant assis côte à côte, dans la même pièce que leurs autres frères, et semblant de bonne humeur, je n'avais rien à craindre. Alors, j'ai commencé, sans préambule:

"Les gars, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un... je crois que c'est l'homme de ma vie"

Mikey s'est levé tout excité:

"Génial? Il fait combien à Halo?"

Raph s'est moqué:

"Tu lui ai parlé de ta condition médicale?"

Don a froncé les sourcils:

"Tu le connais depuis combien de temps exactement pour le prétendre?"

Mais c'est la réaction de Leo qui m'a mise sur le cul:

" Si tu le penses, vas-y, on n'a qu'une vie à vivre, mais ne t'engages pas avant de l'avoir essayé, si tu vois, ce que je veux dire", et ce disant il m'a fait un clin d'œil et un geste de la main si vulgaire que je me suis assise, les jambes sciées, sur ce qui étaient le plus près: c'est-à-dire, les genoux de Michelangelo, alors que Raph riait en tapant sur la carapace de Leo, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de drôle ou de spirituel.

"Wow, voilà un conseil qui ne vient pas de Sun Tzu, certainement" que j'ai réussi à répondre, choquée.

" Il est mort et dépassé! Tu veux de la sagesse, en voici:" il déclama en levant le doigt _;" Leonardo a dit: Dans le champ de bataille qu'est le lit, les faibles n'ont pas leur place"._ Raph a rugit de rire et j'ai regardé Donnie inquiète. Les avait-il drogués, à nouveau?

Don a pointé discrètement la canette de Sapporo à côté de l'assiette de Leo en haussant les épaules, puis plus sérieux:

"Ce que Leo essaye de te dire, de si éloquente manière", persifla Donnie, "est qu'il est trop tôt pour de telles affirmations, non?".

Il avait l'air inquiet et là, je me suis dit: Oh non! Don est-il encore jaloux?" C'était impossible, non? Cela faisait des années et il n'avait jamais reçu le moindre petit encouragement de ma part. Okay, le plan LeoxRaph nous avait rapproché, mais pas à ce point.

Mikey l'a interrompu, me secouant: "Parle-nous de lui! On va pouvoir vivre ton histoire d'amour par procu-truc...là...je ne sais pas le mot"

"Procuration" compléta Donatello. "Vas-y April, parle-nous de lui." il exigé, se croisant les bras. Malgré son expression, tu crois bien, cher Journal, que je ne me suis pas faite prier.

J'ai passé sous silence les raisons qui m'avaient poussées à vouloir faire mon testament, ne voulant rien rallumer. Je ne savais ce qui s'était passé mais l'entente semblait revenue chez les deux ainés Hamato et c'est ce qui comptait. Je leur ai donc vanté Chris, pendant même pas 20 minutes. Je le sais car c'est le maximum que Mikey peut conserver de l'attention auditive. Passé ce délai, il se lève, c'est plus fort que lui et ce même si Leo parle. Donc, malgré que le sujet était intéressant, j'avais aucune chance qu'il me respecte assez pour m'écouter répéter pour la dixième fois les prouesses de l'homme de ma vie.

Leo vidait la seconde Sapporo mise devant lui par Raphael et ses yeux bleus prirent une expression malicieuse.

"C'est de la merde. Ce gars-là n'a pas fait la moitié des trucs qu'il prétend. Où il cache quelque chose. Mais le démasquer ne nous prendra que dix minutes".

Offusquée, autant par le vocabulaire grossier, si inhabituel que par l'insinuation, je me suis levée:

Il n'y a rien à démasquer! Tu ne le connais pas! Comment peux-tu le prétendre!"

Leo a secoué la tête:

"J'ai été nommé chef car j'ai de l'instinct. Qualité primordiale chez les généraux. Mes hommes me font confiance et me suivront car ils savent que je ne me trompe jamais" il a déclaré avec l'air suffisant qui fait voir habituellement rouge à Raphael. Je comprenais Raph en ce moment. Sauf que moi, je ne pouvais répliquer avec mes poings, je ne suis pas si conne, Leo peut me mettre KO sans même se lever de table.

Alors, j'ai utilisé cette arme à double tranchant qu'est ma langue.

« Hé bien Bonaparte, cela risque d'être ton Waterloo! Chris n'a rien à cacher et il n'est pas un menteur! » que j'ai postillonné dans sa face.

Leo a sourit, me jetant un foutu regard condescendant :

« Tu le connais depuis quoi 24 heures? Et votre rendez-vous duré en tout 75 minutes qu'il a bourré de ses propres vantardises? Il est évident qu'il ne s'intéresse pas réellement à ta personne, mais qu'il tient à bien paraitre pour obtenir quelque chose. Comment peux-tu en être si certaine de son honnêté, April? » Il a fait un petit geste négligeant de la main. « Tu nous connais depuis beaucoup plus longtemps et tu ne sais rien de nous. »

Si ce n'était pas le truc le plus arrogant du monde !

« Ah ouais? Je trouve que tu lances la pierre pas mal vite, Leo! Regarde donc la poutre dans ton œil (okay, je sais ici que j'ai mixé deux expressions, mais j'étais trop furax de l'insulte faite à Chris pour être rationnelle). Pour un type si perspicace, t'as jamais remarqué que Don était cocaïnomane et Raph amoureux véritablement de toi! Ou bien, tu l'as remarqué, mais tu t'en fichais, tellement t'es imbus de ta personne! » j'ai craché, enragée

Les yeux de Leo ont changé un bref instant. Puis, il m'a tourné le dos :

« Si tu le dis, April, ne compte pas sur moi pour ramasser les morceaux épars de ton cœur d'artichaut. » Il s'est tourné vers ses frères :

« Mikey, Raph, on va au boulot. Je vous accompagne. J'ai besoin de me défouler. »

Son indifférence même à mes insultes ait venu me chercher.

« C'est ça, psychopathe, va castrer des gens ».

Leo s'est retourné, amusé

« Je ne parlais que de danser. Toi qui es si intuitive, tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas du type agressif…On se revoit à Waterloo, April. On verra de quel côté du terrain t seras. »

J'étais si en colère que je n'ai pas répondu, me tournant vers Donatello.

Je les entendais chuchoter, avec plus ou moins de discrétion, s'esclaffant, tout en s'éloignant.

Quand ils sont enfin parti, je me suis défoulé sur le pauvre Donnie, l'engueulant que son frère était un goujat.

« où est mon Leo, le gentleman? Qui est ce sale petit...grrr! » je ne trouvais pas de mots. Don a haussé les épaules…

« Quelque part dans la forêt, je suppose. Il est revenu différent, mais un différent, positif. Il mange, il rigole, il s'entraine pour le plaisir. Raph a l'air aussi satisfait de ce changement. On l'a pas vu ainsi depuis son enfance, il y a une douzaine d'année…Avant son voyage au Japon. Ça, c'est le vrai, Leo… »

Donnie avait l'air content, alors j'ai cessé de me plaindre de son frère. J'ai demandé ce qui s'est passé et il m'a expliqué que Leo avait été vague, ne parlant que du vol d'une voiture. Raph avait été un peu plus bavard, donnait des précisions sur la façon dont son Fearless avait réussi à déverrouiller la voiture et comment qu'il avait semé une voiture de police. Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble et donc n'étaient pas un couple du tout, mais Don a dit qu'ils avaient été comme ils l'étaient avant la séparation ordonnée par Splinter : des frères, des amis, des complices.

Je suis revenue sur Chris et Donnie m'a laissé ventilé deux bonnes heures sur le sujet, puis je suis partie.

Je suis contente pour eux, cela semble mieux. Leo semble de nouveau vivant et toute la famille se ressent de cette lueur de bonheur.

N'empêche que c'est un con arrogant et que je vais lui prouver qu'il a tort.

* * *

 _Merci de vos reviews! C'est ce qui me donne le goût de continuer cette fic :)_


	57. La femme du pêcheur

Cher Journal,

J'ai décidé d'attendre une dizaine de jours, le temps que ma relation avec Chris soit solide, avant de revoir les Tortues. Je voulais avoir du matériel pour répondre adéquatement aux remarques suffisantes de Leo. Puis, bon l'université a recommencé.

Durant mon long de trajet vers New York avec Donnie, en revenant du camping, nous avons parlé de mon futur, en fait, en journalisme. J'avais pensé à aller en Journaliste écrit, mais Don m'a convaincu que je serai meilleure en Broadcast car mon visage était sans doute plus séduisant que ma plume. Je n'ai pas trop su si je devais être offusquée ou flattée de l'affirmation. Mais puisque Donnie est bien des choses, sauf un imbécile, j'ai pris en considération sa suggestion, mais pour me faire un petit coussin de sûreté, j'ai pu faire un changement et prendre 4 cours en Broadcast et un en journalisme écrit. On n'a pas trop de cordes à son arc et puis ainsi, si je change d'idée, je n'aurai pas tout perdu.

Mes cours sont :

Audio 1, le lundi.

Salle des nouvelles, le mardi.

Vidéo 1, le mercredi

Récit audio, le jeudi

Et le vendredi, j'ai mon cours de journalisme écrit : 800 mots.

J'ai envoyé mon horaire à Donnie et il a dit que j'avais de la chance de pouvoir étudier dans un programme aussi chouette, que cela avait l'air très vivant et adapté pour moi. Je lui ai demandé ce que cela voulait dire et il m'a expliqué que ni la gérontologie, ni la physique nucléaire, n'étaient des choix possibles pour moi.

J'ai donc attendu que ma première semaine de cours ait terminé, afin de montrer mes syllabus à Donnie et aussi, lui raconter ma semaine. Je dois aller voir les tortues pour une raison, sinon, j'ai l'air d'une pauvre dinde qui s'ennuie sans eux. Puis, j'ai aussi un projet dont je veux lui parler.

Donc, hier, vendredi soir, j'y suis allée. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Chris était occupé, comme à tous les vendredis soir, d'ailleurs. Ya que le dimanche qu'il ne fait rien.

Je suis donc allée voir mes amis assez tôt, car Raph et Mikey quittent vers 21h, après une absence de 25 jours, si je me fie à mon journal. J'avais averti Donnie de ma venue et avertie que je me chargeais du dessert, façon subtile de les aviser que j'allais diner avec eux, n'ayant pas envie d'être seule, en tête à tête avec moi-même, devant un riz frit au poulet, trop salé, commandé du resto chinois au bout de ma rue.

J'ai donc acheté une boite de douze beignets, ceux couverts de sucre en poudre, avec de la gelée de fraises à l'intérieur. Ce sont les préférés de Mikey.

Mikey avait essayé une nouvelle recette de général Tao à l'orange et c'était très bon. J'ai regretté le choix de beignets bas de gamme, mais ces foutues vacances dans les Adirondacks m'ont coûté un max. Mais au moins, voyant la bonne entente qui régnait à table, je me disais que ce n'était pas pour rien. J'ai parlé de Chris, mais pas trop car personne ne me répondait vraiment, se contentant d'être passif. Si j'excepte les coups de coudes pas trop discrets de Leo et Raph qui semblaient bien se marrer, comme si ce que je disais était drôle.

J'ai remarqué qu'il s'est remis son piercing à la langue. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela m'a tant allumé naguère. Émoi de jeune vierge, sans doute.

Dès la fin du repas, les deux plus vieux et Mikey se sont levés, pour le boulot. Don a froncé les sourcils et a fait remarquer à Leo que sa présence quotidienne n'était pas utile au bar, mais le leader a répliqué que, entant le Maitre absolu de toute chose, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Et qu'il voulait danser. Ou bien, il pouvait rester et jouer avec nous une partie de Scrabbles.

Par sa face, on voyait clairement que c'était une menace en l'air. Il n'avait nullement la tête à argumenter avec Donnie sur le droit à des mots en langues étrangères. Je me souviens que la dernière fois, il a torché le plancher avec le mot « WHISKEY ». Depuis, à chaque fois que je joue à ce jeu con chez mes belles-mères successives, j'essaye de le placer pour impressionner les mères de mes copains, mais je n'ai jamais la lettre « W » et la « Y » dans la même partie. Foutu karma.

Don n'a rien trouvé à répondre, malgré sa logique et ils sont partis. Je crois qu'il trouvait moins fatiguant de le laisser aller.

Il m'a expliqué qu'avant, Leo n'y mettait les pieds pas plus de cinq fois par années environ et que désormais, il y allait tous les soirs. J'ai demandé si c'était pour être avec Raph. Peut-être étaient-ils « ensemble ». Il a secoué la tête : non, leur relation était excellente, mais uniquement fraternelle, il en était certain. Il avait fait la lessive et le T-shirt de Raph était couvert de rouge-à lèvres.

Ça eu l'air de le préoccuper pendant encore quelques minutes, puis j'ai sorti mes plans de cours et on a regardé cela ensemble.

C'est surtout le cours de « Salle de Nouvelles » qui m'excite. Je dois trouver un sujet à chaque semaine. J'avais hâte de voir Donnie, s'il avait une idée de scoop. Chris n'en n'avait aucune, il m'a juste dit que, peu importe ce que je choisissais, cela serait bien. Ce qu'il est chou.

J'avais vraiment envie de frapper un grand coup et de révéler l'existence des mutants. Donnie a secoué la tête et il a dit que je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Que c'était de toute façon un secret de polichinelle et que j'allais m'attirer des tas d'ennuis. Il graisse les pattes de la police depuis assez de temps pour avoir la paix et pouvoir continuer à faire rouler leur centre de divertissements pour mutants.

Il m'a offert à boire du cognac et j'ai été surprise en voyant la bouteille. Je vais souvent au magasin de liqueur et je me souvenais que les bouteilles semblables n'étaient pas données. J'ai scanné le code-barre avec mon téléphone et j'ai montré le prix en lui disant que ce n'était pas du vinaigre à 345$ la bouteille.

Don a haussé les épaules en disant que Leo avait les moyens. J'ai appris que c'est lui qui tient les cordons de bourse, malgré qu'il fût celui qui travaillait le moins, mais que depuis son retour de camping, il était moins avare. On a discuté encore un peu et puis, je suis partie.

Donnie m'a demandé de lui laisser une quinzaine d'heure pour me trouver un sujet.

Cher Journal,

Nous sommes samedi après-midi et je ne trouve rien. Je dois remettre mon sujet mardi! Donnie m'a proposé des trucs vraiment pas palpitants concernant la communauté haïtienne qui fuit vers le Canada. Tout le monde sait cela! J'ai besoin de trouver quelque chose qui en boucherait un coin à tout le monde, au point que je serai peut-être engagée immédiatement par le N—Y Times ou bien le canal 6, sans avoir à compléter ma maitrise.

Je suis donc à la bibliothèque depuis deux heures et j'en ai ma claque. Je vais aller prendre un verre sur la terrasse du Parc Bryant. Peut-être que Chris aura le temps de me rejoindre. Je vais lui envoyer un septième texto pour voir.

Cher Journal!

J'ai mon sujet!

Pour son exposition temporaire sur l'art érotique, le MET s'est fait dérober une estampe érotique japonaise prêtée par le British Museum. Cela risque d'entacher la réputation de tous les musées américains, car le Met à une sécurité maximale. L'intitulée de la pièce se nomme : « le rêve de la femme du pécheur » Parait que c'est la source de cette mode bizarre au Japon de relations sexuelles avec des tentacules. Don m'a déjà expliqué que c'était rester dans les limites strictes de la censure japonaise qui interdit la visualisation d'un pénis mais apparemment pas une pénétration par un tentacule ou un appendice similaire (souvent celui d'un robot). J'avais déjà demandé à Donnie, y a quelques années, si cela le branchait et il m'avait offert à boire. Chez Donatello, cette réponse veut tout dire. Je l'avais vachement jugé. Mais, bon, depuis mon ex et son plug anal en forme de bébé Jésus, je suis plus difficile à ébranler.

J'ai vu une image de l'estampe : je dois avouer que la femme du pêcheur semble prendre son pied.

J'ai texté Chris pour lui dire la bonne nouvelle. Il m'a envoyé un émoticon de pouce levé. Je n'ose jamais l'appeler directement car il m'a dit qu'il était très occupé et que je peux le déranger en rencontre avec des clients. Puis, j'ai appelé Don qui lui m'a répondu que c'était ambitieux comme premier article, surtout considérant le court délai. Je lui ai dit que j'avais une bonne intuition et il soupiré. Ensuite il m'a proposé de passer le voir ce soir. Il va regarder tout ce qu'il peut à ce sujet pour m'aider, d'ici là.

Je suis toute excitée! Pas le temps de boire un verre de merlot! Je veux avoir toute ma tête pour ma première affaire en tant que journaliste d'investigation!

* * *

 _Mptoux : Au sujet de ma fic de Mikeyxleo, je parlais de la finale de série de TMNT 2012 « Mutant Apocalypse » pas la mienne. Je ne suis pas si fragile émotionnellement :P_

 _Cyanarc-en-ciel : Tu verras!_

 _Effaraiz; Je ne sais pas si Casey va revenir._


	58. Basic Instincts

Cher Journal,

Ici, à la surface, c'est la canicule. J'ai requis la permission de dormir au repaire où il fait 13,5 degrés de moins...En ce moment, il fait 38 à l'extérieur. 25 est chaud, mais avec un ventilateur, je pourrais peut-être dormir. Je suis déçue. Je croyais que je tenais une bonne raison d'aller-enfin-dormir chez Chris, car je n'ai pas la clim. Mais il m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas non plus et que, dormir à deux serait trop désagréable.

Je sais que je dois être patiente et compréhensive, mais je trouve cela chiant qu'il soit tant occupé. On mange trois fois par semaine ensemble et c'est tout. Il est souvent si pressé qu'il a oublié deux fois son portefeuille, la semaine dernière. Je n'ai rien dit et j'ai payé, même la seconde fois, car je ne veux pas avoir l'air avare. Parce que, nonobstant qu'il est occupé, Chris n'a aucun défaut et c'est le petit ami idéal.

Pour ce qui est d'amant, je ne le sais pas encore et cela commence à m'inquiéter. A part s'embrasser, on n'a rien fait et après une chasteté de plusieurs mois, je commence à en avoir marre. Même nos baisers sont plutôt chastes...il a sous-entendu qu'il voulait, par respect, apprendre à mieux me connaitre. Je n'ai jamais vu un type si chevaleresque. En fait, avant oui, il y avait Leo. AVANT. Avant que celui-ci se transforme en pire goujat de la Terre. Je m'explique.

J'ai demandé à Donnie si, tant qu'à faire des allers/retours pour mon projet, je pouvais crécher chez eux jusqu'à jeudi soir, puisque la canicule est supposée durer jusque-là. Il m'a dit qu'il devait consulter le boss.

Leo a accepté parce que, et je cite: "On va sûrement se marrer"

Puis, à un moment où, je l'admets, je râlais au sujet d'une fille dans mon cours, nommée Kessy, qui lèche les bottes du prof de façon outrageuse et qui déboutonnait son chemisier avant de le voir pour une question, il m'a lancé que ce n'était pas parce que j'avais du sable dans le vagin que je devais faire chier les gens pour cela. Puis, m'ayant insulté, il a trinqué sa canette de Sapporo avec Raph. J'ai presque cherché la caméra. Leo me jouait un tour. J'ai même regardé attentivement s'il n'avait pas changé de bandana avec Mikey. Les deux se ressemblent assez. J'ai été un moment à les distinguer seulement grâce à leur couleur.

Mais non, les yeux étaient d'un bleu sombre, mais avec une lueur amusée si insolite que cela transfigurait son visage. Mikey a rigolé un truc qu'il ne voyait pas de sable, détail auquel je n'ai pas porté attention, pas plus que son « Bye Bye, Sharon. » ni le miaulement de Raphael, quand ils se sont levés pour quitter, nous laissant encore seuls Don et moi, après que le leader ait dit à Donnie de ne pas « suivre ses instincts », autre élément que j'ai balayé de la main. Ils n'étaient que des ados immatures.

Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui s'est passé pour que le Leo, digne d'un Croisé, se transforme en ce déplaisant personnage. Ça me fait penser à ce film d'horreur, fin des années 70, je pense: l'opéra de la Terreur, que j'ai vu avec Irma, une fois, lors d'une soirée-pyjama quand on avait 13 ans. Ce film m'a vraiment traumatisé à l'époque et je crois que la haine de la nature me vient de cela. Je ne l'ai même pas vu jusqu'à la fin. Même si avec le recul, j'admets que le maquillage était risible, j'avoue que j'aurai trop la trouille pour le voir encore. Pas si Chris ne dort pas avec moi, ensuite.

Un esprit dans les bois, prend contrôle d'ado réfugiés dans un chalet. La première victime est d'ailleurs violée par une branche d'arbre. Un clin d'œil à la censure japonaise? Aucune idée. De toute façon, Leo ne peut pas avoir été violée par une branche. Raph, jaloux comme il l'est, l'aurait tranché. Alors, je n'ai pas d'autre théorie pour expliquer son changement de personnalité. On dirait que Leo est possédé par un esprit. Pas par un esprit diabolique qui le pousse à bouffer l'âme des autres. Non. Juste un esprit narquois, blasé et hédoniste. Et ingrat.

Je voulais le rendre heureux en rafistolant son couple, mais, on dirait que cela a complètement transformé son caractère. De neurasthénique et sérieux, il est devenu uniquement conduit par le plaisir.

Don aussi cela l'inquiète. Le premier jour, il a fait ses 300 tours de pistes, pour chaque km fait par Leo et Raph dans une voiture volée.

Cela ne l'avait pas effrayé, s'attendant à une punition du genre, et il avait heureux du changement d'humeur de ses frères. Les deux les regardaient courir en riant et en causant de façon décontractée. Leo essayait d'avoir l'air en colère, mais sa posture relaxe montrait que ce n'était que du bluff. Donnie avait été soulagé espérant que l'épisode d'i ans était bel et bien enterrée et que peut-être, l'harmonie allait revenir ou du moins, la normalité.

Mais depuis, Don est inquiet, car Leo sort beaucoup et est tout le temps sur l'adrénaline, ce qui est insolite chez une personne dont le plus grand plaisir était de lire Sun Tzu, dans le texte original. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui a sonné une sirène d'alarme chez Don.

Leo a mis au rebut ses précieux livres de philosophie orientales, disant qu'il n'en n'avait plus besoin.

J'avoue que même moi, qui ne les « connait pas vraiment selon eux », ça me sonne une cloche.

Donnie a même demandé à Raph si Leo avait reçu un coup sur la tête et Raph, de mauvaise humeur lui a dit que "rien ne clochait chez Fearless et de cesser de vouloir projeter son hypocondrie sur les autres ». J'ignorais que Raph connaissait ce mot. Cela m'a vachement impressionné. Mais il a dit que puisque le leader reprenait le goût à la vie et agissait en mutant "normal" de son âge, fallait pas lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il ne le quitte pas des yeux au club et Leo ne fait rien de différent des autres mutants de 21 ans, selon lui. Il danse et boit et s'amuse enfin! Et, plus important, il ne pense plus à s'empoisonner à l'ammonite. Cela a porté comme argument. Raph est toujours très protecteur du leader et donc, s'il ne s'inquiétait pas, peut-être, qu'effectivement, il s'en faisait pour rien. Alors, Don l'a bouclé et il fait ce qu'il fait toujours quand quelque chose le chicote.

Il travaille.

Je dois dire qu'il prend très à cœur mon travail pour le cours de Nouvelles. Il a réussi à trouver bien peu d'informations. La valeur marchande de l'estampe est indéterminée et pour le trouble que le voleur s'est donné, cela ne vaut pas tant la peine, car il existe beaucoup de reproductions. Don conclut qu'il doit travailler pour un riche collectionneur farfelu, aimant le shokushu (l'érotisme avec des tentacules) ou simplement les singularités.

Il a réussi à pirater les caméras de sécurité du MET. On ne voit que dalle. Un instant l'estampe est là, dans un coin, à droite, L'instant d'après elle n'y est plus. Donnie dit que la caméra a été trafiquée pour passer en boucle, le temps du larcin, des images antérieures. Le voleur a donc des connaissances technologiques plus élevés que la normale et doit avoir de l'expérience. La rapidité, l'absence de traces prouves qu'il s'agit d'un criminel qui n'en n'est pas à ses premières armes.

On a colligé l'info et Don m'a dit que je n'étais pas obligé de découvrir tout le mystère tout de suite. Que je n'avais qu'à faire une découverte hebdomadaire le temps que l'intérêt pour cette affaire demeure.

J'étais déçue, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre? Don avait déjà fait beaucoup plus que ce que j'aurai pu accomplir seule, comme mettre la main sur les bandes vidéo du musée.

Puis, j'ai reçu un texto de Chris. Pour me souhaite bonne nuit! Ce qu'il est mignon. Là, je suis couchée dans la chambre de Donnie (il dort au labo). Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Avec la chaleur, j'ai préféré ne pas porter de dessous. Je n'en porte jamais à la maison, donc j'ai l'habitude et parfois, j'oublie que je ne suis pas en privée. J'avais une robe, mais je me disais que je ne risquais rien, elle arrive presqu'aux genoux et puis, il n'y a pas de vent. Mais j'ai décroisé mes jambes et soudain je me suis senti projeté dans Basic Instinct, quand j'ai remarqué Donnie suivre le mouvement du regard. Alors, j'ai compris les allusions des autres, plus tôt. Ils avaient tous remarqué, dieu seul sait comment, que je ne portais pas de petites culottes! Et j'étais depuis deux heures avec Donnie dans son labo, à moins d'un mètre, de face! S'il pensait que je fais exprès de l'aguicher? Alors, mal à l'aise, j'ai couru me réfugier ici.

Cher Journal,

Je suis arrivée en cours en retard car il est arrivé un truc incroyable.

J'étais au Dunkin. Les gars sont revenus tard et Mikey n'était pas levé pour faire le petit déjeuner. J'ai ouvert le frigo, puis je me dis que j'avais surtout besoin d'un café noir. Malheureusement, la cafetière artisanale de Don est si complexe que je n'ai pas osé y toucher.

Don est un type assez passif sur certains points. Vivre avec à la fois son cerveau et un petit frère comme Mikey, l'a rendu philosophe et relativement patient. Mais je n'oserai jamais prendre le risque de bousiller sa machine à élixir de vitalité. Il était hors de vue, alors j'ai griffonné un message et je suis partie. Donc, je suis arrêté au Dunkin et j'ai pris le journal. Si je travaille dans l'actualité, je dois me tenir au courant un minimum, non? Et là, j'ai découvert à la page 3, ce titre: "Vol au Musée du Sexe".

J'ai parcouru l'article rapidement et j'ai tout de suite après appelé Donnie, qui intéressé, m'a demandé des infos supplémentaires, sur la nature de l'objet en question, en même temps qu'il se connectait à son portable.

Je n'avais vu que la photo de l'objet volé et j'avoue que je ne comprenais pas trop son utilité. Je ne me rappelais pas de ne rien avoir vu de semblable lors de mes excursions dans les boutiques érotiques. Puis, j'ai lu, en pouffant d'un rire nerveux et incrédule et j'ai regardé à nouveau la photo. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment cela fonctionnait, mais l'erreur ne pouvait pas être possible: c'était une ceinture de chasteté anale.

Je te jure, journal : une ceinture de chasteté anale…

Je ne croyais même pas qu'un truc ainsi pouvait exister et en regardant encore une fois, avec une curiosité malsaine, l'objet, des tas de questions me venaient à l'esprit comme que fait la personne quand elle veut faire un numéro deux? Puis cela avait l'air épouvantablement douloureux. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que le voleur ou son client était gay/sado-maso/ou juste complètement bizarre? Comment tu peux vouloir mettre sous verrous l'anus de ton partenaire? C'est complètement fou.

Don m'a dit que je devais aller en cours et qu'il s'occuperait de tout. Mais je ne voulais pas, j'avais trop de questions. Donnie connait tout, sur tout, en terme de bizarreries sexuelles. Autant Leo est un Dieu de la technique, autant Donatello est un Maître de l'accessoire et du joujou. J'ai insisté en vain, et bref, j'ai trainé un peu et je suis arrivée en retard de 10 minutes au cours. Le prof m'a regardé de travers et a passé un commentaire sur mon manque de professionnalisme dû sans doute à ma recherche d'un gloss s'agençant à ma jupe! Mais non, mais quel toupet! Comment peut-il me juger frivole en un cours? Kessy, cette vache, a rigolé.

Quand j'aurais découvert qui est le pervers des vols des musées, on verra s'il aura un jugement aussi dur à mon sujet. On verra si Kessy gloussera encore en me pointant.


	59. ils sont fous, ces romains!

Cher Journal,

Voilà une semaine que je ne t'ai pas écrit. Je suis à 70% dans ma recherche avec Donatello et les études, 10% avec mon amie, la bouteille et 20% avec Chris. Cette répartition du pourcentage n'est pas mon choix. Chris a un procès très lourd à préparer qui va durer encore deux semaines, environ.

Depuis la ceinture de chasteté anale, (je ne peux pas croire encore que cela existe, malgré que Don m'en ai expliqué le fonctionnement) deux autres objets ont été volés. Les deux au Met, malgré une sécurité accrue. Don a encore vérifié les nouvelles bandes. Aucune trace.

L'objet volé jeudi est un pénis en bronze surmonté d'ailes avec des clochettes qui devaient s'agiter au gré du vent, à Pompéi, avant l'éruption.

Don a fait une recherche sur l'objet en question car il croit que connaitre la signification de l'objet peut nous aider à en apprendre plus sur le criminel ou sur le commanditaire, s'il y en a un.

Donc voici le résumé de Donatello au sujet de l'artefact C.

Beaucoup de cultures ont leurs propres symboles spécifiques pour éviter les esprits malins. Le folklore anglais a des fers à cheval, le grec et le turc ont le mauvais œil et les Romains ont, eux, un tas de bites géantes ailées.

Le phallus volant était connu comme le « fascinus », et ses ailes étaient censées représenter le « mode de réalisation divin du phallus». Comme ils étaient un symbole de protection contre le mal, les Romains les ont placés absolument partout - au-dessus des portes, des murs sur les marchés, sur les carillons de vent ... partout où des entités démoniaques ont pu émerger, les Romains ont accroché ces sexes de bronze prêts à mouvoir leur divine incarnation pour faire face au mal.

Étrangement, en dépit d'être une énorme bite avec des ailes, le symbole n'avait pas été considéré comme érotique par les anciens Romains. En fait, ces ding-dongs angéliques étaient considérés comme ordinaire, puisqu'ils étaient couramment utilisés pour protéger les enfants - surtout les garçons, parce que Rome croyait fermement que les bites se soucient les unes des autres.

Certaines des amulettes du Saint-Dong ont des queues en plus des ailes, et les queues sont habituellement sous la forme d'une autre bite. Certains ont des jambes, avec encore une autre bite allongée qui se dépouille entre eux, donnant à beaucoup de ces créatures gardiennes, pas moins de trois tuyaux de viande pour monter la garde majestueusement au-dessus du lit des enfant.

Certaines de ces nobles créatures ont même des cavaliers, car à ce foutu stade, pourquoi pas?

Moi, cela ne m'a pas donné le moindre renseignement supplémentaire, à part que le type a un grain.

J'avais proposé à Donnie qu'on regarde ensemble la liste des 50 hommes les plus fortunés de New-York et qu'on enquête pour voir qui avait une sexualité vraiment bizarre, mais Don m'a dit que c'était une mauvaise piste. Les objets volés n'avaient pas une grande valeur marchande. Au début, Donnie se disait que c'était un amant de l'art érotique japonais, mais avec les vols suivants, non orientaux, cela ne tenait plus la route. Selon Don, le voleur était un collectionneur d'art érotique. Agissant pour son propre compte et, de toute évidence, y prenant plaisir.

Et hier, le truc le plus fou dont je ne n'avais jamais entendu parler, s'est fait voler.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire : des formules de malédictions contre…les organes génitaux. C'est notre artefact D.

Tout au long de l'histoire, il y a eu des personnes dont les relations terminées les ont laissés assez amères pour désirer une terrible vengeance. Moi-même, j'ai bien souhaité que mon ex chope un ITS avec sa physiothérapeute. Mais, à Chypre, il n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère.

Au lieu d'égratigner des voitures ou de laisser un commentaire vitriolé sur Facebook(comme quand j'ai écrit à Dave qu,il avait laissé ses antibio contre l'herpès génital chez-moi), les amants éconduits pouvaient acheter une tablette de malédiction spécialement conçue pour détruire les organes génitaux de leur ex. Le plus célèbre de ces malédictions se lit ainsi _"Que votre pénis fasse mal quand vous faites l'amour"._

Cela avait le mérite d'être clair.

Mais ce ne sont pas seulement les amants blessés qui voulaient éclater des noix, les malédictions étaient tellement en demande qu'elles étaient produites en série, et tout ce qu'un acheteur devait faire était de remplir le nom de la victime. Comme l'on attend d'un tel marché, il y avait une grande quantité de spécificité dans les malédictions. Par exemple, Donnie m'a montré une tablette qui appelle une divinité à écraser l'âme, les fesses et les innombrables entrailles d'un vétérinaire nommé Porcello, car apparemment quelqu'un était vraiment mécontent de sa pratique et que Yelp n'avait pas encore été inventé pour accorder des étoiles.

Une autre tablette particulièrement créative visait un sénateur romain nommé Fistus - qui, malgré le nom d'un vilain de Marvel, était une personne réelle. La tablette de malédiction de Fistus présente un dessin brut d'une divinité à tête de serpent avec une étoile à huit pointes à la place des organes génitaux. L'inscription de la tablette expose les détails de la malédiction dans un langage indéniable: _« Écrasez, tuez Fistus le sénateur ... Que Fistus dilue, languit, coule, et que tous ses membres se dissolvent. »_

C'est à se demander ce qu'il avait fait. Je ne crois même pas en souhaiter autant à cette roulure de Kessy!

Bien sûr, toutes les tablettes de malédiction n'étaient pas mauvaises, m'a dit Don pour sauver l'honneur de l'Antiquité. Les gens les achetaient également dans le but de négocier des faveurs divines pour eux-mêmes, comme cette personne qui supplie les dieux pour le sexe éternel.

Je ne sais pas si je grave des symboles cunéiformes, je pourrais avoir du sexe avec Chris?

On ne sait malheureusement pas ce qui était gravé comme formule de malédiction sur cette tablette, précisément. Mais Don dit que cela n'a pas d'importance car la personne l'a volé pour la nature de l'objet, en tant que curiosité et non pour l'efficacité du sort.

On a récapitulé Donnie et moi. Il a lu Freud (encore, je hais quand il fait cela, tout ce qu'on dit ou fait est alors un lapsus ou un acte manqué durant les trois prochains mois). Il a parlé donc de peur de la castration, de manque dans la vie, de refoulement, etc.

J'en avais marre. Ses lectures nous faisaient perdre un temps fou. Je lui a parlé de la femme du pécheur,qu'il illustrait une femme se faisant faire un cunnilingus par une pieuvre. Peut-être était-ce une femme, le coupable?

Je suis fière de dire que mon argument a porté. Il a tenté de riposter qu'il ne croyait pas qu'une femme, sauf Catwoman, pouvait faire de telles prouesses et échapper ainsi aux dispositifs de sécurité, mais là, outragé, je l'ai traité de macho fini.

On a continué à éplucher les articles, puis, je suis partie rejoindre Chris. Il m'a proposé un cinéma. J'ai tellement parlé de pénis toute la journée que cela m'a coupé l'envie.

Cher Journal,

Il est 5 am et je suis au côté de Chris. On a passé une soirée formidable. Il m'a invité au resto, (il m'a dit de ne pas parler de pénis à table, surtout pas aussi fort) puis au ciné, puis il est m'a accompagné chez-moi et m'a fait l'amour… Il m'a massé pendant des heures… J'ai eu deux orgasmes, deux ! On va voir si après Leo dit que j'ai du sable dans le vagin! Je me demande si cela a un lien avec les petits symboles que j'ai dessiné...Chris m'a dit qu'il voulait des gaufres comme petit déjeuner. Je n'en ai jamais fait, mais j'ai un gaufrier que ma tante m'a donné et que j'ai été trop paresseuse pour jeter. Cela ne doit pas être trop difficile.


	60. La veste de cuir jaune

Cher Journal,

En ce moment, je n'avance pas très bien dans mon enquête et donc, dans mon cours de salle de nouvelles, j'épate personne. Depuis les tablettes de malédictions à bites, rien n'a été dérobé de toute façon. Cela me dérange plus ou moins, puisque je consacre tout mon temps à tenter d'épater Chris ou du moins, à le contenter. En tout cas, j'y ai consacré la journée d'hier.

Et là, par un miracle de mon ange-gardien, je tiens un formidable départ pour le mener jusqu'à l'autel.

Le lendemain qu'on a couché ensemble, après que j'aie raté les gaufres (pas ma faute si le couvercle du pot de cannelle est tombé) il m'a dit que je devais impérativement brûler mon horrible soutif beige. Si je veux l'exciter, je dois aller chez Victoria Secret, pour au moins être attirante à défaut de savoir cuisiner comme une vraie femme. Je me suis dit qu'il avait raison. Je n'ai jamais tant investi dans mes sous-vêtements (de toute façon, je ne porte pratiquement jamais de petites culottes) et peut-être ca été une cause indirecte que mon précédent mec a préféré les charmes de sa physiothérapeute pourtant plus âgée que moi de 4 ans. J'y suis donc allée avec lui.

Il a eu œil de connaisseur et m'a averti que la collection Bombshell (push-up +ajout de 2 bonnets) était faite pour moi vu que ma poitrine est plutôt moyenne. J'avoue que cela m'a insulté un peu. Je fais tout de même du C. Parait que sa copine avait du double D et c'est ce qui le branche. Bref, je me suis donc acheté sept soutien-gorge avec petite culottes assorti, à 80$ l'ensemble. Ainsi que deux bustiers, six nuisettes sexy et six pyjamas de satin, pour l'hiver. L'hiver, j'ai plus envie de flanelle, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'ai osé lui dire. Bref, je suis sortie avec une facture de plus de 1200$.

Ensuite, on a encore fait les boutiques et il a continué à me faire dépenser, disant que je n'étais pas assez « féminine ». Il a essayé à toute force de me faire acheter du Dolce et Gabanna, arguant de ses racines italiennes. Finalement, il a accepté de faire un compromis pour Marciano. J'ai commencé par être emportée par cette fièvre de dépenses (les trucs étaient vraiment superbes) et j'ai donc à peine sourcillé quand il a ajouté deux chemises pour hommes et une paire de jeans Guess, au point où j'en étais.

Mais quand j'ai entendu le total de 1468$, j'ai foutu le camp en bas de mon nuage. Avec la lingerie, j'avais déjà dépensé 2500$. J'avais beau être reconnaissante des deux orgasmes procurés, je trouvais cela un peu fort. Surtout que Chris est avocat et je suis aux études. S'il veut revamper ma garde-robe, il pourrait allonger un peu de fric ou au moins payer ses propres chemises. Donc, quand nous avons vu dans une autre vitrine cette veste griffée, de cuir jaune, aussi trendy était-t-elle, j'ai dit non. Oui, c'était la plus cool veste de cuir que je n'avais jamais vue, du moins pas dans les cinq dernières années, mais à 2395$, elle était au-delà de mes moyens.

Il a fait la gueule et m'a froidement dit que ses collègues de d'autres cabinets avec des fiancées élégantes et qu'il ne voulait pas que je lui foute la honte. Okay, il me l'a dit avec un PEU plus de délicatesse, mais à peine. Et il m'a planté là, sous prétexte d'un diner d'affaire.

Donc, tu vois que dans cette état-là, je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur mes recherches, hier.

J'ai vérifié : ma carte Visa est pleine, la Master Card aussi et mon compte bancaire fond comme neige au soleil. M'acheter cette veste serait un suicide économique. Mais ne pas l'acheter enterrerait ma relation avec Chris, on dirait bien, aussi futile était-ce.

J'suis pas aller picoler seule dans mon salon, je suis allée voir les tortues. Je n'avais pas envie de les entendre se moquer de moi, mais je trouverais cela mieux que de pleurer seule et je ne voulais pas, qu'ivre, j'aie la foutue tentation d'acheter la fichue veste. Parfois, pocharde, je m'achète des conneries sur Amazon, comme mon rideau de douche à imprimés de chaton avec une cigarette à la bouche.

J'avais aussi besoin de parler à des personnes qui ne pouvaient avoir une pire opinion de moi à l'audition de mes confidences. Puis, bon, à qui est-ce que je mens, ici? Ce sont mes seuls amis, malgré leurs défauts. Je n'ai personne d'autre.

Don m'a demandé de passer chercher du saumon avant d'arriver car il doutait de la salubrité de celui que Mikey voulait utiliser pour le repas. J'attendais Mikey qui ripostait qu'il n'y avait rien de mal avec le poisson, puis Don qui beuglait

« Tu as enlevé les écailles avec le même couteau que tu as pris pour le poulet! Sans le laver! Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de contamination croisée! »

Puis j'ai entendu distinctement Raph rajouter, en arrière-fond, que c'était loin d'être aussi dégueu que quand je lui avais fait à bouffer alors que j'étais « malade », lorsqu'il demeurait chez-moi. Il entend par cette dénomination du temps de la Guerre des Boers que j'avais mes règles. J'ai spécifié à Donnie que, malgré que ce que prétendait son frère, je me lavais les mains et que Raph n'aurait été satisfait que j'y se les avait fait tremper dans de la soude.

J'ai acheté le saumon, puisque je suis désormais une sugar mommy, mais je n'allais pas rechigner pour un 25$ de poisson, dont j'allais manger aussi, quand les vêtements de Chris m'avaient coûté près de 400$. Après tout, Don avait fait tant de travaux scolaires à ma place, que, sans lui, je ne crois même pas que j'aurai pu faire l'Université.

Je suis arrivée avec le saumon et une baguette de pain dans un sac et deux bouteilles de Chardonnay dans un autre. Puis, j'ai pleuré, dès la première bouchée de Tagliatelle au saumon, c'est-à-dire alors que je me versais ma seconde coupe. Mikey a brièvement cru que j'étais juste émue de manger un truc aussi bon, mais quand il m'a vu m'essuyer le nez et les yeux sur son épaule, il a compris que ses talents de cuistot n'avaient rien à voir avec la montée de mes émotions.

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment comment cela est sorti de ma bouche, car j'ai bu très rapidement. J'ai juste raconté, mais de façon très détaillée, qu'il me fallait une source de revenu pronto car, si je n'achetais pas cette veste de cuir jaune, mon couple était terminé. Je suis entrée dans de grands détails aussi sur la veste, expliquant que peut-être que Chris avait raison : Je devais être plus stylée. Mikey me disait gentiment que s'il ne m'aimait qu'à la condition que je m'achète une veste, ce type ne me méritait clairement pas. Je crois bien lui avoir répondu qu'il ne comprenait pas comment le fait d'avoir deux orgasmes, potentiellement quotidiennement, était extraordinaire. J'avais vaguement conscience d'être la fillette déraisonnable et que Mikey était soudainement propulsé dans le rôle de l'adulte responsable, mais j'étais trop désemparée pour m'en soucier.

Leo a riposté que je pouvais me procurer des orgasmes moi-même et j'ai répliqué que c'était comme se faire une teinture à la maison à la place d'aller chez le coiffeur. On finit toujours déçu du résultat, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre car il n'avait pas de cheveux ni de vagin. Je lui ai braillé de se taire quand il a essayé de m'expliquer la bonne technique pour jouir en se servant d'un bout de la baguette de pain, enfonçant ses doigts dans la mie. Il avait beau être, pour la première fois depuis le retour du camping, sympa avec moi, je ne voulais pas avoir ses conseils de gourou du sexe.

J'ai chialé de plus belle et Raph, mal à l'aise, a proposé d'aller lui « parler ». Je sais ce que les conversations de Raphael signifient. En général, il n'en sort que des onomatopées de douleurs émis d'une bouche ayant six dents en moins. J'étais malheureuse, mais je voulais que mon Chris garde son sourire enjôleur de pub de dentifrice.

Donnie a mis la main sur mon épaule et a dit que je pouvais toujours travailler pour eux. Puisqu'ils étaient les patrons, j'aurai un meilleur salaire qu'auparavant, s'accordant sans doute avec mon expérience supérieure depuis.

Je n'ai naturellement aucune expérience supérieure depuis, mais pleine d'espoir, j'ai regardé le leader. Il a haussé les épaules, signifiant qu'il acceptait.

Don m'a dit que par contre, il ne voulait pas que le travail interfère avec mes études de journalisme et que deux soirs seraient suffisant. Il m'offre donc 350$, au noir, par semaine, plus mes pourboires. Ce n'est pas le Pérou, mais considérant le nombre d'heures travaillées (de 21h30 à 1h, seulement) et mon mérite-quasi inexistant-pour ce métier, ce n'est pas si mal. J'ai bon espoir de me faire un autre 150-200$ en pourboire et ce 500$ devraient couvrir une partie de mes dépenses avec Chris. Par contre, je le verrais moins. Mais puisque de toute façon, il n'est jamais libre du jeudi au samedi, travailler le samedi et le dimanche ne changerait rien. J'ai donc accepté, avec reconnaissance, sans demander de précisions sur la tâche.

Leo et Raph ont quitté, mais Mikey est resté avec nous, pour une fois. Il m'a proposé une coupe de cheveux pour me remonter le moral. Cela m'a rappelé l'épisode du dulce de leche, quand je croyais avoir couché avec lui et que cela m'avait tant mortifié. Pauvre Mikey, il ne le méritait pas. Pour me faire pardonner, je lui ai livré ma chevelure. Le résultat est pas si mal.

On a ensuite regardé un film d'horreur kitch classique : _Le retour des tomates tueuses._ Je ne me rappelle pas de l'histoire, j'étais trop saoule, je me rappelle seulement que George Clooney y tenait un rôle. J'ai parlé longuement de George Clooney, puis quand j'ai commencé à harceler Donnie pour qu'il me fasse un masque pour que je ressemble à la femme de George Clooney, pour que je puisse prendre la place de la femme de George, tout en précisant que c'était injuste car elle n'avait pas de seins, contrairement à moi, malgré ce qu'en disait Chris et que j'ai voulu montrer à Mike comment mon soutif me faisait un beau décolleté, il a décrété le couvre-feu. Je ne pouvais dormir chez-moi dans cet état, alors je devais rester chez eux

Je ne me souviens de rien, à part qu'après avoir un peu mouillé mon oreiller de mes larmes, je me suis endormie rapidement.

Le lendemain, après avoir marmonné mon habituel « Je ne boirai plus jamais » j'ai tâté pour mettre la main sur le verre d'eau que Don met parfois à coté de mon lit quand il prévoit que je vais subir les contre coups d'une cuite. Puis, j'ai allumé la lampe de chevet et là, remarquant une légère pesanteur sur mes jambes, j'ai baissé les yeux.

Comme une tâche d'or, la veste était étendue sur ma couverture. Un papier plié dépassait de la poche avant et je l'ai pris en tremblant.

 _« Ne la mets jamais ici et n'en parle pas. C'est notre secret. »_

Je ne reconnaissais pas l'écriture, de toute évidence contrefaite, mais j'ai baisé le papier avec une pensée de reconnaissance émue pour Donatello. J'avais la veste, je ne sais comment (mais Donnie connait mille et une façon de faire du pognon : poker en ligne, vente de thé holistique au Vatican, maison close et j'en passe) et un emploi me permettant un style de vie correct, sans trop mettre à mal mon emploi du temps et mon budget.

Si je pouvais seulement trouver l'identité de ce cambrioleur pervers et si ce matin, Kessy pouvait se faire arroser par un putois, ma vie serait vraiment belle.

* * *

 _Cyanarc: avant mon bac en enseignement, j'ai fait des études en histoire à l'université ;) Les pénis volants "les fascinus", j'ai eu le bonheur de les voir en vrai à l'exposition sur Pompei à Montréal, puis j'ai aussi vu la ceinture de chasteté anale à New york, au Musée du sexe, qui m'a rendue perplexe._


	61. Les bonobos

Cher Journal,

Je suis sur un grand coup. Et je suis seule là-dedans. Je ne peux me fier à personne. Si je fais une erreur, c'en est fini de moi.

Okay, je sais, quelle intro dramatique! Mais tu vas comprendre!

Aujourd'hui, je suis sortie avec Donatello en plein jour. Son costume de latex est génial. Je lui ai reproché de s'être déguisé en mec ordinaire, mais il a expliqué que la beauté comme la laideur attire trop les regards et donc que la banalité était ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter de mieux, afin d'avoir une couverture efficace. Il avait un point et comme que de toute façon, je suis avec Chris l'apparence de Donnie m'importe peu.

Nous sommes allés au musée du sexe, inspecté ce qui pouvait être une prochaine cible pour Dick Hardy. C'est le surnom que ce colossal pervers a laissé sur sa carte de visite la dernière fois. Naturellement, cela ne nous avance pas du tout, mais Donnie dit que cela accrédite que c'est un homme, mais selon lui, ce n'est pas un homme ni hétéro ni homo, plutôt pansexuel. La variété des trucs volés le prouve, à son avis.

Pourquoi le Musée du Sexe plutôt que le Met? Don dit que le voleur doit faire une alternance. Le Met est sur les dents alors que l'autre musée doit avoir baissé un peu la garde. Surtout que les trucs au Musée du Sexe ont une valeur moindre. J'ai fait confiance à Don et je l'ai laissé m'amener.

Don a été très professionnel. Il m'a fait montrer ma carte d'étudiante en journalisme à la préposée et a prétendu être mon prof. J'ai posé quelques questions, mais on n'en n'a rien tiré.

Mais l'expo était cool au moins. L'étage au sujet de la sexualité chez les animaux m'a beaucoup appris, comme que par exemple, les canards pouvaient être nécrophile. Un type a filmé un canard poursuivre un oiseau qui s'est fracassé le crâne contre la vitre de son bureau. Le canard a monté le cadavre en plein parking. Donnie lui, a bien rigolé en regardant le vidéo d'une tortue se masturber contre une bordure de trottoir.

On a aussi sauté sur des seins gonflables géants. Cela nous a fait de chouettes selfies.

J'ai particulièrement trouvé intéressant ce que j'ai appris sur les singes bonobo. On soupçonne que ces primates connaissent la notion de consentement. Le sexe n'est jamais forcé entre eux. Tout le monde baise avec tout le monde, tout le temps. Les femelles avec des femelles, avec des mâles, et des mâles avec des mâles. Mais aussi les vieux avec les jeunes. Ils tentent de nombreuses positions variées, connaissent le baiser profond, la fellation et les joies de la masturbation. Mais pas l'inceste (leur morale est plus stricte que certains mutants que je connais, à ce sujet)C'est le seul animal dont il est prouvé que la femelle puisse avoir un orgasme et aussi la seule espèce qui pratique la position du missionnaire. Surtout, ces primates se touchent non pas dans le but de procréer mais dans celui de se faire du bien! En moyenne, les bonobos auraient une activité sexuelle toutes les 90 minutes. J'ai appris aussi qu'ils baisent pour apaiser les tensions sociales ou pour…avoir de la canne à sucre.

Oui, le plus vieux métier du monde existe chez les Bonobo. Par exemple, un mâle arrive, une canne de sucre à la main, devant une femelle. La femelle le satisfait et dès la fin de la relation, elle repart avec la canne à sucre.

Okay, ce n'est pas le point le plus cool sur les Bonobo, mais j'ai dit à Donnie que, si je devais être un animal, je voudrais être un Bonobo et que c'était sans doute l'avis de Dick Hardy. Don a fait un sourire en coin et m'a dit que ça serait bien si mes orgasmes ne coutaient qu'une canne à sucre.

Je ne comprenais pas. Il a pointé ma veste de cuir que je portais car nous n'étions pas au repaire. Donnie m'avait rejoint au métro.

« Ton copain a eu ce qu'il voulait. Okay, ce n'est pas pour lui, mais tout de même…cela t'a coûté un mois de loyer, non? Pas mal cher pour deux orgasmes… »

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour riposter qu'il était bien placé pour savoir que la veste ne m'avait coûté que dalle, puisque c,est lui qui me l'avait offerte. Puis, je l'ai refermé.

Don ne m'avait pas offert cette veste, ce qui ne laissait que trois possibilités. Je n'avais aucune idée duquel des trois c'étaient, mais Donnie, lui, s'il le savait, se le figurait assez vite, sa prostate ayant plus de neurones que mon cerveau. Mais je penchais pour Raph ou Mikey. Leo est beaucoup trop honorable, que je me disais.

Si Raph ou Mikey avaient volé cette veste, pour moi, Leo allait leur passer le savon du siècle. Ensuite, s'ils survivaient, ils allaient me couper la langue. Ou juste mettre le feu chez-moi.

Puis, alors, sans doute l'instinct de future reporter-vedette qui a frappé, j'ai su.

Toutes les pièces du casse-tête se sont alignées.

Tout cette nouvelle attitude de mauvais garçon, ce besoin de sortir…Leo avait volé la veste de cuir. Mais pas seulement cela.

Leonardo était sans doute Dick Hardy.

C'était évident : qui pouvait déjouer aussi facilement des cameras? Leo était un Maitre Ninja et regardait Donnie magouiller sur de l'électronique depuis 20 ans. Et étrangement, il sortait maintenant tous les soirs, ce que Donatello ne s'expliquait pas. Et puis, qui pouvait avoir envie de collectionner des estampes érotiques japonaises? Et Leo était pansexuel. Et obsédé. Je me rappelle encore comment il tentait de m'éclaircir sur l'emplacement de mon point G avec la baguette de pain. Ugh!

Ma psy m'a souvent dit que les gens ayant des problèmes de dépendances ne s'en sortent jamais, pas sans thérapie ni médocs et même, jamais tout à fait. Ils remplacent une addiction par une autre. Par exemple, arrêter l'alcool, mais magasiner en ligne compulsivement. Mais cela peut-être plus abstrait. Quelqu'un peut -être dans les jeux vidéo à mort puis tomber dans les fanfiction ou les film X.

A première vue, le leader ne semble pas avoir une personnalité souffrant de dépendance. J'ai depuis longtemps diagnostiqué les frères, à l'aide du DSM-5 et, selon moi, Leo est l'archétype du trouble de personnalité obsessionnelle-compulsive, caractérisé par une conformité rigide des règles, des codes et d'un ordre excessif. Si quelqu'un devait avoir des addictions, c'était plutôt Raphael et son trouble de la personnalité-limite. Mais je sais que désormais, il faut voir derrière leur façade. Ils sont beaucoup plus complexes que je le croyais.

Leo, un ascèse, avait complètement changé depuis le retour du camping…et donc le vol d'une automobile. Et Raph avait passé un commentaire que c'était le vrai Leo qui était de retour. Donc, tout ce temps avais-je un faux Leo devant moi, construit lors de pèlerinages à l'étranger? C'est lui que Splinter avait envoyé en « rééducation » et non Raphael, comme si c'était Leo qui avait la personnalité la plus déviante.

Est-ce que le vol lui avait procuré un thrill dont il est devenu addict maintenant que le sexe était hors de l'équation? C'était complètement l'inverse de ce que j'avais voulu accomplir! Je voulais l'épanouir et j'en avais fait un kleptomane! Est-ce que Raphael était son complice? Il assurait que Leo « dansait ».

Don m'a sorti de ma rêverie en s'excusant de son commentaire.

Je n'ai pas trop écouté et j'ai raconté que je devais partir dare-dare, mais qu'on se reverrait ce soir au boulot. Je sais maintenant que mon scoop est perdu, parce que je ne veux pas que Leo fasse de la prison, mais pour une fois, je peux coincer le Maitre du jeu et me venger de toutes les fois où il m'a battu à Clue. J'en tremble de peur et d'excitation.

* * *

 _Effaraiz : j'espère t'avoir appris des choses sur les singes Bonobo. Pour parler des garçons, n'oublie pas que c'est le journal d'April, jeune femme très centrée sur elle-même. Elle ne voit après tous les Tortues que quelques heures par jour et ce, pas tous les jours._


End file.
